What if?
by Hananako
Summary: Bagaimana jika Hinata masuk ke dalam alur cerita novel yang berjudul Spring Love saat kisah itu hampir berakhir? Bagaimana jika Hinata berubah menjadi si tokoh antagonis dalam cerita? Apakah pada akhirnya Sasuke akan tetap memilih Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Ide ini muncul tiba-tiba saat saya sedang mengetik fanfic** Novel Spring Love **. Lalu saya berpikir bagaimana jika si Hinata bukan muncul di awal novel tapi di akhir novel, apa yang akan terjadi? Dan dari sinilah saya mencoba membuat cerita ini.**

 **Bagi reader yang belum membaca fanfic saya yang berjudul** Novel Spring Love **mungkin akan sedikit bingung. Disarankan untuk membaca fanfic itu sebelum membaca fanfic** What if? **. Kalau ingin tetap nekat membaca… boleh saja. hehehe…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

Hinata Fujioka hanyalah seseorang yang sederhana. Ia menjalani kehidupan sederhana, memiliki gaya hidup sederhana, pekerjaan sederhana, penampilan sederhana, tinggal di apartemen sederhana, pokoknya tidak ada yang istimewa darinya. Singkat kata ia hanyalah seseorang yang biasa, sama seperti jutaan manusia lainnya yang tinggal di bumi. Oleh karena itu ia tidak habis pikir mengapa diantara jutaan manusia lain ia harus mengalami kejadian tidak masuk akal ini.

Singkat cerita, ia mengalami kecelakaan saat naik bus. Ia lalu berpikir hidupnya sudah berakhir, ia tidak mungkin selamat dari kecelakaan tragis itu. Tapi siapa sangka saat membuka matanya ia justru berada di tubuh yang asing, tempat asing, bahkan memiliki memori asing di otaknya. Setelah menenangkan diri, ia lalu menyadari jika saat ini ia berubah menjadi Hinata Hyuuga yang merupakan seorang tokoh antagonis dalam novel berjudul _Spring Love_ yang pernah ia baca.

Tampaknya ia sudah berada di akhir kisah novel ini. Si tokoh utama wanita yang bernama Sakura Haruno akhirnya bersama dengan si tokoh utama pria, Sasuke Uchiha (yang merupakan suami sah Hinata). Karena dibakar api cemburu Hinata lalu berusaha mencelakai Sakura dengan dibantu oleh sepupu Hinata yang bernama Neji. Neji rela membantu Hinata karena tidak rela melihat saudari sepupunya hidup dalam penderitaan gara-gara kehadiran Sakura. Usaha yang baru saja Hinata lakukan adalah mencoba mendorong Sakura ke tengah jalan dan ketika Sakura terjatuh maka Neji akan mencoba menabrak Sakura dengan mobil yang dikendarainya.

 _Ouch, sadis._

Akan tetapi usaha Hinata dan Neji gagal karena ada si tokoh protagonis yang bernama Naruto Namikaze yang dengan sigap menyeret Sakura agar terhindar dari maut. Mereka berdua selamat tetapi kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh Neji dan Hinata akhirnya terbongkar. Sasuke yang murka akhirnya menjebloskan Neji ke penjara sedangkan Hinata dikurung di rumah ini tanpa bisa keluar.

Itu adalah kejadian tiga hari lalu.

Hinata Fujioka kini berubah menjadi Hinata Hyuuga sejak dua hari yang lalu. Selama dua hari ini ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan siapapun. Selama dua hari ini pula ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan kehidupan barunya ini.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata Hyuuga memang salah, ia seharusnya tidak mencelakai orang lain karena cemburu. Bagaimana jika Sakura sampai meninggal?! Itu namanya pembunuhan! Dosa! Tapi Hinata Hyuuga melakukan itu karena ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan penderitaannya. Jika dipikir-pikir semua ini bermula dari Sasuke. _Dasar pria brengsek!_

Ugh, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Hinata Hyuuga telah berubah, ia kini telah digantikan oleh Hinata Fujioka. Menurut alur cerita, setelah kejadian ini Sasuke akan melayangkan surat perceraian untuk Hinata dan sebagai gantinya Neji akan dibebaskan dari penjara jika Hinata setuju untuk bercerai. Hinata yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain akhirnya menyetujui itu meski ia masih mencintai pria brengsek itu. Pada akhirnya Hinata ditendang dari rumah ini tanpa uang sepeserpun.

Hinata lalu berpikir keras. Jika ia pada akhirnya diceraikan Sasuke itu justru merupakan pilihan yang terbaik untuknya. Ia tidak sudi hidup dalam penderitaan seperti pemilik tubuh ini. Lagipula Sasuke Uchiha adalah seseorang yang asing baginya, tak masalah jika harus berpisah. Lalu setelah bercerai ia berencana akan tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga sampai mendapatkan pekerjaan dan bisa hidup mandiri. Masalah beres.

Hinata membulatkan tekadnya, ia akan menerima perceraian ini!

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari kemudian si tokoh utama pria, Sasuke Uchiha, datang menemuinya. Tak mengherankan Hinata Hyuuga tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Dengan wajah setampan ini wanita mana yang sanggup menolaknya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke langsung menyodorkan dokumen perceraian ke arah Hinata.

"Tandatangani ini semua. Jika kau bercerai denganku maka Neji Hyuuga akan bebas." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh. "Oke."

Hinata lalu mengambil pena di depannya dan memulai menandatangani setumpuk dokumen tebal itu.

"Berhenti." Potong Sasuke.

Hinata menghentikan tindakannya. Apa ada yang salah?

"Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya melakukan ini?"

Hinata mengedipkan matanya. "A-apa maksudmu?" ia benar-benar bingung.

Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata. Uwah… bulu kuduk Hinata langsung meremang.

"Hinata yang kukenal tidak akan menandatangani surat perceraian dengan mudahnya. Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya? Kau pasti memiliki rencana licik lain."

"A-aku ti-tidak memiliki rencana licik apapun. Ka-kau yang me-menyuruhku menandatangani ini se-sebagai ganti kebebasan Neji-nii-san. A-aku hanya melakukan apa yang ka-kau pe-perintahkan."

Alis Sasuke bertaut. Mata hitamnya yang kelam menyembunyikan isi hatinya.

"Kau pasti memiliki rencana busuk yang telah kau sembunyikan." Tuduh Sasuke.

"Su-sudah kubilang a-aku tidak memiliki re-rencana apapun!" Kata Hinata dengan jujur.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau benar-benar ahli dalam hal memasang tampang lugu tak bersalah. Menjijikkan."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Mengapa Sasuke tidak mempercayainya!

"Be-bebaskan Neji-nii-san."

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk memerintahku. Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja membuat Neji Hyuuga menghabiskan sisa umurnya di penjara." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah arogan.

Hinata mencengkeram ujung bajunya. "Ku-kumohon bebaskan Neji-nii-san. A-aku akan me-me-melakukan a-apapun juga. Ba-bahkan aku rela menandatangani dokumen ini sa-saat ini ju-juga."

"Aku akan membebaskan Neji Hyuuga." Kata Sasuke

Hinata bernafas lega.

"Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Hyuuga. Tidak sampai aku berhasil membongkar topeng busukmu."

Eh?!

"Dan saat aku berhasil membongkar semuanya, aku akan membuat kau menyesali semua yang telah kau lakukan."

.

.

Pada akhirnya Hinata tidak jadi bercerai dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini hal yang baik atau buruk untuknya. Yang terpenting adalah Neji bisa dibebaskan dari penjara.

"Maaf karena aku telah gagal, Hinata." Kata Neji dengan penuh penyesalan. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku taman kota setelah keluar dari penjara.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya."Ka-kau ti-tidak perlu memikirkan hal ini lagi, Nii-san. Yang kita lakukan ini adalah salah. Kita ti-tidak boleh me-mengulanginya lagi." Kata Hinata dengan tegas.

"Tapi…"

"Kumohon Nii-san, ja-jangan melakukan sesuatu yang salah demi diriku."

"Aku tidak akan diam saja dan membiarkanmu hidup menderita." Kata Neji dengan penuh kesungguhan. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal erat.

Melihat sikap protektif Neji, Hinata merasa tersentuh. Di kehidupan _sebelumya_ ia adalah seorang gadis sebatang kara. Melihat besarnya kasih sayang Neji untuk Hinata justru membulatkan tekad Hinata untuk melindungi Neji.

"Te-terima kasih telah melindungiku, Nii-san. Ta-tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi demi diriku. A-aku baru sadar sekarang, cinta bu-bukanlah hal yang bisa dipaksakan. Ti-tidak apa-apa jika Sasuke tidak mencintaiku dan memilih Sakura. A-aku su-sudah mengikhlaskan hal itu."

"Benarkah itu Hinata?"

"Be-benar." Hinata merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia telah membohongi Neji. Tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain!

Neji menghela nafas. Ia lalu mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata dengan sayang. "Apapun yang terjadi ingatlah jika aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu."

Hinata mengangguk. Matanya terasa perih dengan air mata namun hatinya terasa hangat.

.

.

Setelah 'negosiasi' yang ia lakukan dengan Sasuke, akhirnya Hinata harus tetap tinggal serumah dengan Sasuke. Mungkin ini dilakukan Sasuke agar bisa memata-matai Hinata dan membongkar semua 'topeng busuknya'. Terserah apa kata Sasuke. Lagipula siapa yang mau menjadi penjahat! Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan kegiatan yang menyenangkan dan bukannya memutar otak mencari ide-ide jahat.

Setiap kali mereka berdua berpapasan di rumah, Sasuke selalu melemparkan tatapan penuh kecurigaan padanya. Hinata hanya cuek menerima semua perlakuan itu. Asalkan Sasuke tidak mengganggunya ia tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke.

Ternyata tinggal di rumah ini cukup nyaman juga. Banyak fasilitas mewah yang tidak mungkin ia miliki di kehidupan _sebelumya_. Hinata selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku yang ia temukan di perpustakaan rumah ini.

Hari ini Hinata berencana berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana kota Konoha. Ia sedikit menyayangkan karena Hinata Hyuuga lebih memilih hidup dalam kepahitan. Bukankah hidup lebih indah jika kita bahagia? Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya, akan ia tunjukkan pada pemilik tubuh ini cara bersenang-senang.

Hinata lalu berencana mengunjungi kebun binatang. Tidak ada alasan spesial mengapa ia memilih destinasi kebun binatang. Mungkin ia hanya ingin dikelilingi oleh suasana ceria pengunjung kebun binatang. Terlebih lagi ia ingin melihat singa, jika bisa ia ingin menyentuhnya.

Ia lalu membeli tiket masuk dan dengan ceria ia pergi berjalan-jalan di kebun binatang. Hari ini bukanlah musim liburan atau akhir pekan, tak heran tidak banyak pengunjung yang hadir. Ia lalu melihat-lihat koleksi binatang disini mulai dari gajah, zebra, ular, hingga buaya. Yang paling ia sukai adalah ia akhirnya bisa menggendong bayi singa yang terlihat lucu. Ah~ bulunya sangat lembut~

Saat ia merasa haus, ia membeli es krim rasa vanilla dan cokelat. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dan mengunjungi kandang rusa. Disini ia memegang beberapa buah wortel dan memberi mereka makan.

Tak lupa ia melihat penguin dan beruang kutub yang tidak kalah lucu. Ia juga menyempatkan diri menonton atraksi lumba-lumba.

Ia kembali menepuk-nepuk dadanya. _Hey Hinata… bukankah banyak hal yang indah di dunia ini._

Sebelum pulang, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi toko souvenir. Ia ingin membeli boneka singa untuk dibawa pulang. Pada awalnya ia ingin membeli boneka yang berbentuk bayi singa, tapi entah kenapa ketika matanya tertuju pada boneka singa dengan surai hitam ia justru teringat pada sosok Sasuke yang dingin dan arogan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia lalu membelinya.

Setelah keluar dari kebun binatang, perutnya keroncongan. Mmm… sepertinya sushi kedengarannya enak.

.

.

"Pukul 08.42 target meninggalkan rumah. Pada pukul 09.03 target pergi dengan menaiki taksi. Pukul 09.47 target turun dari taksi dan pergi ke kebun binatang. Pukul-"

"Kebun binatang?!" Tanya Sasuke yang menginterupsi laporan Kakashi.

"Ya." Jawab Kakashi dengan tenang.

"Apa yang ia lakukan disana?"

Kakashi membolak-balik laporan yang diberikan oleh agen mata-mata yang ditugaskan untuk membuntuti Hinata.

"Hanya melihat-lihat koleksi binatang disana. Ia juga membeli es krim. Vanilla dan cokelat. Ah, ia juga menggendong bayi singa dan memberi makan rusa."

"Kau pikir itu penting?!" Bentak Sasuke.

"…inti dari kunjungan ke kebun binatang adalah untuk melihat-lihat binatang, Sasuke." Kata Kakashi dengan sabar.

Ujung alis Sasuke berkedut. "Pasti ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat. Aku yakin itu." Sasuke memijat alisnya. "Setelah itu?"

"Pukul 15.11 target memasuki toko souvenir. Target lalu membeli boneka singa yang terlihat imut, lembut dan lucu-"

"Stop." Sasuke masih memijat alisnya. "Haruskah kau mendeskripsikannya seperti itu?"

Kakashi mengetuk dokumen di tangannya. "Disini ditulis seperti itu. Boneka singa yang terlihat imut, lembut dan lucu dengan surai berwarna hitam pekat yang dibeli dengan harga-"

"Stop, Kakashi."

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena agenmu memberikan informasi yang mendetail."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Lalu setelah itu?"

"Pukul 15.38 target menaiki taksi. Pukul 15.56 target turun di depan restoran sushi yang bernama _Nami_. Aku akan melewatkan informasi mengenai apa yang ia pesan. Yang jelas target makan seorang diri. Pukul 16.10 target keluar dari restoran dan kembali menaiki taksi. Sisanya adalah ia kembali pulang ke rumah dengan selamat."

"Hanya itu?"

"Mmm. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Hinata Hyuuga adalah wanita yang kejam dan licik. Ia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu." Gumam Sasuke.

Kakashi mendesah. "Atau bisa saja ia hanya menikmati waktunya dengan berjalan-jalan."

.

.

 **Please review (^_^)**

 **Versi mana yang lebih menarik menarik menurut reader?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV yang sedang ia tonton dan berganti menatap Sasuke yang baru saja pulang bekerja.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hinata. Pandangan matanya lalu berubah tajam.

Melihat tatapan Sasuke, Hinata langsung berkeringat dingin.

 _Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Sasuke?!_

Sasuke lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada boneka singa yang ada dipangkuan Hinata.

Seandainya saja tatapan Sasuke bisa membakar pasti boneka itu akan langsung jadi abu. Dengan sikap protektif Hinata memeluk boneka itu.

"A-a-a-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Kau adalah wanita berhati busuk. Melihatmu membuatku muak."

Amarah Hinata langsung meledak. Ia bangkit berdiri.

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN MELIHATKU! Ceraikan saja aku detik ini juga! Akan kupastikan aku keluar dari kehidupanmu!" Teriak Hinata.

Pria ini benar-benar membingungkan. Jika ia benci padanya maka lebih baik berpisah. Mudah kan?!

Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. "Rencana busuk apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini huh."

"A-aku ti-tidak memiliki rencana busuk atau apapun itu! Aku sudah menyadari kesalahanku. A-aku sudah berubah!"

"Kau pikir aku akan mempercayainya?" Mata Sasuke berkilat marah.

"Lalu me-mengapa k-kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku?" Tantang Hinata.

"Kau berulang kali berusaha mencelakai Sakura, tidak hanya kejadian tempo hari. Kau pernah berusaha mendorong Sakura agar jatuh dari tangga. Kau juga merusak rem mobil Sakura agar membuatnya kecelakaan. Kau pernah hampir mencelakai Sakura dengan mencoba mendorongnya dari balkon lantai dua. Bahkan kau juga pernah berusaha meracuni Sakura dan membuatnya dirawat di rumah sakit. Belum lagi banyak kebohongan dan fitnah yang kau sebarkan untuk menjatuhkan reputasi Sakura."

Hinata hanya bisa mematung ketika mendengar Sasuke mengatakan daftar kejahatan yang dilakukan Hinata Hyuuga dulu. Tak heran Sasuke tidak mempercayainya! Hinata benar-benar jahat.

Dan kini ia terjebak dalam tubuh wanita itu.

 _Oh Hinata… mengapa kau berubah menjadi sejahat itu…_

"Ta-tapi a-aku benar-benar sudah berubah." Kata Hinata dengan jujur.

"Aku masih tidak mempercayai hal itu."

Hinata mendesah. Ingin sekali ia menangis. Ia bukan Hinata Hyuuga yang asli oke?! Mengapa ia harus menanggung semua beban dari pemilik tubuh ini?!

"Hey Sasuke…" Bisik Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke. "Bisakah kau melepaskanku? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu dan Sakura. Ba-bahkan a-aku akan me-merestui hubungan kalian!"

Sasuke membisu.

Suasana terasa sunyi diantara mereka. Hinata masih menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tetap diam.

Hinata kemudian menjadi jengkel. Secara spontan ia mengambil sandal yang tengah ia kenakan dan melemparnya ke arah Sasuke. Lemparannya tepat mengenai dada dan kepalanya.

"Kau berani melakukan ini padaku!" Bentak Sasuke.

Untuk sesaat nyali Hinata menciut akan tetapi rasa marah yang ada di hatinya membuat ia menjadi berani.

"I-ini karenamu juga! A-aku berubah menjadi baik kau justru ti-tidak mempercayaiku. Ka-kalau begitu aku akan menjadi jahat saja sekalian!"

Hinata membekap mulutnya. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan ini?!

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Lihat. Kau mulai menunjukkan sifat aslimu."

Hinata kini beralih melemparkan bantal kecil yang ada di atas kursi. Si brengsek itu bahkan menghindarinya!

"K-kau benar-benar brengsek! Me-menurutmu mengapa a-aku jadi jahat hah?! Itu karena aku cemburu pada Sakura sehingga aku ingin melenyapkannya! Aku berubah menjadi jahat karena aku mencintaimu! Aku menjadi jahat karena aku ingin memilikimu!"

Hinata kembali membekap mulutnya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas ke lantai. _Apa yang baru saja ia katakan ini?_

Air matanya tiba-tiba membanjiri pipinya.

 _Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menangis?_

Hinata kini memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri dan perih.

 ** _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_**

Apakah ini… respon dari tubuh Hinata Hyuuga yang sesungguhnya?

Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Dadanya semakin sesak dan sakit.

 _Oh, Hinata… seberapa besar penderitaan yang telah kau tanggung karena mencintai Sasuke…_

Tangis Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ia menangis meratapi hidup Hinata Hyuuga yang dipenuhi kepahitan. Ia menangis meratapi kesedihan Hinata Hyuuga yang keinginan terbesarnya hanyalah ingin mendapatkan cinta suaminya.

Tubuh Hinata Hyuuga kini adalah tubuhnya. Memori Hinata Hyuuga kini adalah memorinya. Kesedihan Hinata Hyuuga kini adalah kesedihannya. Penderitaan Hinata Hyuuga kini adalah penderitaannya.

Hinata masih belum mampu berhenti menangis.

Dalam benaknya ia melihat seorang wanita yang dengan setia menanti kepulangan suaminya hingga larut malam. Meski wanita itu lelah dan mengantuk ia tetap sabar menanti.

Wanita itu mencintai suaminya dengan tulus. Ia menyerahkan seluruh hatinya pada Sasuke akan tetapi Sasuke justru menghancurkannya berkeping-keping hingga tak bersisa.

Hatinya terasa perih ketika melihat memori tentang Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura dengan mesra.

Hatinya terasa perih ketika melihat memori tentang Sasuke yang sedang mencium Sakura.

 _Oh Hinata… hidup seperti apa yang telah kau jalani…_

Hinata memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia sulit bernafas.

Seperti banjir, memori-memori itu memenuhi benaknya. _Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sakura… Sasuke dan Sakura… Naruto… Sasuke… Sakura… Neji… Keluarga Hyuuga… Sasuke… Sakura… Sasuke… Sasuke…_

Kebanyakan adalah memori tentang Sasuke. _Sasuke… Sasuke… dan Sasuke…_

Hinata kini meringkuk di lantai. Hatinya sakit. Ia masih terisak-isak. Dadanya sesak. Air mata mengaburkan pandangannya.

 _Oh Hinata… seperti inikah rasa sakit yang telah kau tanggung?_

 _Rasanya sakit sekali…_

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Secara perlahan kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

Ia berada di kamarnya.

Ia melirik jam digital yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 03.17 pagi.

Hinata perlahan bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ia melihat bayangannya di cermin. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Matanya bengkak dan sembab. Dan juga sedikit merah. Pipinya terasa lengket karena bekas air mata. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi ia mendapati boneka singanya yang berada di samping bantal.

Ah, Hinata ingat sekarang.

Pasti Sasuke yang telah menggendongnya ke kamar saat ia tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke juga yang telah membawakan boneka singa ini padanya.

Aku tidak menginginkan belas kasihanmu, dasar pria brengsek!

Hinata merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Dadanya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi.

Perlahan air matanya jatuh. Ia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini lagi. Ia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke lagi. Ia ingin bercerai dengan Sasuke.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

.

.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Nii-san." Kata Hinata dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Neji menggeleng. "Tidak masalah, Hinata."

Melihat wajah Neji yang masih terlihat mengantuk Hinata merasa bersalah. Ia dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari rumah itu saat masih pagi buta sambil menyeret kopernya. Ia lalu pergi ke apartemen Neji. Untunglah Hinata Hyuuga memiliki memori tentang alamat apartemen Neji.

Neji tidak berkomentar apapun ketika melihat Hinata yang menenteng koper besar dengan mata sembab datang menemuinya saat pagi buta. Ia hanya mempersilahkan Hinata masuk sambil membuatkannya teh. Mereka berdua kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Nii-san…" Panggil Hinata.

Neji menoleh. "Ya?"

"A-aku bu-butuh bantuanmu." Kata Hinata sambil menatap ke arah Neji dengan serius.

"Katakan saja, Hinata."

"Aku ingin bercerai dengan Sasuke." Kata Hinata dengan tegas.

Neji membelalakkan matanya. "Bercerai?! Apa kau yakin itu?!"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku yakin sekali."

"Tapi kau sangat mencintai Sasuke! Pikirkan kembali keputusanmu ini."

"Aku sangat yakin." Hinata kembali mengulangi kalimatnya. "Aku. Ingin. Bercerai."

Neji menganggukkan kepala. "Jika itu maumu. Aku akan segera menghubungi pengacara."

"Pokoknya hari ini juga."

"Eh?!"

"Aku ingin bercerai secepatnya. Hubungi pengacara hari ini juga." Kata Hinata dengan mata berapi-api.

Neji menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Mungkin kau harus-"

"Nii-san." Potong Hinata. "A-aku ti-tidak ingin melanjutkan pe-pernikahan ini lagi. Aku sangat lelah…" Hinata kembali terisak.

Neji mengusap kepala Hinata. "Ssshh… tenanglah. Aku akan mengurusi semuanya."

.

.

Sasuke memainkan boneka singa dengan surai hitam di tangannya.

"Target pergi dari rumah pukul 04.02. Um…" Kakashi membolak-balik dokumen di tangannya. "Um… intinya target pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan menangis."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Jari-jarinya sibuk mengelus surai boneka singa.

"Disini dijelaskan jika _Pukul 04.02 target pergi meninggalkan rumah sambil membawa sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam yang terlihat berat. Besar kemungkinan jika koper itu berisi pakaian dan barang-barang pribadi target. Dengan beruraian air mata target berjalan tertatih-tatih menyeret koper itu di jalanan yang masih sepi dan lengang-"_

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi mendesah. "Apa yang terjadi kali ini Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke tetap diam, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Ia masih memainkan boneka di tangannya.

"Mengapa kau membawa boneka itu ke kantor?!"

"Lanjutkan saja laporannya."

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia lalu membaca dokumen di tangannya itu dengan serius. "Yang jelas saat ini target berada di apartemen Neji Hyuuga. Um… _Agen meminta maaf karena tidak mampu mengumpulkan informasi yang memadai mengenai kondisi apartemen Neji Hyuuga._ " Kakashi hanya bisa terkekeh membaca laporan ditangannya itu.

"Apa ada hal yang lain lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah! Ini yang paling penting. Pukul 10.16 Neji Hyuuga menghubungi pengacara yang bernama Kankurou Sabaku karena target ingin mengajukan gugatan perceraian."

"Apa?" Jari-jari Sasuke membeku.

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya sambil tertawa. "Istrimu ingin bercerai darimu. Selamat ya."

Sepasang mata hitam Sasuke berkilat marah.

.

.

 **Please review.**

 **Oh Sasuke~ kau memang brengsek~ lihat saja nanti saat kamu jatuh cinta pada Hinata~**

 ***Ketawa jahat***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

"Ayahmu marah besar saat mendengar kau mengajukan gugatan cerai."

Hinata mengabaikan perkataan Neji. Ia tahu Hiashi Hyuuga sangat murka ketika mendengar ini, Hanabi yang memberitahunya tempo hari.

"Keputusanmu sudah bulat huh."

"A-aku su-sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Nii-san juga tahu betul seperti apa pe-pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. A-aku ingin mengakhiri ini secepatnya."

Neji mengelus kepala Hinata. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesali ini."

Hinata menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak."

Ia bahkan bukan Hinata Hyuuga yang asli. Apa yang akan ia sesali?

Ia lalu meletakkan tangan di dadanya. Mungkin Hinata Hyuuga yang asli tidak akan mau bercerai dengan Sasuke apapun yang terjadi.

 _Hey Hinata… mengapa kau begitu bodoh. Mengapa kau rela menderita hanya demi cinta?_

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Neji menemuinya dengan ekspresi yang sedikit muram.

Hinata meletakkan wortel dan pisau yang ada di tangannya.

"A-ada ma-masalah apa Nii-san?" Tanya Hinata dengan cemas.

Neji menghela nafas. "Sasuke Uchiha menolak gugatan cerai yang diajukan olehmu."

Hinata mematung. "A-a-apa ka-katamu barusan?"

Ia pasti salah dengar kan?

"Sasuke tidak ingin bercerai, Hinata."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Kata Neji dengan penuh simpati.

Hinata lalu pergi mengasingkan diri ke kamar sambil mengunci pintu.

Mengapa Sasuke menolak perceraian ini? Apa alasannya? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Dulu Sasuke yang bersikukuh ingin bercerai, mengapa ia kini berubah pikiran? Apa yang terjadi?

Sasuke mencintai Sakura dan bukannya Hinata. Sasuke membenci Hinata. Sasuke selalu mencurigai Hinata. Sasuke selalu mengabaikan Hinata.

Bukankah akan jauh lebih baik jika mereka berdua berpisah?!

 _Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pria brengsek itu?!_

Hinata lalu membuka tasnya. Ia menyimpan cincin pernikahan di dalamnya. Ia lupa mengembalikan cincin ini saat ia pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Hinata Hyuuga yang asli sangat mencintai cincin ini. Tapi ia juga sangat membenci cincin ini.

Baginya cincin ini tidak berarti sama sekali.

.

.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Hinata mengunjungi rumah yang dulu ditempati oleh Hinata Hyuuga dan Sasuke.

Hinata Hyuuga sangat membenci rumah ini. Tapi ia juga sangat mencintai rumah ini.

Ia tiba di rumah ini saat masih pagi sebelum Sasuke pergi bekerja.

"Kau akhirnya datang juga." Kata Sasuke saat membukakan pintu.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi disini." Kata Hinata saat mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu.

Hinata lalu meletakkan cincin pernikahan dan kunci rumah di atas meja. "A-aku datang untuk mengembalikan ini."

Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Aku ingin bercerai." Kata Hinata dengan tegas.

Sasuke tersenyum arogan. "Aku menolak itu."

Hinata mengepalkan erat tangan yang ada di pangkuannya. "Mengapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ini adalah urusanku juga! Ini menyangkut kehidupanku!" Amarah Hinata meledak. "Berikan aku alasan yang jelas mengapa kau menolak perceraian ini?!"

Sasuke tetap bungkam.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang jelas!"

Hinata lalu berdiri. "Urusanku disini sudah selesai. Aku tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini lagi." Kata Hinata sambil melangkah pergi.

"Apa kau yakin itu?" Perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cepat atau lambat aku akan membuatmu menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini lagi." Sasuke lalu meraih cincin yang ada di atas meja dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Dan aku akan membuatmu mengenakan cincin ini lagi." Ia lalu meletakkan kembali cincin itu di posisi awalnya.

Hinata tertawa sinis. "Teruslah bermimpi, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Tanpa menoleh lagi, Hinata keluar dari rumah ini.

.

.

Hinata memainkan sedotan yang ada di dalam gelas. Dengan pikiran menerawang ia mengaduk-aduk _lemon tea_ dingin didepannya. Hari ini ia sengaja ingin berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan semua pikiran negatif dari benaknya. Saat ini ia sedang duduk sendirian di café mungil yang berada di pusat kota Konoha.

Ia ingin kembali ke kehidupan _sebelumnya_.

Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya…

Ia tidak ingin hidup disini…

 _Ia ingin pulang…_

Hinata terperanjat ketika kursi kosong di depannya diduduki oleh seseorang.

 _Sakura Haruno._ Si tokoh utama wanita.

Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Mengapa diantara ribuan tempat di Konoha ia harus bertemu dengan Sakura di tempat ini?

Secara refleks perasaan Hinata bergejolak. Perasaan amarah, benci, iri, cemburu, dan rendah diri langsung menghampirinya. Ia lalu mengepalkan erat tangannya yang ada di atas meja. Ia tidak akan berubah menjadi cengeng dan lemah ketika berada di hadapan Sakura.

Hinata hanya membisu sambil memandangi wanita berambut pink itu. Sakura juga diam saja. Dua bola mata wanita itu saling beradu.

"Hinata." Kata Sakura dengan tenang.

Hinata memilih untuk tidak merespon.

"Kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku sekarang huh."

"Apa maumu?" Kata Hinata dengan ketus.

"Aku akan berbicara jujur padamu. Kau harus menerima jika Sasuke-kun mencintaiku dan memilihku… bukannya dirimu. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Oleh karena itu… lepaskan Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura dengan tegas.

"Apa?"

"Meskipun kau telah melakukan seribu satu cara yang licik, Sasuke-kun tetap masih berada di sisiku. Kau seharusnya menyadari jika semua usahamu untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun hanyalah sia-sia saja. Akan lebih baik jika kau menyerah detik ini juga dan menerima perceraian yang diajukan Sasuke-kun."

"Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini Haruno?"

Apakah Hinata salah dengar? Sejak kapan ia menolak perceraian? Ia justru mengajukan gugatan cerai dan Sasuke malah menolaknya!

"Aku tahu jika kau menolak bercerai dengan Sasuke-kun. Sampai kapan kau akan mengemis cinta padanya?"

Hinata tersenyum pahit. Dari mana Sakura mendengar kabar itu? Semuanya salah!

"Urus saja masalahmu sendiri, Haruno."

Entah kenapa ia tidak memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. Ia hanya malas berdebat dengan wanita egois yang telah merebut suami Hinata Hyuuga yang asli.

"Kau masih tidak ingin mundur huh? Rencana licik apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berapi-api.

Hinata menghela nafas.

Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang. Apa susahnya itu!

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu apartemen Neji. Tampak sosok Hanabi yang terlihat panik dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

"Hanabi? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan cemas.

"Neji-nii-san!" Teriak Hanabi.

"A-ada a-apa de-dengan Nii-san?" Kini Hinata ikut-ikutan panik.

"Dia ditahan polisi! Mereka mengatakan jika Nii-san ditahan karena melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada Sakura Haruno!"

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu itu?! Nii-san… ia su-sudah dibebaskan! Me-mengapa mereka menahannya lagi?!"

Bukankah dulu Sasuke telah melepaskan Neji?

"Mereka menemukan bukti-bukti baru! Bagaimana ini Nee-chan…" Hanabi mulai menangis.

Hinata merasa geram. Pasti ini ulah Sasuke. Ia yakin itu.

.

.

 **Plak!**

Hinata menampar pipi Sasuke ketika pria itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

Telapak tangan Hinata terasa nyeri tapi ia mengabaikan itu.

Sasuke tetap berdiri dengan tenang. Ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun bahkan ketika Hinata menamparnya. Si brengsek itu tetap memasang ekspresi dingin meskipun pipinya dihiasi bekas tamparan Hinata.

"Pasti kau yang melakukannya! Pasti kau yang membuat Nii-san ditahan polisi!"

Sasuke melangkah masuk.

"Jangan menghindariku Sasuke! Jelaskan semuanya padaku!" Hinata lalu pergi membuntuti Sasuke.

Si brengsek itu kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan sikap arogan.

"Katakan alasannya Sasuke!" Kata Hinata sambil berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan wajah penuh amarah dan tangan yang mengepal erat.

Sasuke justru menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dengan santai.

"Dulu aku pernah mengatakan padamu cepat atau lambat aku akan membuatmu menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini lagi. Dan lihatlah dimana kau berdiri saat ini."

"Kau pikir semua ini hanya permainan saja huh." Kata Hinata sambil berusaha meredakan amarah di hatinya.

"Aku adalah Uchiha. Aku bebas melakukan semua yang kuinginkan."

Entah kenapa hati Hinata terasa perih melihat senyuman sinis yang tersungging di bibir Sasuke.

 _Aku adalah Uchiha. Aku bebas melakukan semua yang kuinginkan_

 _Bebas melakukan semua yang diinginkannya…_

Termasuk menyakiti Hinata Hyuuga… mengabaikannya… mengkhianatinya… mempermainkannya…

 _Hey Sasuke… siapa yang berhati busuk sebenarnya…_

"Mengapa kau menahan Nii-san?"

Sasuke memilih bungkam.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU SASUKE UCHIHA! Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?!" Kesabaran Hinata mulai habis.

Sasuke melipat tangannya. Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah meja.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang dituju Sasuke.

Di atas meja itu tergeletak kunci rumah dan cincin pernikahan Hinata yang ia letakkan disana beberapa hari yang lalu. Kedua benda itu masih berada di tempat yang sama, tidak bergeser sedikitpun.

Apa maksud semua ini?

"Dan aku juga mengatakan jika aku akan membuatmu mengenakan cincin ini lagi." Sasuke lalu meraih cincin itu. Memainkannya di jemerinya dengan ekspresi santai.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiranmu, Sasuke?! Kau membenciku, aku membencimu… kau mencintai orang lain, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi… kau ingin berpisah dariku, aku ingin pergi darimu secepatnya… mengapa kau justru membuat semuanya menjadi rumit?!"

Hinata tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya saat ini.

"Mengapa…?" Bisik Hinata dengan lelah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiranmu!" Kata Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"Apa semua ini bagian dari rencana busukmu yang baru?!"

Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke?

Sasuke lalu berdiri dan menatap Hinata secara langsung.

"Kau dulu wanita pendiam yang mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku, lalu kau berubah menjadi wanita jahat dan busuk, kau bahkan tidak segan-segan menyakiti Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Kau telah sukses membuatku muak dan membencimu! Lalu kau berubah lagi menjadi acuh dan mengabaikanku dan bersikap seperti orang asing. Kau membuatku waspada dan curiga! Kemudian kau mengatakan padaku jika semua kejahatan yang kau lakukan itu karena kau mencintaiku dan ingin memilikiku, lalu kau menangis tersedu-sedu dengan ekspresi merana dan tersiksa. Bahkan kau sampai tidak sdarkan diri! Setelah itu hanya dalam hitungan jam kemudian kau meninggalkan rumah saat masih pagi buta, tidak hanya itu bahkan kau juga ingin mengajukan gugatan cerai padahal seminggu sebelumnya kau memohon-mohon dan menangis karena tidak ingin berpisah dariku karena sangat mencintaiku dan bersumpah tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Tapi barusan kau justru mengatakan jika kau membenciku dan tidak mencintaiku lagi bahkan ingin pergi dariku secepatnya!" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tajam. "APA YANG SEBENARNYA ADA DI DALAM PIKIRANMU?!" Teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya. Sorot matanya berapi-api. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata melihat ekspresi pria itu yang terlihat kacau.

Hinata mematung tetapi tubuhnya gemetar. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Sasuke yang sedang marah terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Lalu pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah tenang kembali seperti tidak ada hal yang salah.

"Kembali lagi ke rumah ini dan cabut gugatan perceraianmu. Jika tidak jangan harap aku mau membebaskan Neji Hyuuga. Kau pasti sudah menyadari seberapa besar pengaruh dan koneksi yang kumiliki." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Ka-kau me-mengancamku?" Tanya Hinata dengan tidak percaya.

Pria ini gila!

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke dengan jujur.

"Ka-kau benar-benar brengsek!"

"Kuberi waktu tiga hari padamu. Segera ambil keputusanmu."

"Tidak perlu." Hinata mendesah pasrah. "A-aku a-akan kembali lagi ke sini hari ini juga." Hinata lalu menatap Sasuke. "Ji-jika a-aku me-menuruti perkataanmu maka kau harus me-membebaskan Nii-san."

"Tentu."

Hinata lalu menundukkan kepalanya. _Aku memang akan kembali lagi kesini… tapi itu bukan berarti aku akan menerimamu Sasuke Uchiha. Aku bukanlah mainanmu yang bisa kau permainkan sepuas hatimu._

.

.

 **Mungkin saya akan membuat karakter Hinata dan Sasuke di** What if **sedikit berbeda dengan yg di** Novel Spring Love **. Maaf jika ada yang tidak suka.**

 **Saya memang sengaja tidak membuat cerita novel asli yang dibaca Hinata Fujioka. Soalnya saya bukan fans pair Sasu-Saku jadi malas aja kalau mau menulis itu. Terlebih jika mengisahkan pelakor... hadeh *geleng-geleng kepala***

 **Saya sering sekali menjumpai FTV di salah satu tv swasta yang mengisahkan tentang pria A yang berpacaran dengan wanita B. Si A tidak terlalu mencintai B. Lalu si A bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan wanita C yang lebih menarik daripada B. Kemudian B berusaha memisahkan A dan C. Lalu konflik. Pada akhirnya A bersatu dengan C.**

 **Saya sangat benci dengan cerita seperti itu. Terutama jika salah satu dari mereka kaya dan satunya miskin. Ugh...**

 **Abaikan curhatan saya.**

 **Please review ^^**

 **Saya tidak punya jadwal update yg pasti. Mungkin saya akan update seminggu dua kali, seminggu sekali, atau bahkan sebulan sekali. Yang jelas saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini.**

 **kunjungi saya di wattpad**

 **www .wattpad com /user/ Hana_nako**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

"Aku selalu saja merepotkanmu, nii-san." Kata Hinata sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya yang berada di apartemen Neji.

"Tak apa, Hinata. Lagipula ini semua bukan salahmu sepenuhnya." Kata Neji sambil berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celananya.

Sambil menghela nafas berat, Hinata melipat semua pakaiannya.

"Jadi pada akhirnya kau kembali ke rumah itu lagi huh…"

"Lucu sekali bukan." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tahu, ayahmu sangat bangga sekali dulu saat kau bisa menikahi Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Perusahaan Hyuuga memang besar, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Uchiha… itu masih tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Jadi bagi Otou-san perusahaan jauh lebih penting dibandingkan denganku ya?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyuman getir. "Pasti Otou-san juga tutup mata dengan penderitaan yang selama ini kualami saat menjadi istri Uchiha."

Neji menghela nafas berat. "Bukan seperti itu… hanya saja-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Potong Hinata. Toh, bagaimanapun juga ia bukanlah Hinata Hyuuga yang asli, semua penjelasan Neji tidak berguna baginya.

Hinata menempelkan tangan di dadanya. Ia hanya merasa iba dengan Hinata Hyuuga yang asli, bahkan ayahnya tidak sudi membelanya.

"Sasuke Uchiha… dia bukan pria sembarangan."

"Huh?" Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Neji.

"Saat keluarga Uchiha ditimpa kemalangan dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke, semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk bisa menguasai Uchiha group. Tapi siapa sangka justru Sasuke sendiri yang turun tangan dan memimpin perusahaan Uchiha. Kau tahu, semua orang dulu menghina dan meremehkannya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang masih muda dan belum berpengalaman seperti Sasuke justru memegang kendali perusahaan sebesar Uchiha group. Mereka semua… menanti Sasuke untuk jatuh dan terpuruk."

Hinata hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan perkataan Neji. Ia tidak pernah mengetahui itu semua.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hinata saat Neji tidak kunjung melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Neji mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang. "Tentu saja mereka semua salah. Sasuke tidak jatuh dan terpuruk, ia justru bisa melesat jauh. Dibawah kendalinya, Uchiha group semakin sukses. Orang-orang yang dulu meremehkan dan menghinanya kini bertekuk lutut dihadapannya."

Dari sorot mata Neji, Hinata tahu jika sepupunya itu sangat mengagumi Sasuke.

"Itu… itu sangat hebat." Komentar Hinata.

"Dan juga mengerikan."

"A-apa maksudmu nii-san?"

"Bayangkan saja Hinata… di usianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun ia berhasil memegang kendali penuh atas Uchiha group. Itu bukan hal yang mudah, jika aku berada di posisi Sasuke aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Seseorang seperti Sasuke memiliki kemampuan dan kecerdasan yang hebat… mungkin juga bisa dibilang Sasuke adalah seseorang yang licik dan manipulatif. Ia juga memiliki koneksi yang luas. Bayangkan seperti apa pengaruh yang dimilikinya… memenjarakanku adalah hal yang sangat mudah baginya. Itulah mengapa paman Hiashi tidak bisa turun tangan, bukannya dia tidak mau, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menandingi pengaruh Uchiha."

"Oh… ja-jadi Otou-san bahkan juga segan dengannya?"

"Jika mau, pasti Uchiha sudah menghancurkan Hyuuga sejak dulu. Untunglah Sasuke masih menghargai paman Hiashi sebagai salah satu teman dari mendiang Fugaku Uchiha. Terlebih lagi dengan pernikahan ini… itu membuat Hyuuga masih bisa berdiri kokoh meski dalam kondisi krisis seperti ini."

"K-krisis?"

Neji terkekeh pelan. Matanya menerawang. "Saat ini perusahaan Hyuuga sedang dilanda krisis. Tapi hal ini masih ditutup-tutupi, bahkan aku juga tidak tahu. Itulah mengapa paman Hiashi marah besar ketika mendengar perceraianmu. Paman Hiashi sangat khawatir jika perceraian ini justru akan menghancurkan perusahaan Hyuuga."

Hinata terkesiap. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Pernikahanmu membuat perusahaan Hyuuga mendapatkan keuntungan besar. Itu memang faktanya. Rival-rival dari Hyuuga merasa enggan jika harus melawan Hyuuga mengingat si Uchiha tunggal adalah menantu keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka tidak mau menjadikan Uchiha sebagai musuh. Sebesar itulah pengaruh Uchiha bagi Hyuuga. Jika sampai tersiar kabar perceraianmu dengan Sasuke Uchiha, maka mereka tidak akan segan-segan menyerang Hyuuga. Mengingat krisis yang sedang dihadapi Hyuuga saat ini maka bisa dipastikan… Hyuuga akan tumbang."

Hinata gemetar. _Tumbang?_ Sampai seserius itukah perceraiannya?

Di novel tidak dijelaskan kehidupan keluarga Hyuuga setelah perceraian antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

 _Apakah mereka hancur?_

Lalu haruskah ia berterima kasih pada Sasuke karena ia telah membuat Hinata membatalkan perceraian ini?

 _Seperti apakah sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang sebenarnya?_

Neji menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Dia adalah pria yang mengerikan. Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya. Jika mau, ia bisa mengancurkan siapapun dengan mudah, termasuk kita."

Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang.

.

.

Tinggal di kediaman Uchiha bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Hinata bisa makan enak tiga kali sehari, tidur nyenyak di kasur empuk, hidup dengan nyaman.

Semua ini tidak buruk juga.

Hinata bisa menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan santai… sampai si pemilik rumah pulang.

Hinata tidak tahu apa isi kepala pria Uchiha itu.

Dan ia juga tidak mau tahu.

Pria itu masih saja memperlakukannya dengan dingin, setidaknya Sasuke sudah tidak lagi melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Mereka berdua tidak berbincang-bincang, bahkan bisa dibilang saling mengabaikan.

Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Perkataan Neji masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. ' _Hyuuga akan tumbang'_

Meskipun Hinata bukanlah Hinata Hyuuga yang asli, ia tetap tidak ingin jika Hyuuga sampai tumbang. Apalagi jika disebabkan karenanya. Ia tidak mau jika sampai itu terjadi.

Oleh karena itu ia akan bersabar dan tetap melanjutkan 'pernikahan' ini.

Pagi ini seperti biasanya, Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di meja makan. Hinata selalu memasak sarapan dengan porsi untuk dua orang, terserah Sasuke mau memakannya atau tidak.

Sasuke meminum kopinya sambil sibuk memainkan ponsel di tangannya. Hinata menoleh sekilas ke arah Sasuke, pria itu masih menyisakan setengah porsinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Hinata menoleh. Siapa yang datang ke rumah sepagi ini? Bahkan masuk ke rumah ini dengan sesuka hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sakura dengan ceria.

 _Sakura Haruno._ Hinata membenci wanita itu.

Senyum di bibir Sakura lenyap seketika saat ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di meja makan bersama Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… apa maksud semua ini?" Mata hijau Sakura terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, mengapa wanita ini masih berada di rumah ini?!"

"Sakura…"

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan padaku?!"

"Aku tidak lupa."

"Lalu mengapa ia masih ada disini?! Ia selalu berusaha mencelakaiku! Jika tidak ada Naruto entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku…"

Dengan santai Hinata menyuap nasi ke mulutnya. Ah, sarapan sambil ditemani dengan drama~ benar-benar nikmat~

Air mata Sakura mulai berjatuhan. Dengan lembut Sasuke menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu bukan?" Kata Sakura dengan nada sendu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal itu."

"Lalu mengapa kau membiarkan wanita itu masih berada di sisimu?"

"Sakura…"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura lalu memeluk Sasuke. Pria itu membalasnya dengan mengusap lembut rambut merah mudanya.

Hinata meraih tamagoyaki dan mulai mengunyahnya perlahan. Kisah di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar menarik, lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan drama yang biasa ia tonton.

Sayang sekali ia tidak mempunyai popcorn.

Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Mata hijaunya terlihat berapi-api

"Sasuke-kun, kau pernah mengatakan padaku jika kau akan menyingkirkan wanita ini dan memulai hidup bersama denganku. Mengapa kau mengingkari perkataanmu?!"

"Haruskah kita membahas ini semua saat ini." Sasuke mulai terlihat jengkel.

"Mengapa tidak?!" Balas Sakura tidak kalah jengkelnya. "Biar saja wanita itu mendengar semuanya!" Kata Sakura sambil menuding ke arah Hinata.

Melihat jari Sakura yang menuding ke arahnya, Hinata tetap kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Ia kembali menyuap nasi ke mulutnya.

Melihat sikap santai Hinata, Sakura justru semakin jengkel. "Bagaimana bisa kau tetap melanjutkan makanmu di saat seperti ini?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. Kini sumpitnya berusaha meraih sayur tumis di hadapannya.

"Aku lapar." Jawab Hinata dengan santai. Kini ia memasukkan wortel tumis ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

"KAU!" Amarah Sakura meledak.

"Tenanglah Sakura." Bujuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun… kau membela wanita itu?!" Tanya Sakura dengan tidak percaya.

"Bukan seperti itu Sakura…"

"A-aku tidak mempercayai ini…" Bisik Sakura sambil melangkah pergi.

"Sakura!"

Hinata melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mengejar Sakura. Meh… jadi dramanya sudah selesai.

Hinata meletakkan sumpitnya dan beralih meneguk air minum.

Sarapan pagi ini enak sekali.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat Sasuke kembali ke rumah.

Hinata mengabaikan kedatangan Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih menonton drama yang ada di layar TV.

Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sampinya. Kini mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu sambil menonton drama di layar TV.

Setelah tiga menit berlalu dalam diam, Hinata menoleh ke arah pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

Pria itu menyandarkan pungunggnya ke sofa. Ekspresinya terlihat letih.

"Kau terlihat capek. Pasti karena Sakura huh."

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri." Kata pria itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Hinata terkekeh. "A-apa Sakura marah padamu?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Tangannya justru memijat keningnya.

Hinata lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan cokelat hangat untuk Sasuke. Meskipun ia membenci si brengsek itu, ia masih sedikit iba padanya. Melihatnya yang lelah sehabis pulang kerja, ia merasa kasihan.

Lima menit kemudian ia menyodorkan secangkir cokelat hangat untuk Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil meraih cangkir yang disodorkan Hinata.

"Cokelat panas." Jawab Hinata sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya ke tempatnya semula.

"Aku tidak suka ini."

"Minum saja, Sasuke. I-itu akan me-membantumu rileks."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Aku tidak menaruh racun didalamnya." Kata Hinata dengan sedikit tersinggung.

Ujung bibir Sasuke berkedut menahan senyum. Dengan perlahan ia meminum cokelat panas itu.

"Tapi aku menaruh obat perangsang."

"Uhuk!" Sasuke tersedak cokelat panas yang tengah diminumnya.

Hinata tertawa melihat Sasuke yang sedang terbatuk-batuk.

"Hahaha… Aku bercanda." Kata Hinata sambil tetap tertawa.

"Kau pikir ini lucu huh?" Sasuke kini mendelik tajam ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menghentikan tawanya. "K-kau ma-marah?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ma-maaf."

Sasuke kembali meminum cokelat panasnya.

"Hey Sasuke… aku minta maaf dengan semua yang telah kulakukan dulu."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"A-aku tahu ya-yang kulakukan itu salah. Ti-tidak seharusnya aku menyakiti Sakura. Tapi kau se-seharusnya juga tidak melakukan hal itu padaku. A-aku marah padamu, tapi aku melampiaskan semuanya pada Sakura."

Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja. Ekspresinya dingin dan kaku.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "A-aku… a-aku masih belum bisa memaafkan tindakan kalian berdua terhadapku."

"Aku tahu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua kini membisu.

Suara TV masih setia mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka.

Tiba-tiba perut Sasuke berbunyi nyaring.

Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke tetap terlihat tenang namun Hinata bisa melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Ma-mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" Tawar Hinata.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Apapun boleh asalkan jangan ramen."

.

.

 **Please review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

Hinata membuka pintu rumah dan menjumpai sosok Sakura Haruno yang berdiri di sana.

Mata hijau Sakura terlihat sembab, mungkin efek menangis semalaman. Jadi Sakura sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke huh?

Hati Hinata terasa senang.

"Sakura." Sapa Hinata singkat sambil melihat Sakura dari pintu yang terbuka sebagian. "Sasuke sudah berangkat bekerja."

"Minggir." Kata Sakura sambil berusaha mendorong pintu.

Akan tetapi Hinata dengan sigap menahan pintu dengan tubuhnya.

Dan dua wanita itu kini saling beradu. Sakura yang berusaha mendorong pintu agar terbuka dan Hinata yang menahan pintu agar tidak terbuka.

"Aku bilang minggir!"

"Aku tidak mau." Kata Hinata.

"Rumah ini adalah rumah Sasuke-kun, minggir!"

"Sasuke adalah suamiku, secara teknis ini juga rumahku."

"Aku adalah wanita yang dicintai Sasuke-kun, aku jauh lebih berhak atas rumah ini."

"Selama Sasuke pergi aku adalah nyonya rumah yang berkuasa disini, kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Kau adalah wanita berhati busuk!"

"Dan kau adalah wanita perusak rumah tangga orang lain!"

"Buka pintunya!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Minggir!"

"Tidak!"

Kedua wanita itu masih beradu.

Pada akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Ia menghentikan aksinya dan kini beralih menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"Selamat." Kata Sakura dengan senyum mengejek.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sasuke-kun tidak jadi menceraikanmu, kau pasti _sangat_ bahagia."

Hinata diam, tidak berkomentar. Ia masih menahan pintu dengan tubuhnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika Sakura mengulangi aksinya lagi.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun hingga membuatnya berubah pikiran?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sepasang mata hijau Sakura kini berkilat marah.

"Kau pasti merayu Sasuke-kun dan meracuni pikirannya!"

Hinata tersenyum. "Lalu memangnya kenapa jika aku 'merayunya', ia adalah suamiku jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun padanya termasuk 'merayunya'."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Sasuke-kun mencintaiku." Kata Sakura dengan tegas.

"Lalu? Sasuke adalah suamiku." Balas Hinata.

"Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan meninggalkan wanita licik sepertimu."

"Apa kau yakin itu?"

"Mengapa tidak? Sasuke-kun sangat muak melihatmu. Tunggu saja, tak lama lagi ia akan meninggalkanmu." Kata Sakura dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata lalu membanting pintu rumah dan langsung menguncinya.

"Hyuuga! Buka pintunya! Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!"

Hinata mengabaikan teriakan Sakura. Ia malas jika harus berbicara pada wanita itu.

"Hyuuga! Aku akan mengatakan ini semua pada Sasuke-kun!"

Dengan santai Hinata melenggang pergi dan menyalakan TV dengan volume kencang.

Daripada mendengar ocehan Sakura lebih baik ia nonton TV.

.

.

Hinata sedang merajut syal di sofa ruang tamu saat Sasuke pulang kerja.

Karena sudah tidak bekerja lagi, Hinata mencari berbagai kesibukan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Ia lalu memilih aktivitas merajut. Dengan gulungan benang berwarna merah, ia merajutnya menjadi syal.

Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, tepat di samping Hinata yang masih asyik merajut.

Hinata sengaja mengabaikan Sasuke.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat, terdengar sangat capek dan lelah.

Karena merasa iba, Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kau sudah pulang." Sapa Hinata. "Selamat datang."

"Mm." Pria itu kini memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" Tawar Hinata.

"Kopi." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Ini sudah malam. Kafein tidak baik untuk tubuh." Hinata lalu melangkah pergi ke dapur. "Kubuatkan teh."

Lima menit kemudian ia menyodorkan secangkir teh panas untuk Sasuke.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengamati Sasuke yang meminum tehnya.

"Mm."

"Oke." Hinata lalu kembali melanjutkan rajutannya.

"Terima kasih. Untuk tehnya."

"Sama-sama."

Mereka berdua kini terdiam.

"Mengapa merajut?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Jika kau menginginkan syal kau tinggal membelinya. Mengapa harus repot-repot merajut."

"Ini mengasyikkan."

Sasuke mendecih. Hinata berpura-pura tidak mendengar itu.

"Hey Sasuke…" Hinata menghentikan rajutannya.

"Mm." Sasuke meletakkan cangkir teh yang telah kosong.

" _Haruno-sama_ tadi pagi datang kemari." Ejek Hinata. "Tapi aku tidak membiarkannya masuk."

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil memijit keningnya. "Aku tahu."

"Dia pasti mengadukan semuanya padamu huh. Apa kau marah padaku karena aku bertengkar dengan _Haruno-sama_?"

"Setidaknya kau tidak melukainya." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Ia sangat menyebalkan, apa kau tahu itu?" Hinata lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Tapi aku tidak akan melukainya lagi sekarang."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Mengapa tidak?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Jadi orang jahat itu melelahkan. Aku ingin berhenti."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Hinata lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi entah kenapa justru kau yang tidak mau berhenti jadi orang jahat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Sasuke. Mengkhianati istrimu dengan cara berselingkuh dengan mantan pacarmu adalah salah satu kejahatan." Hinata lalu menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. "Kau adalah orang jahat."

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. "Aku memang bukan orang baik."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entah kenapa seseorang sepertimu dicintai banyak orang. Mencintai seseorang sepertimu adalah hal yang melelahkan."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Melelahkan?"

"Mm. Sangat melelahkan." Ia lalu teringat pada sosok Hinata Hyuuga. "Seseorang sepertimu memiliki hati yang sangat sulit untuk dibaca dan dipahami. Tidak ada yang tahu persis isi hatimu yang sebenarnya. Kau juga sangat dingin, sebanyak apapun cinta dan perasaan yang diberikan untukmu tidak akan mampu membuatmu berubah."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Bisik Sasuke.

"Dulu." _Hinata Hyuuga_ _ **dulu**_ _mencintaimu, bukan aku._ "Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku sudah lelah, jadi aku menyerah saja."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Menyerah huh?"

"Hey Sasuke…" Bisik Hinata. "Sedalam apakah rasa cintamu untuk Sakura?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"Tidak mau atau… _tidak bisa_ … pasti seseorang sepertimu tidak memahami apa itu cinta."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal konyol. Apa kau mengatakan ini semua karena berharap agar aku mencintaimu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berharap seperti itu."

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Sasuke lalu menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."

Dengan kesal Hinata melemparkan gulungan benang merah yang tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke. "Oh ya?! Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak akan." Kata Sasuke dengan arogan.

Hinata lalu beranjak berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan penuh keseriusan. "Jaga bicaramu. Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Termasuk pula mengenai perasaan."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Kau yakin jika aku bisa mencintaimu?"

Hinata lalu menuding wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "Sasuke Uchiha! Dengan ini aku mengutukmu! Cepat atau lambat kau akan jatuh cinta pada Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Mengutuk? Kau pikir kutukanmu ini mempan?" Ejek Sasuke.

"Kita lihat saja nanti! Jika sampai kau jatuh cinta pada Hinata Hyuuga maka kau harus…" Hinata melipat tangan didadanya sambil berpikir serius. "Kau harus… menari balet dengan menggunakan _tutu_ berwarna pink!"

" _What?"_

"Kau mendengarkanku bukan."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sambil beranjak pergi. "Teruslah berimajinasi, Hinata."

Hinata mendengus, _jangan sombong Sasuke kau tidak tahu apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi._

.

.

Hinata mengusap buku diary bersampul hitam yang ada ditangannya kini.

Ini adalah buku diary milik Hinata Hyuuga yang asli. Ia tanpa sengaja menemukan buku ini di almari, tersembunyi diantara tumpukan-tumpukan baju.

Um… ini tidak termasuk pelanggaran privasi… kan?

Jika dipikir-pikir kini ia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, jadi membaca buku ini bukan hal yang salah… kan?

Hinata lalu membuka buku diary itu dan membaca isinya.

Buku ini berisi curahan hati Hinata Hyuuga selama menikahi Sasuke. Lembar demi lembar ia membaca isi buku itu, tenggelam dalam perasaan Hinata Hyuuga.

 _Sasuke mengabaikanku, lagi. Mungkin hal ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi mengingat seperti itulah sikapnya. Ia tidak pernah membentakku atau memarahiku. Tapi entah kenapa sikapnya yang dingin justru membuatku canggung dan bingung. Tinggal dirumah sebesar ini sendirian membuatku kesepian, tapi aku akan tetap bertahan demi suamiku tercinta._

 _Aku mencintainya. Sangat sangat mencintainya. Sejak saat pertama aku melihatnya, hatiku telah menjadi miliknya._

Oh Hinata… dia hanyalah wanita biasa yang lugu dan polos. Kesalahan yang ia lakukan hanyalah jatuh cinta pada pria yang salah.

Ia lalu kembali membaca buku harian itu.

 _Hari ini Sasuke pulang lembur lagi. Sudah seminggu ini ia pulang larut malam. Pasti Sasuke sangat capek. Jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya pasti aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Aku rela menerjang hujan badai untuk Sasuke. Akan kulakukan apa saja untuk membuktikan cintaku pada Sasuke._

Hinata tersenyum, wanita yang menulis buku ini benar-benar manis.

 _Namanya Sakura Haruno, ia adalah salah satu teman Sasuke._

Senyum di bibirnya lenyap seketika saat membaca itu.

 _Sakura sangat cantik, aku tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya. Sakura sangat baik dan sopan padaku, tapi entah kenapa hatiku justru merasa risau ketika melihatnya._

Hinata menempelkan tangan didadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri.

Ia kembali melanjutkan membaca buku itu lembar demi lembar.

 _Ternyata Sakura adalah mantan kekasih Sasuke. Aku mengetahui fakta ini karena tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke saat Naruto bertamu ke rumah kami._

 _Naruto juga mengatakan jika Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke…_

Naruto Namikaze…. Awas saja kau! Aku ingin sekali mencincangmu.

 _Aku tidak sengaja melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berduaan saat aku sedang pergi ke mall._

 _Mereka berpelukan dengan mesra. Sasuke… mengapa kau membalas pelukan Sakura?_

 _Hatiku sakit._

Nyeri di dadanya juga semakin sakit. Seperti inikah rasa sakit yang dihadapi Hinata Hyuuga?

 _Salah satu keinginan terbesarku di dunia ini adalah dicintai Sasuke…_

 _Apakah aku bisa merasakan hal itu?_

Air mata Hinata mengalir. Mengapa Sasuke sangat jahat?

 _Aku mendorong Sakura agar terjatuh dari tangga. Aku memang sengaja melakukannya karena aku sangat benci melihat kehadirannya di rumahku. RUMAHKU! Ini adalah rumahku dan Sasuke. Seharusnya wanita itu tidak menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini dengan sesuka hatinya._

 _Aku tidak menyesal karena telah mendorongnya. Sakura telah merebut segalanya dariku. Aku membencinya. Sangat sangat membencinya. Mengapa ia justru selamat?! Sakura hanya mengalami luka lecet dan kakinya terkilir._

 _Karena kejadian ini Sasuke marah padaku. Ia menyuruhku minta maaf pada wanita itu. Aku tidak sudi melakukannya! Seharusnya wanita itu yang meminta maaf padaku karena telah merebut suamiku._

Sebaik apapun hati seorang wanita, ia pasti memiliki sisi jahatnya juga.

Hinata kembali membaca buku harian ini

 _Sasuke membenciku. Ia mengatakan padaku jika aku adalah wanita berhati busuk dan tidak pantas menjadi seorang istri Uchiha._

 _Tidakkah kau tahu Sasuke, hatiku hancur saat mendengarnya._

Hinata tidak sanggup membaca buku ini lagi. Dadanya nyeri. Terasa sakit dan perih.

Kenapa kau jahat sekali Sasuke?

Hinata lalu membuka halaman terakhir buku itu. Disitu tertulis sebuah puisi.

 _Aku sangat ingin membacakan puisi ini untuk Sasuke._

Tenang saja Hinata, aku akan membacakan puisi ini demi dirimu.

.

.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berbaring santai di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kepalanya berbaring di bantal dan kakinya menjulur lurus di sofa panjang.

"Kau tidak kerja?" Kata Hinata yang duduk di samping kaki Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku libur."

"Libur atau bolos?"

"Aku bosnya. Terserah padaku."

Sasuke lalu meletakkan ponselnya di meja. "Ada tujuan apa kau menggangguku?"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Kantung matamu sangat tebal." Kata Hinata sambil mengamati kantung mata pria itu. "Apakah karena masalah pekerjaan ataukah karena ada masalah dengan _Haruno-sama?_ "

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggil Sakura seperti itu."

"Terserah padaku. Ini mulutku."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Jika tidak ada urusan sebaiknya kau pergi. aku ingin menghabiskan hari liburku dengan bersantai."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membacakan puisi untukmu. Kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Terserah. Yang penting kau cepat pergi sana."

"Aku akan membacanya. Sebaiknya kau mendengarkan ini dengan serius." Hinata lalu berdehem beberapa kali, setelah itu ia membaca puisi dengan suara yang jelas dan tenang

 _"Aku telah memberikan semua cinta untukmu, tapi apa yang kudapat sebagai balasannya?_

 _Hati yang hancur_

 _Aku memberikan hatiku padamu, dan kau menginjak-injak itu_

 _Aku memberikan masa mudaku padamu dan kau mengambil keuntungan dari hatiku yang lugu dan mempermainkan perasaanku_

 _Aku memberikan kepercayaanku padamu namun kau menyalahgunakan itu_

 _Aku memberikan hidupku padamu namun kau membunuhku hari demi hari_

 _Aku ingin meraih hatiku yang sakit dan merobeknya keping demi keping sehingga aku tidak lagi mencintaimu_

 _Aku ingin kehilangan ingatanku sehingga aku tidak lagi memikirkanmu_

 _Aku ingin pergi jauh sehingga aku tidak lagi harus melihatmu_

 _Aku ingin menangis, namun aku tidak lagi memiliki air mata yang bisa dijatuhkan pada wajahku yang sedih, wajahku yang kesepian_

 _Aku ingin tertidur, namun mimpiku dihantui oleh dirimu yang hadir disana_

 _Aku tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Aku tidak ingin seorangpun melihat ini, tidak juga kau_

 _Bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari ini?_

 _Bagaimana aku bisa menghentikan kesengsaraan ini?_

 _Bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki ini?_

 _Aku tidak bisa menemukan seseorang yang mampu membuatku merasakan seperti apa caramu memperlakukanku_

 _Caramu memandangku_

 _Caramu mengatakan namaku_

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga aku berpikir aku akan mati dari rasa sakit yang menghantuiku siang dan malam_

 _Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu? Jika satu-satunya yang kucinta adalah dirimu_

 _Bagaimana aku bisa bangkit? Jika hidup tak lagi sama tanpamu_

 _Aku ingin bebas, namun aku pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang salah_

 _Aku hanya mampu menutup mataku dan membiarkan semuanya berlalu"_

.

.

 **Saya menemukan puisi itu di internet lalu menerjemahkannya**

 **Judulnya adalah Tears of broken heart hasil karya Bianca Santamaria**

 **Saya rasa puisi itu cukup mampu menggambarkan hati Hinata Hyuuga yang patah hati karena Sasuke.**

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

Hinata berdehem-dehem untuk menghilangkan rasa tercekat yang ada di tenggorokannya. "Jadi… bagaimana puisi tadi?"

"Bagus. Apakah kau yang membuatnya?" Kata Sasuke.

"Bukan."

"Oh."

Hinata menanti lanjutan komentar Sasuke.

Menanti.

Dan menanti.

"Apa maksudmu hanya 'oh' saja, apakah tidak ada komentar lain?"

"Aku sudah berkomentar jika puisi itu bagus."

"Hanya itu saja?!" Kata Hinata dengan tidak percaya.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan?"

Dasar pria ini! Puisi itu berisi curahan hati terdalam dari Hinata Hyuuga. Tidakkah pria ini merasa tersentuh atau memberikan reaksi yang berarti.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya terbuat dari apa hatimu itu?!" Teriak Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi datar.

Hinata melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Apakah hatimu terbuat dari batu?! Mengapa kau tidak memberikan ekspresi yang seharusnya?!"

"Ekspresi seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ekspresi yang diberikan oleh manusia normal pada umumnya!"

"Seperti apa contohnya?"

Hati Hinata terasa perih. Pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar brengsek!

Sebelum Hinata sempat membalas perkataan Sasuke, terdengar suara dari pintu depan.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa kau ada di dalam?" Teriak Sakura Haruno.

"Ah, ternyata _Haruno-sama_ datang berkunjung." Ejek Hinata.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Sakura kembali berteriak. "Sasuke-kun, apa kau sakit? Kau bilang hari ini kau tidak masuk kerja."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman sinis. "Haruskah hamba membukakan pintu untuk _Haruno-sama?"_

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Ada apa dengan dirimu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Hamba hanyalah seorang istri kecil malang yang menyedihkan. Hamba tidak berarti apapun jika dibandingkan dengan _Haruno-sama_. Seharusnya _Uchiha-sama_ sudah memahami hal ini." Sindir Hinata.

Alis Sasuke bertaut. "Aku akan membukakan pintu." Pria itu kemudian berdiri.

"Hamba akan undur diri ke kamar. Jika _Uchiha-sama_ membutuhkan sesuatu, hamba akan siap melayani." Ejek Hinata.

Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Sasuke, Hinata pergi ke kamarnya. Ia tidak sudi melihat dua orang menjijikkan itu. Ia sangat muak memandang wajah dua orang itu. Hinata tidak sudi jika ia harus menjadi tokoh antagonis yang jahat agar Sakura mendapatkan peran protagonist yang baik hati.

Mereka adalah orang-orang hina.

 _Tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya?_

.

.

Hinata berbaring di ranjangnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia menoleh ke arah jam yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Sudah 15 menit kunjungan Sakura di rumah ini. Entah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Ia tidak peduli.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi suara benda yang dibanting membuatnya terkejut. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menempelkan telinganya ke pintu. Ia tidak mau keluar, tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Hinata kembali mendengar suara kaca yang pecah disusul dengan teriakan Sakura.

Heh, jadi Sakura dan Sasuke bertengkar ternyata.

Hinata ingin memastikan seperti apa sosok Sakura Haruno yang telah berhasil membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut dan menghancurkan pernikahannya. Apakah wanita berambut pink itu memang sangat hebat?

Suara teriakan dan benda-benda yang dibanting masih terdengar. Sepertinya situasi di bawah sana semakin serius huh…

Hinata kembali berbaring. Semua itu bukan urusannya. Biar saja Sasuke dan Sakura bertengkar hebat.

30 menit kemudian suasana di rumah itu kembali sunyi, tidak ada suara pertengkaran atau benda-benda yang hancur. Apakah mereka berdua sudah selesai?

Karena penasaran, Hinata melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai satu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Sakura atau Sasuke tapi keadaan rumah hancur total.

Vas-vas dibanting dan pecahan kacanya menghiasi lantai, kaca meja tamu juga retak begitu pula dengan layar TV. Kursi dan sofa berpindah dari posisinya, mungkin ditendang dengan penuh amarah. Bingkai lukisan juga tergeletak di lantai.

Keadaan dapur jauh lebih kacau lagi, pecahan piring dan gelas berceceran dimana-mana. Bahkan sendok dan garpu juga berserakan di lantai. Setidaknya pisau dapur masih berada di tempatnya. Kursi makan juga terbalik.

Hinata mengambil beberapa bungkus roti, tiga botol air minum, satu termos berisi air panas, dan dua cup ramen instan. Ia ingin membawa makanan ini ke kamarnya karena ia enggan untuk turun dan melihat kekacauan ini. Ah, ia juga membawa beberapa bungkus snack.

Dengan santai Hinata berjalan melewati semua kekacauan ini. Ia tidak sudi jika harus membersihkan semua ini. Ia bukanlah pembantu di rumah ini. Jika Sasuke merasa risih ia bisa mengutus beberapa orang untuk membersihkan ini. Sampai semua kekacauan ini dibersihkan, Hinata tidak mau keluar kamar.

.

.

Hinata melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Apakah kekacauan di bawah sana sudah dibereskan? Semoga saja iya.

Hinata terkekeh. Sasuke yang malang. Pria itu ingin menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan bersantai namun malah disuguhkan drama yang menguras emosi dan membuat pening kepala. Nah, salahnya sendiri.

Hinata kembali meraih diary bersampul hitam yang ia simpan di laci meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjangnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia kembali membaca buku harian di pangkuannya ini.

 _Aku membenci Sakura Haruno. Jika tidak ada Sakura diantara kami apakah Sasuke bisa belajar menerimaku?_

 _Malam ini aku melihat bintang jatuh dan membuat permohonan. Apakah permohonanku bisa dikabulkan? Aku memohon agar suatu hari nanti Sasuke bisa mencintaiku. Apakah permohonanku ini suatu hal yang mustahil?_

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya hati wanita ini sangat tulus dan sederhana.

 _Mengapa semua orang membela Sakura? Tidakkah mereka tahu jika Sakura bersalah disini?_

 _Mengapa Naruto dan Sasuke selalu saja membela Sakura. Apa yang membuat Sakura menjadi begitu istimewa dan membuat semua orang ingin melindunginya?_

Hinata mengerang. Dalam film, drama, atau novel pasti dikisahkan jika tokoh protagonist wanita memiliki pendukung yang selalu setia membelanya dalam segala kesulitan yang tengah dihadapi. Penonton pasti akan menyukai situasi dimana si tokoh utama wanita memiliki seorang pelindung yang selalu setia di sisinya, terutama jika ada cinta segitiga antara tokoh utama wanita, tokoh utama pria, dan tokoh protagonist pria.

Apakah situasi yang dialaminya saat ini adalah sebuah karma karena dulu ia begitu menyukai kisah-kisah seperti itu?

Hinata hanya bisa gigit jari sambil melanjutkan membaca. Ah, ini ada sebuah puisi lagi.

 _Suatu hari nanti kau akan menangis untukku_

 _Seperti aku menangis untukmu_

 _Suatu hari nanti kau akan merindukanku_

 _Seperti aku merindukanmu_

 _Suatu hari nanti kau akan membutuhkanku_

 _Seperti aku membutuhkanmu_

 _Suatu hari nanti kau akan mencintaiku_

 _Namun aku tidak akan mencintaimu…_

Hinata tertegun ketika membaca puisi itu. Apakah Hinata Hyuuga yang asli juga merasa lelah karena mencintai Sasuke?

Ia menemukan tulisan di bagian bawah puisi

 _Someday you will miss me and regret that you let me go…_

Hinata menutup buku diary ini dan menyimpannya kembali. Sejauh apa Sasuke menyakiti hati Hinata Hyuuga yang asli?

Hinata kemudian mematikan lampu lalu ia berbaring dan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal.

Dan ia tertidur.

.

.

Ketika ia membuka matanya ia berada di sebuah tempat yang aneh.

Tempat ini gelap, namun terlihat indah dengan ribuan titik-titik cahaya yang bertaburan disini. Sejauh mata memandang hanya kegelapan yang ada. Hinata lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah bawah kakinya, ia seakan tengah berdiri di permukaan kaca atau air yang jernih yang memantulkan bayangan.

Tempat macam apa ini?

Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

Hinata kemudian berjalan maju ke depan, riak-riak air mengikuti langkahnya.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia berjalan, namun ia menjumpai sesosok wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kemudian ia berlari menghampiri wanita itu.

Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita itu.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia mengenali wajah wanita itu. _Sangat sangat mengenalinya._

Wajah itu adalah wajah yang ia lihat setiap kali ia bercermin.

 _Hinata Hyuuga asli…_

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga… k-kau Hinata Hyuuga yang a-asli kan?" Tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

Wanita di depannya itu hanya tersenyum dengan lembut.

"P-pasti kau yang membawaku ke tempat ini! Kembalikan aku di dunia asliku!"

Namun ketika ia berusaha mendekati sosok Hinata Hyuuga asli, sebuah dinding kaca menahannya.

"Pulangkan aku! Aku tidak ingin terjebak disini!" Ia memukul-mukul dinding kaca itu. "Mengapa kau membuatku terjebak di dunia ini?!"

Hinata Hyuuga yang asli berjalan mendekatinya perlahan, saat jarak mereka hanya satu meter saja wanita itu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kumohon…" Bisik wanita itu dengan lembut. "Kumohon buat dia mencintaiku…"

.

.

Hinata terkesiap. Ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Tangannya gemetar. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

 _Kumohon buat dia mencintaiku…_

Itu adalah permintaan Hinata Hyuuga yang asli. Hinata mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan gusar. Pasti sudah jelas siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud.

Wanita ini memohon padanya untuk membuat Sasuke mencintainya.

Permintaan konyol macam apa ini? Ia ingin sekali meratapi nasibnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membuat Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta padanya?

 _Apakah jika ia berhasil membuat Sasuke mencintainya maka ia bisa kembali lagi ke dunianya?_

.

.

Hinata menyantap sarapannya dengan setengah mengantuk.

Setelah 'mimpi' yang dialaminya tadi malam, ia jadi tidak bisa tidur. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, kantung matanya tebal. Kepalanya juga sedikit pusing.

Untunglah ketika ia turun ke lantai satu semua kekacauan kemarin telah dibereskan. Pecahan-pecahan kaca sudah dibersihkan. Meja, kursi dan peralatan makan yang berceceran telah dikembalikan ke tempat semula. Barang-barang yang rusak juga telah diganti dengan yang baru.

Hinata tengah memotong-motong pancakenya ketika Sasuke bergabung dengannya di meja makan.

"Kantung matamu semakin tebal." Kata Hinata sambil mengamati kantung mata pria itu yang semakin menghitam. "Apakah kau sudah berhasil menenangkan amarah _Haruno-sama?_ "

"Urus saja masalahmu sendiri." Kata Sasuke. "Kau juga memiliki kantung mata."

Pria itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke meja makan. "Mengapa kau memasak pancake?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Hinata tertawa. "Kalau begitu jangan memakannya. Aku tidak memasak ini untukmu."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Ini adalah rumahku, dan juga semua yang ada di dalamya, termasuk pula bahan makanan yang ada."

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau begitu kau makan saja tepung dan telur mentah. Masih ada banyak." Ia lalu menyuapkan potongan pancake ke mulutnya sendiri.

Sasuke lalu meraih buah tomat segar yang ada di atas meja lalu mulai memakannya.

"Jadi… ada apa antara kau dan _Haruno-sama_ kemarin? Kalian sukses membuat rumah ini menjadi zona perang."

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Apa ia akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini untuk mengamuk?"

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"A-aku hanya penasaran! Ba-bagaimana jika ia mengamuk lagi saat kau tidak ada?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara? Kepalaku pusing."

"Ini adalah karma!" Kata Hinata sambil menuding wajah Sasuke,

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab perkataan Hinata, bel rumah berbunyi nyaring.

Keduanya mematung.

"Sasuke… siapa itu?" Bagaimana jika itu Sakura dan ia kembali mengamuk?

Wanita di depan pintu itu kini berteriak.

"Sasuke-kun… apa kau ada di dalam?"

 _Sakura Haruno…_

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat pucat dan letih, Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

 **Puisi diatas adalah karya dari Sarah dengan judul Someday. Saya hanya menerjemahkannya.**

 **Tempat aneh yang dikunjungi Hinata dalam mimpinya itu adalah cover cerita ini. Kira-kira seperti itulah kelihatannya.**

 **Saya akan menegaskan disini, meskipun What If dan Novel Spring Love hampir mirip, namun keduanya berbeda!**

 **Saya membuat banyak perbedaan diantara kedua cerita ini. Misalnya karakter tokoh yang berbeda, kemudian di WI tokoh Hinata 'berbagi perasaan' dengan pemilik tubuh asli sedangkan di NSL tidak, lalu alasan kehadiran Hinata disini karena 'permohonan Hinata Hyuuga' sedangkan kehadiran Hinata di NSL masih menjadi misteri.**

 **Intinya adalah What If dan Novel Spring Love itu berbeda jalur. Apa yang terjadi di What If belum tentu terjadi di NSL. Jadi jangan membandingkan keduanya, oke?**

 **Yang penting cukup nikmati alur yang mengalir. Jangan minta saya menjelaskan keduanya ya…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

"Hey Sasuke, _Haruno-sama_ datang mengunjungimu." Kata Hinata sambil mencibirkan bibirnya.

Sasuke memijit keningnya. Pria itu terlihat letih dan stress. "Bukakan pintu."

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Hinata secara langsung. "Aku bukan pembantu di rumah ini, terlebih lagi aku tidak mau jika ia sampai mengamuk padaku hanya karena melihat wajahku lalu melemparkan vas bunga ke arahku. Ini semua adalah salahmu jadi kau yang harus bersiap menanggung semuanya!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura.

"Hadapi semua ini seperti laki-laki sejati Sasuke, jangan jadi pengecut seperti itu." Ejek Hinata.

Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi pria itu kini berjalan ke pintu depan.

Haruskah Hinata pergi dari sini? Tapi ia ingin menonton drama antara Sasuke dan Sakura!

Akhirnya Hinata berjalan mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi diantara dinding pemisah dapur dan ruang tamu.

"Sasuke-kun… aku minta maaf atas sikapku kemarin. Rasa cemburu telah mendorongku untuk bertindak berlebihan." Kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Mm." Jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak."

Hinata mendecih. Jadi mereka berdua sudah berbaikan ternyata. Padahal ia masih ingin menonton drama pagi ini.

"Tidak seharusnya aku marah padamu, ini semua adalah salah wanita itu!" Kata Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sakura…"

"Mengapa kau selalu saja mempertahankan wanita itu di sisimu?! Kau bilang jika kau mencintaiku, tapi mengapa kau tidak melepaskannya?" Sepasang mata hijau Sakura kini membulat. "Apakah… apakah kau juga mencintainya?" Tanya Sakura dengan panik.

Hinata tertegun. Apa yang wanita itu katakan? Tidak mungkin Sasuke mencintainya!

 _Kumohon buat dia mencintaiku…_

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Permintaan Hinata Hyuuga adalah sesuatu yang mustahil ia laksanakan. Bagaimana bisa ia memisahkan Sasuke dan Sakura?! Ia tidak tahu caranya!

"Aku tidak mencintainya." Bantah Sasuke.

Sepasang tokoh utama itu kini saling bertatapan.

"Sasuke-kun… mengapa kita selalu saja berdebat?" Tanya Sakura. "Kita berdua saling mencintai, apa yang salah diantara kita?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Entahlah."

Hinata ingin sekali memukul kepala dua orang tolol itu yang telah menghancurkan hidup Hinata Hyuuga. Mereka berdua itu salah! Mengapa mereka tidak menyadari kesalahannya?!

Hinata lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu. Ia sangat muak dengan tingkah mereka.

 _Kumohon buat dia mencintaiku…_

Hinata tersenyum miris. Mengapa Hinata Hyuuga yang asli harus mencintai seseorang seperti Sasuke Uchiha?!

Hinata menepuk-nepuk dadanya. _Hey Hinata Hyuuga, jika aku tidak bisa membuat Sasuke mencintaiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu rumah dan menjumpai sosok Naruto Namikaze disana.

Si jahanam ini! Apa yang ia lakukan disini?!

"Sasuke tidak ada." Kata Hinata dengan singkat.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Hinata ingin sekali menjawab 'tidak' namun niatan itu ia batalkan.

"Silahkan masuk."

Hinata kini mengamati sosok Naruto yang duduk di sofa dengan santai.

"Mau kubuatkan minum?" Tawar Hinata.

Naruto memandangi Hinata dengan penuh kewaspadaan. "Boleh. Terima kasih."

"Mau minum apa?"

"Sesuatu yang dingin."

Tak lama kemudian Hinata menyodorkan segelas teh dingin pada Naruto.

Naruto mengamati gelas berisi minuman dingin didepannya itu dengan ekspresi curiga.

"Aku tidak menaruh racun di minuman itu." Kata Hinata dengan datar. Ternyata Sasuke dan Naruto sama saja. Mereka berdua tidak mempercayainya.

Naruto tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata lalu meminum teh dingin itu.

Hinata tertawa dalam hati.

Baru meminum satu teguk, Naruto langsung memuntahkan minumannya. "Uhuk! Asin!"

Hinata berusaha menahan bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum. "Aku memang mengatakan tidak menaruh racun di minumanmu, tapi aku _lupa_ mengatakan jika aku menaruh lima sendok garam di dalamnya. Maaf." Kata Hinata tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Naruto mendelik ke arah Hinata, namun sebelum pria itu sempat mengatakan apapun, Naruto justru menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Pe-pedas! Apa yang kau masukkan huh?!"

"Ups, aku juga _lupa_ mengatakan padamu jika aku menaruh bubuk cabai didalamnya." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto langsung berlari menuju dapur dan mengabaikan Hinata. Kini pria berambut kuning itu mambuka kulkas dan mencari-cari minuman dingin.

Hinata membuntuti Naruto yang terlihat memerah karena menahan rasa pedas yang membakar lidahnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada minuman disini?!" Kata Naruto dengan kesal.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Aku _lupa_ mengisi air minum di kulkas." Kini jarinya menunjuk kran air yang berada di tempat cucian piring. "Kau bisa minum air kran."

Kini pria berambut kuning itu berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu. Apa yang ia cari?

Ah, ternyata gula.

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto memasukkan gula ke mulutnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pedas. Ternyata Naruto masih mempunyai otak huh.

Hinata menyilangkan tangannya. Rasa panas di mulut Naruto tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan rasa panas di hati wanita yang terbakar api cemburu.

Lima menit kemudian rasa pedas di mulut Naruto sudah berkurang. Kini pria itu mendelik tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata! Kau adalah wanita-"

"Aku adalah wanita yang jahat, licik, dan berhati busuk." Potong Hinata. "Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar itu." Kata Hinata dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini, rencana busuk apa yang kau sembunyikan, bla, bla, bla… aku juga sudah terbiasa mendengar itu hingga membuatku bosan." Kata Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Kini Naruto terlihat geram. "Kau tahu, aku tidak-"

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku, kau juga ingin memperingatkanku untuk menjauhi Sakura, ingin mengawasiku dan ingin membongkar semua topeng busukku, bla, bla, bla…" Potong Hinata kembali.

"Jadi ternyata kau sudah sadar seberapa jahatnya dirimu." Kata Naruto sambil memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan penuh keseriusan.

"Hei, hei… sebelum menuduh orang lain sebaiknya berkaca dulu. Bukankah kau dan Sakura juga jahat? Kalian berdua telah berusaha mengancurkan pernikahanku. Mengapa kau hanya menyalahkan orang lain?"

Naruto tertawa garing. "Berbicara dengan wanita sepertimu membuatku muak."

"Aku juga muak berbicara dengan pria brengsek sepertimu." Kata Hinata sambil menatap dengan penuh kebencian pada Naruto. "Jika tidak ada kepentingan lagi, silahkan pergi dari rumah ini."

"Kau mengusirku? Kau pikir siapa dirimu?! Hanya karena Sasuke masih mempertahankanmu sebagai istri lantas kau langsung lupa diri."

"Aku adalah nyonya rumah disini. Dan ya, aku sekarang sedang berusaha mengusirmu." Kata Hinata dengan tegas.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. " _Oh my God…_ aku tidak percaya ini." Pria itu kini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih tidak ingin pergi?"

Mata biru pria itu berkilat tajam. "Aku akan membuatmu menyesali semua ini."

Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikan di hatinya.

.

.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membaca dokumen di tangannya. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Hey Sasuke, tadi siang si rubah kuning datang kemari."

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Hinata. "Naruto?" Tebak Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Ada apa Naruto berkunjung kemari?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Yang jelas kami bertengkar. Lalu ia mengancamku."

Hinata tidak bermaksud mengadu pada Sasuke atau meminta perlindungan pada pria itu. Ia hanya mengatakan apa adanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Mengancam? Apa kau takut?"

"Bohong jika tidak takut." Kata Hinata dengan jujur. "Bagaimanapun juga diantara kami berdua, aku adalah pihak yang lebih lemah pasti aku akan kalah. Oh ya, apakah kau sudah berbaikan dengan _Haruno-sama?_ "

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan penuh kecurigaan pada Hinata. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Hanya penasaran." Jawab Hinata dengan santai. "Aku juga penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang kau sukai dari sosok Sakura?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Hinata cemberut. "Kau pelit sekali. Ayolah, katakan padaku apa yang kau sukai darinya hingga membuatmu mengabaikan istrimu."

"Dia cantik." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Desak Hinata. Semua orang juga tahu jika Sakura memang cantik, Hinata harus mengakui fakta itu.

"Aku mengenalnya dengan baik."

Alis Hinata berkedut. Alasan macam apa itu? "Lalu?"

"Dia seksi."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Hanya itu saja?! apakah pria ini sedang bercanda?

"Lalu?" Desak Hinata. "Jangan bilang kau memilihnya hanya dengan tiga kriteria itu."

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, ini bukan urusanmu. Jangan mencampuri urusan pribadiku."

"Apa kau juga tidur dengannya?" Selidik Hinata.

Alis Sasuke berkedut, namun pria itu tetap bungkam.

"Itu jawaban ya atau tidak?" Tanya Hinata dengan penasaran. Sebenarnya sudah sejauh apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Di novel tidak diceritakan jika mereka berdua tidur bersama.

Ah… ia paham.

"Jadi kau belum tidur dengannya ternyata." Kata Hinata dengan nada mencemooh. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku karena merasa malu untuk mengakui itu."

Sasuke tetap bungkam.

"Mengapa kau tidak melakukannya? Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan 'tugas seorang laki-laki' dengan benar? Apakah ada 'bagian tubuhmu' yang tidak berfungsi normal?"

Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke menjitak kepala Hinata.

"Aw! Sakit! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Protes Hinata.

"Jaga mulutmu itu. Lagi pula aku tidak memukulmu, aku hanya menjitak kepalamu." Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tetap saja ini sakit!"

"Makanya lebih baik kau diam saja."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan cemberut. Ia hanya mengajukan pertanyaan biasa, mengapa pria itu marah?

Jika hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sejauh itu… apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Memikirkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang bersama, dadanya terasa nyeri.

Kini mereka berdua diam. Sasuke kembali menekuni dokumen di tangannya.

"Hey Sasuke, apa kau tahu dimana boneka singaku?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke dengan acuh sambil tetap membaca dokumen di tangannya.

"Apa kau membuangnya? Aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun juga."

"Entahlah, mungkin saja iya."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan curiga. "Kau… tidak menyembunyikannya kan?"

Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata. "Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan perasaa kecewa. Ia sangat menyukai boneka singa yang ia beri nama Saon, singkatan dari SAsuke liON. Boneka itu sangat lembut dan lucu, ia juga membelinya dengan mahal. Sayang sekali boneka itu kini hilang.

"Besok hari sabtu malam Chouji mengundang kita untuk menghadiri pembukaan restorannya." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung. "Chouji? Siapa dia?"

"Chouji Akimichi, dia adalah salah satu temanku saat masih sekolah dulu. Ia juga salah satu rekan bisnisku."

"Oh." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eh?! K-kau mengajakku?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya. Mengapa kau terlihat schock begitu?"

"Kau mengajakku?! Aku?" Kata Hinata sambil menuding-nuding dirinya sendiri. "Aku?! Tidakkah kau seharusnya mengajak Sakura?"

"Chouji secara spesifik meminta tuan dan nyonya Uchiha untuk hadir."

"Jadi kau masih ingat siapa nyonya Uchiha yang sebenarnya huh…" Sindir Hinata.

"Jangan memancing emosiku Hinata." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mengapa? Apa kau malu jika semua orang tahu Sasuke Uchiha terlibat perselingkuhan dengan mantan kekasihnya saat SMA dulu?" Tantang Hinata. "Jika kau merasa malu sebaiknya jangan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan."

Sasuke hanya bungkam, tidak menanggapi perkataan Hinata.

 _Perselingkuhan…_

Sebuah kata yang menjijikkan.

.

.

Hinata menatap pantulan wajahnya yang berada di cermin.

 _Wajah Hinata Hyuuga._

Ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi, bayangannya di cermin melakukan hal yang sama.

Ini bukan dunianya, ini bukan kehidupannya, ini bukan memorinya, dan ini juga bukan tubuhnya.

 _Hey Hinata Hyuuga, jika aku mengabulkan permohonanmu dan membuat Sasuke mencintaiku apakah aku bisa kembali ke duniaku yang seharusnya?_

Hinata mengusap rambutnya yang panjang. Rambut ini sangat halus dan lembut, tapi tetap saja ini bukan rambutnya. Haruskah ia memotong rambutnya menjadi pendek?

Hinata kembali mengamati wajahnya di cermin. Seperti apa jika ia berambut pendek? Apakah ia tetap cantik?

Ia ingin sekali memotong rambutnya, tapi entah kenapa ia juga merasa sayang.

.

.

"Hey Sasuke, bagaimana jika aku memotong rambutku menjadi pendek?" Tanya Hinata saat mereka berdua sedang sarapan.

"Terserah padamu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu."

"Jika kau ingin memotongnya maka potong saja."

Hinata lalu teringat pada Sakura dan rambut merah mudanya yang dipotong pendek.

"Hey Sasuke… kau suka wanita berambut panjang atau pendek?"

"Sama saja keduanya."

Hinata lalu memainkan rambutnya. Jika ia memotongnya menjadi pendek, bukankah nanti Sakura akan menuduhnya mengikuti gaya rambutnya? Mungkin Sakura juga akan mengatakan jika Hinata sengaja melakukannya untuk merebut perhatian Sasuke.

Kalau begitu Hinata bertekad tidak akan memotong rambutnya!

"Sasuke, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memotongnya."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Bukankah sudah kubilang terserah padamu."

"Hey Sasuke… sebenarnya seperti apa tipe wanita yang kau sukai?" Tanya Hinata dengan penasaran. Apakah seseorang seperti Sakura merupakan tipe idaman Sasuke?

"Seseorang yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Yang jelas bukan kau."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sasuke sangat ketus.

"Tapi Sakura bukan orang yang pendiam, dia juga banyak bicara. Lalu kenapa kau menyukainya?"

"Aku berangkat kerja." Kata Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Eh?! Sasuke, apa kau pergi karena ingin menghindari pertanyaanku? Sasuke?!"

.

.

 **Please review^^**

 **.**

 **saya juga membuat fic sasuhina baru yang berjudul COMPASS, jika ada yang tertarik silahkan mengeceknya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan.

Ia bermimpi kembali ke kehidupan _sebelumnya._ Ia bermimpi bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya, pergi ke tempat kerja, dan melakukan aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan dulu.

Namun sayang sekali itu semua hanya mimpi. Ia masih terjebak di Konoha.

Hinata kembali mengingat kecelakaan bus yang ia alami di kehidupan _sebelumnya_ , mustahil ia bisa selamat dari kecelakaan naas itu. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya disana? Apakah teman-temannya akan menangisinya ketika mendengar kabar duka itu? Apakah mereka semua akan merindukannya saat ia telah pergi? Ia tidak memiliki keluarga yang akan meratapi kepergiannya. Semoga teman-temannya mau mengunjungi pusaranya dan selalu mengingatnya. Ia tidak ingin dilupakan.

Sangat aneh rasanya membayangkan dirinya yang telah meninggal meskipun sebenarnya ia masih hidup dan bernafas.

Seandainya ia kembali pulang ke dunianya lalu apa yang terjadi? Apakah ia sebenarnya masih hidup disana? Lalu bagaimana dengan tubuh ini dan Hinata Hyuuga jika ia pergi?

Ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menyisir rambutnya, ia turun ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Si brengsek itu tidak mau menyewa asisten rumah tangga sehingga ia harus memasak sendiri. Setidaknya Hinata tidak harus membersihkan rumah sebesar ini sendirian, setiap tiga hari sekali ada seseorang yang datang untuk membersihkan rumah dan merawat taman.

Ternyata Sasuke sudah bangun. Pria itu duduk di meja makan sambil meminum teh hangat. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan nampak tidak sehat.

Apakah Sasuke sedang sakit.

"Sasuke… apakah kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Hinata sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mm." Kata Sasuke sambil meminum tehnya. "Kepalaku pusing dan tubuhku meriang. Aku akan beristirahat hari ini. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Apakah kau memberitahu _Haruno-sama_ jika kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Hinata dengan penasaran. Si pink itu tidak akan datang lagi hari ini kan? Melihat wajahnya setiap hari cukup membuatnya muak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin ia khawatir." Gumam Sasuke.

Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sasuke. Ia lalu bertopang dagu sambil mengamati pria itu dengan serius.

"Biar kutebak alasan sebenarnya." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingin memberitahu _Haruno-sama_ karena kau tidak ingin dia datang kemari dan mengganggumu yang sedang sakit. Kalian selalu berdebat dan bertengkar setiap kali bertemu kurasa itu membuatmu stress dan semakin pusing jika ia datang kemari untuk mengamuk."

Sasuke memijat keningnya sambil menggerutu. "Mendengarmu bicara membuat kepalaku semakin pusing."

"Aha! Kau tidak membantah tebakanku!" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ternyata menghadapi Sakura dan semua emosinya bisa membuat Sasuke pusing. Lihat saja kantung mata pria itu yang masih menghitam.

Hahaha… rasakan itu!

"Ugh. Aku mau tidur. Jangan berisik." Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi. Cangkirnya masih berada di atas meja dengan teh yang masih tersisa seperempat gelas.

Hinata mengamati Sasuke yang berjalan pergi. Tubuh pria itu terlihat lemah dan lesu. Pasti dia benar-benar sakit. Ia lalu melirik cangkir yang ada di depannya. Sasuke hanya minum teh, pasti perutnya masih kosong. Apakah Sasuke sudah minum obat?

Hinata menghela nafas. Jadi pada akhirnya ia harus merawat Sasuke huh.

 _Kumohon buat dia mencintaiku…_ perkataan Hinata Hyuuga yang asli terngiang di benaknya.

Hinata mengusap-usap wajahnya. Keinginan Hinata Hyuuga yang asli adalah tiketnya untuk kembali pulang ke dunianya. Ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk merebut Sasuke dari Sakura.

.

.

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan nampan yang ada di tangannya.

"Sasuke, aku akan masuk." Kata Hinata sambil membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

Pria itu berbaring di ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Wajah pria itu kini terlihat sedikit memerah, mungkin ia terserang demam. Mendengar kedatangan Hinata, ia tidak protes. Mata hitamnya melirik Hinata sekilas lalu kembali terpejam.

"Sasuke, aku memasak bubur untukmu. Makanlah dulu." Kata Hinata sambil meletakkan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air di meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjang Sasuke.

Hinata meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sasuke untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Panas.

"Hey Sasuke, sepertinya kau demam. Apa kau sudah minum obat?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih tidak tega melihat Sasuke yang tergolek sakit di ranjang.

Aiiish… hatinya terlalu baik.

"Pergilah. Aku mau tidur." Kata Sasuke dengan suara parau. "Kau menggangguku."

Dasar pria ini! Ia telah menunjukkan kemurahan hatinya, seperti inikah balasan yang ia terima.

"Kuambilkan obat." Kata Hinata sambil beranjak pergi.

Tak lama kemudian ia membawa obat penurun demam. Kini ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Makan obat ini agar kau sembuh. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus mengisi perutmu yang kosong dengan bubur." Hinata lalu mengangkat mangkuk bubur itu. "Jangan manja dan keras kepala. Kau harus melakukan ini agar kau cepat sehat."

Sasuke hanya mendelik pada Hinata.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu dan makanlah buburmu. Lihat, ini sudah mulai dingin. Apa kau bisa bangun? Perlu bantuanku? Mau kusuapi?"

Dengan menghela nafas Sasuke bangun dan duduk. "Tak perlu membantuku. Aku tidak separah itu." Kata Sasuke sambil meraih mangkuk berisi bubur.

Hinata tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia mengamati Sasuke yang menghabiskan buburnya sesendok demi sesendok. Setelah bubur itu habis, ia meminum obatnya dan menghabiskan air minum di gelas.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke singkat sambil kembali tidur.

"Mm. Aku akan datang lagi untuk mengantarkan makan siang nanti. Mau makan apa?"

"Terserah." Kini mata pria itu terpejam.

Ujung mata Hinata berkedut. Meskipun terbaring lemah di ranjang, Sasuke masih saja menyebalkan.

"Aku juga membawa plaster penurun panas. Biar kutempelkan ke dahimu."

Sasuke hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya ketika Hinata menyibakkan rambut hitam yang ada di keningnya dan menempelkan plaster penurun panas itu. Melihat Sasuke yang tidak memberikan respon apapun Hinata menjadi jengkel. Dengan sengaja telapak tangannya menampar kening Sasuke dengan _sedikit_ kasar.

"Ah! Kenapa kau menampar keningku?!"

"Itu kulakukan agar membuat plasternya menempel semakin kuat." Bohong Hinata. Sebenarnya ia melakukan itu karena ingin menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Kau pikir aku mempercayai omong kosong itu?!"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Yang penting plasternya menempel kan."

Melihat Sasuke yang mengerang kesal, Hinata menahan tawanya.

.

.

"Aku memasak bubur lagi untuk makan malam. Kali ini aku menambahkan banyak sayuran. Makanlah selagi masih hangat." Kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur untuk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke sambil mulai menghabiskan buburnya.

Setelah beristirahat total seharian sambil meminum obatnya, demam Sasuke sudah hampir menghilang. Pria itu juga tidak protes ketika ia mengantarkan makan siangnya tadi. Ia bahkan meminum obatnya tanpa perlu disuruh.

"Ah, aku lupa mengambil air minum. Tunggu sebentar."

Kini Hinata beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum sambil menyingkirkan mangkok kotor.

Tak lama kemudian ia membawa sebotol air minum untuk Sasuke. Pria itu lalu meminum obatnya, setelah itu meneguk air minum hingga tersisa setengah botol.

Setelah selesai, kini Sasuke kembali berbaring sambil menatap Hinata. "Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini."

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang istri." Jawab Hinata dengan santai. Ia lalu melepaskan plaster penurun panas yang ada di dahi Sasuke, kemudian ia mengecek suhu tubuh pria itu. Suhunya normal.

"Demamnya sudah menghilang." Kata Hinata sambil melemparkan plaster itu ke tempat sampah kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari ranjang.

"Mm. Aku akan bekerja besok."

"Kau harus beristirahat besok, jangan kerja. Tubuhmu masih lemah."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan berat."

Hinata lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berbaring."

"Lakukan itu di kamarmu sendiri."

Hinata lalu memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke. "Apa salahnya jika aku berbaring disini?"

"Kau bisa ketularan demamku."

"Kau kan sudah sembuh."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Pergilah. Aku mau tidur."

"Kalau begitu tidur saja. Abaikan keberadaanku disini." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke lalu memiringkan tubuhnya, kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. "Kau benar-benar tidak takut jika ketularan sakit ya?"

Hinata menatap bola mata Sasuke yang hitam kelam. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memahami pria ini. Sebenarnya seperti apa jalan pikirannya?

"Apa kau masih mengingat janji pernikahan kita dulu?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggali memori tubuh ini.

Alis Sasuke berkerut. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?"

Hinata masih menatap mata Sasuke, berusaha membaca ekspresi pria itu. "Itu adalah janji yang pernah kita ucapkan _'Saling memiliki dan menjaga. Berbagi dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit. Saling mengasihi dan menyayangi sampai maut memisahkan'_ apakah kau masih mengingatnya?"

Sasuke hanya bungkam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Namun Hinata yakin Sasuke pasti mengingatnya. Sesuatu yang penting seperti janji pernikahan adalah hal yang tidak mudah dilupakan.

"Aku berusaha memenuhi janji yang telah kuucapkan dulu, saling berbagi di kala sakit." Bisik Hinata sambil memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tenang. Pria itu tidak menunjukkan isi hatinya.

"Kau tahu…" Bisik Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku memang marah padamu atas semua kejahatan yang telah kau lakukan dulu, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu. Percayalah, aku sudah berusaha untuk membencimu tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Hinata tertegun. Jadi Sasuke tidak pernah membenci Hinata Hyuuga?

"Ne… Sasuke… jika aku memintamu untuk melepaskan Sakura, apakah kau mampu melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak ingin menjawab itu." Kata Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Kau ragu." Gumam Hinata. "Kau masih ragu dengan perasaanmu pada Sakura. Kau juga ragu untuk melepaskanku atau tidak."

Mereka berdua kini diam, saling menatap untuk menggali isi hati lawan bicaranya.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi kau harus menjawabnya. Cepat atau lambat kau harus membuat keputusan tentang siapa yang akan kau pilih pada akhirnya. Aku atau Sakura. Kau tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan seperti ini diantara kita selamanya. Salah satu diantara kami harus pergi."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa saat ini kau sudah memiliki jawaban itu?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi kau benar." Ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. "Aku ragu. Ternyata aku memiliki keraguan dalam hatiku. Dan yang paling gila dari semua ini adalah aku bahkan tidak mencintaimu. Aku masih tidak mengerti untuk apa aku ragu. Lucu sekali bukan?"

"Kau sudah terkena kutukanku." Kata Hinata dengan serius.

Sasuke mendecih. "Kutukanmu itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka."

"Tidak, kutukanku memang nyata. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mencintaiku. Awalnya kau akan ragu, lalu kau akan memikirkanku sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah itu kau tidak mampu berhenti memikirkanku. Lalu kau tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain lagi selain aku. Kemudian kau akan memperhatikan semua hal tentangku. Saat itulah kau mulai menyukaiku. Setiap kau tertidur kau akan memimpikanku. Setiap kau terjaga kau akan melamunkanku. Setiap kali kau melihatku jantungmu akan berdebar kencang. Kemudian kau berharap ingin memilikiku dan berharap agar aku menyukaimu. Lalu tanpa kau menyadarinya… _kau telah mencintaiku_. Dan kau tidak mampu menyangkal itu."

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Kau sangat percaya diri."

"Tentu saja!" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bukan tipeku." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Tidak masalah. Cinta itu buta dan sangat tidak rasional. Kau tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kau akan jatuh cinta."

"Pilihanku telah jatuh pada Sakura."

"Tapi kau bilang kau menyukai tipe wanita pendiam. Sakura tidak seperti itu."

"Aku menyukai wanita pendiam. Wanita seperti itu sangat anggun dan menenangkan. Tapi aku juga menyukai wanita riang dan menyenangkan."

"Seperti Sakura." Kata Hinata sambil mendengus.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi dulu aku wanita yang pendiam. Mengapa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kau _terlalu_ pendiam sehingga membuatku merasa jenuh dan bosan."

Hinata mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Pria ini tidak memiliki pendirian tetap.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah berubah. Aku tidak pendiam lagi." Protes Hinata.

"Justru aku semakin tidak menyukaimu." Kata Sasuke dengan santai. "Kau sekarang sangat berisik, cerewet, dan menyebalkan."

"Aku berubah gara-gara kau." Kata Hinata dengan kesal.

"Mm." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Hinata semakin kesal melihat seringaian di bibir Sasuke. Mengapa pria ini menyeringai?

"Kau adalah pria brengsek."

"Memang."

"Kau sangat egois."

"Ya."

"Kau juga arogan."

"Mm."

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku tahu itu."

Hinata cemberut. Sementara itu seringaian di bibir Sasuke semakin melebar.

"Hey Sasuke… apakah kau merindukan sosokku yang dulu?" Kata Hinata perlahan.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin." Bisik Sasuke. "Kau dulu sangat lugu dan pendiam. Kau juga penurut, tidak pernah protes ataupun membantah. Dulu kau juga tidak pernah menggangguku. _Well,_ sampai kau berubah menjadi jahat dan menyakiti Sakura."

Hinata ingin sekali berteriak dan mengatakan jika itu adalah salah Sasuke. Siapa orang yang telah mendorong Hinata berubah jadi jahat?!

"Jika kau merindukan sosok Hinata yang dulu maka harus kukatakan padamu ia telah sirna. Aku bukan lagi dia." Kata Hinata sambil menyembunyikan gejolak di dadanya.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak mengomentari perkataan Hinata.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, kini ia memunggungi Sasuke. Gejolak di hatinya belum juga berhenti.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Aku akan tidur disini." Kata Hinata.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kuharap kau tertular penyakitku."

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandangi Sasuke yang belum beranjak dari posisinya.

"Tenang saja, aku punya banyak obat dan vitamin. Jika aku sakit maka aku akan sembuh dengan sekejap."

Sasuke mendengus. "Untuk apa kau memiliki obat banyak-banyak?"

"Setelah pertengkaranmu dengan _Haruno-sama_ yang menghancurkan rumah ini, aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu. Aku harus mulai menyimpan obat dan sejenisnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika sampai jatuh korban. Pertolongan pertama sangat penting jika ada seseorang yang cedera." Kata Hinata dengan serius.

Mungkin Hinata tidak sepenuhnya jujur, ia memang menyimpan P3K untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia sakit atau terluka. Bukan demi Sakura atau Sasuke.

Alis Sasuke berkedut. "Jangan berlebihan."

"Aku tidak berlebihan!" Protes Hinata. "Bagaimana jika sampai _Haruno-sama_ marah dan melemparkan sesuatu lalu mengenaimu?! Kau bisa berdarah! Atau mungkin dia kesal dan mencakarmu, itu juga akan membuatmu berdarah. Ketika _Haruno-sama_ murka bisa saja ia memukulmu dan membuatmu menjadi memar. Aku sudah membeli plaster luka, obat merah, kapas, perban dan cairan pengompres luka. Ah! Jika kau merasa stress dan tekanan darahmu naik aku juga punya obatnya. Selain itu juga ada obat migraine, penghilang nyeri, penurun demam, obat flu, bahkan juga ada obat batuk. Pokoknya semua lengkap! Kau bisa mulai berperang saat kau sudah sembuh nanti."

Melihat ekspresi _blank_ di wajah Sasuke, Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak ada yang lucu." Gumam Sasuke.

Hinata berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Ah, cepatlah sembuh _Uchiha-sama,_ hamba akan menjadi perawatmu yang setia mengobati luka yang anda dapatkan di medan peperangan." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kini Sasuke justru membalikkan punggungnya dengan kesal. "Terserah. Aku mau tidur."

"Jangan lupa memimpikanku." Kata Hinata sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke hanya menggerutu.

.

.

 ** _Well…_** **karakter Hinata disini berbeda jauh dengan yang ada di NSL.**

 **Ah Sasuke-kun yang malang…**

 **Bisa dibilang hubungan Sasu-Saku tidak berjalan harmonis. Kecemburuan Sakura melihat Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan Hinata membuat Sasu-Saku sering berdebat. Di novel yang pernah dibaca Hinata Fujioka, Sasu-Saku sangat harmonis karena Hinata sudah ditendang pergi. Yah… alur cerita kini telah berubah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Tidak suka, jangan baca**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

"Mengapa, Sasuke-kun? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau sakit? Mengapa aku harus mendengar ini dari orang lain?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin jika kau khawatir."

"Apa kau berusaha menghindariku?"

"Bukan seperti itu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sendu. Sasuke tidak memberitahunya jika pria itu kemarin terbaring sakit. Mengapa Sasuke enggan memberitahunya? Mengapa ia harus mendengar kabar ini dari mulut orang lain?

"Kau menghindariku." Tuduh Sakura. "Kau ingin agar aku tidak menemuimu."

Dan hal inilah yang membuat Sakura sakit hati dan kecewa.

"Sudah kubilang bukan seperti itu. Haruskah kita berselisih mengenai hal kecil seperti ini?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Hal kecil? Kau bilang hal seperti ini adalah hal kecil semata?!"

"Ini memang hal kecil, Sakura. Aku hanya demam ringan kemarin, aku sekarang sudah sehat."

"Bukan itu intinya!" Teriak Sakura sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya sambil menatap Sakura. Sasuke tahu Sakura sedang marah padanya karena menyembunyikan tentang kondisinya kemarin, oleh karena itu ia mengunjungi apartemen Sakura untuk menenangkan amarah wanita berambut pink itu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Mengapa pria ini tidak bisa memahami perasaannya?

"Kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku, Sasuke-kun… itu adalah intinya. Mungkin kau hanya menyembunyikan hal sepele kali ini, tapi bagaimana jika kau juga menyembunyikan hal lain nanti?!"

"Kau takut jika aku membohongimu." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Kau takut jika aku meninggalkanmu."

Sakura kembali duduk. Mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca. "Apakah hal yang salah jika aku takut dengan hal itu? Kau dulu pernah meninggalkanku, setelah kita bersama lagi kali ini apakah kau juga akan meninggalkanku untuk kedua kalinya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sakura…"

"Saat kau meninggalkanku dulu, hatiku sangat hancur. Melihatmu berubah drastis membuatku tidak bisa menggapaimu. Kau terasa sangat jauh, Sasuke-kun. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha berlari mengejarmu, berusaha menggapaimu. Kini aku sudah bisa mendekapmu, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu _lagi_."

"Maaf telah membuatmu berlari selama ini." Kata Sasuke dengan nada penyesalan.

Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun… meskipun aku telah berhasil menggapaimu tapi mengapa kau masih terasa jauh?" Bisik Sakura.

 _Mengapa rasanya masih ada dinding pemisah diantara mereka?_

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tenang. "Itu karena kau masih berharap agar aku kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dulu. Aku sudah berubah Sakura, aku tidak mungkin sama persis dengan diriku yang dulu."

Entah kenapa mendengar pernyataan ini hati Sakura terasa pilu. Ia menurunkan tangannya.

"Tapi kau juga bukanlah pria dingin tak berperasaan seperti dulu. Kau juga berubah, Sasuke-kun. Kini kau tidak lagi mengabaikanku, kau bersikap hangat padaku, kau juga selalu tersenyum padaku…"

Dan itu memang benar. Usaha keras Sakura dan penantiannya selama ini telah membuahkan hasil. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mau berubah demi Sakura.

"Kau yang telah merubahku." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ya." Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya, perasaannya bergejolak kacau.

 _Sasuke-kun… meskipun kau bersikap hangat padaku tapi mengapa sorot matamu masih terlihat dingin?_

 _Meskipun kau selalu tersenyum padaku tapi mengapa itu masih terasa hampa?_

 _Meskipun semua terlihat sempurna tapi mengapa masih tersisa jarak diantara kita?_

 _Meskipun aku berada di sisimu mengapa kau masih terasa jauh?_

"Aku tidak akan datang ke tempat Chouji besok." Kata Sakura dengan tegas.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Semua teman-teman akan hadir besok."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi _dia_ juga akan hadir besok. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dan melihat kalian berdua bersanding bersama. Aku akan meminta maaf pada Chouji secara pribadi karena tidak bisa memenuhi undangannya."

Sakura tidak ingin menyaksikan dua orang itu bersanding. Ia pasti akan cemburu dan tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengepalkan erat tangannya. Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin ia dengar dari Sasuke. Ia ingin agar Sasuke mengatakan ia akan menjauhi _wanita itu_. Ia ingin agar Sasuke meninggalkan _wanita itu._ Mengapa Sasuke masih mempertahankan wanita itu disisinya?

Setiap kali membahas hal ini mereka akan selalu bertengkar. Awalnya hanya perdebatan kecil, lalu akan berubah menjadi besar.

Mengapa mereka berdua harus berdebat demi _wanita itu?_ Bukankah Sasuke telah memilih Sakura? Lalu mengapa _wanita itu_ masih berada disana?

Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Ia juga merasa lelah karena harus berselisih setiap kali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Perasaan Sakura semakin kacau.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan apartemen Sakura, Sasuke kembali ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu larut, Sasuke. Kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu." Kata Kakashi.

"Aku tidak selemah itu."

"Kemarin kau baru saja sakit."

"Hanya demam ringan. Tidak ada yang serius."

Kakashi tidak mengomentari Sasuke lagi, ia memilih berbaring di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang kerja Sasuke sambil menikmati novelnya yang berjudul _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Kakashi… aku menggajimu bukan untuk membuatmu berbaring santai sambil membaca porno." Kata Sasuke dengan geram.

"Hush, ini adalah hiburanku setelah seharian bekerja." Jawab Kakashi sambil masih menekuni novel ditangannya. "Lagipula ini bukan _porno_ , ini adalah sebuah mahakarya dalam bidang sastra"

Sasuke mengerang. Asisten pribadinya itu terkadang sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa ada laporan baru lagi mengenai aktivitas mencurigakan yang dilakukan Hinata?"

"Laporannya sudah ada di mejamu, Sasuke. Kau baca saja sendiri." Kata Kakashi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Sasuke lalu menyambar laporan itu dan membukanya dengan sedikit kesal. Lembar demi lembar ia baca dengan seksama.

Setelah selesai membaca semuanya, ia meletakkan laporan itu. Sama sekali tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari gerak-gerik Hinata. Wanita itu hanya melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan normal seperti berbelanja benang wol untuk menyelesaikan rajutannya, membeli bahan makanan di supermarket, berjalan-jalan santai di taman kota Konoha, duduk di bangku taman sambil memberi makan burung merpati.

Semuanya _sangat_ normal. Bahkan Hinata tidak bertemu dan berbincang-bincang dengan orang yang mencurigakan.

 _Apakah benar Hinata memang sudah berubah?_

Matanya lalu beralih pada boneka singa yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kakashi, aku ingin agar kau membuang boneka ini."

"Aku tidak ingin membuangnya. Kau buang saja sendiri. Lagipula boneka itu bukan milikmu, seharusnya daripada membuangnya lebih baik mengembalikannya pada si pemilik asli." Jawab Kakashi dengan santai sambil membalik halaman novel.

Ujung alis Sasuke berkedut. Ia tidak sudi mengembalikan ini pada Hinata!

Sepertinya ia harus membuang boneka ini dengan tangannya sendiri.

 _'Awalnya kau akan ragu, lalu kau akan memikirkanku sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah itu kau tidak mampu berhenti memikirkanku. Lalu kau tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain lagi selain aku.'_

Sasuke memijat keningnya. Mengapa ia justru teringat perkataan wanita itu?!

Apakah ia memang sedang dikutuk?!

Ha! Mengapa ia mempercayai omong kosong seperti ini?! Pasti pikirannya sudah mulai tidak waras.

"Hey Kakashi." Panggil Sasuke dengan nada serius.

Kakashi meletakkan novelnya sambil bangkit duduk. "Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Apa kau percaya bahwa kutukan itu nyata?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi.

"…kutukan?" Tanya Kakashi dengan bingung.

"Mm."

"…um, mungkin?" Jawab Kakashi dengan ragu.

"Mengapa kau terdengar ragu dengan jawabanmu itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Itu karena aku belum melihatnya secara langsung."

"Lalu apa alasanmu menjawab 'mungkin'?"

"Yah… aku menonton beberapa judul film yang mengisahkan tentang kutukan. Itu cukup masuk akal dan bisa saja terjadi di dunia nyata."

Ujung alis Sasuke berkedut. "Kau mendasarkan asumsimu hanya dari film yang pernah kau tonton?"

"Ya." Jawab Kakashi dengan tegas.

"Lalu bagaimana cara menghilangkan sebuah kutukan?"

Kakashi menggosok dagunya. "Aku tidak tahu pasti. Metode dalam setiap film berbeda-beda."

Sasuke kembali melirik boneka singa bersurai hitam itu. Entah kenapa melihat boneka lucu itu membuat hatinya kesal. Ia lalu melemparkan boneka itu ke lantai dan mengabaikan tatapan Kakashi yang ditujukan padanya.

.

.

Hinata sedang duduk di ruang tamu menyelesaikan rajutan syal merahnya ketika Sasuke pulang. Ia mengabaikan kedatangan Sasuke dan lebih memilih tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya. Syalnya sudah hampir selesai, setelah ini mungkin ia akan merajut sarung tangan atau topi.

Sasuke juga mengabaikan Hinata, pria itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya dan pergi naik ke kamarnya.

Hinata menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu, hanya saja 'permohonan' Hinata Hyuuga yang asli harus membuatnya mendekati pria berambut hitam itu untuk merebut hatinya. Kini ia meletakkan rajutannya dan pergi ke kamar Sasuke.

Sebenarnya ia ragu, mampukah ia melaksanakan ini? Lawannya adalah Sakura Haruno yang cantik, bahkan kini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bersama. Masih adakah celah yang mampu dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk memisahkan mereka berdua?

Dengan hati-hati ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah makan malam? Apa kau lapar? Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu." Tawar Hinata dengan ramah.

Hinata lalu menggigit bibirnya. Mengapa rasanya ia menjadi pelayan dan Sasuke adalah sang majikan?

Aiish… lihatlah seberapa besar pengorbanan yang telah ia lakukan.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, ia sudah menanggalkan dasi dan jasnya, tiga kancing atas kemeja putihnya terbuka. "Tidak perlu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Mau kubuatkan minuman hangat?"

"Tidak."

"Oke. Um, selamat beristirahat." Kata Hinata sambil berbalik dan melenggang pergi.

Namun baru empat langkah ia berjalan, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya.

Perlahan ia berbalik. Dan memang benar, Sasuke Uchiha sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tatapan yang dingin, tajam, menusuk, dan sangat tidak bersahabat.

Melihat tatapan seperti itu, nyalinya menciut. Kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga harus dihadiahi tatapan seperti itu?

"Ke-kenapa k-kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit gugup.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun, pria itu justru beralih membanting pintu dengan keras.

Hinata mematung. Ada apa dengan Sasuke hari ini?

Nah… itu bukan urusannya. Mungkin Sasuke kesal karena bertengar _lagi_ dengan Sakura.

Hinata hanya bisa berharap semoga perselisihan diantara keduanya membuat hubungan mereka renggang dan putus.

.

.

 **Please review meski hanya sepatah kata saja. Itu sangat berarti bagi saya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Tidak suka, jangan baca**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

Ada yang mengatakan jika wanita jatuh karena telinga sedangkan pria jatuh karena mata.

Wanita bisa luluh ketika mendengar kata-kata manis yang dibisikkan untuknya. Pria bisa luluh ketika memandang kecantikan yang disuguhkan padanya.

Pria adalah makhluk visual, menyukai keindahan. Semua pria pasti akan melirik wanita cantik, itu sudah menjadi hukum alam.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Tanya Hinata pada Hanabi saat mereka berbelanja gaun untuk dikenakan di pesta pembukaan restoran Akimichi besok malam.

Hanabi tampak berpikir serius sambil mengamati gaun berwarna biru pastel yang dibawa Hinata. "Kurang terbuka."

"Bagian punggungnya sudah terbuka lebar seperti ini dan kau masih mengatakan kurang? Aku akan pergi ke pesta resmi, Hanabi, bukan klub malam."

"Masih lebih bagus gaun merah ini." Kata Hanabi sambil menunjuk gaun berwarna merah maroon ditangannya.

"Itu jauh lebih buruk lagi! Belahan kakinya sangat tinggi, hingga hampir sampai ke pertengahan paha! Aku tidak mau memakainya!" Tolak Hinata dengan tegas.

"Tapi kau terlihat seksi."

"Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti wanita murahan!" Hinata memang berusaha membuat Sasuke terkesan padanya, bukan untuk menjadikan dirinya sendiri seperti wanita murahan.

Aiish… demi keberhasilan misi ini ia telah berkorban banyak. Semoga saja si brengsek itu mau meliriknya dan mulai jatuh hati padanya. Dengan begitu ia bisa kembali pulang ke dunianya dan melupakan semua mimpi buruk ini.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan mencari gaun yang tepat.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Belahan dadanya sangat rendah."

"Tapi kau harus menunjukkan aset yang kau miliki."

"Ah! Pokoknya ganti!"

"Gaun krem ini terlihat bagus."

"Itu terlalu pendek. Tidak cocok! Bagaimana dengan gaun hijau ini?"

"Warnanya jelek. Menjijikkan."

Setengah jam kemudian mereka berhasil menemukan gaun yang sesuai.

"Bagus." Puji Hanabi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Hinata juga menyetujui pilihannya ini.

Gaun hitam yang dipilihnya sangat sesuai untuknya, menempel pas di lekukan tubuhnya. Belahan dadanya tidak begitu rendah, tapi cukup untuk menampilkan aset yang dimilikinya. Bagian lengan dan punggungnya dihiasi _lace_ yang membuat kulit putihnya terlihat jelas.

Elegan tapi seksi. Ia telah memilih gaun yang tepat.

"Pasti kakak ipar akan terpesona padamu." Kata Hanabi sambil cekikikan.

 _Semoga saja._

 _Ia telah membayar mahal untuk gaun ini, awas saja jika pengorbanannya ini sia-sia._

 _._

 _._

Hinata memoleskan lipstick merah di bibirnya. Ia memang tidak ahli dalam mengenakan make-up. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mempercantik diri. Ia hanya mengenakan riasan tipis malam ini, kulitnya sudah bagus sehingga tidak perlu banyak polesan.

Ia menekuk rambutnya dan menatanya sedemikian rupa sehingga hampir menyerupai sanggul. Ia masih mempertahankan poni di dahinya dan menyisakan sedikit helaian di sisi wajahnya. Tatanan rambutnya ini membuat hiasan _lace_ dan kulit putih di punggungnya terlihat jelas.

Hinata Hyuuga benar-benar beruntung bisa dikaruniai wajah cantik dan tubuh yang indah.

Setelah ia selesai, lalu ia turun. Sasuke sudah menantinya di ruang tamu sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku sudah siap, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. Untuk sekilas Hinata bisa melihat tatapan pria itu yang terpana ketika melihatnya, hanya sekilas saja, setelah itu Sasuke kembali ke eskpresi dingin yang selalu setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ayo pergi." Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Kau tidak ingin mengomentari penampilanku?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak."

Pria itu lalu menghampirinya sambil menyodorkan sesuatu padanya.

"Pakai ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan cincin pernikahan yang telah Hinata lepaskan dulu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin memakainya."

"Jika kau tidak memakainya orang-oran akan bertanya padamu."

"Terserah. Akan kujawab jika cincin itu sudah hilang." Jawab Hinata dengan cuek.

"Kau pikir mereka akan mempercayai itu?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Bukan urusanku. Kau yang telah membuatku melepaskan cincin itu."

Sasuke lalu menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. "Jika aku tidak salah mengingat, kau sendiri yang melepaskan cincin itu dengan tanganmu."

"Kau pikir siapa yang telah membuatku mengambil keputusan untuk melepaskannya? Kau yang telah mengkhianati pernikahan ini, kau yang telah berselingkuh. Aku hanya mencoba bersikap rasional dan berusaha mengakhirinya namun kau malah menahanku disini dengan menggunakan Neji-nii-san sebagai ancamanmu."

"Jadi kau tidak akan memakainya huh…"

Hinata menatap bola mata hitam pria itu. "Aku akan memakainya kembali… saat kau melepaskan Sakura dan menjalankan tugasmu sebagai seorang suami seperti yang seharusnya. Sampai saat itu tiba jariku tidak akan memakai cincin itu. Aku tidak sudi."

.

.

Pesta pembukaan restoran Akimichi dihadiri banyak orang dari semua kalangan. Hinata tidak mengenali semua orang disini, tetapi hampir semua orang yang hadir mengenali Sasuke dan menyapa tuan dan nyonya Uchiha.

Ah, berusaha bersikap sopan sambil mempertahankan senyum di bibirnya adalah hal yang melelahkan.

Hinata kemudian duduk di meja yang telah disediakan untuknya dan Sasuke. Masih ada kursi kosong yang tersisa di meja ini. Apakah Sakura dan Naruto juga akan duduk disini?

Dan tebakannya tidak meleset. Beberapa menit kemudian si kuning itu bergabung di meja mereka.

Naruto hanya menatap Hinata sekilas lalu mengabaikannya dan memilih berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke. _Well…_ tidak masalah jika Naruto mengabaikannya, ia juga tidak sudi berbicara dengan si kuning itu.

"Sakura tidak bisa datang hari ini karena sakit, ia sudah meminta maaf pada Chouji. Sayang sekali ya dia tidak bisa bergabung bersama kita." Kata Naruto.

"Mm. Aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hinata tidak berusaha menguping pembicaraan oke?! Ia hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya karena dua pria itu duduk semeja dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian dua kursi kosong yang tersisa diduduki oleh Shikamaru dan Temari. Dari memori yang dimiliki Hinata Hyuuga, sepasang suami istri ini adalah tetangga yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumahnya. Hinata sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Temari dan bertegur sapa.

Kehadiran Temari di meja ini adalah angin segar bagi Hinata. Ia lalu mengobrol dengan wanita berambut pirang itu sambil berusaha mengabaikan Sasuke dan Naruto yang entah sedang membicarakan apa.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus mengunjungiku." Kata Temari dengan ramah.

"Tentu. Aku akan mengajarimu memasak."

"Kau juga bisa merajut?"

"Um… bisa dibilang begitu. Aku kini sedang berusaha menyelesaikan syalku."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena ada seorang pria yang mendatangi Shikamaru.

"Nara-san, Chouji-san mengatakan ia membutuhkan bantuanmu saat ini. Ada keadaan darurat yang mendesak."

"Merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru sambil bertopang dagu di meja, tidak merespon perkataan pria yang terlihat cemas itu.

Temari menyikut Shikamaru. "Maaf Hinata, lain kali kita melanjutkan obrolan ini. Aku harus 'mengantar' suamiku yang pemalas untuk mengecek keadaan darurat ini." Lalu Temari menyeret Shikamaru untuk berdiri dan melangkah pergi mengikuti pria berseragam pelayan itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Temari-san."

Temari lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata sambil tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kini hanya tersisa tiga orang di meja ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke masih asyik mengobrol. Entah apa yang dibicarakan dua orang rendahan itu. Ia tidak ingin mendengarkan ucapan mereka. Telinganya terlalu suci untuk dinodai dengan percakapan yang keluar dari mulut dua yang hina dan jahanam itu.

Seandainya saja ia bisa memilih, ia akan meninggalkan Sasuke secepatnya dan menjalani kehidupan yang damai tenteram bebas dari drama. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa. Nasib perusahaan Hyuuga masih bergantung pada Uchiha. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia mendapatkan kabar dari Neji jika keadaan Hyuuga semakin memburuk. Hiashi bahkan sempat jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan. Terlebih lagi perasaan Sasuke adalah tiketnya untuk kembali. Jadi apapun yang terjadi ia harus tetap bertahan.

Hidup memang tidak adil.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto bangkit berdiri. "Aku pergi dulu _teme,_ Kiba memanggilku."

Heh, jadi lalat pengganggu sudah pergi huh.

Hinata meneguk minumannya dengan santai. Ia lalu melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu sedang memainkan ponsel di tangannya. Mungkin sedang menghubungi Sakura.

Memuakkan.

Hinata lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kepada para tamu yang hadir malam ini. Karena ini adalah restoran bintang lima, jadi semua orang berpakaian resmi dan rapi. Tak lama kemudian makanan tiba. Akimichi memperkenalkan menu andalannya kepada para tamu. Hinata tertegun melihat hidangan di depannya. Tak hanya memiliki aroma menggiurkan, makanan itu juga ditata dengan cantik sehingga membuatnya merasa enggan untuk menyantapnya.

Suara Sasuke membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Berhenti meneteskan air liurmu dan makan. Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang belum pernah makan hidangan mewah."

Hinata mengabaikan ocehan Sasuke. Ia menyantap makanan di hadapannya ini dan menikmati rasanya yang benar-benar enak.

Ah… surga dunia~

Perlahan demi perlahan ia menghabiskan makanannya. Menikmati setiap gigitannya. Ternyata jadi orang kaya enak juga, ia bisa menyantap makanan nikmat tanpa mempedulikan harganya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang meminum anggur.

"Kau tahu, gaya hidupmu yang tidak sehat bisa mengundang penyakit."

"Berhenti mengurusiku."

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya bicara apa adanya. Kau selalu mengkonsumsi kafein, meminum minuman beralkohol, mudah mengalami stress dalam bekerja atau dalam kehidupan pribadi, pola makan yang tidak teratur, istrirahat yang kurang. Yah… tak heran kau mudah sakit."

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Hinata. "Kau sekarang jadi sok tahu."

"Tak apa jika kau tidak mendengarkanku. Itu kan tubuhmu, kau sendiri yang merasakannya. Tidak apa-apa jika kau cepat mati, aku tidak akan menangisimu."

Tatapan mata Sasuke semakin tajam. "Apa kau sedang mengutukku agar cepat mati?"

Hinata meletakkan tangan di pipinya sambil berpura-pura berpikir serius. "Setelah kupikir-pikir tidak apa-apa jika kau mati muda. Tak masalah jika aku menjanda, toh aku sekarang masih menyandang status sebagai nyonya Uchiha. Jika kau mati artinya seluruh aset Uchiha akan jatuh ke tanganku. Aku sama sekali tidak rugi. Setelah menjadi janda kaya aku bisa mencari suami baru yang jauh lebih tampan darimu." Kata Hinata dengan bercanda.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau pasti memiliki pemikiran jika aku mati maka kau akan mewarisi semua kekayaanku."

"Eh? Mengapa tidak? Aku kan istrimu." Kata Hinata dengan bingung. Bukankah seperti itu seharusnya?

Senyuman di bibir Sasuke semakin melebar. "Aku sudah mengantisipasi situasi ini. Seandainya saja aku mati besok, aku sudah menugaskan pada Kakashi untuk menyerahkan semua aset Uchiha agar disumbangkan pada rumah sakit, beasiswa pendidikan untuk anak yang tidak mampu, santunan untuk panti asuhan, korban-korban bencana, orang-orang disabilitas, yayasan amal dan lembaga-lembaga non-profit yang bergerak dalam bidang kemanusiaan."

Hinata hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Pria ini sudah berpikir sampai sejauh itu! Pria ini sudah mengantisipasi kemungkinan jika Hinata berniat menghabisinya! Apakah Sasuke masih securiga itu padanya?!

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi buang pikiran busukmu jauh-jauh. Meskipun aku mati kau tidak akan mampu mendapatkan aset Uchiha."

Hinata mengacungkan garpunya tepat di wajah Sasuke. Entah kenapa senyuman lebar di bibir Sasuke tidak juga luntur. "Aku bingung, apakah aku harus memujimu atau mengumpatmu."

"Mengapa? Apa kau merasa kesal karena tidak mendapat sepeserpun aset Uchiha?"

Hinata menurunkan garpunya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin harus membiayai pemakamanmu karena asetmu sudah habis disumbangkan."

"Tenang saja, aku juga sudah mengatur itu. Naruto yang akan mengurusi semuanya."

"Nah… bukankah yang terpenting adalah kau harus memikirkan apakah kau bisa masuk surga dengan perilakumu yang seperti ini." Kata Hinata dengan santai. "Menurutku tukang selingkuh pasti akan masuk neraka."

Senyuman di bibir Sasuke luntur seketika.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di samping mobil Sasuke dan menunggu pria itu untuk kembali. Setelah acara tadi selesai, mereka berniat pulang. Tapi salah satu rekan bisnisnya justru datang menghampiri Sasuke untuk membicarakan hal penting dengannya.

Hinata lalu menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Apakah bintang di Konoha sama dengan yang ada di Tokyo?

Konoha memang indah… tapi ia ingin kembali ke dunia aslinya…

Oleh karena itu ia harus membuat Sasuke mencintainya…

"Hinata?"

Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Tampak seorang pria berambut merah berjalan menghampirinya.

 _Gaara Sabaku…_ mantan pacar Hinata Hyuuga dulu.

Mengapa takdir selalu saja mempermainkannya?!

"Halo, Gaara-san. Lama tidak berjumpa." Kata Hinata dengan sopan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku baik. Dimana Sasuke?"

"Sedang ada urusan sebentar."

"Oh."

Dan mereka berdua berdiri dengan canggung.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau juga hadir disini malam ini." Kata Hinata sambil mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Aku mengenal Choji, ia adalah sahabat dekat kakak iparku Shikamaru."

"Eh?! Ja-jadi kau adik dari Temari-san? Sejak kapan? ah… bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak menyangka." Mengapa Hinata tidak mengetahui ini?!

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Sejak dari lahir."

Hinata membalas senyuman pria bermata hijau itu. "Kalian tidak mirip."

"Memang." Gaara lalu menatap wajah Hinata dengan lembut. "Kau jadi semakin cantik sekarang."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena tersipu. "Um… te-terima kasih untuk pujianmu."

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Eh?" Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap pria berambut merah itu.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Gaara kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Jika aku menjawab tidak, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Gaara menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Aku akan mengulurkan tanganku padamu."

"Jika aku menjawab bahwa aku bahagia?"

"Aku tetap akan mengulurkan tanganku."

"Jika aku tidak meraih tanganmu?" Bisik Hinata. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan pria ini? Hubungannya dengan Hinata Hyuuga telah lama berakhir.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Jawab Gaara perlahan.

"Jangan menungguku." Kata Hinata dengan tegas. "Aku tidak akan berlari padamu."

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit dan menatap bintang. "Mengapa?"

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. _Karena aku bukanlah Hinata Hyuuga yang asli. Karena ini bukan duniaku dan suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali._

Hinata tidak menyuarakan itu semua.

Gaara kembali menatap Hinata. "Melepaskanmu adalah hal yang paling kusesali dalam hidupku."

Hinata masih bungkam. Keduanya kini saling bertatapan.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk oleh seseorang.

Hinata menoleh. Ternyata Sasuke sudah kembali.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Hinata."

Hinata hanya mampu menatap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sasuke. Sedang. **Tersenyum**. Ke. Arahnya.

Apa yang terjadi?!

"Tidak apa." Jawab Hinata singkat. Cengkeraman Sasuke di pinggangnya semakin menguat.

"Sabaku-san." Sapa Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san." Balas Gaara dengan nada tenang.

"Kami permisi dulu. Selamat malam." Kata Sasuke sambil membimbing Hinata masuk ke mobil.

 _Apakah Sasuke tadi salah makan? Mengapa ia jadi aneh begini?_

 _Apakah ia sedang… cemburu?_

Itu tidak mungkin… kan?

.

.

Sakura berbaring di ranjangnya sambil membaca pesan dari Ino, sahabat dekatnya.

 _Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa hadir malam ini. Acaranya seru. –Ino_

 _Apakah makanannya enak? –Sakura_

 _Saaaangat. Kau pasti menyesal sudah melewatkannya. –Ino_

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Mungkin kapan-kapan ia harus mengajak Sasuke mengunjungi Akimichi.

 _Karena kau tidak hadir tadi, aku akan mengirimkan beberapa foto untukmu. Kuharap kau menyesal karena tidak datang. –Ino_

Sakura tersenyum. Ia lalu membuka foto-foto yang dikirimkan Ino. Dasar Ino, ia hanya mengirimkan foto _selfie_ -nya bersama makanan. Ia juga mengirimkan foto Sai, suaminya.

Memangnya ia tertarik melihat foto Sai?!

Tangannya lalu membeku ketika ia melihat seseorang yang ada di sudut salah satu foto Sai yang dikirimkan Ino padanya. Sakura lalu meng- _zoom_ foto itu untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas lagi sosok yang tertangkap kamera Ino.

Jika Sakura tidak memperhatikannya dengan detail, pasti ia akan melewatkan ini.

 _Sasuke dan Hinata._

Di foto itu mereka berdua sedang berhadapan. Hinata terlihat cantik dengan gaun hitam yang ia kenakan dan rambutnya yang disanggul rapi. Sosok Hinata terlihat sedang mengacungkan garpu ke arah Sasuke, mulutnya terbuka seperti sedang mengatakan sesuatu.

Yang menjadi perhatian Sakura adalah ekspresi Sasuke.

Pria berambut hitam itu sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah Hinata. Tidak ada kekakuan atau tatapan dingin dalam senyuman itu.

 _Senyuman yang hangat dan tulus._

Sesuatu yang selalu diidam-idamkan Sakura.

Meskipun saat ini Sasuke selalu tersenyum padanya, Sakura masih merasa ada yang kurang dari senyuman Sasuke. Kini ia tahu apa itu.

 _Sasuke tidak memberikan senyuman tulus untuknya. Senyuman Sasuke terasa hampa._

Sakura mematikan ponselnya. Api kecemburuan menyala di hatinya. Mengapa Sasuke tidak memberikan senyuman seperti itu untuknya?

 _Mengapa?_

.

.

 **Mungkin reader harus menunggu agak lama untuk update chapter depan. Saya tidak bisa update cepat lagi seperti biasanya.**

 **Kapan saya akan update lagi? Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu pasti.**

 **See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Tidak suka, jangan baca**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

Hinata mematikan TV didepannya dengan perasaan jengkel. Setiap kali ia memindah channel, wajah Sakura Haruno selalu muncul membintangi iklan di layar TV. Hinata tahu Sakura kini sedang bekerja sama dengan Uchiha group untuk menjadi bintang ambassador _brand_ kosmetik yang baru diluncurkan. Kini itu menjadi sukses besar, kecantikan Sakura berhasil merebut perhatian banyak orang. Warna rambutnya yang tidak biasa menjadikannya 'unik dan eksotis'. Pamor Sakura langsung melejit, banyak fans yang mengidolakannya dan memberinya julukan _Miss Cherry Blossom_. Tampaknya rambut berwarna pink menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini. Eww… sampai kapanpun Hinata tidak sudi mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pink.

Karena kesuksesan iklan yang dibintanginya, Sakura menjadi sibuk dan tidak lagi datang ke rumah ini. Si _Cherry Blossom_ kini sedang sibuk menjadi model karena banyaknya tawaran yang muncul untuknya. Kini Hinata selalu menjumpai wajah Sakura dimanapun ia pergi. Ia bisa melihat wajah si pink itu di iklan TV yang ia tonton, papan reklame di jalan, produk-produk kosmetik yang dilaluinya saat berbelanja, poster-poster iklan, hingga sampai iklan _Pop-up_ yang muncul di ponselnya!

Hubungan Hinata dengan Sasuke juga tidak berubah membaik. Si brengsek itu masih bersikap acuh dan dingin padanya. Namun akhir-akhir ini si brengsek itu sangat sibuk, ia jarang bertemu dengannya. Nah, terserah. Itu malah membuatnya bebas.

Di novel, setelah bercerai dengan Hinata, Sasuke lalu memperkenalkan hubungannya dengan Sakura ke publik. Tentu saja publik menyambut hangat hubungan mereka dan langsung mengidolakannya. Seorang model cantik jelita dan pengusaha tampan yang sukses, itu adalah perpaduan sempurna! Sasuke berhasil menutup rapat kegagalan pernikahannya dulu sehingga tidak ada yang mengenal nama Hinata Hyuuga, mantan istrinya.

Namun kali ini berbeda, Sasuke belum bercerai. Jika publik sampai tahu perselingkuhannya dengan Sakura maka nama baik mereka berdua akan tercoreng.

Saat ini ia memiliki misi penting 'membuat Sasuke mencintainya'. Hinata harus mulai menyusun strategi untuk membuat misinya ini berjalan cepat.

Dan darimana ia memulai mengumpulkan informasi untuk membuat strategi?

Jawabannya adalah internet. Dia adalah guru yang penuh ilmu dan kebijaksanaan.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuat pria menyukaimu?

Membuatnya cemburu?

Dari internet, ia telah membaca berbagai kasus tentang menggunakan 'strategi kecemburuan' dalam menggaet pasangan. Tingkat keberhasilannya hanya 50%.

Api kecemburuan adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya jika tidak ditangani oleh ahlinya. Dari hasil penelitiannya, seandainya berhasil maka api itu akan membakar si target dan membuat si target ingin memilikimu. Tada! Sukses! Namun jika gagal, api itu akan membakarmu dan orang lain yang kau jadikan umpan. Itu bisa membuat orang lain menjadi terluka karena sakit hati ketika mengetahui kau menggunakannya sebagai umpan untuk membuat pria lain cemburu. Belum lagi masih ada kemungkinan si target yang yang gagal kau dapatkan karena tidak merasa cemburu.

Hinata kembali teringat pada sosok Gaara.

Ia tidak ingin menjalin kedekatan dengan Gaara untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu dan mulai memperhatikan Hinata.

Hinata telah mengatakan dengan tegas pada Gaara jika ia tidak akan menyambut uluran tangannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat pria berambut merah itu menggantungkan harapannya dan terluka. Hinata tidak sudi menginjak-injak perasaan Gaara yang masih mencintainya demi memancing kecemburuan Sasuke.

Hinata tidak serendah itu. Gaara adalah orang yang baik.

Mempermainkan perasaan orang lain yang tulus mencintaimu adalah sesuatu yang kejam. Ia tidak akan berlari pada Gaara, ia bisa mengatasi ini sendiri.

Strategi lain yang bisa dilakukan adalah mengumbar rayuan.

Hinata telah mengumpulkan berbagai tips mengenai hal ini. Intinya adalah jangan mengumbar kata-kata rayuan murahan, pilihlah kata-kata yang tulus dan sejujur mungkin. Kemudian jangan hanya mengandalkan rayuan fisik semata, rayulah hatinya terlebih dulu. Kontak mata dan sentuhan fisik juga sangat penting. Selain itu jangan terlalu terlihat putus asa dan memaksa.

Ugh… mengapa ini sangat sulit?!

Untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya, Hinata menyalakan TV.

Tangannya yang tengah memegang remot membeku saat sosok Sakura Haruno tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. Di sampingnya duduk seorang pembawa acara yang tengah mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan padanya.

Hinata menurunkan tangannya, ia ingin melihat apa yang dikatakan si pink ini.

"Haruno-san, berkat kesuksesan anda dalam bidang _modelling_ kini anda telah dijadikan _icon_ kecantikan yang menjadi panutan banyak fans diluar sana. Bagaimana tanggapan anda mengenai hal ini?" Tanya pembawa acara itu.

Sakura tertawa lembut. "Sejujurnya saya masih tidak percaya dengan antusiasme yang ditujukan pada saya. Banyak sosok yang jauh lebih cantik dan mengagumkan diluar sana. Jika dibandingkan dengan mereka saya bukanlah apa-apa. Namun saya juga sangat berterima kasih pada semua orang yang telah memberikan dukungan pada saya dan menerima sosok saya yang masih banyak kekurangan ini. Saya merasa sangat terharu dan tersanjung."

"Warna rambut anda yang unik dan menarik membuat para fans memberi anda julukan sebagai 'Miss Cherry Blossom'. Banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya tentang warna rambut anda, apakah itu asli ataukah memang sengaja diwarnai seperti itu?"

"Saya berani bersumpah jika warna rambut saya ini asli, bukan rekayasa. Jika masih ada yang meragukannya silahkan bertanya pada teman-teman saya semasa sekolah dulu, mereka bisa membuktikan hal ini."

"Kemudian mengenai masalah asmara, banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya apakah Haruno-san sedang menjalin hubungan kasih saat ini atau memiliki seseorang yang spesial?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya iya, saya memiliki seseorang yang spesial di hati saya saat ini."

Pembawa acara itu tampak berseri-seri dengan informasi yang baru saja ia dengar. "Apakah Haruno-san mau membagi sedikit kisah anda pada kami?"

Sakura terlihat tersipu malu. "Mungkin belum saatnya."

"Apakah ada niat untuk membawa hubungan ini ke jenjang yang lebih serius seperti pernikahan?"

"Tentu saja, kami berdua saling mencintai. Itu adalah sesuatu yang telah kami pertimbangkan sejak dulu."

Hinata mematung.

 _Telah_ _ **kami**_ _pertimbangkan…_

Sasuke, pada akhirnya kau telah menetapkan pilihanmu pada Sakura huh…

Hinata merasa bodoh. Ternyata semua sikap baik yang ia tujukan pada Sasuke selama ini hanyalah sia-sia saja.

Menyedihkan…

Seseorang seperti Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa mencintainya.

.

.

Hinata langsung bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit setelah mendengar kabar dari Neji jika Hiashi dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Ketika sampai, ia bertemu dengan Neji di lorong rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana kondisi Otou-san?" Tanya Hinata dengan cemas.

Neji menghela nafas. "Hanya kelelahan akut. Paman akhir-akhir ini sangat lelah namun selalu keras kepala jika disarankan beristirahat. Paman juga kurang tidur dan jarang makan."

"Apakah kondisi perusahaan Hyuuga masih belum stabil?"

Neji hanya bungkam.

"Kumohon Nii-san, jangan menyembunyikan hal-hal sepenting ini dariku. Aku juga bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga, aku juga berhak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi."

"Temuilah paman, setelah itu kita akan bicara."

.

.

Hinata memandangi Hiashi yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

"Otou-san.." Panggil Hinata perlahan.

Hiashi membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Hinata yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Hanya kelelahan biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan." Kata Hiashi dengan suara lemah.

Hinata lalu memandangi infus yang menancap di tangan Hiashi. Hatinya terasa pedih. "Tapi aku memang cemas."

Hiashi lalu melirik tangan Hinata yang tidak mengenakan cincin. Secara refleks Hinata langsung menyembunyikannya.

"Pasti hidupmu tidak bahagia… mana mungkin seorang wanita yang bahagia dalam pernikahannya mengajukan perceraian. Apakah kau membenci Otou-sanmu ini?"

Hinata tertegun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Hiashi akan bertanya seperti ini padanya. "Apa yang Otou-san bicarakan? Mana mungkin aku membenci Otou-san?"

"Aku tidak pernah ada saat kau membutuhkan bantuan. Jika kau membenci Otou-san maka tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuatmu terjebak dalam pernikahan yang tidak membuatmu bahagia, putriku."

Air mata Hinata langsung mengalir, respon alami dari tubuh ini. "Otou-san… a-aku… aku…" Ia tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

Hiashi tersenyum. "Kau adalah putriku, aku akan selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Maaf telah membuatmu menderita, aku adalah ayah yang gagal."

Hinata menggeleng. "I-itu tidak benar!"

"Seharusnya dari awal aku menolak pernikahan ini. Aku hanya ingin putriku memiliki suami terbaik. Namun siapa sangka…" Hiashi menghela nafas. "Aku menyangka pernikahan kalian baik-baik saja. Kau tidak pernah mengeluh padaku. Bahkan dulu kau juga bercerita padaku mengenai besarnya rasa cintamu kepada suamimu."

Hinata masih terisak-isak.

Ternyata selama ini Hiashi tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sifat menantunya itu karena Hinata Hyuuga selalu menutup-nutupi sifat Sasuke.

"Jika kau memang masih ingin berpisah maka Otou-san akan mendukungmu."

"Otou-san…"

"Kau tidak harus melanjutkan pernikahan yang hanya akan membuatmu menderita. Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, Otou-san akan mendukungmu. Kebahagiaanmu adalah hal yang terpenting, putriku." Kata Hiashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

 _Seperti inikah rasanya memiliki keluarga yang mencintaimu?_

Hatinya diliputi berbagai perasaan yang tidak mampu ia ungkapkan.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian Neji dan Hinata duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman rumah sakit. Melihat mata Hinata yang merah dan sembab, Neji tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Apakah perusahaan Hyuuga semakin memburuk?" Tanya Hinata. "Kumohon katakan yang sejujurnya Nii-san."

"Semuanya diluar perkiraan, Hinata. Kini semuanya semakin memburuk. Aku tidak tahu apakah perusahaan bisa dikendalikan oleh paman lagi."

Hinata terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka semua akan berubah menjadi separah ini. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Ekspresi Neji terlihat gelap. "Namikaze group memanfaatkan krisis yang terjadi di perusahaan Hyuuga untuk membeli saham kita secara besar-besaran. Pada dasarnya kini Namikaze menjadi pemilik terbesar perusahaan Hyuuga, semua keputusan penting berada di tangan mereka. Akhir-akhir ini terjadi pergantian dewan direksi, kini sebagian besar jajaran direksi itu menuntut paman untuk mundur dari Hyuuga."

Hinata memiliki firasat buruk. "Seandainya saja Otou-san memang mundur, siapa yang akan menggantikannya untuk memimpin Hyuuga?"

"Naruto Namikaze."

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Dia?"

Neji tersenyum penuh kepahitan. "Meskipun masih muda aku tahu Naruto Namikaze memiliki ambisi untuk mengambil alih perusahaan Hyuuga dan menjadikannya bagian dari Namikaze group."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto benar-benar licik!

"Bagaimana jika aku meminta bantuan pada Uchiha-"

"Tidak." Potong Neji dengan tegas sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Kita tidak akan mengemis pada Uchiha."

"Tapi…"

"Ini adalah keputusan yang telah diambil oleh paman dan aku. Seandainya saja Uchiha memang memiliki niat untuk membantu, pasti ia akan melakukannya sejak dulu."

 _Sasuke hanya diam saja melihat kesulitan yang dihadapi Hyuuga._

"Nii-san…"

"Dia telah mempermalukan paman, Hinata." Kata Neji dengan geram. "Paman berusaha meminta bantuan padanya namun Uchiha itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Paman tidak pernah menyangka jika menantunya bisa bersikap seperti itu. Memikirkanmu yang terjebak dalam pernikahan bersama pria seperti itu membuat hatinya hancur."

Hinata berusaha meredakan amarah di hatinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyuuga? Hanabi?"

Neji mengelus kepala Hinata. "Pasti akan ada jalan, Hinata. Jangan mencemaskan hal ini. Hanabi juga sudah mulai belajar menerima semua ini."

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. "Jika tidak ada jalan?"

"Maka kita harus menerima takdir ini. Yang terpenting kita telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya.

Ah… ia kembali ke tempat ini lagi.

"Hinata Hyuuga! Dimana kau?!" Teriak Hinata sambil berusaha mencari-cari sosok Hinata yang asli.

Ia mulai berjalan maju. Langkah kakinya meninggalkan riak air. Ribuan titik cahaya menghiasi tempat gelap ini, seperti bintang di langit malam.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" Teriaknya lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, tubuhnya membentur dinding kaca. Ia tidak bisa pergi lebih jauh lagi.

Kini ia memukul-mukul dinding itu sambil meneriakkan nama Hinata Hyuuga.

Tak lama kemudian sosok Hinata Hyuuga yang asli muncul, wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan. "Aku tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk melindungi keluargaku." Bisiknya perlahan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu, Hinata Hyuuga. Buang saja rasa cintamu itu jauh-jauh."

"Tapi itu adalah keinginan terbesarku…"

"Apa kau masih berharap agar pria brengsek itu mencintaimu?"

"Ya."

Ia tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja ia dengar ini. "Apakah kau bodoh?! Tidakkah kau melihat apa yang ia lakukan padamu! Pada keluarga Hyuuga! Sadarlah! Apakah Sasuke Uchiha lebih penting daripada keluargamu sendiri?! Kau telah menyia-nyiakan hidupmu demi pria itu, mengapa kau tidak menyerah saja?!"

"Aku benar-benar masih mencintainya." Kata Hinata Hyuuga yang asli sambil menangis.

.

.

Hinata terkesiap dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

Suara tangisan Hinata Hyuuga masih bergema di pikirannya.

Ugh, dasar Hinata Hyuuga bodoh. Cinta telah merontokkan kecerdasannya.

Hinata kembali berbaring. Rambut hitamnya tergerai bebas di atas bantal.

Dia tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan Hinata Hyuuga yang asli. Ia tidak sudi jika harus bersikap baik pada Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

Kesabarannya kini sudah habis.

Memangnya kenapa jika ia tidak bisa kembali ke dunia aslinya? Toh, tidak ada seorangpun yang menunggunya disana. Ia adalah seorang yatim piatu, ia hanya memiliki segelintir teman dan sebuah pekerjaan biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa.

Hinata mencengkeram selimutnya dengan erat. Bukankah ia adalah tokoh antagonis dalam cerita ini? Kalau begitu mulai saat ini ia akan berubah menjadi si tokoh antagonis sepenuhnya. Ia akan menunjukkan pada para protagonis itu seberapa besar kebenciannya pada mereka. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka bahagia.

Heh Naruto, kau berusaha menghancurkan Hyuuga. Oleh karena itu aku akan menghancurkan Sakura-mu tersayang. Bukankah saat ini nona Haruno dipuja banyak fansnya, bagaimana jika aku membongkar kebusukan nona Haruno dan menghancurkan karirnya? Kita lihat saja apakah publik akan tetap menyukai wanita perusak rumah tangga orang lain…

Sakura dan Sasuke… selama aku masih ada disini jangan harap hubungan kalian bisa berjalan lancar. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan memisahkan kalian. Memangnya kenapa jika kalian berdua saling mencintai? Hubungan 'cinta' kalian adalah sesuatu yang kotor dan menjijikkan.

Ia tidak akan menggunakan cara-cara licik murahan seperti yang dilakukan Hinata Hyuuga dulu. Ia memiliki ide yang lebih bagus lagi.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke telah mengirimnya ke neraka.

Maka ia akan menyeret mereka bertiga untuk terbakar bersamanya.

.

.

 **Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

"Terima kasih telah mengajariku merajut, Hinata." Kata Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Temari-san. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang selama merajut." Kata Hinata sambil mengelus syal berwarna merah yang baru saja ia selesaikan.

"Ah, seharusnya dari dulu aku mengunjungimu." Temari menghela nafas. "Sudah lama kita bertetangga namun kita tidak pernah saling berbincang."

"Mm. Aku akan lebih sering lagi mengunjungimu sekarang." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Temari.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan selalu menanti kedatanganmu." Melihat gelas kosong dan piring kotor di meja, Temari bangkit berdiri. "Ah, aku akan membuatkanmu minum sebentar."

"Tak perlu repot-repot, Temari-san." Kata Hinata dengan sopan.

"Tidak ada yang repot, Hinata. Dan bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk memanggilku Temari, tidak perlu seformal itu padaku."

"Ba-baik."

Temari kemudian melenggang pergi ke dapur sambil membawa gelas-gelas dan piring. Hinata kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada interior rumah Temari yang terkesan sederhana namun hangat.

Hinata Hyuuga yang asli sama sekali belum pernah mengunjungi tetangganya ini. Sifatnya yang pemalu terkadang membuatnya kikuk dan canggung ketika berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Ah… tak mengherankan ia kalah dari Sakura Haruno yang jauh lebih periang, ramah dan pandai bergaul.

"Hinata."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata menoleh.

"Gaara-san." Sapa Hinata.

Pria berambut merah itu kini berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sofa yang ada di sampingnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa merajut." Kata Gaara sambil mengamati perlengkapan merajut yang masih berserakan di atas meja.

"Kita sudah tidak berjumpa selama bertahun-tahun, aku sudah banyak berubah." Kata Hinata sambil mengelus syal merah yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Aku tahu."

Kini mereka saling membisu.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. "Haruskah kita bersikap secanggung ini?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Kita adalah mantan kekasih. Kurasa bersikap canggung adalah hal yang wajar." Kini Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "Terlebih mengingat pembicaraan terakhir kita."

"Aku hanya mengatakan padamu apa yang kurasakan. Melepaskanmu adalah hal yang paling kusesali dalam hidupku."

Hinata mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan menatap mata hijau pria itu. "Kumohon jangan mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu lagi."

"Mengapa?"

Hinata mencengkeram erat syal merah itu. "Karena aku tidak akan berlari padamu. Kumohon jangan menungguku dan lupakan aku." Kata Hinata dengan serius.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kau membutuhkan bantuanku?"

"Aku tidak akan berlari padamu dan memohon bantuanmu."

"Kau sangat serius." Kata Gaara dengan sorot mata sedih. "Tekadmu sudah bulat. Kau benar-benar ingin menjaga jarak dariku."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau katakan alasannya padaku?" Bisik Gaara. "Alasan mengapa kau benar-benar tidak ingin berada di dekatku."

"Karena kau mencintaiku." Kata Hinata sambil menatap mata Gaara untuk menunjukkan keseriusannya. "Kau mencintaiku, dan aku tidak ingin memanfaatkan perasaanmu demi kepentingan pribadiku. Aku tidak ingin menginjak-injak perasaanmu untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak ingin menggantungkan harapan palsu padamu hanya karena aku menyambut uluran tanganmu yang menawarkan bantuan padaku. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hatimu dengan tetap berada di dekatmu dan berpura-pura tidak memahami perasaanmu."

Dan itu memang benar, Hinata tidak ingin seperti Sakura yang memanfaatkan perasaan cinta Naruto demi tujuan pribadinya. Sakura jelas-jelas mengerti perasaan Naruto padanya namun ia berpura-pura tidak tahu hanya demi membuat Naruto tetap berada di sisinya dan membantunya menyelesaikan semua masalahnya.

Hinata tidak ingin seperti itu. Itulah mengapa sejak awal ia membuat garis batas antara dia dengan Gaara.

Gaara terlihat tertegun. "Kau menghindariku karena perasaanku?"

"Ya." Kata Hinata dengan tegas. "Aku menghindarimu karena aku menghargai perasaanmu. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menghindarimu."

Kini Hinata mendekati Gaara dan mengalungkan syal merah rajutannya di leher pria berambut merah itu.

"Aku yang merajut syal ini dengan kedua tanganku." Kata Hinata perlahan. "Kumohon terima ini sebagai bentuk rasa maafku sekaligus rasa terima kasihku. Kau adalah pria yang baik, Gaara Sabaku. Kau berhak mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Selesai mengalungkan syal itu, Hinata menarik tangannya namun dihentikan oleh Gaara. Pria iru menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Apakah sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku?" Tanyanya dengan sendu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf…"

Gaara lalu melepaskan tangan Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar wanita yang jahat, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum pahit mendengar perkataan Gaara. _Itu karena aku adalah si antagonis dalam cerita ini._

 _._

 _._

Hinata membaca pesan Neji.

Semuanya sudah disiapkan. Menuju tahap selanjutnya.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang larut." Kata Sasuke sebelum ia pergi bekerja.

"Oke." Jawab Hinata sambil mencengkeram erat ponsel di tangannya.

Sasuke hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Hinata lalu melenggang pergi.

Hinata hanya memandang punggung Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan perasaan pahit. Apakah Sasuke akan tetap berada di sisi Sakura sampai akhir? Sebenarnya seberapa dalam perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura?

Ponsel Hinata kembali berbunyi.

 _Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini semua? –Neji_

 _Ya. –Hinata_

Tidak ada jalan lain lagi bagi Hinata. Ia harus rela terseret dalam arus yang ia ciptakan demi menghancurkan tiga orang jahanam itu.

 _Maaf telah merepotkanmu. –Hinata_

Hinata hanya bisa meminta bantuan Neji kali ini. Untunglah sepupunya itu sangat baik hati dan pengertian padanya.

 _Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto… Aku telah menyiapkan kejutan untuk kalian._

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sapa Sakura dengan riang. "Hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Sasuke memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan serius.

Hati Sakura tiba-tiba resah. "Ada masalah apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Mengapa kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu di saluran TV, Sakura. Tidakkah kau tahu jika tindakanmu itu justru memancing gosip terhadap dirimu? Publik menjadi bertanya-tanya mengenai dirimu."

Ekspresi Sakura mengeras. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Kita berdua saling mencintai, bukankah hal yang selanjutnya kita lakukan adalah membawa hubungan ini ke jenjang yang lebih lanjut lagi."

"Haruskah kau mengungkapkan hal ini sekarang?"

"Lalu kapan lagi, Sasuke-kun?" Tantang Sakura dengan mata berapi-api. "Kau menolak memberi ketegasan padaku, kau juga menolak meninggalkan wanita itu. Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi?!"

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura. "Aku sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini."

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan pria ini.

"Mungkin seharusnya kita mengakhiri hubungan ini, Sakura."

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti mendengar kata-kata itu. "A-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun… me-mengapa kau mengatakah hal seperti itu?! Bukankah kau mencintaiku?!"

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura… dan aku tidak ingin kau berkorban lebih jauh lagi untukku."

Air mata Sakura berjatuhan. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu… tidak pernah… aku rela melakukan semua demi dirimu."

"Dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka. Kumohon mengertilah, Sakura. Aku berusaha melakukan hal yang benar. Kau telah berulang kali terluka demi diriku, kau juga menangis demi diriku. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu lebih jauh lagi."

"Tapi bukankah ini artinya kau mempertahankan Hinata?! Mengapa kau memilihnya dan bukannya diriku?!"

Sasuke mengecup lembut punggung tangan Sakura. "Maafkan keegoisanku." Bisiknya dengan lembut.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan ini!

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura dengan tegas. "Tidak akan."

.

.

"Apakah dia akan muncul disini?" Tanya Hinata pada Neji.

"Aku sudah mengecek kegiatannya. Setiap akhir pekan Sakura selalu berbelanja disini pada jam empat sore." Kata Neji dengan serius. "Haruskah kau melakukan ini semua, Hinata?"

"Ya." Jawab Hinata dengan tegas. "Aku akan membongkar topeng busuk ketiga orang itu."

Neji menghela nafas. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku juga sudah berkoordinasi dengan Mei Terumi untuk mengurus sisanya."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah siap.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Sakura tiba di lokasi parkiran tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Nii-san, siapkan semuanya." Kata Hinata sambil beranjak turun dari mobil. Samar-samar ia mendengar Neji mengatakan 'tentu'.

Sosok cantik Sakura Haruno turun dari mobil dengan gerakan anggun. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai bebas di pundaknya.

"Sakura." Panggil Hinata.

Sakura menoleh. Ketika mata hijaunya tertuju pada sosok Hinata, ekspresi kemarahan langsung menghiasi wajahnya.

Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat tingkat kemarahan yang ditujukan Sakura padanya. Bahkan ia belum melakukan apapun!

"Apa maumu." Kata Sakura dengan ketus sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

Hinata tersenyum manis bak malaikat. Neji sedang merekam ini semua. "Aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa wajah wanita jalang yang merebut suamiku."

Dari jarak mereka, mustahil Neji bisa merekam percakapannya dengan Sakura. Itulah mengapa ia mementingkan ekspresi wajah yang tepat.

Sakura terlihat terkejut, namun tak lama kemudian matanya berubah menjadi penuh amarah.

 _Meledaklah Sakura…_ batin Hinata sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu, Sakura. Bukankah itu memang kenyataannya? Kau hanyalah seorang wanita murahan yang menginginkan sesuatu yang bukan menjadi hakmu."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Bentak Sakura sambil mendekati Hinata.

"Dengan cara apa kau merayu suamiku? Apa kau juga tidur dengannya? Sayang sekali bukan, setelah semua yang kau lakukan untuknya Sasuke tetap tidak ingin meninggalkanku demi dirimu." Kini Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan."

"Aku bisa menghajarmu saat ini juga, Hyuuga. Jangan uji kesabaranku." Ancam Sakura dengan serius.

"Hajar saja aku. Toh, meskipun kau menghajarku hingga babak belur Sasuke tetap tidak akan memilihmu. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyandang status sebagai nyonya Uchiha. Kau benar-benar tidak layak mendapatkannya Sakura, kau hanyalah sampah-"

 **Plak!**

Sebuah tamparan tepat mengenai pipi Hinata. _Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu…_

Hinata kembali menatap Sakura. "Kau hanyalah sampah, benar-benar menjijikkan."

Amarah Sakura tidak terbendung lagi. Kini ia menyerang Hinata secara bertubi-tubi. Menamparnya, mencakarnya, menjambaknya. Dan Hinata hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya agar Sakura tidak mencederai matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan, ia ingin agar semua orang berpihak padanya. Ia ingin agar semua orang melihat kebrutalan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian petugas keamanan datang dan melerai mereka. Hinata menurunkan tangannya dan melihat sosok Sakura yang masih meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin merobek mulut wanita keparat itu!" Teriak Sakura yang langsung memancing perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Hinata lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan melenggang pergi, mengabaikan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Misi sukses.

Ketika Hinata masuk ke mobil, Neji memandangi luka lebam di pipinya dengan khawatir.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, nii-san." Kata Hinata. "Yang terpenting adalah apa kau sudah merekam semuanya?"

"Ya. Melihat kau diserang seperti itu aku turut geram."

Hinata mengelus pipinya yang lebam sambil tersenyum. "Ia akan membayar untuk ini semua."

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.03 malam. Ini bukanlah jam kunjungan pasien, Sasuke tahu itu. Namun ia menggunakan kekuasaan sebagai seorang Uchiha untuk bisa berada disini saat ini juga.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu mengabaikannya.

Sejak sore tadi Sakura selalu berusaha menghubunginya, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Sakura menelponnya setiap 5 menit sekali. Tapi ia tidak ingin memikirkan mengenai ini sekarang, ada hal yang lebih penting lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Oleh karena itu ia mematikan ponselnya saat ini juga.

Sasuke melirik Kakashi yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Kakashi mengetahui maksud dari lirikan itu. "Semuanya sudah siap. Aku juga sudah menempatkan beberapa orang penjaga untuk menjamin privasi pembicaraan kalian."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu masuk ke salah satu kamar rumah sakit yang dijaga oleh dua orang pria berjas hitam di pintu masuknya.

Dalam kamar itu nampak sosok Hiashi Hyuuga sedang duduk di ranjang rumah sakitnya dengan selang infus masih menancap di tangannya. Mata pria tua itu mengeras melihat kedatangannya.

"Hiashi-san." Sapa Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Entah apa yang diinginkan oleh menantuku yang terhormat ini hingga ia repot-repot mengunjungi mertuanya di rumah sakit." Sindir Hiashi.

Sasuke mengabaikan sindiran Hiashi, ia justru menyerahkan sebuah map tebal pada pria itu. Karena Hiashi tidak menerimanya, Sasuke hanya meletakkan map itu di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan kali ini?" Tanya Hiashi dengan senyum mencemooh.

"Dokumen itu berisi bukti-bukti dari tindakan Ko Hyuuga yang telah menghancurkan perusahaan Hyuuga." Kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

Hiashi nampak terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian ia berhasil menguasai dirinya. "Apa sebenarnya maksud kedatanganmu saat ini?" Tanya Hiashi dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan santai. "Saya rasa anda perlu membaca dokumen itu sebelum mengambil kesimpulan yang jauh dari realita."

Hiashi hanya menatap Sasuke sekilas lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada map yang terletak di sampingnya. Jemarinya yang mulai keriput meraih dokumen itu dan perlahan membukanya.

Sasuke menatap dengan tenang wajah Hiashi yang semakin berubah pucat ketika membaca isi dokumen itu. Ia tahu apa yang tertulis dalam dokumen itu. Ko Hyuuga, yang merupakan kerabat dari Hiashi Hyuuga menyalahgunakan jabatan yang dimilikinya untuk menggulingkan perusahaan Hyuuga. Ko mengacaukan semua angka penjualan yang dihasilkan dan membuat Hyuuga menderita kerugian dari waktu ke waktu. Ia juga menjual beberapa aset perusahaan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun dan berhasil menutup jejaknya dengan baik. Selain itu ia juga mentransfer kekayaan perusahaan dalam rekening pribadinya dan membuat Hyuuga kehilangan nominal uang dalam jumlah yang besar.

Tubuh Hiashi Hyuuga gemetar karena menahan shock. "I-ini tidak mungkin…"

"Anda adalah seorang pemimpin yang baik, Hiashi-san." Kata Sasuke dengan tenang. "Namun anda juga memiliki kelemahan, yaitu terlalu mempercayai kerabat dan orang-orang yang anda sayangi. Anda selalu berfokus pada menghadapi krisis yang terjadi di perusahaan namun tidak pernah mencari tahu dengan detail apa penyebab dari krisis itu."

Hiashi kembali meletakkan dokumen itu dengan tangan gemetar. "Tapi Ko… dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini." Kata Hiashi dengan penuh penyangkalan.

Sasuke menatap Hiashi dengan serius. "Apakah anda tahu mengenai alasan saya menolak memberi bantuan pada anda waktu itu?"

Sepasang mata pucat Hiashi mengeras.

Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Itu karena saya ingin melihat sampai dimana kemampuan anda dalam menghadapi krisis yang menimpa Hyuuga. Saya ingin melihat apakah anda mampu menemukan tikus yang menggerogoti Hyuuga dari dalam… namun anda ternyata tidak bisa."

Hiashi tersenyum mencemooh. "Apakah kedatanganmu kemari karena ingin mentertawakan kegagalanku?"

"Tidak." Kata Sasuke dengan serius. "Saya ingin memberi bantuan pada perusahaan Hyuuga."

Hiashi memasang ekspresi dingin. "Dan apa alasanmu melakukan itu? Saat ini Namikaze hampir berhasil mengambil alih Hyuuga. Mengingat hubunganmu dengan pewaris tunggal Namikaze yang begitu dekat kupikir kau akan mendukungnya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Apakah anda sudah membaca dokumen itu hingga tuntas, Hiashi-san?"

Hiashi tidak menjawabnya namun Sasuke bisa menebak dengan jelas jika Hiashi tidak membaca dokumen itu hingga akhir.

"Mungkin anda dan semua orang berpikir setelah Namikaze berhasil mengambil alih Hyuuga maka Namikaze akan menjadikan Hyuuga sebagai salah satu bagian dari Namikaze group. Namun itu semua salah…"

Ekspresi Hiashi semakin mengeras.

Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Apakah anda mengenal Kaguya Otsutsuki? Ah… mana mungkin anda lupa, dia adalah adik bungsu anda yang kini telah berhasil menjadi pemimpin wanita perusahaan Otsutsuki."

"Apa hubungan Kaguya dengan semua ini?" Tanya Hiashi dengan geram.

"Pernahkan anda memikirkan alasan mengapa adik perempuan anda menolak memberikan bantuan pada perusahaan Hyuuga meski sedikit saja?" Tanya Sasuke dengan santai.

Hiashi tampak berpikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian sebuah pemikiran berkelebat di benaknya dan membuat wajahnya semakin pucat. "Dia… ingin menghancurkan Hyuuga…"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tepat sekali. Kaguya bekerja sama dengan Ko untuk menciptakan krisis. Itulah mengapa tidak ada yang bisa membongkar kejahatan Ko meski ia telah melakukannya sekian lama. Setelah krisis terjadi, Kaguya bekerja sama dengan Namikaze untuk mengambil alih Hyuuga sedikit demi sedikit, dimulai dari pergantian jajaran dewan direksi yang menuntut anda untuk mundur. Setelah anda kehilangan kendali atas perusahaan Hyuuga… maka Kaguya akan berpura-pura menyelamatkan Hyuuga dari tangan Namikaze dan menguasai Hyuuga sepenuhnya."

"Kaguya… dia benar-benar berencana balas dendam pada keluarga Hyuuga yang telah mengusirnya dulu…" Bisik Hiashi dengan panik. "Kebenciannya pada ayah telah mendorongnya melakukan ini semua… ia ingin menghancurkan perusahaan yang merupakan simbol dari kebanggan ayah."

Sasuke kembali berbicara, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan masalah internal keluarga Hyuuga. "Saya tidak tahu apa yang ditawarkan oleh Otsutsuki yang membuat Namikaze mau bekerja sama dengannya. Memang benar saya dan Naruto sahabat dekat dan tidak pernah mencampuri urusan pekerjaan masing-masing. Namun anda adalah ayah mertua saya… saya tidak akan diam saja dan membiarkan Hyuuga tumbang di tangan sahabat saya. Mungkin saya tidak bisa membantu anda secara terang-terangan karena tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan, namun saya bisa menyokong Hyuuga untuk bangkit kembali."

Hiashi menatap Sasuke dengan serius. "Kau hanya tidak ingin menciptakan konflik dengan Namikaze, itulah mengapa kau menemuiku secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kau tidak ingin membuat perselisihan dengan sahabatmu mengenai ini semua. Kau menciptakan sandiwara dengan berpura-pura menolak membantu Hyuuga demi menghindari kecurigaan Namikaze dan membuatnya berpikir jika kau tidak ingin turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan krisis ini padahal kau telah menyelidiki semua yang terjadi."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ternyata pria tua ini masih berpikiran tajam. "Saya hanya ingin menjadi pihak yang netral dalam masalah ini."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menerima bantuanmu?"

"Karena anda tidak memiliki jalan lain lagi, Hiashi-san. Tidak ada yang bisa membantu Hyuuga, ah… atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau. Hutang Hyuuga telah menumpuk, aset yang dimiliki hampir kosong, kondisi keuangan Hyuuga sangat kacau, harga saham perusahaan Hyuuga juga telah terjun bebas… apa yang bisa anda lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari membantu Hyuuga bangkit kembali? Kau bahkan telah bekerja keras dalam mengorek semua informasi pribadi perusahaan. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Hiashi dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan ujung sepatunya. "Tidak ada."

Hiashi tersenyum kaku. "Kau adalah orang yang licik dan manipulatif. Mana mungkin kau membantu orang lain tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan apapun."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. "Anda bebas berpikir mengenai apa alasan saya melakukan semua ini. Saya hanya ingin membantu Hyuuga, tidak lebih."

"Apa kau melakukan semua ini karena ingin membayar perasaan bersalahmu pada Hinata?"

Sasuke hanya membisu.

.

.

Hinata menatap wajahnya di cermin. Pipinya bengkak akibat tamparan dari Sakura. Selain itu sudut bibirnya juga lecet akibat tamparan itu. Karena Hinata menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya, bekas cakaran kuku menghiasi tangannya dan beberapa bagian wajahnya yang luput dari perlindungannya. Hinata mengelus rambutnya sambil sedikit merintih. Amukan Sakura benar-benar luar biasa, wanita berambut pink itu juga menjambak rambutnya hingga kulit kepalanya terasa perih. Selain itu pucuk kepalanya juga terasa nyeri akibat pukulan Sakura yang dilayangkan padanya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.30 malam namun Sasuke belum juga pulang. Mungkin Sasuke menghabiskan malamnya dengan Sakura atau apapun itu.

Hinata tidak peduli.

Ia tidak sabar menanti esok pagi.

.

.

Pada pagi harinya, publik dihebohkan dengan video pemukulan yang dilakukan oleh model cantik Sakura Haruno pada seorang wanita biasa. Semua orang bertanya-tanya konflik apa yang telah terjadi diantara keduanya hingga terlibat pertengkaran seperti itu.

Dalam video itu nona _Cherry Blossom_ menampar seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tidak hanya itu, nona _Cherry Blossom_ juga melakukan penganiayaan dengan mencakar, menjambak dan memukul wanita itu. Si wanita malang tidak melakukan perlawanan, ia hanya melindungi wajahnya dan menerima semua perlakuan kasar itu.

Publik langsung bersimpati pada wanita berambut panjang itu dan mengutuk sikap Sakura yang kasar dan brutal. Nama Sakura Haruno langsung menjadi _trending_ topik, semua orang mencemoohnya meski masih ada beberapa orang fans setia yang membelanya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul fakta lain. Identitas dari wanita berambut panjang itu tidak lain adalah seorang Hinata Uchiha, istri dari pengusaha muda Sasuke Uchiha. Publik menjadi bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi diantara keduanya.

Pada akhirnya muncul sebuah artikel yang membongkar skandal perselingkuhan antara Sakura Haruno dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Dalam artikel yang ditulis oleh jurnalis yang bernama Mei Terumi, hubungan perselingkuhan antara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah terjalin sejak lama. Artikel itu juga mencantumkan berbagai foto yang menunjukkan kedekatan dua orang itu.

Publik menjadi gempar!

Mereka lalu menghubung-hubungkan berita ini dengan video penganiayaan yang tersebar luas di internet. Publik lalu mengambil kesimpulan jika aksi penganiayaan itu dilakukan karena Sakura merasa cemburu pada istri sah Sasuke Uchiha lalu menyerangnya secara brutal.

Dalam sekejap saja Sakura menjadi wanita yang paling dibenci oleh publik.

Semakin lama gosip yang beredar semakin kencang. Banyak orang yang mencurigai jika Sakura memanfaatkan hubungan gelapnya dengan Sasuke Uchiha untuk menjadi bintang ambassador produk yang ia iklankan. Publik juga menuduh Sakura memanfaatkan kecantikannya untuk menggoda pria yang telah beristri dan berusaha menguasai kekayaannya. Namun yang jelas, semua orang bersimpati dan merasa kasihan dengan sosok Hinata Hyuuga yang malang.

Nama baik Sakura menjadi runtuh. Kini ia di cap sebagai wanita perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Tidak ada seorangpun yang membelanya, publik menyudutkannya dan memberikan berbagai komentar negatif mengenai si model cantik itu.

Hinata hanya menyaksikan ini semua dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

 _Masih banyak lagi kejutan untukmu, Sakura…_

 _Ini masih belum seberapa…_

.

.

"Jadi ini semua adalah perbuatan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi.

Pria berambut silver itu mengangguk. "Ya. Dengan dibantu oleh Neji Hyuuga."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Lalu mengenai artikel itu?"

"Neji Hyuuga yang telah membocorkan informasi mengenai kedekatanmu dengan Sakura pada Mei Terumi. Um… foto-foto itu diambil oleh Mei Terumi sejak lama. Nampaknya jurnalis itu sudah mengendus mengenai perselingkuhanmu sejak lama, hanya saja ia baru berhasil membeberkannya sekarang karena memiliki narasumber yang bagus."

"Bisakah kau mengendalikan semua pemberitaan ini?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bisa saja melakukan itu tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan reaksi dan komentar publik terhadap semua pemberitaan ini."

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menutup matanya. "Sudah menyebar huh."

"Hampir semua orang mengetahuinya, Sasuke. Kini publik menyudutkan Sakura dan menjatuhkan nama baiknya."

"Ini yang kutakutkan." Gumam Sasuke. "Bagaimana reaksi Sakura?"

"Sakura tidak bisa meninggalkan apartemennya karena dihadang oleh kerumunan wartawan yang ingin meliputnya. Situasi menjadi semakin buruk, Sasuke."

Sasuke lalu melirik ke arah boneka singa yang belum sempat ia buang.

 _Hinata benar-benar menciptakan masalah besar sekarang._

.

.

 **Please review^^**

 **Rencananya saya mau posting chapter ini tadi malam tapi malah hujan deras ditambah angin dan petir yang menggelegar jadinya… yah…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu namun pemberitaan mengenai Sakura tidak mereda, justru semakin menjadi-jadi.

Selama beberapa hari ini pula Hinata mengurung diri di kamar saat Sasuke pulang ke rumah, tidak ingin menatap wajah pria itu secara langsung. Sasuke mungkin mengetahui jika ini semua adalah hasil perbuatannya, mustahil jika ia tidak tahu. Namun mengapa sampai saat ini pria itu tidak menanyakan apapun padanya?

Hinata tidak peduli.

Hinata merasa penasaran mengenai reaksi Naruto dengan semua ini. Apakah pria berambut kuning itu akan meledak melihat penderitaan Sakura tersayangnya?

Semoga saja iya.

Beberapa hari ini Sakura Haruno menjadi incaran para wartawan yang haus akan berita. Sampai saat ini dikabarkan jika Sakura masih belum mau menginjakkan kaki keluar dari apartemennya. Wartawan juga turut menargetkan untuk mewawancarai Sasuke meski selalu gagal, bahkan kini Hinata turut menjadi incaran para wartawan. Beberapa orang wartawan terlihat di depan gerbang rumahnya, berharap bisa menemuinya.

Hinata juga memilih tutup mulut, akan ada waktu yang tepat untuk membeberkan semuanya.

Kabar skandal ini menyita banyak perhatian publik dikarenakan menyangkut seorang model cantik ternama dan pengusaha muda yang tampan dan kaya raya. Semua orang berlomba-lomba mendapatkan gosip terpanas dan fakta-fakta terbaru.

Kini para wartawan beralih mewawancarai orang-orang terdekat Sakura dan Sasuke untuk menggali informasi. Beberapa orang hanya bungkam, beberapa lainnya memberikan komentar dan menegaskan adanya kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Salah satu orang yang mengaku sebagai teman Sakura dan Sasuke semasa sekolah justru membeberkan jika hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke sudah terjalin sejak masa sekolah hingga sekarang.

Ha! Dasar pencari tenar!

Para wartawan juga berhasil menggali kabar mengenai gugatan perceraiannya pada Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mereka menghubung-hubungkan perceraiannya yang sempat gagal itu dengan keberadaan Sakura sebagai orang ketiga dalam pernikahannya.

Ah… itu memang faktanya.

Di internet saat ini juga beredar foto Sakura dan Sasuke saat masih berpacaran semasa sekolah dulu. Entah darimana mereka berhasil mendapatkan foto-foto ini. Foto-foto Hinata juga tidak dilupakan. Kini beredar foto-foto Hinata Hyuuga saat pernikahan dulu, lengkap dengan baju pengantinnya.

Yang paling membuat Hinata terhibur adalah ketika ia melihat foto Hinata Hyuuga dengan wajahnya yang lugu, polos, dan manis memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih disejajarkan dengan foto Sakura dengan pose dan ekspresi seduktif sedang memakai gaun seksi berwarna merah menyala.

Seperti _angel_ vs _devil_.

Pada hakikatnya, orang-orang selalu memihak pada seseorang yang lemah dan butuh perlindungan. Melihat foto itu orang-orang bersimpati pada Hinata malang yang diselingkuhi suaminya dan menyalahkan Sakura sebagai seorang wanita penggoda.

Hinata bingung, kenapa tidak ada yang menyalahkan Sasuke?!

Keesokan harinya, Mei Terumi kembali menerbitkan kabar terbaru yang menyebutkan jika Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto Namikaze terlibat dalam hubungan cinta segitiga!

Publik kembali heboh!

Menurut pendapat mereka, Sakura benar-benar wanita yang tidak bermoral. Tidak hanya menggoda Sasuke yang berstatus sebagai pria yang telah beristri, kini ia juga menduakannya dan menjalin asmara dengan pewaris tunggal Namikaze group yang tak lain adalah sahabat dekat Sasuke. Sakura tidak hanya merusak rumah tangga orang lain, ia juga merusak hubungan persahabatan dua lelaki itu.

Untuk sesaat nama Hinata dilupakan, kini publik sibuk membahas mengenai isu cinta segitiga yang menyangkut dua pengusaha muda yang tampan dan seorang model ternama. Banyak orang yang mencemooh Sakura, namun ada beberapa yang mengaguminya dan merasa iri karena berhasil mendapatkan dua orang pria tampan kaya raya sekaligus. Hampir sebagian besar gadis remaja pasti memiliki fantasi diperebutkan oleh dua pria tampan kaya raya yang mencintainya. Kini kisah Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto bak dalam drama. Semua orang menyimak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Hinata benar-benar memuji kerja sama antara Neji dan Mei Terumi dalam menciptakan kekacauan ini. Kini opini publik terhadap Sakura semakin memburuk, jika hal ini terus berlanjut maka bisa dipastikan jika karir Sakura akan tamat. Wajah Sakura tidak lagi menghiasi iklan-iklan baik di TV atau dimanapun itu, keberadaannya memancing kemarahan publik.

 _Bagaimana, Sakura? Apakah kau menyukai hadiah yang kuberikan padamu?_

 _Masih ada lagi kejutan untukmu… aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya nanti…_

Hinata yakin pasti Sasuke tidak akan menempuh jalur hukum untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sasuke pasti tahu Hinata akan membeberkan semuanya tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi jika diberikan kesempatan.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumah, entah dimana ia akan tidur. Sasuke tidak mungkin bertindak bodoh dan menemui Sakura di saat-saat seperti ini. Mungkin pria itu sedang menjungkir balikkan akalnya untuk mencari cara keluar dari ini semua.

 _Petiklah apa yang kau tanam, Sasuke…_

Karena Hinata selalu terkurung di rumah untuk menghindari wartawan, ia tidak bisa menjenguk Hiashi di rumah sakit. Ia hanya bisa mengandalkan Neji untuk memberikan informasi padanya.

Menurut kabar yang diberikan Neji, Hiashi pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini. Sepertinya wartawan masih belum mendapatkan informasi mengenai Hiashi Hyuuga yang dirawat di rumah sakit sehingga tidak ada wartawan yang berkeliaran disana. Hanya saja kediaman Hyuuga turut diserbu wartawan, untunglah Neji menginstruksikan pada semua orang untuk tidak memberikan pernyataan apapun pada para wartawan.

Hinata menyimak dengan seksama pemberitaan di layar TV yang sedang menayangkan 'bukti-bukti' kedekatan Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Si pembawa acara dengan heboh mengomentari foto Sasuke yang memeluk pundak Sakura dengan mesra, kemudian si pembawa acara itu membanding-bandingkan pose mereka dengan foto Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang 'makan malam romantis'.

"Mei Terumi ternyata juga memantau Sakura dan Naruto sejak lama." Gumam Hinata.

Mustahil foto-foto seperti ini bisa dikumpulkan dalam waktu beberapa hari saja. Mungkin Mei Terumi telah menguntit ketiga orang itu selama berminggu-minggu, atau bahkan berbulan-bulan demi mendapatkan foto yang memuaskan.

Wartawan memang sangat menakutkan.

.

.

Neji duduk dengan sopan di hadapan pamannya sambil meneguk segelas teh hangat yang disajikan para pelayan di kediaman Hyuuga. Melihat gelagat pamannya, sudah pasti pamannya ingin membicarakan kasus mengenai skandal yang melibatkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Apakah paman benar-benar sudah sehat?" Tanya Neji dengan sopan.

Hiashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji, ia justru membicarakan hal lain.

Mengenai apa yang telah dilakukan Ko Hyuuga yang telah menyebabkan krisis perusahaan dengan Kaguya sebagai otak kejahatan ini.

Mendengarkan itu semua, Neji menjadi schock. Ia tidak pernah menyangka dalang dibalik ini semua adalah kerabat mereka sendiri. Untuk sesaat pikirannya kacau, ia tidak bisa memberikan respon apapun.

Hiashi menghela nafas berat. "Aku sudah tua… kini aku tidak bisa mengelola perusahaan dengan baik lagi."

"Itu tidak benar, paman!" Bantah Neji. "Paman adalah pemimpin yang baik, semua orang tahu itu. Hanya saja… hanya saja beberapa orang memanfaatkan kebaikan paman untuk kepentingan pribadi mereka." Neji mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, merasa tidak berdaya.

"Sasuke Uchiha menawarkan bantuan padaku secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk membangkitkan kembali perusahaan Hyuuga." Kata Hiashi sambil meraih gelas yang berisi teh hangat dan mulai meminumnya.

 _Sasuke Uchiha…_

Itu adalah nama yang paling ia benci.

"Kita tidak harus menerima bantuannya." Kata Neji dengan geram. "Kita tidak boleh mengemis padanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Hinata."

Hiashi tersenyum bijak. "Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Neji mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk keluar dari krisis yang membelit Hyuuga. Melihat hutang Hyuuga yang menumpuk, bahkan pihak bank enggan memberikan pinjaman dana. Rekan-rekan bisnis lainnya enggan memberikan bantuan, mereka justru menunggu detik-detik runtuhnya Hyuuga.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan.

"Lebih baik kita menerima kehancuran ini daripada menggadaikan harga diri kita untuk Uchiha itu." Kata Neji dengan tegas.

Sepasang mata Hiashi terlihat menerawang. "Perusahaan Hyuuga dirintis oleh kakekmu dengan segala jerih payah dan kucuran keringatnya. Kakekmu membesarkan perusahaan ini dari nol dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Kakekmu mendirikan perusahaan ini dengan cita-cita untuk memberikan penghidupan yang layak bagi seluruh keluarga Hyuuga. Kakekmu ingin agar semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga bisa mendapatkan kemakmuran dengan bekerja pada perusahaan yang ia dirikan ini. Perusahaan Hyuuga adalah simbol kerja keras dan kebanggan kakekmu…"

"Saya tahu itu." Gumam Neji perlahan.

"Saat bibimu, Kaguya, berusia lima belas tahun kakekmu mengusirnya dari keluarga Hyuuga untuk kesalahan yang telah ia buat dulu. Aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat, yang jelas kakekmu sangat murka. Kaguya lalu berteriak di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuuga bahwa ia bersumpah akan menghancurkan perusahaan Hyuuga dan membuat semua keluarga Hyuuga berlutut padanya…"

Neji mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak pernah mengetahui cerita ini.

"Meskipun kakekmu orang yang keras, sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi putrinya. Setelah kejadian itu beliau sakit keras… di akhir hayatnya kakekmu berpesan padaku untuk menjaga perusahaan ini dan menunjukku sebagai kepala marga Hyuuga. Beliau juga berpesan untuk menjadikan perusahaan Hyuuga sebagai payung yang akan melindungi seluruh keluarga Hyuuga. Aku dan mendiang ayahmu saling membantu untuk membesarkan perusahaan Hyuuga hingga ke titik ini. Ayahmu juga memiliki keinginan agar putranya bisa hidup dengan sejahtera dan bisa menyandang statusnya sebagai Hyuuga dengan penuh kebanggaan."

"Saya bangga menjadi seorang Hyuuga." Kata Neji dengan jujur.

Hiashi tersenyum tulus. "Aku tahu itu." Kini ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Neji dan menepuk-nepuknya perlahan. "Aku sangat bangga memiliki keponakan sepertimu."

"Terima kasih, paman…" Kata Neji sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa haru yang meliputi hatinya.

Hiashi kembali menurunkan tangannya. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Uchiha."

"Paman! Jangan merendahkan diri kita untuk menerima bantuannya!" Protes Neji.

"Bukan 'kita' Neji, tapi 'aku'. Apapun yang terjadi, Hyuuga tidak boleh hancur. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankannya." Kata Hiashi dengan tegas.

"Paman…"

"Ini bukan hanya tentang kita berdua, Neji. Ini tentang nasib anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain dan ribuan karyawan yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada perusahaan Hyuuga. Seorang pemimpin tidak boleh egois. Seorang pemimpin yang baik tidak hanya tahu kapan untuk maju, dia juga harus tahu kapan untuk mundur dan menundukkan kepalanya demi keselamatan seluruh anak buahnya."

Neji mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia benci merasa tidak berdaya. Ia benci tidak bisa memberikan bantuan yang berarti.

"Aku bukan hanya seorang ayah dan paman… aku juga seorang pemimpin Hyuuga, aku memiliki tanggung jawab besar yang harus kupikul." Kata Hiashi dengan perlahan. "Apapun yang terjadi aku tetap menyayangi putriku, dia tidak akan tergantikan. Namun ini bukan berarti aku akan mengambil keputusan dengan hanya mempertimbangkan perasaan belaka, aku juga harus menggunakan logika dan memikirkan semuanya dengan matang untuk memperoleh hasil terbaik."

"Apakah Uchiha akan tetap memberikan bantuan pada kita mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini?" Tanya Neji sambil membayangkan situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini setelah skandal perselingkuhan antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang telah terekspos media.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Hiashi sambil tersenyum.

"Saya tidak tahu, paman." Jawab Neji dengan suara perlahan. Ingin sekali Neji mengatakan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan sudi memberikan bantuan pada Hyuuga ketika Uchiha itu mengetahui jika orang yang menyebarkan kasus skandal ini adalah ia dan Hinata.

"Apakah Hinata baik-baik saja? Sepertinya tamparan itu cukup keras juga. Apakah semua ini adalah ide Hinata?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, hati Neji terlonjak kaget. Apakah pamannya sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Hanya luka lebam biasa. Dan um, juga luka cakaran di tangannya."

Hiashi tertawa perlahan. "Putriku semakin pintar sekarang."

"Paman… tidak marah?" Tanya Neji dengan heran.

"Sama sekali tidak." Kata Hiashi dengan tenang..

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Ini semua adalah ide Hinata. Kini ia menjadi semakin dewasa. Ia sudah berubah menjadi percaya diri dan penuh ketegasan."

"Semakin dewasa huh…" Gumam Hiashi. "Lebih tepatnya seperti berubah menjadi orang lain."

"Apa maksud paman?"

Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

"Mengenai bantuan itu…" Kata Neji dengan cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, Sasuke Uchiha akan tetap memenuhi janjinya… demi Hinata."

Neji merasa ragu. "Bagaimana paman bisa seyakin itu?"

Hiashi tersenyum hingga ujung matanya nampak berkeriput. "Karena Sasuke Uchiha telah menjatuhkan hatinya pada Hinata."

"Bagaimana mungkin?!" Protes Neji. "Uchiha itu telah membuat Hinata menderita hingga saat ini karena lebih memilih wanita lain! Jika Uchiha itu benar-benar jatuh hati pada Hinata maka tidak mungkin ia masih mempertahankan wanita lain di sisinya!"

Hiashi tertawa perlahan. "Tunggu saja Neji… Hinata akan menjadi pemenang dari ini semua."

"Bagaimana paman bisa tahu jika Uchiha itu telah jatuh hati pada Hinata?" Tanya Neji.

Hiashi mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi teh hijau dan meneguknya perlahan.

"Paman…" Desak Neji dengan tidak sabar.

Hiashi kembali meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap Neji dengan serius. Meski begitu, Neji bisa melihat seulas senyum menghiasi bibir pamannya.

"Karena aku melihat tatapan matanya yang melembut ketika ia mendengar nama _Hinata_ "

.

.

Hinata memutar video di ponselnya yang menayangkan sosok Naruto Namikaze yang tetap bungkam meski dikelilingi kerumunan wartawan yang melemparkan berbagai pertanyaan padanya. Si kuning itu tetap terlihat tenang saat berjalan di belakang _bodyguard_ yang melindunginya.

Hinata lalu menutup ponselnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjang. Kini ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sambil memejamkan mata.

 _Naruto… sampai kapan kau mampu bersikap tenang?_

Hinata akan memanfaatkan kasus skandal ini untuk menyingkirkan pengaruh si kuning itu dari perusahaan Hyuuga.

Jantung Hinata terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Hinata, kita perlu bicara." Kata Sasuke dari balik pintu.

Tubuh Hinata membeku. Haruskah ia menghadapi Sasuke saat ini?

.

.

Pada akhirnya Hinata meneguhkan hatinya dan menemui Sasuke. Cepat atau lambat mereka berdua pasti akan bertemu untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Kini mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu. Hinata menggenggam erat tangannya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan kalah!

Suara Hinata memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. "Apa kau sudah mengetahui gosip terpanas yang sedang dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Ah… mana mungkin kau tidak mengetahuinya, sosok yang sedang digosipkan itu tak lain adalah kau… Sasuke Uchiha."

Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat dingin. "Apa kau sudah puas bermain-main sekarang?"

Hinata memasang ekspresi lugu. "Tentu saja belum. Masih banyak hal menarik yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku tidak ingin melewatkannya."

Sepasang mata Sasuke berkilat marah. "Aku benar-benar telah meremehkanmu dulu."

"Hey Sasuke… mengapa kau marah? Bukankah apa yang ada dalam semua pemberitaan itu adalah fakta?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya huh?"

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Tebak~"

Dengan santai, Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan pria itu. Kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan, mencoba menggali pemikiran satu sama lain.

Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, jemarinya memainkan helaian rambut hitam yang jatuh menutupi tengkuk pria itu.

"Sasuke~kun~" Panggil Hinata dengan meniru gaya bicara Sakura yang terdengar manja. "Kau yang telah mendorongku hingga ke titik ini."

Tangan Sasuke mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata. "Berhenti menguji kesabaranku."

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun~" Kini ia berbisik perlahan di telinga Sasuke. "Tidakkah kau merasa curiga melihat kedekatan antara sahabat karibmu dengan kekasih gelapmu?" Setelah selesai mengatakan hal itu ia kembali ke posisi semula, berada tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Cengkeraman tangan Sasuke semakin erat.

Tangan kanan Hinata yang masih bebas kini mengelus pipi pria itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Pria dan wanita yang memiliki hubungan sedekat itu… mustahil jika diantara mereka tidak ada perasaan sedikitpun." Hinata tersenyum menggoda. "Aku benar kan? Mustahil orang sepertimu tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Naruto pada Sakura maupun sebaliknya."

Kini jemari Hinata membelai leher pria itu. "Sikap Naruto yang selalu protektif pada Sakura… sikap Sakura yang selalu menggantungkan dirinya pada Naruto…" Bisik Hinata. "Mereka saling menyukai…"

Kini Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Hinata yang ada di genggamannya. "Kau pikir dengan mendengarkanmu mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini akan membuat pikiranku goyah?"

Hinata memasang ekspresi polos. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Kini Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata dan mencengkeramnya erat. "Jangan memancing emosiku, Hinata. Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu atau pada keluarga Hyuuga." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

.

.

 **Special update untuk para readerku tercinta! Sekaligus saya ingin mengatakan jika update chapter depan agak molor, entah kapan saya akan update lagi. Mohon maaf *bungkuk badan***

 **Saya harap para reader sekalian mau menanti dengan sabar…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata dan mencengkeramnya erat. "Jangan memancing emosiku, Hinata. Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu atau pada keluarga Hyuuga." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Mendengar itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Kau pikir ancaman seperti itu bisa membuatku gentar?" Kata Hinata sambil menepis tangan Sasuke. "Aku bisa menghancurkan Sakura lebih jauh lagi." Kini Hinata beranjak berdiri dan mulai pergi.

Ha! Benar-benar lucu. Tidakkah Sasuke menyadari apa yang mampu ia lakukan pada Sakura saat ini?

"Hinata! Kita belum selesai bicara!"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Apalagi yang perlu kita bicarakan? Orang yang berada di balik semua kekacauan ini adalah aku. Ya, aku mengakuinya. Tujuanku melakukan ini semua karena ingin membalas dendam pada Sakura, aku yakin kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya." Akan tetapi Hinata tidak ingin mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ia juga ingin menyingkirkan Naruto dari Hyuuga.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Sakura benar-benar hancur. Kau bukan orang bodoh, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padaku karena aku adalah orang yang terpenting dalam kasus ini. Kau membutuhkanku untuk menghentikan kekacauan ini. Lihat saja Sasuke, jika sampai kau mengganggu Hyuuga maka aku akan membeberkan semua hal yang bisa menyudutkanmu dan Sakura. Entah itu kebenaran atau kebohongan, aku tidak peduli. Aku bisa membuat publik mendukungku dan menjatuhkan kalian. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku ini."

Memangnya Sasuke berpikir hanya dia saja yang mampu mengeluarkan ancaman? Hah!

Tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke, Hinata langsung pergi. Bukankah dulu Sasuke menolak untuk bercerai? Maka Hinata akan menggunakan statusnya sebagai seorang nyonya Uchiha untuk menari dalam kekacauan ini.

.

.

Hinata menonton video di layar ponselnya yang tengah menayangkan tentang sosok Sakura Haruno yang pada akhirnya keluar dari apartemen pribadinya setelah bersembunyi sekian lama.

Para wartawan langsung mengerumuni Sakura, bak kawanan semut yang mengerubungi sebutir permen. Meski Sakura telah dikawal oleh banyak _bodyguard_ , ia masih terlihat kesulitan menerobos kerumunan wartawan. Ugh, wartawan memang sangat menyeramkan. Dalam tayangan itu, wajah Sakura tidak begitu terlihat jelas. Wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya menunduk sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sorot kamera. Sakura sama sekali tidak menggubris para wartawan yang melemparkan berbagai pertanyaan untuknya, ia tetap bungkam meski banyak orang yang meneriakkan namanya.

Setelah keluar dari apartemennya, kira-kira kemana Sakura akan pergi?

Nah, bukan urusan Hinata.

.

.

Rumor cinta segi empat yang melibatkan Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata masih menjadi topik hangat yang selalu menarik diperbincangkan di kalangan publik. Sampai saat ini publik masih menanti klarifikasi mengenai kebenaran rumor itu dari mulut keempat orang itu. Meski telah berminggu-minggu rumor ini beredar, sama sekali tidak ada yang mau memberikan pernyataan, hal inilah yang membuat publik terheran-heran sekaligus penasaran. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah rumor yang tidak kalah mencengangkan. Namikaze group berencana mengambil alih Hyuuga group hanya karena masalah perseteruan asmara yang melibatkan pewaris Namikaze dengan Sakura Haruno! Menurut rumor yang beredar, Naruto Namikaze berencana menghancurkan dan mengambil alih Hyuuga karena ingin membalaskan dendam Sakura yang telah dikalahkan Hinata Hyuuga yang tidak lain merupakan puteri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga, si pemimpin Hyuuga group. Nampaknya, Sakura sangat membenci Hinata lalu meminta bantuan kepada kekasih gelapnya yaitu Naruto untuk menjatuhkan Hyuuga dan mengambil alih perusahaan itu untuk membuat Hinata dan keluarganya menderita. Karena rasa cintanya yang besar pada Sakura, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Naruto lalu menyetuji permintaan Sakura.

Benar-benar kejam! Publik mengutuk Sakura dan semakin menjatuhkannya. Di mata mereka, Sakura adalah wanita yang benar-benar jahat. Tidak hanya berusaha merebut suami Hinata, wanita berambut pink itu juga ingin membuat seluruh keluarga Hyuuga menderita dan hancur! Sungguh wanita yang sangat berbahaya dan licik!

.

.

Hinata mendengarkan perkataan Neji lewat ponsel dengan seksama.

 _"Saat ini semua orang menuntut agar Naruto mundur dari posisinya, mereka menganggap Naruto tidak memiliki kemampuan dan kewibawaan seorang pemimpin. Semua orang telah termakan rumor, Hinata. Kini mereka semua menganggap Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki yang telah diperbudak oleh cintanya pada Sakura dan hanya mampu mengandalkan emosinya saja. Mereka tidak memiliki keyakinan jika Naruto mampu menjadi seorang pemimpin yang tepat, mereka semua takut jika Naruto akan memporak-porandakan kondisi perusahaan hanya karena masalah asmara."_

"Bagaimana dengan posisi Otou-san saat ini?"

 _"Posisi paman saat ini aman, kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Jika kita mampu memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan benar, aku yakin paman akan mampu mempertahankan posisinya sebagai pemimpin Hyuuga. Saat ini nama baik Naruto benar-benar tercoreng, tidak ada yang mau mendukungnya. Seorang pemimpin dengan emosi yang labil akan sangat mengkhawatirkan, aku yakin Naruto akan segera mundur."_

Dan inilah yang Hinata tunggu-tunggu, membuat Naruto menyingkir dari Hyuuga.

"Sekalipun Naruto mundur… bagaimana kondisi Hyuuga selanjutnya?"

 _"Apakah Sasuke Uchiha mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"_

"Huh? Mengatakan apa?" Mengapa Neji membawa-bawa nama Sasuke dalam percakapan ini?

 _"Tentang Hyuuga."_

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai Hyuuga. Ada apa, nii-san? Apakah Sasuke membuat masalah dengan Hyuuga?"

Apakah Sasuke berusaha mengusik Hyuuga?

 _"Tidak… bukan itu. Ah, lupakan saja. Aku hanya penasaran."_

"Penasaran? Tentang apa?" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 _"Bukan apa-apa Hinata."_ Kata Neji dengan tegas.

"Um… oke?" Jika Neji tidak ingin mengatakan apapun maka Hinata tidak akan memaksanya.

 _"Tentang kondisi Hyuuga… kau tidak perlu cemas. Salah satu rekan paman telah setuju untuk menawarkan bantuan agar Hyuuga bisa bangkit kembali. Dengan begitu kita bisa memukul mundur Namikaze."_

"Benarkah? Syukurlah…" Mendengar itu, Hinata kini bisa bernafas lega.

 _"Kau bisa berhenti merasa khawatir Hinata, Hyuuga akan baik-baik saja."_

"Mm, aku bisa tenang sekarang."

 _"Uhh… Hinata… mungkin ada baiknya kita menghentikan kasus skandal ini."_

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Mengapa?" Bukankah Neji adalah orang yang paling menggebu-gebu untuk menghancurkan ketiga orang itu? Mengapa kini Neji memilih mundur?

 _"Kurasa ini semua sudah cukup."_

"Tapi kita masih belum mampu mengusik Sasuke."

Dan itu memang benar, mereka belum mengusik Sasuke. Padahal Hinata berencana mengeluarkan sederet rumor yang akan menjatuhkan nama baik Sasuke. Sepertinya publik bisa kembali heboh ketika mendengar _threesome_ yang dilakukan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto.

Atau mungkin publik juga akan lebih terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto adalah pasangan kekasih. Bukankah itu akan lebih menarik lagi?! Bayangkan saja, sebuah kisah cinta terlarang antara Sasuke dan Naruto… demi menutupi percintaan mereka, Sasuke rela menikahi Hinata agar terlihat normal sedangkan Naruto rela berpacaran dengan Sakura.

Sungguh sebuah kisah yang menyentuh…

Pada akhirnya Hinata akan menjadi sosok yang paling merana… suaminya yang telah menyelingkuhinya dengan wanita lain ternyata diam-diam adalah seorang gay yang menyimpan hasrat membara pada sahabat laki-lakinya.

Sementara itu Sakura akan menjadi sosok yang paling dihujat karena menjadi wanita bodoh perebut suami orang. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura baru sadar jika ia bukannya memanfaatkan, namun ia justru dimanfaatkan oleh dua laki-laki itu untuk menutupi kisah terlarang mereka.

Bukankah itu terdengar sempurna?!

 _"Sudah cukup, Hinata. Kau tidak ingin paman merasa cemas bukan? Setiap kali melihat pemberitaan mengenaimu di TV, paman nampak sangat tertekan."_

Ah, Hinata lupa jika saat ini ia juga memiliki keluarga yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah, nii-san." Bisik Hinata perlahan. Mungkin ia memang belum mengusik Sasuke, namun asalkan Sakura sudah menderita maka Hinata cukup senang.

Setelah mereka selesai bercakap-cakap, Hinata mematikan panggilannya.

Hinata lalu berjalan ke arah jendela kamar tidurnya dan mengintip dari sela-sela tirai. Di depan gerbangnya, kerumunan wartawan masih setia menghadang.

 _Saatnya menuju tahap akhir…_

.

.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jadi ini yang diinginkan oleh Hinata huh…"

Kakashi menggosok-gosok dagunya. "Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Hyuuga…"

Sasuke meletakkan laporan di tangannya. Wanita licik itu mengatakan jika tujuan dari kekacauan ini adalah demi menghancurkan Sakura, namun siapa sangka Hinata juga bersekongkol dengan Neji untuk menyingkirkan Naruto dari perusahaan Hyuuga dengan memanfaatkan rumor yang telah beredar.

 _Benar-benar licik…_

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Pertama adalah Sakura, kemudian wanita licik itu menargetkan Naruto. Bisa ditebak siapa yang akan menjadi target selanjutnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke itu sendiri.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa terkejut karena pada akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membantu Hyuuga." Kata Kakashi sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Sejak awal aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk memberi bantuan." Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja dengan ujung jarinya. Pada akhirnya Ko Hyuuga kabur, mungkin mencari perlindungan pada Otsutsuki. Hiashi untuk sementara ini masih menutup rapat-rapat tentang kelakuan Ko, pria tua itu tidak ingin menciptakan masalah yang lebih besar lagi saat kondisi perusahaan masih belum stabil.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Kakashi. "Ini bukan gayamu, Sasuke. Kau bukan tipe orang yang mau memberikan bantuan secara cuma-cuma kepada orang lain. Sasuke yang kukenal adalah seseorang yang selalu mengambil keuntungan diatas penderitaan orang lain."

"Aku tidak seburuk itu, Kakashi."

"Kau tidak bisa menipuku, Sasuke. Aku adalah orang yang selalu mendampingimu selama ini. Aku tahu semua yang telah kau lakukan. Kau adalah pria licik yang egois, kau tidak pernah mementingkan perasaan orang lain."

Sasuke tertawa kosong. "Kau benar, Kakashi. Ini bukan gayaku. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sudi menolong Hyuuga setelah apa yang Hinata dan Neji perbuat padaku."

Mendengar itu, Kakashi nampak terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata jujur padanya.

"Mungkin aku memang telah terkena kutukan." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah boneka singa yang masih duduk manis di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ku-kutukan?!" Bola mata Kakashi membelalak lebar.

Sasuke bertopang dagu. "Seorang penyihir wanita telah mengucapkan mantera kutukan padaku."

 _Kutukanku memang nyata. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mencintaiku. Awalnya kau akan ragu, lalu kau akan memikirkanku sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah itu kau tidak mampu berhenti memikirkanku. Lalu kau tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain lagi selain aku. Kemudian kau akan memperhatikan semua hal tentangku. Saat itulah kau mulai menyukaiku. Setiap kau tertidur kau akan memimpikanku. Setiap kau terjaga kau akan melamunkanku. Setiap kali kau melihatku jantungmu akan berdebar kencang. Kemudian kau berharap ingin memilikiku dan berharap agar aku menyukaimu. Lalu tanpa kau menyadarinya… kau telah mencintaiku. Dan kau tidak mampu menyangkal itu._

Pada awalnya Sasuke hanya menganggap perkataan Hinata hanya omong kosong belaka.

Namun entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia membenarkan perkataan Hinata itu.

 _Pada awalnya ia ragu_. Ia ragu untuk melepaskan Hinata. Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata menjauhinya, oleh karena itu ia berusaha mempertahankan Hinata disisinya meskipun itu akan membuat Sasuke berselisih hebat dengan Sakura.

 _Kemudian ia memikirkan Hinata_. Ia memikirkan wanita aneh yang tidak mampu ia pahami itu. Pada awalnya ia hanya memikirkannya sedikit saja, namun entah mengapa semakin lama ia semakin sering memikirkannya. Ia selalu memikirkan kelakuan Hinata yang berubah menjadi semakin aneh dan membingungkan. Ia selalu memikirkan tentang warna rambutnya, Sasuke selalu bertanya-tanya apa nama yang tepat untuk warna itu. Lalu tanpa sadar ia selalu mencari-cari warna rambut seperti itu setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan orang lain. Ia juga selalu memikirkan sepasang bola mata berwarna lavender itu yang selalu menyembunyikan isi hati pemiliknya. Ia juga selalu memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Hinata selama berada di rumah. Apakah wanita itu merasa jenuh? Bosan? Kesepian? Apakah wanita itu telah menyelesaikan rajutannya? Apa yang sedang dimasak wanita itu di dapur? Apa yang sedang wanita itu lakukan saat ini? Apakah dia menonton TV? Membaca buku? Tidur? Membereskan rumah?

 _Lalu ia tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain lagi selain Hinata_. Semua yang ia pikirkan pada akhirnya akan bermuara pada Hinata. Saat ia sedang mendengarkan rapat yang sedang membahas cabang Uchiha di Ame, ia memikirkan Hinata, apakah wanita aneh itu pernah ke Ame? Setiap kali melewati kedai kopi, ia akan teringat pada Hinata yang menyuruhnya mengurangi mengonsumsi kafein. Setiap kali ia menatap mata hijau Sakura, ia akan teringat pada sepasang mata Hinata yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Setiap kali ia melihat tawa Naruto, ia akan teringat pada senyum Hinata yang hangat namun lembut. Setiap kali ia melintasi apotek, ia akan teringat ucapan Hinata yang mengatakan jika ia telah menyediakan berbagai jenis obat di kotak P3K. Setiap kali ia menggenggam garpu, ia akan mengingat sosok Hinata yang mengacung-acungkan garpu ke arahnya saat berada di restoran Akimichi dulu. Dan masih banyak hal lagi.

ITU MEMBUATNYA GILA!

Sasuke merasa tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Hinata benar-benar telah mengutuknya.

.

.

 **Maaf baru update setelah sekian lama^^**

 **Kutukan? Heh, itu hanya omong kosong saja. hahaha…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

Hinata merapikan dandanannya di cermin.

"Apa kau sudah siap? Lima belas menit lagi kau harus muncul." Kata Neji.

"Oke." Jawab Hinata sambil menyisir rambutnya.

Hari ini ia berencana melakukan konferensi pers setelah sekian lama tutup mulut. Ia akan berada di hadapan para wartawan yang telah menunggunya diluar sana. Apakah Sasuke tahu dengan rencananya ini? Heh, tentu saja tidak. Jika pria brengsek itu tahu, sudah pasti ia akan menghentikan Hinata.

Hinata kembali merapikan dandanannya. Tema yang ia usung hari ini adalah 'istri malang yang rapuh dan butuh perlindungan'. Ia akan berusaha tampil serapuh mungkin agar bisa mencuri belas kasihan semua orang. Ia tidak mengenakan make-up tebal dan perhiasan mencolok. Pakaiannya juga biasa dan tertutup.

Hinata lalu melirik jarinya yang tidak mengenakan cincin pernikahan.

"Nii-san." Panggil Hinata. "Apa kau memiliki cincin yang bisa kukenakan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini sebelumnya." Ujar Neji sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin platinum polos kepada Hinata. "Pakailah."

Hinata memakai cincin itu. Agak sedikit kebesaran, namun ia harus memakainya agar tidak menimbulkan gosip baru yang justru bisa menyudutkannya.

 _Ia sudah siap._

Tak lama kemudian Hinata keluar dan menghadapi para awak media yang telah menantinya. Hinata memasang ekspresi wajah selembut mungkin, berusaha menarik simpati semua orang. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya ke tempat yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya.

Ia lalu mengucapkan sedikit kalimat basa-basi. Ia berterima kasih pada semua awak media yang telah hadir disini. Tak lama kemudian para wartawan memberondongnya dengan serentetan pertanyaan mulai dari Sakura, masalah rumah tangganya, Naruto, hingga perselingkuhan antara Sakura dengan Naruto.

"Maaf, bisakah anda menanyakan satu demi satu pertanyaan?" Kata Hinata sambil berusaha bersikap tenang.

Salah seorang wartawan mengacungkan tangannya. "Hinata-san, apakah kabar mengenai kehadiran Sakura Haruno sebagai orang ketiga yang menghancurkan pernikahan anda itu memang benar?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Itu tidak benar, pernikahan saya masih baik-baik saja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar mengenai gugatan cerai yang sempat anda layangkan."

Hinata tertawa. "Itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman saja. Saat itu saya hanya merasa jengkel dengan suami saya lalu tanpa sadar saya melayangkan gugatan cerai. Namun beberapa hari kemudian saya sadar bahwa tindakan yang saya lakukan itu sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Saya meminta maaf untuk tindakan saya yang kurang pantas dan menyebabkan banyak rumor buruk beredar, saya berharap anda semua bisa memaafkan kesalahan saya."

Aish, sejak kapan Hinata menjadi aktris yang pandai berakting seperti ini?

"Bisakah anda menjelaskan perihal video kekerasan yang dilakukan nona Haruno kepada diri anda?" Tanya wartawan lain.

"Ada beberapa konflik kecil yang terjadi antara kami berdua yang menyebabkan kami berselisih, namun saat ini kami sudah menyelesaikannya. Saat ini hubungan saya dengan Sakura-san baik-baik saja."

Hinata menyeringai dalam hati. Perkataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan itu akan menguatkan image Sakura sebagai wanita yang hobi melakukan kekerasan dan menciptakan image Hinata sebagai wanita pemaaf. Hanya karena konflik kecil lantas Sakura menganiaya Hinata? Hah, Sakura akan dianggap kejam.

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan anda mengenai rumor perselingkuhan yang dilakukan oleh suami anda, Sasuke Uchiha dengan Sakura Haruno?"

Hinata memasang ekspresi memelas. "Itu hanya rumor belaka. Suami saya tidak pernah berselingkuh dengan Sakura-san. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat baik sejak duduk di bangku sekolah, wajar saja jika ada yang menafsirkan keakraban mereka sebagai sebuah hubungan perselingkuhan. Sakura-san dan suami saya memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun itu karena masalah pekerjaan. Mungkin Sakura-san adalah mantan kekasih suami saya, namun hubungan mereka telah berakhir sejak lama. Saat ini mereka hanya sahabat biasa."

Ha! Ia baru saja mengatakan jika Sakura dan Sasuke memang akrab. Publik akan menganggap Hinata sebagai wanita malang yang baik hati dan polos, dia sangat mempercayai suaminya dan yakin suaminya itu adalah pria setia.

Beberapa orang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan iba.

"Saat ini banyak beredar foto-foto yang menunjukkan kemesraan Sakura Haruno dengan Sasuke Uchiha, apakah anda masih percaya jika hubungan mereka berdua hanya sebatas teman biasa?" Tanya wartawan lain.

"Suami saya adalah pria yang setia." Kata Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Suami saya mengatakan jika dia mencintai saya, bukan orang lain. Saya sangat percaya dengan suami saya, dia pria baik, dia tidak mungkin mengkhianati saya." Hinata lalu menundukkan wajahnya sambil berpura-pura menghapus air matanya.

Tentu saja para wartawan sibuk menangkap momen 'air mata ketulusan seorang istri'.

Hahahaha…

Tak lama kemudian Hinata memasang ekspresi 'mencoba bersikap tegar'. Bagaimana aktingku? Bagus kan?

Dengan suara lantang, Hinata kembali berbicara. "Sakura-san tidak mungkin menjalin cinta dengan suami saya karena… dia dan Namikaze-san adalah pasangan kekasih!"

Wartawan terlihat heboh.

Hinata tersenyum dalam hati. _Sakura… aku telah mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau dan Naruto adalah pasangan kekasih._

 _Aku tidak peduli kau akan membantahnya atau tidak._

 _Yang terpenting adalah… dengan ini kau tidak akan pernah bisa bersama Sasuke._

.

.

"Lihatlah apa yang telah dilakukan Hinata! Dia benar-benar ahli dalam mengatakan omong kosong!" Teriak Naruto sambil menuding-nuding Sasuke. "Jika saat itu kau benar-benar melepaskannya maka ia tidak akan membuat kekacauan seperti ini!"

Sasuke memijit dahinya yang sedikit nyeri.

"Seharusnya kita tidak membiarkan Hinata memiliki kesempatan! Seharusnya kita membungkam para wartawan itu sejak awal, bukannya menunggu hingga semua kekacauan ini berkembang menjadi sebesar ini! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan hah!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke tetap bungkam.

Naruto lalu meraih kerah Sasuke dengan kasar. "Selama ini aku hanya bersabar dan diam. Aku hanya diam saja ketika semua orang menjatuhkan Sakura karena aku percaya jika kau mampu mengatasi semua yang terjadi. Namun apa kenyataannya?! Kau tidak melakukan apapun! Kau hanya diam saja dan membiarkan publik menghina Sakura! Dimana Sasuke yang selama ini kukenal!"

"Singkirkan tanganmu." Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

Naruto nampak tertegun seolah mendapat pencerahan. Sepasang mata birunya terbelalak lebar. "Kau… membela Hinata?"

"Aku tidak membelanya." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Kau melindunginya! Meski Hinata telah menyebabkan kekacauan kau tidak berbuat apapun padanya! Kau benar-benar membela Hinata!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Naruto."

Naruto terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar pria brengsek… kau mempermainkan hati Sakura. Kau telah menyakitinya berkali-kali dan akan terus menyakitinya." Sepasang mata birunya mengeras.

"Aku tahu bahwa sikapku ini telah menyakiti Sakura, dan aku berhutang padanya untuk hal itu. Aku akan mencarikan jalan keluar untuknya dari semua masalah ini."

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

"Aku layak mendapatkan itu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeka darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Naruto masih mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak layak untuk Sakura."

Sasuke hanya bungkam.

"Sasuke… apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Sakura?" Tanya Naruto dengan geram.

Sasuke tetap bungkam.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

"Naruto… apa itu cinta? Mengapa semua orang rela menderita dan tersakiti hanya demi cinta?"

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?" Seluruh amarah Naruto seakan menghilang. "Bukankah kau mencintai Sakura?"

"Naruto, menurutmu apakah aku benar-benar mencintai Sakura? Aku tidak tahu dengan perasaanku sendiri."

" _Teme…_ kau jangan main-main. Hati-hati dengan semua yang kau ucapkan, aku bisa saja membunuhmu." Kata Naruto dengan serius. Jika pada akhirnya Sasuke mengatakan jika dia tidak mencintai Sakura… maka Naruto akan menghajarnya.

"Sakura adalah orang yang penting bagiku. Aku selalu ingin melihatnya bahagia. Berada di dekat Sakura terasa mudah dan nyaman." Kini Sasuke menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Tapi mengapa jantungku tidak berdebar-debar saat didekatnya? Mengapa hatiku tidak merindukannya saat aku jauh darinya? Mengapa perasaanku tetap tenang meskipun aku mengucapkan kata cinta padanya? Mengapa tidak ada rasa kebahagiaan yang menyelimutiku setiap kali aku mendengarnya menyatakan cinta untukku?"

Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto menghajar Sasuke hingga babak belur. Namun ketika ia melihat sepasang mata hitam sahabatnya yang terlihat _tersesat dan kebingungan_ … entah mengapa ia tidak sanggup melakukannya.

"Naruto… bisakah kau memberiku jawaban yang pasti?"

.

.

Hinata berbaring di ranjang sambil membaca komentar-komentar yang ada di internet mengenai wawancara yang ia lakukan tadi.

Hinata lalu cekikikan. 'Air mata ketulusan' yang telah ia teteskan tadi benar-benar membuat publik bersimpati padanya. _Well…_ beberapa orang juga mengatainya bodoh dan dungu, terlalu percaya dengan kebohongan yang diucapkan suaminya.

Opini publik terhadap Sakura masih belum membaik. Sebagian besar orang masih menganggap Sakura dan Sasuke memang terlibat perselingkuhan dan Hinata hanyalah korban malang yang naif dan mudah dibohongi.

Ponselnya lalu bergetar. _Panggilan masuk dari Neji_.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Halo, nii-san?"

 _"Hinata, cepat nyalakan TVmu sekarang."_

"Mengapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil bergegas turun ke lantai satu rumahnya.

 _"Tonton saja TVmu, Hinata."_

"Channel berapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyambar remot dan mulai menyalakan TV

 _"Tujuh."_

Ah, Hinata kini tahu mengapa Neji menyuruhnya menyalakan TV.

Sakura dan Naruto muncul ke hadapan publik untuk pertama kalinya pasca kejadian yang menggemparkan media massa.

Hinata masih tidak sadar bahwa Neji telah mematikan panggilannya, ia masih menatap layar TV itu dengan penuh keseriusan.

Sakura terlihat lebih kurus, meski begitu wanita berambut merah muda itu masih tetap terlihat mempesona berada di sisi Naruto.

Hinata tertegun.

 _Sakura memberikan pernyatan bahwa ia dan Naruto memang sepasang kekasih._

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu Naruto dan Sakura bukan orang bodoh. Demi memulihkan nama baik Sakura, mereka harus berpura-pura mengakui hubungan mereka. Dengan begitu, rumor mengenai perselingkuhan Sasuke dengan Sakura bisa tumbang.

 _Sakura harus mundur dan melepaskan Sasuke._

Heh, dengan begini bukankah Sakura akan menjaga jarak dari Sasuke? Wanita berambut pink itu tidak akan bisa mendekati Sasuke lagi karena hubungan mereka kini hanyalah sebatas sahabat. Sakura tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kembali menjalin cinta bersama Sasuke.

Hinata mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke dengan semua ini? Apakah pria itu akan geram dan marah karena harus melepaskan Sakura demi melindunginya?

Semoga saja iya.

Apapun yang terjadi, keputusan terbaik yang harus diambil Sasuke adalah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sakura. Dengan begitu Sasuke bisa melindungi nama baik Sakura.

 _Sasuke… selama aku ada, jangan harap kau bisa bersatu dengan Sakura._

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari ini Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumah.

Terserah. Jika sampai muncul rumor baru mengenai ini maka hal itu bukan salah Hinata.

Tangan Hinata yang tengah memotong-motong wortel terhenti."Apakah mereka bertiga akan menuntut balas padaku?" Gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Gawat… jika sampai itu terjadi maka Hinata bisa apa?!

Hinata meletakkan pisau dan wortel yang ada di tangannya. Urusan makan malam ia pikirkan nanti, ia harus menelpon Neji untuk memikirkan strategi baru seandainya ketiga orang jahanam itu memutuskan balas dendam.

Aii… sejak kapan hidupnya menjadi rumit seperti ini.

Sayang sekali Neji tidak mengangkat panggilannya meski telah berkali-kali Hinata menelpon. Ada apa dengan Neji? Apakah dia sedang sibuk? Neji pasti akan menghubunginya jika ada sesuatu yang salah… kan?

Semoga saja.

Ketika Hinata kembali ke dapur, ia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di depan pintu kulkas yang terbuka lebar. Pria itu mengambil buah tomat lalu menutup kulkas.

"Kupikir kau sudah pindah rumah." Kata Hinata sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah bekerja menjadi aktris saat ini." Balas Sasuke dengan santai sambil memainkan buah tomat di tangannya.

"Aku masih ingin bekerja sebagai nyonya Uchiha." Hinata lalu tersenyum lebar. "Jika kau bertemu dengan Sakura atau Naruto, bisakah kau menyampaikan ucapan selamat dariku kepada mereka berdua? Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Apa kau sudah puas sekarang?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja belum."

Sasuke lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan dapur. "Ikut aku."

Hinata lalu berjalan mengekori Sasuke. _Ikut aku?_ Apa maksudnya? Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Sasuke melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Hinata.

"…..gaun?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengamati gaun berwarna hitam yang masih terbungkus rapi di plastik.

"Pakai ini lalu bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan pergi 45 menit lagi."

" _Kita?_ Kau mau mengajakku kemana? Dan mengapa pula aku harus ikut?"

"Barusan kau mengatakan masih ingin bekerja sebagai nyonya Uchiha kan? Pakai saja gaun itu dan lakukan pekerjaanmu."

Hinata lalu melirik gaun hitam yang ada di tangannya. Setelah berhari-hari pergi, Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali lagi ke rumah lalu melemparkan gaun ini dan menyuruh Hinata bersiap-siap tanpa sedikitpun membahas tentang skandal yang Hinata buat.

Perilaku Sasuke yang seperti ini justru membuat Hinata was-was. Apakah Sasuke merencanakan sebuah hal buruk padanya?

"Mengapa masih mematung? Cepatlah bersiap-siap." Sasuke lalu melemparkan senyuman mengejek. "Suamimu yang baik hati dan setia ini telah membelikanmu gaun, kau harus memakainya." Kata Sasuke dengan nada penuh sindiran.

Hinata mendecih lalu berbalik pergi. _Aku tidak akan takut padamu, Sasuke._

.

.

Ternyata Sasuke membawa Hinata untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Jiraiya, seorang penulis yang terkenal lewat buku _Icha-icha_ _the series_ yang dikarangnya. Hinata tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan Jiraiya yang sangat terkenal itu. Ia hanya bisa berdiri melongo sambil menyaksikan Jiraiya dan Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol ringan.

"Ah, ini istrimu?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang telah kau ketahui jawabannya, dasar tua bangka mesum."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan takjub. Sedekat apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Sasuke dan Jiraiya hingga membuat Sasuke berani mengatai Jiraiya seperti itu?

"Sasu-chan, kau selalu saja kasar seperti itu."

Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah masam saat mendengar Jiraiya mengatakan 'Sasu-chan'.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Jiraiya-sama." Kata Hinata dengan sopan.

"Aku juga selalu senang bertemu dengan wanita cantik." Jiraiya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kau bahkan lebih cantik daripada yang kulihat di TV."

Hinata bersemu merah, bukan karena pujian itu melainkan karena mengetahui Jiraiya menonton wawancara yang ia lakukan. Hinata merasa sedikit… malu. "A-anda terlalu berlebihan."

Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Wanita cantik dan pemalu… ah, aku jadi mendapatkan sebuah inspirasi baru untuk ceritaku. Apa kalian mau mendengarnya?"

Sebelum Hinata sempat menjawabnya, Sasuke justru menyeret lengannya. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat sambil melangkah pergi.

"Nikmati pestanya!" Teriak Jiraiya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, dia itu seorang kakek tua mesum." Kata Sasuke seraya melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di lengan Hinata.

"Kau berteman dekat dengan Jiraiya-sama?"

"Mm. Dia adalah kerabat Naruto."

"Oh, begitu ya." Hinata lalu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari-cari sosok Naruto. Sepertinya si kuning itu belum datang.

Hinata dapat merasakan tatapan setiap orang yang ada di tempat ini dan bisik-bisik yang menyertainya. Sejujurnya hal itu membuat Hinata sedikit merasa kikuk dan tidak nyaman. Ia tidak terbiasa diperhatikan seperti ini. Namun apa boleh buat, ini adalah resiko yang harus ia tanggung karena telah menunjukkan wajahnya di depan kerumunan wartawan.

Hinata lalu merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, berusaha menciptakan kesan bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Hinata tidak mempedulikan seperti apa ekspresi di wajah Sasuke saat ini, yang terpenting baginya adalah ia harus menjaga _image_ Hinata Hyuuga sebaik mungkin.

Suara bisik-bisik terdengar semakin heboh ketika para hadirin melihat tamu yang baru saja tiba.

 _Naruto dan Sakura._

Hinata tersenyum dalam hati. Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik.

Naruto dan Sakura terlihat bergandengan tangan dan berjalan mendekati Jiraiya untuk mengucapkan selamat. Kedua orang itu terlihat tenang dan santai meski semua hadirin yang ada di tempat ini menatap mereka.

Termasuk pula Sasuke.

Hinata lalu bergelayut di lengan Sasuke dengan mesra. "Sayang, sebaiknya kau jangan memperhatikan wanita yang berstatus sebagai kekasih sahabatmu." Bisik Hinata di telinga Sasuke. "Kau tidak ingin menambah gosip baru, kan?"

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata. Wajah tampannya terlihat kaku dan beku, tidak ada sedikitpun emosi yang bisa dibaca.

Hinata lalu meletakkan tangannya di pipi Sasuke dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Bibirnya yang dipoles lipstick warna merah menyunggingkan senyuman penuh ejekan. "Sayang, apa-apaan ekspresimu ini. Tersenyumlah meski hanya sedikit saja, jangan cemberut."

"Senyum huh?" Sasuke lalu meraih tangan Hinata yang berada di pipinya dan meremasnya dengan kasar. _Sakit._ Hinata harus mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan. Kini Sasuke tersenyum licik. "Lihat, aku sudah tersenyum. Apa kau menyukai senyumanku?"

"Tentu saja." _Tidak._

Di mata orang-orang, keduanya saat ini seperti sedang mengumbar kemesraan. Si wanita bergelayut mesra di lengan si pria, wajahnya yang cantik sedang tersenyum. Telapak tangannya diletakkan di pipi si pria dengan penuh perasaan. Si pria membalas senyuman itu, tangannya terlihat sedang mempertahankan tangan si wanita agar tidak beranjak dari posisinya seolah tidak ingin kehilangan sentuhan si wanita.

Hanya Hinata dan Kami-sama yang tahu betapa sakitnya cengkeraman Sasuke pada tangannya ini.

"Lepas." Kata Hinata sambil mempertahankan senyumnya.

Sasuke justru semakin tersenyum lebar. "Tidak."

Hinata lalu menancapkan kuku-kukunya di lengan Sasuke. Sayang sekali pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu membuat kuku Hinata tidak bisa menancap secara maksimal.

Hinata berusaha mencari cara untuk membuat Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah kiri.

Hinata terkesiap dan matanya membulat. "Sakura!" Bisiknya dengan panik.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah pandangan Hinata.

 _Kena kau!_

Karena lengah, cengkeraman Sasuke sedikit mengendur dan pada akhirnya Hinata berhasil merebut kembali tangannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Sakura, Hinata menggunakan trik itu untuk membuat Sasuke kehilangan fokus.

Nampaknya Sasuke langsung menyadari itu karena kini pria itu kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata. Sepasang mata hitamnya terlihat kesal.

"Sayang, mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan memasang ekspresi bingung.

Sasuke hanya diam.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. Terserah. Kini ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sakura-san!" Kata Hinata sambil menubruk Sakura dan memeluknya erat layaknya seperti sepasang sahabat karib yang telah lama tidak berjumpa. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Kata Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga senang bisa berjumpa kembali denganmu, Hinata." Bibir Sakura menyunggingkan senyum meski sepasang mata hijaunya mengeras.

Kini Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum riang. "Ah, Namikaze-san! Selamat ya atas hubunganmu dengan Sakura-san. Kalian berdua benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Aku ikut berbahagia."

Suara Hinata tidaklah kencang namun cukup untuk didengar oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar.

"Terima kasih." Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata.

"Oh ya, apakah kalian benar-benar akan melangsungkan pernikahan tiga bulan lagi? Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat?" Hinata lalu memasang ekspresi bingung. "Tidak ada yang _salah_ kan?" Tanya Hinata sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'salah' untuk membuat imajinasi para pendengarnya menjadi liar.

Naruto lalu tertawa. "Darimana kau mendengar kabar bohong ini?"

"Namikaze-san, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku, apa kau lupa?"

Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika pinggangnya dipeluk oleh seseorang.

 _Sasuke._

Pelukan itu adalah sebuah ancaman bagi Hinata untuk berhenti membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa menambah gosip.

Sayang sekali Sakura justru menganggap pelukan itu sebagai bukti kedekatan Hinata dengan Sasuke. Sepasang mata hijaunya berubah sendu.

"Hinata, ayo kita berpamitan pada Jiraiya." Pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat. "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi di acara ini karena aku baru saja menerima sebuah pesan penting."

"Oke." Hinata lalu tersenyum manis. "Kami berdua pamit dulu, selamat menikmati pestanya."

.

.

Hinata hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Sasuke menyeret lengannya menuju parkiran. Pria ini sedang kesal padanya, Hinata tahu itu. Akan lebih baik jika Hinata diam dulu, jika mereka berdua memang harus berdebat, setidaknya mereka harus berdebat di rumah.

"Masuk ke mobil." Kata Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

Sebelum Hinata sempat masuk, sosok Naruto terlihat berjalan mendatangi Sasuke.

" _Teme,_ kita perlu berbicara sebentar."

Sasuke hanya melirik Hinata sekilas, setelah itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Naruto.

Dan kini Hinata sendirian di parkiran yang gelap ini.

"Luar biasa." Kata Hinata dengan sarkatis.

Hinata lalu masuk dan menutup pintu mobil Sasuke dengan kasar. Mungkin saat ini si rubah kuning dan si serigala hitam itu sedang berdebat mengenai kehadiran Hinata di pesta ini. Silahkan saja jika mereka berdua memang ingin berdebat, toh Sasuke sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengajak Hinata.

Tunggu sebentar.

Jika Sasuke dan Naruto sering berdebat bukankah itu artinya ada kemungkinan besar jika hubungan keduanya bisa hancur?

 _Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura._ Hubungan ketiganya telah terjalin selama bertahun-tahun. Bisakah mereka bertiga sanggup mempertahankan hubungan itu selamanya?

Kira-kira lima menit kemudian Sasuke kembali. Ekspresi kesal menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Sudah bisa ditebak jika keduanya baru saja bertengkar. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, pria itu langsung masuk ke mobil dan mulai menyalakannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga sampai ke rumah, keduanya hanya membisu. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Apakah pria ini membencinya?

Hinata lalu membuka pintu rumah. Saat malam, ruang tamu yang kosong dan remang-remang seperti ini terlihat sedikit menyeramkan.

Hinata terkesiap ketika Sasuke meraih bahunya dan mendorong tubuh Hinata untuk bersandar ke dinding.

"Sasuke! Apa yang-"

Perkataan Hinata langsung terpotong karena Sasuke menciumnya.

 _Sasuke Uchiha sedang menciumnya._

Hinata meletakkan tangannya di dada Sasuke, berusaha membuat pria itu menjauh. Sayang sekali pria itu tidak bergeming dan justru semakin menciumnya dengan liar.

Kecupan. Gigitan. Jilatan. Hisapan. Lumatan. Pria ini menyerang bibirnya dengan bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun dan baru melepaskannya ketika nafas keduanya telah habis.

"Menjauh dariku!" Teriak Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Nafasnya terengah-engah sementara kakinya terasa lemas. Jika bukan karena dinding, bisa dipastikan Hinata akan langsung merosot ke lantai.

Hinata lalu mengosok-gosok bibirnya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya, berusaha menghilangkan bekas-bekas Sasuke yang tertinggal di bibirnya yang kini sedikit bengkak. Sepasang mata lavendernya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Kita hanya berciuman, tapi seolah-olah kau menganggap aku sedang memperkosamu." Ejek Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Mengapa Sasuke bersikap seperti ini padanya? Apakah ini adalah salah satu upaya balas dendamnya pada Hinata?

Dalam keremangan seperti ini, Sasuke terlihat semakin menyeramkan. Sepasang mata hitamnya semakin tajam dan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap terlihat mengancam.

Hinata sedikit gemetar. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata hanyalah wanita biasa. Ia jauh lebih lemah secara fisik dari Sasuke. Sekelebat rasa takut menghampiri hatinya. Di rumah yang sebesar ini hanya ada dia dan Sasuke. Sendainya saja Sasuke berusaha menyakitinya… maka Hinata tidak bisa meminta tolong pada siapapun.

"A-apa kau berencana… me-menyakitiku?" Tanya Hinata dengan tenggorokan tercekat.

Sasuke justru tersenyum. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tenggorokan Hinata terasa kering. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa ketakutan saat berada di depan Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke akan menyakitinya? Hinata tidak tahu. Ia tidak bisa menebak dan membaca isi pikiran pria itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Bisik Hinata dengan suara gemetar.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Kau takut? heh, kemana perginya wanita yang selalu bersikap percaya diri saat berada di hadapanku?" Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik. "Aku lebih suka melihat wajahmu yang ketakutan seperti ini."

Mendengar itu, Hinata langsung memicingkan matanya dan mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan pria brengsek ini.

"Aku tidak takut padamu." Tantang Hinata sambil berusaha berdiri tegak.

"Jika kau tidak takut lalu mengapa tubuhmu gemetaran huh?"

Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan jari-jarinya yang gemetaran.

"Aku tidak takut padamu." Ulangnya dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, namun senyumnya yang penuh cemoohan mengatakan dengan jelas jika Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempercayai perkataan Hinata.

"Perusahaan Otsutsuki yang dipimpin oleh Kaguya yang notabene adalah bibimu telah bekerja sama dengan Namikaze untuk menghancurkan Hyuuga. Apa kau sudah mendengar tentang hal ini?"

Sekujur tubuh Hinata membeku. "A-apa?"

"Melihat keterkejutanmu ini pasti tidak ada yang sudi memberitahumu."

Hinata masih mematung. Apakah itu benar? Mengapa Hiashi, Neji, dan Hanabi tidak memberitahunya? Yang Hinata tahu hanyalah tentang Namikaze yang berusaha mengambil alih kendali atas Hyuuga, ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai Otsutsuki.

Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Ko Hyuuga telah berhasil membuat kekacauan yang menyebabkan kondisi keuangan Hyuuga jungkir balik dan kini pria itu pergi mencari perlindungan pada Otsutsuki. Hiashi menutup rapat-rapat kasus ini karena tidak ingin kekacauan perusaahaan semakin bertambah."

 _Mengapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya?_

"Da-darimana kau mendengar i-informasi ini?"

"Apakah itu penting? Daripada mempertanyakan itu bukankah kau seharusnya bertanya bagaimana keadaan keluarga Hyuuga saat ini."

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Hinata dengan panik. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada keluarga Hyuuga?

Sasuke menyeringai licik. "Hiashi Hyuuga memutuskan untuk menikahkan Hanabi dengan pria yang berusia 30 tahun lebih tua darinya. Ah, apa kau juga sudah mendengar itu?"

Dunia Hinata seakan-akan menggelap.

.

.

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura termenung sambil menatap pemandangan yang melintas. Di matanya, pemandangan kerlip kota saat malam, sorot mobil yang melintas, hingga cahaya lampu yang menerangi gedung melebur jadi satu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Suara Naruto memecah kesunyian di dalam mobil.

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Tidak ada."

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Sasuke?"

Sakura hanya diam sambil menatap Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan tanpa perlu dijawab, Naruto sudah mengetahui apa yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini.

 _Sasuke dan Hinata._

Sepasang mata Sakura berubah sendu ketika ia kembali mengingat Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan mesra. Sasuke tidak mungkin memilih Hinata… kan?

"Mengapa kau memikirkan pria yang tidak bisa menghargai perasaan cinta tulusmu?" Kata Naruto dengan blak-blakan.

"Aku… mencintainya." Jawab Sakura dengan jujur.

Naruto tertawa getir. "Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak mencintaimu. Dia mencampakkanmu begitu saja setelah keadaan menjadi kacau. Dia bahkan tidak peduli denganmu yang benar-benar membutuhkan dirinya. Yang Sasuke pikirkan hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Mengapa kau mencintainya?"

Sakura menggeretakkan giginya. Ia masih belum mampu melupakan kepahitan yang melanda hatinya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba datang menemuinya dan mengatakan jika hubungan mereka telah berakhir. Yang membuat Sakura benar-benar terluka adalah… Sasuke mengatakan jika selama ini dia tidak mencintai Sakura.

Lalu di mata Sasuke, hubungan mereka berdua selama ini apa? Apakah Sakura benar-benar tidak bermakna sedikitpun di hati Sasuke?

"Sakura… aku mencintaimu."

 _Deg._

"A-apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan penuh keterkejutan. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto barusan?

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hubungan palsu ini. Jadilah kekasihku yang sesungguhnya dan lupakan Sasuke… aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Ah, ia berada di kamar…

Ia ingat sekarang… ia pasti pingsan… dan Sasuke lagi-lagi menolongnya…

 _Hyuuga… Sasuke… Hanabi…_

Perasaan getir melanda hatinya. Hinata benci perasaan ini. Mengapa keluarga Hyuuga tidak memberitahukan apapun padanya?

Mengapa?

Hinata lalu mencoba bangkit duduk. Mengapa ia harus mendengar semua kabar itu dari mulut Sasuke?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk santai di kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari ranjang Hinata. Sepasang mata hitamnya tidak menoleh ke arah Hinata melainkan terlihat serius menatap layar laptopnya. Jari-jarinya terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih kembali berbaring dan membenarkan selimutnya. Ia malas jika harus berkomunikasi dengan pria brengsek itu. Wajah Hinata lalu berubah merah ketika mengingat bahwa pria brengsek ini mencuri ciuman darinya tadi.

Apa yang diinginkan si brengsek itu sebenarnya? Mengapa si brengsek itu berada di kamar Hinata saat ini?

Hinata lalu membalikkan tubuhnya agar memunggungi Sasuke. Jika si brengsek ini memang ingin berubah menjadi anjing penjaga maka silahkan saja. Hinata lalu menutup matanya. Akan lebih baik jika ia tertidur, dengan begitu ia tidak perlu melihat wajah si brengsek ini.

Tubuh Hinata langsung membeku ketika si brengsek ini mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Hey, apa-apaan ini? Mengapa si brengsek ini tidak pergi? Mengapa si brengsek ini justru duduk di ranjang? Si brengsek ini tidak akan macam-macam… kan?

Hinata mengatupkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Hatinya berulang kali mengucapkan mantera _pergilah, pergilah, pergilah, pergilah, PERGILAH!_

"Tubuhmu sangat berat, apa kau tahu itu?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada suaranya yang dingin dan tenang.

Hinata masih menutup matanya dan enggan berkomentar. Ha! Siapa suruh kau menggendongku? Meski Sasuke membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai, Hinata akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku sudi repot-repot membawamu ke kamar?" Kata Sasuke perlahan. "Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukan itu….. tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Ketika melihatmu rubuh, tanpa sadar aku langsung menangkapmu…."

Hinata kini membuka matanya. "Kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku." Gumamnya dengan suara lirih namun bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang konyol dan tidak masuk akal."

Hinata lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke yang menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. "Kau penuh dengan penyangkalan…" Bisik Hinata perlahan.

"Itu bukan penyangkalan melainkan kenyataan. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padamu."

Hinata menatap sepasang mata Sasuke yang dingin dan beku, seolah kehangatan tidak mungkin terpacar dari mata itu. Tidak ada belas kasih… tidak ada cinta…

Apakah pria ini bisa mencintai seseorang dalam hidupnya?

Apakah pria ini tahu arti cinta?

"Mungkin perkataanmu memang benar, kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku. Kau adalah orang yang egois dan kejam. Tidak ada hal penting di hatimu selain dirimu sendiri. Seseorang sepertimu tidak mungkin tahu apa itu cinta."

Tatapan mata pria itu semakin berubah beku.

"Kau memiliki dua orang wanita yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati, mereka rela melakukan apapun demi bisa mendapatkan hatimu. Namun kau justru menyakiti mereka berdua. Kau membuat istrimu tenggelam dalam amarah dan cemburu. Kau merobek-robek hatinya dan membuatnya berubah menjadi wanita kejam yang menyakiti orang lain demi melampiaskan rasa sakit di hatinya. Kau juga membuat Sakura ragu dan bimbang. Kau mengombang-ambingkan perasaannya, kau melukai hatinya, dan kau juga membuatnya menangis. Kau tidak mencintai istrimu… kau juga tidak mencintai Sakura… Sasuke, sebenarnya orang macam apa dirimu itu... Sasuke, bisakah kau mencintai seseorang dengan tulus? Bisakah kau mencintai seseorang dengan segenap jiwa ragamu? Bisakah kau melakukan itu?"

Ujung bibir pria itu tertarik ke atas. "Mengapa kau repot-repot menanyakan sesuatu yang telah kau ketahui jawabannya?"

"Aa… begitu ya…" Hati Hinata mendingin. Permintaan Hinata Hyuuga tidak akan bisa terpenuhi hingga kapanpun juga.

"Kalau begitu… bisakah kau melepaskanku suatu hari nanti? Aku berhak meraih kebahagiaanku sendiri." Bisik Hinata. "Aku ingin hidup dengan bahagia… jika aku terus bersamamu, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan itu."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak melepaskanmu?"

"Kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk terus mempertahanku."

"Tentu saja aku memiliki alasan, kau adalah istriku, itu artinya kau adalah milikku."

"Aku bukan barang! Kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku sesuka hatimu!" Teriak Hinata sambil bangkit duduk. Raut wajahnya kini terlihat kesal. "Aku bukan milikmu! Aku tidak ingin menjadi milikmu! Jika bisa, aku ingin keluar dari kehidupanmu detik ini juga."

"Jika kau meninggalkanku maka aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup bahagia." Kata Sasuke dengan bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku bisa membuatmu seakan hidup di neraka."

Hinata mencengkeram erat selimutnya untuk menghentikan tangannya yang berubah gemetar. "Kau benar-benar gila. Sasuke Uchiha, kau benar-benar gila."

"Terserah apa katamu, Hinata." Ujar pria itu sambil mengamati dengan seksama raut wajah Hinata.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, apa kau tahu itu?"

"Mm, aku tahu."

"Pergi dari kamarku."

"Tidak." Sasuke justru membaringkan tubuhnya, seakan menantang Hinata.

Melihat itu, Hinata menggeretakkan giginya. _Fine!_ Jika Sasuke memang ingin tidur di kamarnya, maka Hinata yang akan pergi!

Dengan kesal, Hinata menyambar bantal dan selimutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar. Ia juga tidak lupa untuk membanting pintu kamarnya sekencang mungkin. Sofa di ruang tamu cukup empuk dan nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat tidur!

Sasuke lalu menatap pintu kamar Hinata yang tertutup rapat. Beberapa menit ia menunggu, namun Hinata tidak kunjung kembali. Ia lalu bangkit duduk dan membuka laci meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjang.

Dalam laci itu, tersimpan sebuah buku diary bersampul hitam.

Sasuke lalu membuka halaman terakhir yang ia baca tadi. Jari-jarinya mengusap dengan perlahan puisi yang tertulis di halaman itu.

 _Suatu hari nanti kau akan menangis untukku_

 _Seperti aku menangis untukmu_

 _Suatu hari nanti kau akan merindukanku_

 _Seperti aku merindukanmu_

 _Suatu hari nanti kau akan membutuhkanku_

 _Seperti aku membutuhkanmu_

 _Suatu hari nanti kau akan mencintaiku_

 _Namun aku tidak akan mencintaimu…_

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Emosinya berubah menjadi campur aduk ketika membaca puisi ini.

Hinata Hyuuga. Sebuah misteri dan teka-teki yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Dengan kesal Sasuke membanting buku itu ke lantai. Ia menghentikan niatnya yang hendak menginjak-injak dan merobek buku itu.

 **Suatu hari nanti kau akan mencintaiku**

 **Namun aku tidak akan mencintaimu…**

"Suatu hari nanti huh…" Bisiknya perlahan. "Apakah saat ini juga bisa disebut 'suatu hari nanti' yang kau maksud itu?"

Setelah menenangkan diri selama beberapa menit, Sasuke memungut buku itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat sebelumnya, seolah-olah buku itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sasuke lalu keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke ruang tamu. Sepertinya ia bisa menebak dimana Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur malam ini.

Dan tebakannya tidak salah. Di ruang tamu yang remang-remang, nampak sosok Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa sambil terbungkus selimut berwarna ungu. Ekspresi Hinata terlihat damai dan lugu dengan bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Poninya tersibak, menampilkan kening yang putih dan lembut. Rambut panjangnya tergerai bebas. Beberapa helai rambut panjangnya terjuntai ke bawah dan nyaris menyentuh lantai.

Sasuke tidak menyangka akan tiba saat dimana ia menganggap Hinata Hyuuga adalah wanita tercantik di muka bumi ini. Heh… padahal dulu ia tidak sudi meliriknya sedikitpun.

 _Hey Hinata… apakah kau tahu… meski aku menyakitimu namun sebenarnya hatiku jauh lebih sakit lagi…_

Mengapa semuanya menjadi serumit ini?

Ini adalah salah Sasuke sendiri. Semua yang terjadi adalah salahnya…

Kutukan, karma, atau apapun itu… yang jelas kini Sasuke menuai semuanya.

Sasuke lalu menghampiri Hinata dengan perlahan, seolah takut membuat Hinata terbangun.

"Aku adalah pria pembohong." Ujarnya lirih. "Sejujurnya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu… apa kau tahu itu?"

Tentu saja tidak. Hinata tidak akan bisa tahu isi hati Sasuke yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku harus berbohong padamu." Suaranya sangat lirih, bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar. "Jika aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke tersenyum getir. "Mungkin kau tidak akan mempercayaiku."

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Hinata. _Sangat sangat_ lembut, seolah kening perempuan yang tengah tertidur ini terbuat dari kaca yang luar biasa rapuh.

Sasuke tidak mampu menghentikan setitik air mata yang lolos dari matanya dan jatuh membasahi pipi Hinata.

.

.

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terbangun ketika indera penciumannya samar-samar menangkap aroma telur goreng.

"…telur?" Tidak mungkin ada orang yang sedang menggoreng telur… kan? Di rumah ini hanya ada dia dan Sasuke…

Dengan baju serta rambut acak-acakan, Hinata pergi ke dapur untuk memastikan. Alangkah terkejutnya Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke tengah memasak di dapur. Hinata mengucek-ucek matanya, berusaha memastikan jika yang ia lihat ini bukanlah ilusi.

"Berhenti melongo seperti orang bodoh." Kata Sasuke dengan ketus.

Yep, Hinata tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa menggoreng telur?" Tanya Hinata sambil duduk di kursi makan. Di atas meja ada salad tomat dan… sup? "Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?"

Sasuke enggan menjawabnya. Kini pria itu meletakkan sepiring telur goreng ke atas meja sambil turut bergabung bersama Hinata di meja makan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mengapa Sasuke aneh sekali pagi ini?

"Kau tidak ingin makan?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengambil piring.

Hinata merasa takjub. "Ma…kan? Ma-makan?!" kini ia menuding makanan di hadapannya. "I-ini untukku?" matanya lalu menyipit curiga. "Kau tidak membubuhkan racun di makanan ini kan?"

"Mengapa pula aku harus meracunimu?" Sasuke masih terlihat dingin dan tenang seperti biasa. Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa menebak niatnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menyingkirkanku! Jika aku mati, itu artinya kau bisa mendapatkan kesempatan bersama Sakura."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Mengapa tidak mungkin?"

"Karena aku sudah putus dengan Sakura."

"…huh? ….sejak kapan?"

"…sejak berhari-hari lalu."

"…serius?" Hinata tetap tidak percaya. Melihat Sasuke yang menyantap makanannya dengan tenang, Hinata merasa tidak mampu mempercayai perkataan pria berambut hitam itu. Hinata lalu mendecih. "Kalian pasti hanya putus untuk sementara demi menghindari gosip. Jika keadaan sudah kembali normal, kalian pasti akan berpacaran lagi."

"Kami mustahil bisa kembali bersama."

"…mengapa?"

"Karena aku telah mengucapkan perkataan yang menyakiti perasaannya."

"Perkataan apa?"

"…perkataan yang sejujurnya."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. _Perkataan jujur yang justru menyakiti Sakura…_ apa yang sebenarnya diucapkan Sasuke pada Sakura?

Melihat Sasuke yang kini bungkam, Hinata rasa Sasuke juga tidak akan mengatakan padanya secara blak-blakan mengenai apa yang terjadi.

Kini Hinata mencicipi masakan Sasuke.

Mengejutkan.

Semuanya bisa dimakan!

Telurnya memang agak sedikit gosong, namun masih bisa disebut enak. Supnya memang tidak seenak buatan Hinata, tapi rasanya cukup lumayan. Sedangkan salad ya salad, seperti itu rasanya.

"Apa kau ingin mengunjungi keluarga Hyuuga?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Huh? Um ya… rencananya aku akan pergi ke sana nanti sore."

"Tunggu aku pulang, kita akan pergi bersama."

"Aku lebih suka pergi sendiri."

"Kita akan pergi bersama." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar tegas dan tidak menerima penolakan.

"Oke." Jawab Hinata dengan cuek. Jika Sasuke memang ingin mengunjungi Hyuuga maka silahkan saja. Toh, si brengsek ini tidak begitu disukai oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata lalu melirik ke arah jendela. Sasuke sangat aneh pagi ini. Apakah matahari terbit dari sebelah barat?

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

Sore ini Sasuke benar-benar menemani Hinata mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga!

Mengapa Sasuke sangat aneh hari ini?! Tingkah Sasuke yang tidak normal ini justru membuat Hinata merinding karena membayangkan hal-hal aneh yang menimpa Sasuke.

"Keluarga Hyuuga tidak menyukaimu." Ujar Hinata dengan ketus ketika mereka berdua turun dari mobil. "Kau tidak akan diijinkan masuk."

Akan tetapi si brengsek itu justru menyeringai.

Hey… apa maksudnya itu?!

Hinata lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Hyuuga yang besar dan megah. Ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Neji yang tidak mampu ia hubungi akhir-akhir ini.

"Nii-san… syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Hinata dengan khawatir. Akan tetapi Neji tidak menggubris perkataan Hinata. Pria berambut panjang itu justru berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan mengabaikan Hinata yang jelas-jelas berdiri di depannya.

Hinata langsung mematung. Mengapa Neji memperlakukannya seperti ini… dan ketika Hinata menatap Neji tengah mengobrol ringan bersama Sasuke, sebuah perasaan aneh mulai menjalari hatinya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Keluarga Hyuuga tidak menyukai Sasuke… kan?

Hinata mengigit bibirnya. Berusaha bersikap tenang. Pasti Neji memiliki alasan bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

Tapi Hinata salah. Tidak hanya Neji yang bertingkah aneh, seluruh keluarga Hyuuga juga bertingkah aneh. Hiashi bersikap dingin pada Hinata, sama sekali tidak ditemukan jejak keramahan yang biasanya menghiasi wajah Hiashi setiap kali berbicara dengan Hinata. Hanabi juga terlihat dingin, berbeda jauh dengan gadis periang dan ceria yang biasa dijumpai Hinata.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Mengapa keluarga Hyuuga seolah-olah memperlakukan Sasuke dengan _sangat_ baik?

"Otou-san…" Kata Hinata dengan ragu. "Apakah benar Hanabi… hendak menikah?" Tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah Hanabi yang masih duduk tenang.

"Itu benar. Hanabi akan menikah dengan Makoto Yamamura. Minggu depan akan diadakan pesta pertunangan."

Hinata mencengkeram ujung bajunya erat-erat. Ia mengenal Makoto. Pria itu telah berusia 50-an tahun dan merupakan seorang duda dengan tiga orang anak. Mengapa Hiashi memilih Makoto?

Sasuke yang duduk di samping Hinata kini melirik Hinata dengan menggunakan sudut matanya.

"Otou-san, mungkin sebaiknya pertunangan Hanabi dibatalkan-"

"Ini adalah keputusan yang telah diambil oleh semua keluarga Hyuuga." Nada suara Hiashi terdengar kaku dan tegas. "Semua orang telah menyetujuinya, bahkan Hanabi juga menyetujinya."

Dada Hinata terasa sesak. "Aku juga bagian dari Hyuuga. Mengapa tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahuku?"

Neji dan Hanabi menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga."

Hinata terkesiap. "A-apa maksud perkataan otou-san ini?"

"Kau bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga." Hiashi kembali mengulangi ucapannya. "Kau harus berhenti ikut campur mengenai masalah keluarga Hyuuga."

"Aku adalah bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga." Hinata mencoba bersikap tegas. Meski begitu, hatinya terasa perih. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memiliki keluarga, namun mengapa kini…

Hiashi bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan memunggungi Hinata. "Pulanglah, Hinata. Aku akan memberikan undangan pertunangan Hanabi padamu besok."

Hinata langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga. Matanya terasa perih oleh air mata yang berusaha lolos.

Mengapa? Mengapa keluarga Hyuuga memperlakukannya seperti ini? Apa kesalahan yang telah diperbuat Hinata? Dulu keluarga Hyuuga memperlakukannya dengan hangat, mengapa semua berubah?

Dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata berlari meninggalkan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. _Kau bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga._ Hati Hinata terasa perih ketika mendengar perkataan itu. Kakinya kini berlari tanpa mengenal arah, yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari kediaman Hyuuga.

 _Kau bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga…_

Sejak kecil ia selalu bermimpi memiliki sebuah keluarga. Itulah mengapa ia merasa sangat bahagia ketika menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga. Keramahan serta kehangatan yang ia dapatkan membuat Hinata sangat bahagia. Itulah mengapa Hinata rela melakukan segala cara demi melindungi keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata rela berselisih dengan Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto demi Hyuuga.

Namun kini…

 _Kau bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga…_

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Heh… mungkin Hinata memang sejak dulu ditakdirkan untuk selalu sendiri tanpa ada keluarga yang menyayanginya. Kesepian dan kesedihan telah menjadi teman akrabnya. Bukankah sejak dulu Hinata Fujioka memang tidak memiliki keluarga? Ia harus memeluk guling ketika hendak tertidur dan berpura-pura jika bantal itu adalah ibunya. Ia harus menutup telinganya dengan guling agar telinganya tidak menangkap kesunyian yang terkadang sangat menyesakkan. Ia tidak memiliki siapapun yang bisa menghapuskan air mata yang jatuh membanjiri pipinya setiap kali ia kedinginan, kelaparan, atau dihina oleh teman-temannya.

Hinata tidak tahu berapa lama ia berlari. Nafasnya terasa sesak sedangkan kakinya mulai lelah.

Terkadang ia menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam sambil mengarang cerita mengenai identitas keluarganya. Ia berimajinasi jika ia adalah seorang tuan puteri yang diasingkan, atau berimajinasi jika orang tuanya adalah pahlawan yang gugur saat perang. Terkadang ia berimajinasi jika orang tuanya adalah pelaut yang meninggalkannya karena hendak pergi berlayar.

Hinata bukan seorang yang kuat. Hinata itu lemah. Hinata itu rapuh. Hinata itu cengeng.

Ia selalu menangis… ia menangis ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang memberinya selamat saat ia naik kelas… ia menangis ketika salah satu teman sekelasnya merobek baju seragamnya… ia menangis ketika ia terserang deman namun tidak ada seorangpun yang menanyakan keadaannya… ia menangis ketika rambut panjangnya harus dipotong pendek karena kejahatan yang dilakukan temannya… ia menangis karena tidak memiliki seseorang yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya…

Kesepian itu menyakitkan… kesepian itu membuatmu sesak dan putus asa… kesepian itu membuatmu sedih dan kehilangan semangat hidup…

Hinata jatuh terjungkal ketika kakinya tanpa sengaja tersandung batu yang berada di tengah jalan. Kedua lutut serta telapak tangannya kini lecet akibat terjatuh. Gaun biru selutut yang ia kenakan kini terlihat kotor. Dengan susah payah Hinata kini berusaha bangkit, akan tetapi kakinya yang lemas membuatnya kembali jatuh terduduk.

Saat ini matahari nyaris tenggelam. Lampu jalan mulai menyala dan menerangi sosok Hinata yang terlihat menyedihkan. Ia tidak tahu dimana ini atau sejauh apa ia berlari. Jalanan sempit ini terasa sunyi tanpa ada seorangpun yang melintas.

Hinata lalu berusaha mengusap air matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah akan tetapi kini ia sudah mulai mampu tenang.

Sekujur tubuh Hinata membeku saat ada dua orang pria asing berjalan ke arahnya. Kini Hinata bangkit berdiri sambil mengabaikan rasa perih di lututnya yang berdarah. Dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih ia berjalan menjauhi dua pria asing yang kini menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Hinata berusaha mempercepat langkahnya, akan tetapi dua orang itu justru membuntutinya. Sekelebat rasa takut hinggap di hati Hinata ketika dua orang itu mulai memanggil-manggilnya.

"Hey nona!"

"Apakah kau butuh bantuan?" Dua orang itu lalu tertawa.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di TV." Dua orang itu semakin mendekat.

"Heh, bukankah dia perempuan yang suaminya direbut oleh si Haruno itu?"

"Nona, tinggalkan saja suamimu lalu bersenang-senanglah bersama kami." Suara cekikikan menggema di jalanan yang sunyi ini.

Hinata kini berusaha berlari. Ia takut jika kedua orang itu meraihnya lalu menyeret tubuhnya. Rasa takut Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi ketika dua orang itu turut berlari mengejarnya.

Dan Hinata melihatnya…

Sasuke…

Tenggorokan Hinata terasa tercekat saat melihat sosok Sasuke berlari menghampirinya.

Sasuke datang…. Sasuke berlari mengerjarnya…. Sasuke tidak meninggalkannya….

Perasaan sesak dan sedih di hatinya perlahan sirna.

Kini ia berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menubruknya. Air matanya kembali mengalir ketika ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Sasuke dan aroma parfumnya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia memeluk erat Sasuke, berusaha mencari tempat perlindungan dari kegelapan yang melingkupi hatinya.

Dua pria asing itu turut berhenti. Nyali mereka langsung menjadi ciut ketika melihat tatapan dingin yang tajam dan menusuk dari pria berambut hitam yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dua pria asing ini memang suka membuat ulah, akan tetapi mereka bukan kriminal kelas kakap. Melihat sosok yang menatap mereka dengan bengis, mereka lebih memilih pergi.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega sambil memeluk erat tubuh Hinata yang tengah gemetar. Pada akhirnya ia bisa menemukan Hinata. Ia sempat panik ketika melihat Hinata berlari begitu saja meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia langsung berlari mengejar Hinata.

Secara sekilas Sasuke sempat menyaksikan lutut Hinata yang berdarah. Mungkin Hinata sampat terjatuh tadi.

"Hey…" Ujarnya sambil berusaha membuat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Bisiknya perlahan hingga nyaris tidak terdengar. "Mengapa kau… mengejarku?"

Sasuke terlihat kesal. "Haruskah aku mengabaikanmu?"

Hinata menunduk. Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke mengabaikannya? Sasuke membencinya kan? Mengapa Sasuke harus repot-repot mengejar Hinata?

.

.

Hinata menyantap takoyaki-nya yang ke sepuluh. Setelah Sasuke menemukannya tadi, mereka berencana pulang dengan memakai taksi karena mobil Sasuke masih berada di kediaman Hyuuga. Namun ketika mereka telah berada di jalan raya, Hinata justru ingin makan takoyaki setelah melirik kedai mungil yang menjual takoyaki.

Ia tidak mengira Sasuke mau menuruti permintaannya.

Ketika Hinata menyantap takoyaki-nya yang ke dua belas, Sasuke datang kembali dengan menenteng kantung plastik setelah pergi untuk sesaat.

"Takoyaki-mu sudah mulai dingin." Kata Hinata.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru berlutut di hadapannya.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke meraih kakinya…

…dan mengobati lututnya yang berdarah dengan obat yang baru saja ia beli.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ekspresinya terlihat serius ketika mengobati Hinata. Mungkin raut wajahnya terlihat kaku dan dingin, meski begitu… tangannya yang hangat memperlakukan Hinata dengan lembut layaknya seperti porselin yang mudah retak. Bibi penjual takoyaki dan tiga orang gadis remaja yang ada disana terlihat merona ketika menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

 _Sasuke… mengapa kau sangat baik padaku?_

"Bagaimana telapak tanganmu?" Tanya Sasuke ketika selesai mengobati lutut Hinata.

Hinata langsung menyembunyikan telapak tangannya. "Tidak luka kok." Kondisi telapak tangannya hanya lecet sedikit, tidak separah lututnya. Diperlakukan Sasuke seperti ini membuatnya merasa… canggung dan kikuk.

"Habiskan takoyakimu, setelah itu kita pulang." Kata Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk patuh sambil secepatnya menghabiskan takoyaki yang tinggal beberapa butir lagi. Sasuke benar-benar aneh hari ini. Hinata membeku ketika Sasuke memakaikan jaket yang ia kenakan ke tubuh Hinata.

"Pakai ini agar tidak kedinginan." Ujarnya perlahan. Setelah itu Sasuke memakan takoyakinya dengan tenang, seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata semakin merasa canggung.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Hinata sambil mencengkeram jaket hitam yang kini dikenakannya. Matanya terasa bengkak dan sembab akibat menangis.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu saat ini, Sasuke?_

 _._

 _._

Suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua masih terasa meskipun kini mereka telah sampai di rumah.

Hinata langsung menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air minum. Jaket hitam milik Sasuke masih membalut tubuhnya. Setelah meminum segelas air, rasa haus Hinata langsung menghilang.

Ketika ia menutup kulkas, sosok Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau mau minum?" Tanya Hinata sambil mencoba bersikap sopan.

Sasuke nampak berdiri tenang sambil berusaha menimbang-nimbang sesuatu yang hendak ia katakan.

Dan Hinata menunggu.

Dua puluh detik kemudian Sasuke mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang sukses membuat Hinata mematung.

"Mulai saat ini… aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku janji itu."

"Sasuke…"

"Mungkin aku sedikit kasar dan dingin, namun aku akan berusaha bersikap baik padamu. Aku mungkin tidak ahli memasak, namun aku akan berusaha membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghibur hatimu atau membuatmu bahagia, namun aku akan berusaha melindungimu. Aku tahu selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu, dan aku… minta maaf. Kau boleh benci padaku, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya…" Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Hinata. Oleh karena itu aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa terus di sampingku."

"A-aku…" Hinata tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku adalah pria brengsek yang selalu menyakiti hati orang lain. Aku adalah pria egois yang selalu membuat orang lain menderita. Aku tahu itu. Kau boleh membenciku, memarahiku, memakiku, memukulku… tapi kuharap kau mau untuk tetap menjadi istriku."

Sepasang mata Hinata terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Sasuke… apa alasanmu mengatakan semua ini padaku?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Karena aku ingin menjadi suami yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin menjadi suami yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?! Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini sejak dulu?! Mengapa kau baru memutuskan untuk berubah sekarang?! Mengapa tidak dari dulu… mengapa dulu kau bersikap buruk padaku? Mengapa kau dulu hanya diam saja saat Sakura menyakitiku? Mengapa dulu kau tidak bisa berhenti berpacaran dengan Sakura? Mengapa dulu kau memilih Sakura dan menyakitiku? MENGAPA BARU SEKARANG?!"

Kini Hinata kembali menangis. Ia menangisi sosok Hinata Hyuuga begitu menderita karena Sasuke. _Mengapa baru sekarang…_

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu mengapa baru sekarang aku melakukan ini." Jawab Sasuke perlahan. "Dulu aku… benar-benar tidak menyukaimu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyukaimu meski aku telah mencobanya. Kau dulu sangat baik padaku. Kau sangat pendiam, penurut, dan lemah lembut. Meski begitu… aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu dulu."

Tangis Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Ini sangat aneh bukan? Dulu kau mencintaiku tapi aku mengabaikanmu, aku selalu menyakitimu dan menginjak-injak perasaanmu. Dan kini… saat kau berhenti menyukaiku… aku justru mulai menginginkanmu."

"Mengapa… mengapa sekarang Sasuke… mengapa kau tidak menginginkan diriku yang dulu…"

Sasuke terseyum getir. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Rambut yang sama, mata yang sama, hidung yang sama, bibir yang sama… namun entah kenapa bagiku kau terlihat berbeda. Bibirmu sama namun senyumanmu berbeda. Matamu sama namun tatapanmu berbeda. Semua terasa berbeda… kau membuatku memperhatikanmu. Sikap barumu membuatku tertarik. Kepribadian barumu membuatku tertarik. Gaya bicaramu yang baru membuatku tertarik. Kau membuatku seakan mengenal seseorang yang baru. Dan kini… aku menginginkan Hinata yang saat ini berdiri di hadapanku, bukan Hinata yang dulu."

Hinata membekap mulutnya, berusaha menghentikan isakannya. Jadi… sejak awal Hinata Hyuuga memang tidak mampu menempati ruang di hati Sasuke sekeras apapun usaha yang telah dia lakukan. Orang yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke adalah Hinata Fujioka dan bukannya Hinata Hyuuga…

Ini tidak adil… ini semua benar-benar tidak adil bagi Hinata Hyuuga yang asli…

 _Kumohon buat dia mencintaiku…_

Permintaan Hinata Hyuuga kini terngiang dibenaknya. _Mencintai_ _ **KU?**_ Siapakah 'aku' yang dimaksud itu?

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa…" Ujar Hinata dengan beruraian air mata. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" Hinata kini menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Kumohon tinggalkan aku saat ini… aku sedang ingin menyendiri…"

Ketika Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang menjauh, tangisnya justru tidak mampu berhenti.

.

.

 **Please review^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata mengusap-usap matanya yang kini bengkak akibat menangis semalaman.

Sampai saat ini hatinya masih kacau dan pikirannya campur aduk. Ugh, Sasuke Uchiha… orang itu benar-benar sukses membuat dunia Hinata seakan jungkir balik. Sasuke benar-benar membingungkan dan tidak bisa ditebak. Pria itu bisa berubah menjadi jahat, kejam, baik, perhatian, dan yang lainnya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Sebenarnya seperti apa perasaan Sasuke pada Hinata?

Tadi malam Sasuke mengatakan jika ia ingin menjadi suami yang baik. Sasuke juga mengatakan jika dia 'tertarik' dan 'menginginkan' Hinata… itu artinya Sasuke tidak mencintainya kan?

Uh… ataukah _belum_ mencintainya?

Yang jelas pria itu _tidak mungkin_ mencintainya kan?

"Aduh, kepalaku pusing." Keluh Hinata sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Ia lalu turun dari ranjang. Akan tetapi rasa perih di lututnya membuatnya mematung untuk sesaat. Ah… lagi-lagi ia memikirkan Sasuke.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Hinata lalu turun ke dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengisi perutnya.

Dan melihat Sasuke di dapur.

Sedang memasak sesuatu.

Sepertinya Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh saat dia mengatakan jika akan membuatkan sarapan untuk Hinata.

"Pagi." Sapa Hinata perlahan. "Um… kau sedang membuat apa?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Pancake. Kau sangat suka sarapan pancake kan?" Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Pria itu terlihat sedang sibuk membalik pancake. "Aku sedang membuat pancake dengan potongan buah strawberry kesukaanmu."

Hinata mengusap-usap lehernya dengan canggung. Sejak kapan Sasuke tahu makanan kesukaannya? Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang… baik padanya. "Uh, te-terima kasih." Hinata lalu berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air minum. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sepiring pancake gosong. "Ini…"

"Itu pancake gosong, aku akan membuangnya nanti." Jawab Sasuke. "Ternyata membuat pancake tidak semudah kelihatannya. Aku banyak membuat yang gosong, tapi kini aku sudah mulai bisa membuat pancake yang kuning keemasan."

"….darimana kau tahu cara memasak pancake?" Selama ini Sasuke tidak bisa memasak… kan?

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek. "Internet."

"Ah, be-begitu ya…"

Sasuke lalu mematikan kompor lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata sambil membawa sepiring pancake berwarna kuning keemasan. "Makanlah, sepertinya rasanya lumayan."

Hinata menerima piring itu dengan sedikit canggung. Oh astaga, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Sasuke yang baik padanya seperti ini. Selama ini ia selalu terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang buruk, jahat, dan kasar padanya.

Sepertinya Sasuke yang baik seperti ini… tidak buruk juga.

Kan?

Hati Hinata berubah rumit ketika melihat kilauan cincin pernikahan yang melingkari jari Sasuke.

.

.

Setelah insiden 'skandal' yang sempat mengguncang namanya, perlahan-lahan Sakura mampu bangkit kembali. Berkat bantuan Naruto, ia mampu kembali melanjutkan karier di dunia _modelling._ Namanya memang tidak secemerlang dulu, akan tetapi ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harus terkubur dan dilupakan. Sakura tahu ia telah berhutang banyak pada Naruto, namun entah mengapa ia masih ragu ketika Naruto memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya yang sesungguhnya.

Sakura belum siap dengan itu.

Meski hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah 'diperjelas' namun tetap saja masih ada publik yang menyudutkan namanya. Sakura tidak begitu mempermasalahkan itu karena sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Sasuke lebih dalam dan lebih rumit dibandingkan yang telah diungkapkan oleh media. Sakura _memang_ menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, dan jika publik tahu mengenai fakta ini maka bisa dipastikan karirnya akan tamat selamanya karena ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghapus reputasi buruk itu.

Itulah mengapa ia harus berpura-pura menjalani hubungan palsu dengan Naruto demi menyelamatkan nama baiknya yang hampir hancur.

Hanya saja…. Sakura tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melepaskannya dengan begitu mudahnya. Bahkan Sasuke dengan terus terang mengatakan padanya jika selama ini dia tidak pernah mencintai Sakura…

 _Sasuke-kun, tidakkah kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku mendengar itu?_

 _Aku sangat membencimu… namun aku juga tidak mampu berhenti mencintaimu…_

Sakura menyelipkan helaian rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga sambil melangkah memasuki gedung Uchiha Corp. Kedatangannya kali ini karena hendak membahas kembali mengenai iklan yang ia bintangi dulu. Karena 'skandal' itu, iklan yang ia bintangi sempat dihentikan untuk sementara waktu. Kini setelah keadaan dirasa cukup membaik, mereka memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kembali iklan itu dan tetap menjadikan Sakura sebagai modelnya.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi atau apa yang telah dirundingkan oleh Naruto dengan Sasuke. Yang jelas Naruto berhasil membuat pihak Uchiha kembali melanjutkan iklan itu.

Hutangnya pada Naruto benar-benar besar.

Sepatu hak tinggi yang ia kenakan membuat irama ketukan di atas lantai setiap kali ia melangkah. Akan tetapi langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika ia melihat Sasuke Uchiha berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura tahu jika Sasuke tidak mungkin menghampirinya, namun ia tidak mampu menghentikan secercah harapan dan bayangan jika Sasuke memang berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Ada beberapa orang yang turut berjalan mengiringi Sasuke, namun Sakura tidak memperhatikan itu. Yang menjadi titik fokusnya adalah sosok Sasuke yang semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

…hingga akhirnya berjalan melewati Sakura dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan tenang.

 _Seolah-olah Sakura tidak ada di hadapannya._

Pada kenyataannya bukankah seperti itu? Sasuke tidak meliriknya sama sekali dan hanya menganggap Sakura seperti angin lalu yang tidak penting baginya. Itu membuat Sakura benar-benar sakit hati dan kecewa.

Mengapa kini mereka berdua layaknya seperti orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal?

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke arah punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Menoleh artinya kalah. Sakura harus berjalan maju dan mengabaikan Sasuke sama seperti yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Tapi mengapa kakinya terasa enggan digerakkan dan seluruh tubuhnya rasanya ingin berbalik dan menatap punggung itu?

Pada akhirnya Sakura mengakui kekalahannya.

Ia berbalik dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang terlihat dingin dan kokoh. Bisakah seseorang seperti Sasuke runtuh?

Sebelum Sakura sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, kakinya telah berjalan maju dan membawanya mendekati Sasuke. Perasaan cinta yang ada di hatinya ternyata tidak mampu dipadamkan meskipun hatinya telah disakiti hingga hancur.

"Sasuke, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" Tanya Sakura ketika ia telah berhasil menyusul Sasuke. Sejujurnya Sakura tidak tahu apa yang hendak ia bicarakan dengan mantan kekasihnya ini. Sakura hanya… menginginkan sebuah momen.

Atau kesempatan…

Sasuke memang menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia masih tidak mau menatap Sakura. Sebagai gantinya, pria bermata hitam itu justru melirik ke arah Kakashi seolah-olah memberikan sebuah pesan melalui tatapannya itu.

Dan nampaknya Kakashi tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke karena pria berambut silver itu kini menghampiri Sakura sambil berkata dengan sopan. "Maaf, Haruno-san. Jika memang ada masalah mengenai pekerjaan yang menyangkut Uchiha-san, anda bisa menghubungi saya di nomor ini." Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama.

Sakura tidak mempedulikan Kakashi, sepasang mata hijaunya masih menatap Sasuke yang masih enggan menoleh ke arahnya. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar mampu bersikap sekejam ini padanya.

Perasaan cinta di hati Sakura langsung terbakar menjadi perasaan benci hanya dalam sekejap.

"Saya meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu waktu anda, Uchiha-san." Kata Sakura dengan senyum yang penuh dengan paksaan. Ia tidak mempedulikan keberadaan asisten, sekretaris, dan orang-orang lainnya di sekeliling Sasuke. Ia hanya berfokus pada sosok pria dingin yang telah menghancurkan hatinya itu.

Sasuke masih diam.

Sakura kembali berbicara dengan nada getir. "Saya hanya ingin bertanya pada anda mengenai kabar Hinata-san saat ini. Apakah Hinata-san baik-baik saja? Apakah Hinata-san _menerima_ anda setelah apa yang anda lakukan selama ini?" Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Kurasa tidak."

Kakashi menghampiri Sakura. "Jaga bicara anda." Ia tidak ingin ada rumor yang kembali beredar mengenai kedua orang ini. Kakashi tidak ingin usahanya dalam menghentikan rumor kemarin akhirnya menjadi sia-sia akibat ada rumor baru lagi. Ia sudah capek dan lelah!

"Hatake-san, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh wanita yang telah disakiti berulang kali?" Sakura masih tersenyum. "Ia akan _pergi._ Ia akan pergi meninggalkan orang yang telah menyakitinya dan mencari seseorang yang bisa memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik lagi."

Sakura tahu jika Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Sakura tidak tahu sebesar apa rasa suka itu, yang jelas perasaan Sasuke pada Hinata melampaui perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura.

 _Itu benar-benar tidak adil._

Tanpa diketahui Sakura, sepasang mata Sasuke berubah dingin dan tangannya mengepal erat. Secara tidak langsung Sakura mengatakan jika Hinata akan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan mencari pria lain.

"Saya pamit pergi, Hatake-san. Seperti yang seharusnya saya lakukan _sejak dulu._ " kata Sakura dengan penuh arti.

Ia ingin menyampaikan pesan pada Sasuke jika seharusnya Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sejak dulu. Seharusnya Sakura meninggalkan pria yang tidak mampu mencintainya sejak dulu. Cinta telah membuat Sakura melupakan akal sehat dan logikanya. Cinta telah membuatnya buta.

Sakura bertekad mulai detik ini juga ia akan berhenti bertindak bodoh hanya demi Sasuke Uchiha. Ia akan berhenti berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Dan ketika Sakura melangkah pergi, Sasuke masih tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

 _Ikatan dua orang itu kini benar-benar putus._

.

.

Hinata menatap layar ponselnya dengan perasaan muram.

Ia memang bukan Hinata Hyuuga yang asli. Meski begitu, hatinya merasa sakit ketika ia mendapatkan penolakan dari keluarga Hyuuga seperti kemarin.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Mengapa mereka berubah menjadi seperti itu?

Ingin sekali ia bertanya dan berteriak pada mereka. Namun niat itu langsung ia batalkan ketika ia mengingat kembali jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

 _Mereka bukanlah keluarganya yang sesungguhnya._

Hinata kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja. Sampai detik ini tidak ada satupun keluarga Hyuuga yang menghubunginya. Mereka bersikap seolah-olah Hinata bukan lagi bagian dari mereka.

Jika memang seperti itu maka Hinata akan melakukan hal yang sama. Toh, ia juga tidak akan rugi apapun.

Hinata lalu pergi ke dapur, perutnya keroncongan minta diisi. Ketika ia mulai menyiapkan makan malam, untuk sesaat ia mematung. Selama ini ia selalu menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri, ia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang Sasuke karena Hinata menganggap Sasuke adalah pria dewasa yang sanggup menggali dan mengais makanannya sendiri entah darimana sumbernya.

Dan kini…

Haruskah ia juga membuat makan malam untuk Sasuke? Pria itu telah membuatkan sarapan untuknya, jadi membuatkannya makan malam bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh kan?

Setelah ragu untuk beberapa saat, pada akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk turut memasak makan malam untuk Sasuke. Jika Sasuke tidak menyukai makanannya atau seleranya tidak sesuai di lidahnya maka terserah saja. Yang terpenting adalah Hinata telah memiliki niat baik.

Karena terlalu asyik memasak, Hinata tidak sadar jika Sasuke telah pulang dan kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?" Suara Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata terkejut setengah mati. Tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak kaget sementara pisau yang ada di tangannya sukses mengiris jari telunjuknya.

"Aah!" Hinata langsung meletakkan pisaunya dan kini ia mengamati ujung jari telunjuknya yang berdarah.

"Kau berdarah. Biarkan aku melihat lukamu."

Sebelum Sasuke bisa meraih tangannya, Hinata buru-buru menyembunyikannya. "Ini hanya luka kecil. Jariku hanya tergores sedikit." Hinata tersenyum canggung.

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya yang terulur. Untuk sekilas, wajahnya terlihat muram ketika menyaksikan penolakan Hinata terhadapnya. "Aku akan mengambilkan obat untukmu."

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Hinata kini berjalan tergesa-gesa ke kotak P3K yang ia simpan di laci meja yang berada di dekat tangga. Entah mengapa Hinata masih merasa canggung dan enggan terhadap perhatian yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

Sasuke tahu selama ini ia telah menyakiti Hinata dengan begitu dalam hingga membuat wanita itu berhenti mencintainya. Ia tahu itu… namun kini ia ingin sekali bersama dengan Hinata. Ia ingin menebus semua kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat dulu dan memulai segalanya dari awal. Ia ingin memulai kembali pernikahan yang telah hancur berantakan ini.

Namun darimana Sasuke harus memulainya? Hinata bahkan enggan menerima semua sentuhan dan perhatian yang ia berikan.

Sepasang mata hitamnya kini mengamati Hinata yang tengah sibuk melilitkan plaster luka di jarinya. Hati Sasuke terasa sesak ketika membayangkan Hinata akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Setiap hari Sasuke selalu mengumpat dan memarahi dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh hingga membuat Hinata menjadi seperti ini.

Seandainya saja ia bisa mengulang waktu…

Tubuh Hinata membeku ketika Sasuke secara tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat seakan ingin menahan Hinata agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

Hinata hanya diam. Akan tetapi banyak pertanyaan melintasi benaknya saat ini.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan menyandarkan dahinya di pundak Hinata, seakan kepalanya dipenuhi beban berat yang sudah tidak mampu ia tanggung seorang diri. Samar-samar Hinata mampu mencium wangi rambut pria ini.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan pada akhirnya meletakkan telapak tangannya di tangan Sasuke yang masih melingkari pinggangnya. Pada awalnya Hinata berniat ingin meloloskan dirinya dari pelukan ini dan menepis tangan Sasuke. Namun entah bagaimana ia tidak jadi melakukannya.

Ketika Sasuke memeluk dan bersandar pada tubuhnya seperti ini, pria itu terlihat… rapuh.

"Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua?" Suara Sasuke mengalun perlahan. "Aku berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat dulu dan aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuatmu bahagia."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menghentikan perasaannya yang berubah kacau.

Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat. "Aku tahu kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Meski begitu… bisakah kau tetap berada disisiku?"

Hinata menurunkan tangannya. "Mengapa kau bicara seolah-olah aku sudah memutuskan hendak pergi dari rumah ini sekarang juga? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu… _untuk saat ini._ " Dan itu memang benar, _saat ini_ Hinata tidak memiliki alasan untuk pergi.

"Berarti ada kemungkinan jika suatu saat nanti kau akan pergi huh?" Sasuke berbicara perlahan dengan nada yang dipenuhi kepahitan.

Sikap diam Hinata mewakili jawabannya.

"Mengapa aku mulai menginginkanmu di saat yang salah…" Gumam Sasuke tanpa beranjak dari posisinya. "Aku tahu hubungan kita yang menjadi hancur seperti ini adalah salahku, namun aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang _seandainya_ dan _mungkin._ Seandainya aku menginginkanmu sejak awal pernikahan, mungkin kita bisa hidup dengan tenang saat ini. Mungkin aku akan bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan, namun aku akan memperhatikanmu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Mungkin aku akan mengabaikanmu, namun aku akan terus menerus memikirkanmu. Mungkin aku akan merindukanmu setiap aku pergi keluar kota dan akan memberikanmu oleh-oleh yang unik dan aneh. Mungkin kita berdua akan duduk bersama di meja makan setiap pagi sambil ditemani secangkir kopi dan sepiring pancake. Mungkin setiap petang kita akan duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton acara drama picisan yang kau sukai."

Hinata menutup matanya. Entah kenapa benaknya dipenuhi oleh bayangan-bayangan peristiwa yang tidak mungkin bisa terjadi. Membayangkan itu semua membuat hati Hinata terasa pilu… seakan-akan semua kejadian itu memang nyata.

Dalam benaknya, Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahinya sambil memegang secangkir kopi di tangannya sedangkan Hinata terlihat menyantap sarapannya dengan riang. Ia juga bisa membayangkan sebuah adegan dimana mereka berdua saling berbicara lewat telepon saat dini hari dan saling bertukar kata rindu. Ia juga bisa melihat mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan berdebat mengenai alur cerita drama kesukaannya.

Semua itu _terasa_ sangat nyata.

Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Kita akan berdebat setiap hari karena meributkan hal-hal kecil dan remeh. Pada akhirnya kau akan selalu menang karena aku selalu mengalah dan menuruti keinginanmu. Aku akan menggerutu dan mengeluh namun sebenarnya aku selalu bahagia bisa memenuhi semua keinginanmu. Kau akan selalu mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan aneh dan aku akan selalu menjawabnya dengan setengah hati." Sasuke tertawa getir. "Kencan pertama kita di kebun binatang dan kau akan membeli souvenir sebuah boneka yang akan kau peluk setiap malam. Kau akan mengubah halaman belakang menjadi kebun sayuran lalu kau mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi rumah dan mengisinya dengan benda-benda yang aneh. Kita berdua akan mengunjungi taman kota saat malam dan kau akan menyanyi dengan suaramu yang sumbang. Kita akan berlibur ke pantai dan kau akan bermain layang-layang serta berlarian mengejar ombak…"

Hinata tidak tahu mengapa air matanya mengalir dengan tiba-tiba. "Semua itu hanya mungkin dan seandainya… kita berdua tidak bisa seperti itu." Bisik Hinata dengan nada parau sambil berusaha mengeringkan air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya sambil mengangkat kembali kepalanya. "Kuberi kau waktu tiga hari, Hinata."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata tanpa berpaling.

"Untuk memutuskan apakah kau akan tetap tinggal disini ataukan kau akan pergi." Suara Sasuke berubah serius. "Jika kau memang ingin pergi… maka aku tidak akan menghentikanmu. Aku akan melepaskanmu dan kau bisa hidup dengan sesuka hatimu. Kau juga bisa… berhenti menyandang nama Uchiha. Aku akan membantumu mengurus semuanya."

Hinata terkesiap sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Ketika ia menatap sepasang mata Sasuke yang serius, Hinata tahu Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua ucapannya itu.

"Namun jika kau memutuskan untuk tinggal disini…" Ekspresi penuh harapan menghiasi wajah Sasuke. "Maka itu artinya kau mau memberikan kesempatan kedua padaku, kau mau memberikan kesempatan kedua pada pernikahan ini. Jika kau memutuskan untuk tinggal disini, maka aku tidak akan melepaskanmu meski suatu saat nanti kau memohon padaku untuk membiarkanmu pergi."

Sasuke perlahan-lahan meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Hinata. "Oleh karena itu… pikirkan semuanya dengan baik. Pikirkan semuanya dan tentukan pilihanmu. Besok adalah hari pertama… kumohon padamu untuk memikirkan semuanya dengan baik, Hinata. Jangan sampai kau membuat keputusan yang akan kau sesali nanti."

"Sasuke…"

"Apapun pilihan yang akan kau ambil… aku akan menerimanya."

Hinata menundukkan wajanya, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah muram dan rapuh.

 _Tiga hari huh…_

 _Haruskah ia pergi?_

 _Ataukah haruskah ia tinggal?_

 _Mana yang akan ia pilih?_

.

.

 **Jangan lupa review^^**

 **Pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Hinata itu berdasarkan kisah dan adegan sasuhina di** Novel Spring Love **. Jika memang mereka berdua bertemu sejak awal… pasti kisah mereka akan seperti itu.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tinggal disini atau pergi…_

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang membebani pikiran Hinata.

Ia harus memikirkan dengan seksama keputusan yang akan ia ambil.

Ini adalah hari pertama, namun kepala Hinata sudah pening memikirkan masalah Sasuke dan keluarga Hyuuga.

Ah… berbicara tentang keluarga Hyuuga, mereka telah mengirimkan undangan pertunangan Hanabi kepadanya. Hinata hanya membaca undangan itu sekilas lalu melipatnya lagi.

Undangan itu tidak penting baginya… ia akan hadir dan bersikap seperti seorang tamu yang tidak ikut campur dengan masalah mereka.

Toh, mereka tidak menganggap Hinata menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga, jadi Hinata juga akan menganggap dirinya bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga itu. Lagipula dia bukanlah Hinata yang asli.

Lalu tentang Sasuke…

 _Tinggal disini atau pergi…_

 _Tinggal disini atau pergi…_

Jika Hinata pergi…

Jika Hinata pergi maka ia akan berhenti terlibat dengan Sasuke Uchiha dan semua drama percintaannya. Hinata tidak akan menatap wajah Sasuke yang memuakkan dan bisa berhenti menghadapi sikapnya yang plin-plan. Hinata akan keluar dari rumah ini dan memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup dengan bebas dan mandiri.

Tapi…

Jika Hinata pergi, maka para wartawan akan mengerumuninya karena ingin mendapatkan berita tentang nyonya Uchiha yang memutuskan pergi meninggalkan suaminya. Hinata tidak akan mampu hidup dengan tenang karena selalu was-was dengan para wartawan dan gosip-gosip yang beredar tentangnya. Ia juga masih harus memikirkan tentang tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan, ia tidak mungkin bergantung pada siapapun. Ia juga tidak memiliki kenalan dan teman yang bisa ia mintai tolong jadi ia harus memulai segalanya dari nol.

Jika Hinata tinggal…

Itu artinya ia memberikan 'kesempatan kedua' pada Sasuke. Ugh…

Jika ia tinggal, Hinata harus terjebak dengan Sasuke Uchiha lebih lama lagi. Ia juga harus berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan kewarasannya setiap kali berinteraksi dengan Sasuke. Ia juga harus selalu bersiap menghadapi drama yang bisa muncul setiap saat mengenai Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, dan yang lainnya.

Namun jika ia tinggal, ia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan tentang kebutuhan hidupnya. Hinata bisa makan enak, tidur di ranjang yang nyaman, tidak perlu capek-capek bekerja karena dompetnya akan selalu terisi uang bulanan yang diberikan Sasuke. Oh ayolah… siapa yang mampu menolak hidup nyaman dan santai seperti ini? Sejak kecil Hinata sudah terbiasa hidup susah dan kekurangan, saat ia hidup dalam kemewahan dan kenyamanan seperti ini, hatinya terasa senang.

Dan juga… permintaan Hinata Hyuuga asli…. Mungkin dengan tetap tinggal disini maka Hinata bisa mengungkap jalan kembali ke kehidupan _sebelumnya._

Pada awal tiba disini, Hinata ingin sekali pulang ke kehidupan _sebelumnya_ karena ia tidak ingin menjalani kehidupan dalam cerita novel. Lalu karena masalah perusahaan Hyuuga, ia menjadi terlibat dalam drama yang membuatnya harus tinggal di sisi pria brengsek itu. Kemudian Hinata mendapatkan beban berupa 'permintaan' Hinata Hyuuga yang asli dan membuatnya harus selalu berinteraksi dengan Sasuke.

Kemudian Hinata berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha karena keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata merasa bahagia karena di kehidupan ini ia memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya. Oleh karena itu ia berusaha melindungi mereka saat Namikaze berusaha menghancurkan perusahaan Hyuuga. Hinata rela terlibat skandal yang menyeret nama Uchiha, Namikaze dan Haruno demi mengeluarkan Namikaze dari perusahaan Hyuuga. Ia mengusahan semua cara untuk melindungi Hyuuga.

Dan saat keadaan membaik… keluarga Hyuuga justru bersikap dingin padanya tanpa ada alasan apapun.

Sejujurnya saat ini Hinata sudah pasrah. Ia pasrah hidup menjadi Hinata Hyuuga atau menjadi Hinata Fujioka. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang! Ia tidak ingin terlibat drama apapun lagi!

Persetan dengan Naruto dan Sakura! Persetan dengan keluarga Hyuuga! Persetan pula dengan Sasuke dan semua sikap plin-plannya!

Hinata akan hidup dengan bahagia mulai saat ini! Ia tidak ingin hidup demi keluarga Hyuuga atau demi yang lainnya. Ia akan berhenti bersikap sok pahlawan. Jika Namikaze ingin menghancurkan Hyuuga maka terserah saja! Jika Hanabi memang akan menikahi pria tua maka terserah saja! Hinata tidak akan ikut campur!

Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit.

Keluarga Hyuuga telah sukses membuatnya sakit hati.

Jika ia memang ditakdirkan selamanya terjebak di tubuh Hinata Hyuuga maka ia akan menerimanya. Jika ia memang bisa kembali, maka ia akan _sangat_ menerimanya. Ia akan hidup demi dirinya sendiri! Kebahagiaannya adalah yang terpenting!

Oke! Hinata sudah mengambil keputusan…

 _Ia akan tetap tinggal disini._

Asalkan Sasuke memang bersikap baik padanya, maka Hinata akan tinggal di rumah ini dengan senang hati.

Apakah Hinata membenci Sasuke?

 _Masih._ Sejujurnya Hinata masih membenci pria brengsek itu dan belum memaafkannya. Tapi Hinata juga tidak sudi hidup terlunta-lunta di jalan tanpa uang sepeserpun. Oleh karena itu ia akan berusaha _mengabaikan_ kejahatan yang dilakukan Sasuke dulu. Toh, secara teknis yang dijahati Sasuke adalah _Hinata yang asli_ dan bukannya dia.

Kehidupannya dulu yang penuh dengan kemelaratan membuatnya sedikit matre. Hinata mengakui itu. Dia pernah memakai seragam sekolah compang camping dan sepatu koyak yang membuatnya selalu dibully. Dia juga pernah merasakan perut yang perih karena kelaparan dan tidur di atas lantai panti asuhan yang dingin. Oleh karena itu Hinata sangat menyayangi uang karena uang bisa membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Uang bisa membuat perutnya terisi, uang bisa membuatnya mengenakan pakaian hangat, uang bisa membuatnya tidur dengan nyaman. Mana mungkin Hinata mau membuang kehidupan nyaman sebagai nyonya Uchiha dan lebih memilih bekerja membanting tulang dari pagi hingga malam. Hinata masih waras!

Lalu mengenai 'pernikahan' ini…

Nah, anggap saja ini adalah pekerjaannya dan uang bulanan yang ia terima adalah gajinya.

Yep, ia akan bersikap professional.

Mulai saat ini ia adalah karyawan dan Sasuke adalah bosnya.

 _Tidak perlu ada cinta dalam hubungan ini_.

.

.

"Sakura sangat membencimu."

"Itu yang terbaik."

"Kau… tidak mempermasalahkannya?"

" _Dobe,_ jika Sakura tidak membenciku maka dia akan terus mencintaiku. Aku ingin dia berhenti mencintaiku, oleh karena itu aku ingin dia sangat membenciku." Ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. "Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bersikap bodoh. Aku tahu kau sangat senang karena Sakura membenciku. Dengan begitu, kau bisa mendapatkan kesempatan bersikap sebagai pangeran yang membebaskannya dari penderitaan dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu."

Naruto tertawa perlahan. "Kau selalu bisa membaca jalan pikiranku."

"Mm." Mana mungkin Sasuke tidak bisa memahami Naruto? Mereka berdua selalu bersama bahkan sejak mereka baru belajar merangkak.

Alunan musik mengalun lembut di bar yang tengah mereka kunjungi saat ini. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di bar ini untuk minum atau mengobrolkan sesuatu yang sedikit serius. Bar ini tidak mewah, namun interiornya lumayan bagus. Yang terpenting adalah tempat ini tidak memiliki banyak pengunjung sehingga mereka bisa sedikit rileks.

"Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu dulu?" Tanya Naruto sambil meraih gelas minumannya.

"Perkataanku yang mana?"

"Tentang perasaanmu pada Sakura… kau mengatakan jika selama ini kau tidak pernah mencintainya. Apakah itu kejujuran atau kebohongan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, berusaha mencari setiap detail kebenaran dari Sasuke.

"Itu adalah hal paling jujur yang pernah kukatakan pada Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Naruto tersenyum pahit lalu meneguk minumannya. Sedikit banyak ia mengetahui perasaan dan pengorbanan Sakura pada Sasuke selama ini. Namun apa balasan yang diberikan Sasuke pada Sakura? Sahabatnya ini benar-benar brengsek…

Naruto menyenggol Sasuke. "Perempuan dengan gaun merah itu sangat seksi." Bisiknya sambil mengamati perempuan yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. "Kulit pucat dan rambut panjangnya mirip dengan Hinata."

Sasuke menyikut dada Naruto dengan kasar. "Berhenti membayangkan istriku." Sasuke tidak terima jika Naruto membanding-bandingkan Hinata dengan perempuan murahan itu.

Naruto mengusap-usap dadanya yang sedikit nyeri dan sedikit terkejut melihat sikap sahabatnya yang berubah posesif. "Kau benar-benar serius dengan Hinata?!"

"Aku sangat serius."

"Cih, mengapa kau masih mau mempertahankan wanita ular itu sebagai istrimu? Apakah kau sudah lupa dengan masalah yang ia ciptakan dulu?"

"Aku benar-benar menginginkannya." Ujarnya dengan serius. Ia lalu kembali menyikut Naruto namun si kuning itu berhasil menghindar. "Dan jangan sebut istriku 'wanita ular'."

Naruto terkekeh. "Mengapa kau justru menyukai wanita yang benar-benar membencimu? Seleramu sangat aneh."

Sasuke enggan berkomentar. Seandainya bisa memilih, ia juga tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Namun harus bagaimana lagi? Hati telah mengalahkan logika. Hatinya tidak mau diajak kompromi meski otaknya telah berulang kali menolak Hinata.

"Kau harus melepaskan perusahaan Hyuuga." Kata Sasuke sambil mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Aku telah berhasil membungkam semua gosip buruk mengenai hubunganku dengan Sakura, aku juga telah mengembalikan posisi Sakura sebagai seorang bintang. Kau harus menepati janjimu."

"Ya,ya." Jawab Naruto dengan cuek. "Aku akan mundur. Toh, aku juga tidak bisa menumbangkan pengaruh Hiashi dari perusahaan Hyuuga."

"Itu lebih baik." Ujung jari Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk gelasnya. "Aku sangat penasaran… apa yang membuatmu mau bekerjasama dengan Otsutsuki untuk menghancurkan Hyuuga?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Otsutsuki berjanji memberiku separuh aset Hyuuga." Kini ia tersenyum lebar. "Tapi kini aku harus mundur karena menantu Hyuuga ini benar-benar mengancamku dengan serius."

"Kau tidak seharusnya menerima tawaran itu." kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Itu adalah penawaran yang bagus. Terlebih lagi…." Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan menggunakan sudut matanya. "Aku berpikir jika kau tidak akan peduli dengan Hyuuga."

Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengamati gelas minumannya yang hampir kosong.

 _Ia tidak peduli dengan Hyuuga…_

 _…yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Hinata._

.

.

Ketika Sasuke sampai di rumah, ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Hinata menunggu kepulangannya.

"Sasuke, kita perlu bicara." Kata Hinata dengan bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku sudah memutuskan mana yang akan kupilih."

Sasuke lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang berada di depan Hinata, mencoba bersikap tenang meski hatinya luar biasa gugup. Kira-kira keputusan apa yang akan dipilih Hinata?

"Ini baru hari pertama."

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi, keputusanku sudah bulat."

"Oh?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Keputusan apa yang akan kau ambil?"

Hatinya terasa nyeri ketika membayangkan Hinata lebih memilih pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan…."

Sasuke menunggu.

Dan menunggu.

"…aku akan tinggal disini."

Sasuke mematung. Sepasang mata hitamnya membulat sedangkan jantungnya berdegub kencang. Ia tidak mampu menghentikan pancaran penuh harap yang menghiasi matanya.

"Hinata…"

"Tapi!" Hinata mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan berkata dengan tegas. "Ada kata 'tapi' dalam keputusanku ini."

Sasuke lagi-lagi menunggu perkataan Hinata.

"Aku akan tinggal disini… tapi ada tiga hal yang harus kau janjikan padaku."

"Katakanlah."

"Satu, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan fisik maupun psikis padaku."

Sasuke tampak tersinggung. "Aku tidak sekejam itu." Selama ini ia tidak pernah menganiaya Hinata.

Hinata memasang ekspresi serius. "Aku tahu itu. Selama ini kau tidak pernah melukaiku dengan menggunakan kedua tanganmu. Tapi aku butuh jaminan disini. Aku tidak akan tinggal disini jika pada akhirnya harus disakiti."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukan kekerasan padamu."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sikap puas. Ia lalu mengajukan syarat kedua pada Sasuke. "Dua, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak melakukan kontak fisik yang membuatku tidak nyaman."

Ujung mata Sasuke berkedut.

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. "A-aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti ci-ci-ciuman yang kau lakukan dulu terulang kembali." Rona merah di pipinya semakin menjalar. "Ci-ciuman itu membuatku tidak nyaman!"

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Bukan itu intinya!" Hinata menaikkan volume suaranya. "Intinya adalah kau _memaksaku_. Kau tahu betul jika aku tidak nyaman dengan ci-ci-ci… urgh…. Ci-ciuman itu namun kau tetap tidak mau berhenti!"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Menarik sekali, Hinata tergagap setiap kali hendak mengatakan kata 'cium'.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu! Kau harus memahami batasanku… aku merasa tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu."

" _Fine…_ " Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan kontak fisik yang membuatku tidak nyaman dan aku juga tidak akan melakukan pemaksaan." Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Namun jika kau memintaku, aku tidak akan menolak."

Hinata mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Sasuke dan lebih memilih menatap Sasuke dengan penuh keseriusan. "Dan yang ketiga, _seandainya_ kau melakukan hal-hal buruk seperti berkhianat atau berselingkuh, maka aku akan pergi dan kau tidak boleh menghentikanku."

Hinata tahu saat ini Sasuke sudah putus dengan Sakura. Akan tetapi Hinata tidak mampu mempercayai Sasuke 100%. Hinata harus mempersiapkan kemungkinan seandainya Sasuke kembali berselingkuh dengan wanita lain.

Tatapan Sasuke berubah dingin. "Aku tidak akan berselingkuh."

"Aku mengatakan _seandainya._ Jika kau tidak berselingkuh, maka itu adalah hal yang baik." Hinata memasang ekspresi tenang. "Intinya adalah aku akan tetap tinggal disini selama kau bersikap baik padaku."

"Itukah semua persyaratanmu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Oke, aku menerimanya. Dengan begini artinya kau telah setuju memberikan kesempatan kedua pada-"

"Ah! tunggu tunggu!" Hinata memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Aku tidak memberikan 'kesempatan kedua' um… bisakah kita menyebut ini 'memulai dari awal'?"

"Memulai dari awal?" Sasuke berusaha mencerna perkataan Hinata.

"Yup." Hinata mengangguk dengan antusias. "Kita akan memulai hubungan ini sebagai seorang teman."

Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat keruh. "Teman?"

Apakah seorang Sasuke Uchiha baru saja di… _friendzone?_ Oleh istrinya sendiri?!

Oke, mungkin mereka berdua tidak akan langsung berpelukan lalu bergulung-gulung di ranjang sambil bercumbu mesra. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke berhak mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar 'teman'! Mereka berdua sudah menikah!

"Hubungan kita dulu sangat berantakan." Ujar Hinata. "Kita berdua saling menyakiti, membenci, dan penuh amarah. Akan lebih baik jika kita berdua memulai hubungan ini dari awal sebagai sepasang teman."

Sasuke memijit dahinya. Sejujurnya ini sedikit… mengecewakan.

Sisi baiknya adalah Hinata masih mau tinggal disini. Sasuke harus bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Aku menerima semua permintaanmu namun kau juga harus menuruti permintaanku."

"Apa permintaanmu?" Tanya Hinata .

"Mulai malam ini kita harus berbagi ranjang." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Ia harus mencoba mendapatkan sedikit keuntungan dari negosiasi ini. Sasuke tidak ingin hubungan mereka berjalan lebih lambat bila dibandingkan dengan siput yang sedang merayap. Jika Sasuke tidak mencoba mengambil inisiatif, bisa-bisa sepuluh tahun lagi mereka berdua akan tetap pisah ranjang.

"H-huh?!" Wajah Hinata merona merah.

"Aku memberikanmu rumah dan semua kenyamanan yang ada. Aku juga berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan menjaga batasanku. Setidaknya kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku ini."

"Be-berbagi ranjang?!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu. Kita berdua hanya akan berbaring di ranjang yang sama dan berbagi selimut yang sama." Tidak bisakah Hinata mengabulkan permintaan sederhana ini?

Hinata berpikir serius. Sasuke memberikan banyak hal padanya mulai dari rumah, fasilitas, makanan enak, hingga uang bulanan dan Hinata tidak memberikan apapun padanya…

"Oke. Aku menyetujuinya." Kata Hinata. Ia akan menganggap berbagi ranjang adalah harga yang harus dibayar agar bisa menikmati kemewahan ini.

Semua hal di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis.

Mata Sasuke membulat. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata menyetujui permintaannya ini… dengan begitu cepat.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. "Baiklah tuan Sasuke Uchiha, kita memiliki kesepakatan yang harus kita tepati."

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan itu meski hatinya sedikit bertanya-tanya.

 _Mengapa ini terasa seperti transaksi jual beli?_

.

.

 **Please review^^**

 **Akhirnya ada perkembangan dalam hubungan mereka.**

 **Hinata belum luluh pada Sasuke kok. Ia memilih bertahan karena memikirkan keuntungan yang akan ia dapatkan.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengar baik-baik ya Sasuke." Kata Hinata dengan serius sambil mencengkeram erat selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu seandainya kau mencuri-curi kesempatan saat aku tidur. Jadi sebaiknya kau jaga mata dan tubuhmu, terutama tanganmu. Aku tidak ingin menerima pelecehan dalam bentuk apapun."

Sasuke mendecih sambil berbalik dan memunggungi Hinata. Ia merasa sedikit tersinggung karena Hinata memperlakukannya seperti seorang kriminal. Ia tidak seburuk itu!

Ribuan wanita diluar sana rela bahkan rela mengantri dan berbaris untuk bisa memeluknya!

Nasib… nasib… mengapa pula hatinya justru menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Hinata.

Sasuke tidak tahu darimana Hinata belajar ilmu sihir sehingga bisa menciptakan sebuah mantera kutukan yang manjur dan ampuh.

Hinata mengamati langit-langit kamar Sasuke. Ia berharap semoga saja ia bisa tidur malam ini. Tidur satu ranjang bersama Sasuke terasa… aneh.

"Aku harap kau tidak mendengkur." Kata Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang memunggunginya. Ia tidak bisa menebak seperti apa raut wajah Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke hanya diam.

Apakah dia sudah tidur?

Hinata lalu memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tertidur.

Tapi…

Sepuluh menit…

Tiga puluh menit…

Satu jam…

Dua jam telah berlalu namun ia belum juga tertidur.

MENYEBALKAN!

Ini pasti dikarenakan aura negatif yang dipancarkan oleh Sasuke sehingga membuatnya selalu terjaga dan waspada karena merasa berada di dekat bahaya yang mungkin saja mengancam dirinya.

Apakah setiap malam Hinata akan terus menerus tersiksa seperti ini?!

Samar-samar Hinata mendengar suara hembusan nafas Sasuke yang teratur. Cih, si brengsek itu bisa tertidur lelap rupanya.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap punggung Sasuke. Entah mengapa meskipun mereka sangat dekat, Hinata masih merasa jauh dengan Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu jalan pikiran pria ini. Dia kasar dan kejam, lalu berubah lunak, kemudian berubah perhatian, lalu berganti menyebalkan, kemudian bersikap baik, lalu berubah dingin…

Apakah Sasuke memiliki masalah kepribadian?!

Hinata mengamati jari tangannya yang polos tanpa cincin pernikahan yang melingkar disana. Sampai saat ini Sasuke tidak pernah menyinggung tentang cincin itu. Apakah si brengsek ini menyimpannya? Mungkin iya. Entah kenapa hati Hinata berubah rumit setiap kali melihat cincin pernikahan yang menghiasi jari Sasuke, seolah meneriakkan pernyataan jika pria itu adalah seorang suami yang setia pada pernikahannya.

Apakah Sasuke benar-benar jujur ketika mengatakan dia menginginkan kesempatan kedua bersama Hinata?

Seandainya Sasuke memang bersungguh-sungguh… apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan?

Ia tidak mungkin terjebak selamanya dalam 'pernikahan' ini.

Tapi Hinata sudah berjanji untuk tinggal…

Ugh… mengapa ini semua terasa sangat rumit?!

Tanpa ia sadari kantuk mulai menghampirinya. Sepasang matanya kini terpejam dan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

Samar-samar ia merasakan Sasuke berbalik dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Pelukan itu terasa… _nyaman_.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk kesekian kalinya…" Sasuke terlihat jengkel. "Aku tidak sengaja."

"Bohong!" Hinata tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan si brengsek ini.

"Aku tidak bohong." Sasuke tetap melanjutkan sarapannya meski Hinata melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku ketika aku sedang tertidur. Mana mungkin aku tahu jika pada akhirnya tanganku _tanpa sengaja_ menyusupi bajumu dan meraba punggungmu?"

Hinata mengacung-acungkan garpunya. "Kau pasti sedang mencari-cari kesempatan! Setelah meraba-raba punggungku kau mau apa lagi hah?!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia merasa malas berdebat ketika hari masih pagi seperti ini.

Sejujurnya ia memang… _sedikit_ sengaja. Yang jelas, ketika terbangun tangannya memeluk tubuh Hinata. Ia hanya manusia biasa, ia juga merasa tergoda ketika melihat perempuan cantik tertidur di pelukannya. Terlebih lagi perempuan itu adalah istrinya sekaligus seseorang yang ia cintai! Jika ia tidak mengambil kesempatan, itu artinya ia bukan laki-laki!

Namun, apapun yang terjadi ia tidak boleh mengungkapkan kebenaran ini. Bisa gawat seandainya istrinya yang bawel ini tahu, bisa-bisa Sasuke akan ditendang dan harus tidur sendirian.

"Sasuke-"

"Kau tidak boleh melanggar janjimu." Potong Sasuke.

"Kau yang lebih dulu melanggarnya. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika kau tidak boleh melakukan kontak fisik yang-"

"Tapi aku tidak sengaja." Sasuke tetap bersikukuh dengan pembelaannya. "Tindakanku yang tadi adalah pengecualian karena aku _tidak sengaja._ "

Hinata lalu menusuk-nusuk wafflenya dengan menggunakan garpu untuk menyalurkan kekesalan dan amarah yang menumpuk di hatinya.

Berbicara dengan Sasuke Uchiha memerlukan tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menyaksikan Hinata yang memutilasi wafflenya. Kini sepasang mata hitamnya beralih mengamati telapak tangannya yang sempat membelai punggung Hinata.

Ujung telinganya memerah. _Damn…_ kulit Hinata lebih lembut dan halus daripada yang pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

Sakura mencengkeram erat setir mobilnya ketika ia sampai di depan kediaman Uchiha.

"Aku pasti sudah gila…" Bisiknya perlahan. "Mengapa aku memutuskan datang lagi ke tempat ini?"

Sakura mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya. Perasaannya kacau.

Ia memang telah berjanji untuk berhenti mengejar Sasuke dan melenyapkan perasaan cinta di hatinya untuk pria itu. Meski begitu, ada secuil perasaan tidak rela yang tinggal di hatinya saat melepaskan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum sedih.

Ia masih belum mampu mengikhlaskan Sasuke sepenuhnya… ia masih belum mampu mengikhlaskan Sasuke bersama Hinata yang tidak lain adalah wanita yang telah berkali-kali menyakitinya hingga mengancam nyawanya.

Mengapa Sasuke lebih memilih mempertahankan Hinata dan melepaskan Sakura? Apa kurangnya Sakura bila dibandingkan perempuan jahat itu?

Sakura melirik ke arah kotak yang ia bawa. Kotak itu berisi segala macam benda yang mewakili berbagai memorinya bersama Sasuke mulai dari boneka, kotak musik, album foto, hingga poster band yang menjadi kesukaan mereka dulu. Sakura berharap ketika Sasuke melihat ini, hatinya akan tergerak dan perasaan cintanya bisa kembali muncul.

"Satu kali lagi…" Ucap Sakura perlahan. "Aku ingin mendapatkan satu kali lagi kesempatan untuk bisa membuat Sasuke-kun berpaling padaku…"

.

.

"Mau apa lagi kau datang kemari?" Hinata melemparkan tatapan tidak suka ke arah Sakura yang datang kerumahnya sambil menenteng sebuah kotak besar.

"Dimana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sambil berusaha mencari-cari sosok Sasuke dari celah pintu yang dihalangi tubuh Hinata.

"Belum pulang." Jawab Hinata dengan nada ketus.

Sakura menurunkan kotak yang ia bawa. "Tak perlu berbohong, Sasuke-kun biasanya sudah pulang kerja saat jam seperti ini. Dimana dia?"

Hinata mendengus. Dasar perempuan sok tahu! Memangnya Sasuke bocah berumur tiga tahun yang harus duduk manis di rumah saat sore tiba?!

Raut wajah Sakura berubah dingin ketika menyaksikan Hinata yang hanya bungkam sambil berdiri menghalangi pintu. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu kepulangannya disini."

Hinata membanting pintu sekencang mungkin.

Ia juga mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

Mau menunggu? Silahkan! Tunggu saja di teras sampai Sasuke pulang! Jangan harap kau bisa masuk ke rumah ini dan duduk manis di sofa sambil minum teh!

Melihat pintu rumah yang dikunci rapat, Sakura merasa jengkel setengah mati. Untuk menyalurkan kekesalan di hatinya, ia menendang pintu itu dengan kakinya sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

Ketika amarahnya mereda, Sakura menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok rumah Uchiha.

Mengapa semua menjadi seperti ini…

Seharusnya posisi mereka berdua terbalik…

Seharusnya yang berada di dalam rumah ini adalah Sakura, bukannya Hinata.

Seharusnya Sakura yang berada di sisi Sasuke… bukannya Hinata…

Mengapa keadaan menjadi kacau seperti ini?

Sakura tidak tahu berapa lama ia menunggu.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Yang jelas, ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Hinata yang kini kembali membuka pintu sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan meminta maaf padaku?" Ucap Hinata sambil mendelik ke arah Sakura. Si pinky ini masih berhutang maaf padanya.

" _Meminta maaf_?" Sakura justru menyunggingkan senyuman penuh cemoohan. "Untuk apa?"

Si pinky keparat ini sepertinya belum pernah dihajar sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah menggoda suamiku, kau sudah menyakiti hatiku, kau sudah menghancurkan pernikahanku, mengapa kau tidak meminta maaf untuk semua kesalahanmu itu?"

"Mengapa aku harus meminta maaf?! Kau yang pada awalnya merebut Sasuke dariku! Kau juga berulang kali menyakitiku! Apa kau sudah lupa jika kau dulu selalu berusaha menghabisiku?! Kau bahkan berhasil membuatku beberapa kali dirawat di rumah sakit!" Teriak Sakura.

Hinata bungkam. Jika dipikir-pikir, Hinata Hyuuga yang asli sangat sadis. Bayangkan saja, dia berusaha menghabisi nyawa Sakura! Itu sangat mengerikan! Bagaimana seandainya Hinata Hyuuga berhasil?! Itu artinya Hinata Hyuuga melakukan sebuah _pembunuhan_.

Meski begitu…

"Jika kau tidak menggoda suamiku dan merusak pernikahanku, maka aku juga tidak akan menyakitimu!" Ucap Hinata dengan tegas.

"Bisakah kau membayangkan semua ini dari sudut pandangku?!" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku mencintai Sasuke sejak lama… aku sudah mencintainya bahkan sebelum kau mengenal nama Sasuke Uchiha! Aku sudah berkorban banyak untuknya, aku sudah mencurahkan segenap perasaan dan perhatianku padanya. Dan kini… hanya karena _kau,_ dia membuangku dan melupakan semua yang telah kami lalui dulu. " Suara Sakura berubah getir. "Seandainya tidak ada kau… mungkin hubungan kami tidak akan seperti ini. Kami tidak akan berubah seperti dua orang yang saling membenci…"

Hinata mendengus. Sakura dan semua keegoisannya… memuakkan.

"Bisakah kau membayangkan semua ini dari sudut pandangku?" Balas Hinata. "Saat suaminya direbut wanita lain, haruskah seorang istri hanya diam saja? Seandainya kau telah memiliki suami, apa kau akan rela saat suamimu direbut oleh mantan pacarnya? Apa kau akan rela hah?! Aku berdoa semoga suatu saat nanti kau akan mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Aku berdoa semoga kau mendapatkan suami tukang selingkuh! Aku ingin kau merasakan sama seperti yang kurasakan."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Wajah Sakura berubah keruh. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah seorang wanita… di dunia ini, tidak ada wanita yang berharap mendapatkan suami seorang tukang selingkuh.

"Kau juga tidak mau kan?!" Teriak Hinata. "Kau tidak ingin diselingkuhi juga kan?! Hukum karma itu ada, pembalasan itu juga nyata. Saat ini kau menjadi wanita perusak rumah tangga orang lain, apakah kau tidak takut jika suatu saat nanti rumah tanggamu akan dirusak oleh wanita lain?!"

Sakura hanya diam, akan tetapi jemarinya berubah gemetaran.

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin mundur dan menjauh…" Suara Hinata berubah pelan. "Dia sudah menikah… Sasuke sudah menikah dan memiliki istri. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu. Pernikahan kami memang sangat berantakan, tapi pernikahan tetaplah pernikahan."

"Aku mencintainya…" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk menghancurkan sebuah pernikahan." Hinata lalu menghela nafas. "Aku minta maaf untuk semua tindakanku yang membuatmu celaka dan hampir merenggut nyawamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu. Tapi… jangan harap aku memaafkan semua tindakanmu padaku. Aku masih membencimu untuk semua luka yang kau tinggalkan padaku."

Sakura kini mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku juga tidak sudi meminta maaf padamu!"

Ujung mata Hinata berkedut. Dasar pinky keras kepala!

Perhatian kedua wanita ini lalu teralihkan oleh mobil Sasuke yang memasuki halaman rumah.

Si tukang selingkuh telah pulang…

.

.

Kepala Sasuke berdenyut nyeri ketika menyaksikan Sakura dan Hinata berdiri di teras rumah. Bisa dipastikan jika kedua wanita itu baru saja bertengkar.

 _Bencana…_

Ia mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin. Hubungannya dengan Sakura sudah berakhir, mengapa Sakura masih mengganggunya?! Apakah Sakura tidak rela jika Sasuke berusaha hidup tenang dan memulai lembaran baru bersama Hinata?!

Kedua wanita itu menatapnya ketika ia turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia berusaha mengabaikan Hinata yang melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura memanggilnya dengan suara yang manis dan akrab.

Tatapan Hinata semakin tajam.

"Sakura."

Sasuke bisa melihat mata hijau Sakura menjadi sedih dan terluka ketika ia menyapanya dengan nada yang dingin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?! Mereka berdua adalah _mantan kekasih._ Tidak mungkin mereka berdua bersikap ramah dan hangat! Terlebih lagi saat ini ada Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam pisau, seakan hendak mencincangnya hidup-hidup.

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah aku bicara berdua denganmu?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya sambil melenggang pergi. Terlihat jelas jika Hinata tidak menyukai interaksi mereka berdua.

Sasuke hanya mampu menghela nafas. Setelah ini, Hinata pasti akan marah dan tidak percaya lagi padanya.

Ketika mereka hanya berdua di teras, Sakura membuka pembicaraan. "Sasuke-kun, kedatanganku saat ini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu-"

"Sakura." Potong Sasuke dengan nada tajam. "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

"Aku tahu, meski begitu aku-"

"Tidak bisakah kau merelakanku?"

Sakura terdiam, kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku bukan pria yang baik. Aku memanfaatkan kebaikan dan perasaanmu demi keegoisanku. Aku tidak mencintaimu, namun aku berpura-pura mengatakan itu karena aku ingin menjadi sosok diriku yang dulu. Kau mencintai sosok Sasuke yang telah sirna, dan aku selalu berusaha berakting menjadi sosok itu karena aku berusaha mengingat kembali kebahagiaanku yang pernah kumiliki dulu."

Air mata Sakura berjatuhan.

"Yang kita berdua rasakan saat ini bukanlah cinta… kau terobsesi dengan sosokku dulu dan aku selalu berakting menjadi seseorang yang bukan diriku. Kita tidak akan bisa bahagia dengan hubungan ini." Kata Sasuke perlahan. "Kau _tahu_ ini, aku juga _tahu_ ini. Kita tidak bisa berpura-pura bahagia selamanya."

"Mungkin ini bukanlah cinta yang sempurna! Tapi setidaknya kita harus _mencoba._ Perasaan cinta tidak akan sirna begitu saja… aku yakin kau masih memiliki perasaan cinta padaku."

"Sakura…"

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali lagi seperti dulu? Kita dulu sangat bahagia, kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Dulu cinta kita sangat sempurna. Kau membuatku bahagia hanya dengan berada di sisimu."

"Kau adalah cinta pertamaku. _Dulu_ kita memang bahagia, tapi itu adalah _dulu._ Aku sudah berubah… perasaanku sudah berubah. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak bisa jika aku harus menjadi sosok Sasuke yang ideal bagimu. Aku bukan lagi dia. Aku bukan lagi Sasuke yang hangat, ramah dan penuh senyuman. Aku tidak bisa lagi kembali seperti dulu…"

Sakura menghapus air matanya. "Tidak bisakah kau memberi satu kesempatan padaku? Aku berjanji akan berusaha mencintai sosokmu kini. Aku tidak akan lagi protes ataupun mengeluh, aku akan berhenti membanding-bandingkan sosokmu dengan yang dulu."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Itu bukan cinta… kau tidak bisa mencintai seseorang dengan cara seperti itu. Kumohon padamu Sakura… ikhlaskanlah aku."

Tangis Sakura tidak mampu dibendung lagi.

.

.

 **Jangan lupa review^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau masih marah?"

Hinata hanya diam sambil terus memunggunginya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Yep, Hinata masih marah.

"Aku tidak mengundangnya, dia sendiri yang memutuskan datang kemari."

Sasuke membetulkan posisi bantalnya. Sejak sore hingga malam, Hinata hanya diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya. Hinata hanya mendelik padanya, seolah-olah menyalahkannya atas kedatangan Sakura.

"Sakura sudah mengikhlaskanku-"

"Itu tidak benar." Potong Hinata sambil tetap memunggunginya. "Dia masih belum bisa mengikhlaskanmu. Perasaannya padamu sangat dalam… itu tidak bisa dihapuskan dalam satu atau dua minggu saja."

Sasuke menatap helaian rambut Hinata yang tergerai di atas ranjang. Akhirnya Hinata kembali berbicara padanya. "Kami berdua sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun, aku berani bersumpah." Sasuke meyakinkan Hinata sambil mencoba bersikap tenang. Akan gawat jika istrinya ini kembali meledak dan menuduhnya macam-macam.

"…aku tahu itu." Bisik Hinata.

"Aku tidak mencintainya lagi."

"Sejak awal kau tidak mencintainya… jika kau memang mencintainya _sedikit saja_ maka kau tidak mungkin menikahiku dan membuatnya sakit hati."

Sasuke terdiam. Hinata benar… semua yang terjadi ini adalah salahnya. Ia memang tidak mencintai Sakura… ia hanya menjadikan perempuan bermata hijau itu tempat pelariannya. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak boleh mempermainkan hati kedua perempuan itu.

Kini… hati dua perempuan itu hancur karena Sasuke.

Hinata menghela nafas sambil bangkit dari ranjang.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menyibak selimutnya.

Hinata berjalan keluar kamar. "Ke dapur. Minum."

Sasuke memandangi kepergian Hinata dengan hati yang rumit.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara gerimis turun.

.

.

Sakura menatap gerimis yang turun mengguyur Konoha dari balik jendela apartemennya.

Ponsel yang ia genggam menampilkan panggilan masuk dari Naruto namun ia mengabaikannya. Sakura sama sekali tidak berminat berbicara dengan Naruto saat ini karena benaknya tengah dipenuhi oleh bayangan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura menghela nafas sambil meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja yang menampilkan 10 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Naruto.

Bisakah Sakura mengikhlaskan Sasuke?

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menjawab _bisa,_ namun entah mengapa hatinya masih belum rela.

Apakah perasaannya ini bisa disebut dengan cinta?

Sasuke mengatakan jika perasaan Sakura bukanlah cinta namun sebuah obsesi…

Itu tidak benar! Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke Uchiha. Perasaannya ini adalah cinta! Perasaannya ini bukanlah suatu obsesi belaka!

 _Aku tidak bisa jika aku harus menjadi sosok Sasuke yang ideal bagimu. Aku bukan lagi dia. Aku bukan lagi Sasuke yang hangat, ramah dan penuh senyuman. Aku tidak bisa lagi kembali seperti dulu…_

Sakura tahu itu…

Ia tahu Sasuke saat ini bukanlah Sasuke-nya yang dulu.

Ia tahu itu…

Apa salahnya jika Sakura selalu membanding-bandingkan sosok Sasuke kini dengan Sasuke yang dulu? Sakura hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke bahagia…

Dan _dulu_ Sasuke sangat bahagia.

Itulah mengapa Sakura selalu berusaha membuat Sasuke kembali seperti dulu lagi. Sakura selalu berusaha mengingatkan Sasuke kebahagiaan yang mereka miliki dulu.

Pada awalnya Sakura mengira usahanya berhasil… tapi siapa sangka jika Sasuke ternyata berpura-pura. Pria itu berpura-pura kembali menjadi sosoknya yang dulu…

 _…karena desakan Sakura._

Sakura tersenyum getir.

Cinta yang hilang tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Perasaan yang berubah tidak akan bisa sama lagi.

Sasuke kini menjadi sosok asing yang tidak ia kenal.

Diluar sana, hujan turun semakin deras seakan mewakili air mata Sakura.

.

.

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya. Sakura lagi-lagi mengabaikan panggilan darinya.

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura justru terlihat… menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

Itu membuat Naruto sedikit frustasi. Publik menganggap ia dan Sakura berpacaran, bahkan orang tuanya juga mendesak Naruto untuk memperkenalkan Sakura pada mereka.

Namun Sakura semakin susah ia temui.

Naruto memang _sangat_ mencintai Sakura. Ia rela berkorban demi kebahagiaan Sakura. Ia rela menipu publik demi menyelamatkan Sakura. Ia rela berselisih dan berdebat dengan Sasuke karena Sakura. Ia rela membohongi kedua orang tuanya karena ingin melindungi Sakura.

Tapi mengapa Sakura seakan buta dengan semua itu?

Tidak bisakah Sakura melihat ketulusan dan dalamnya perasaan Naruto pada Sakura?

"Mungkin Sakura belum bisa mengihlaskan Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum sedih. Pemikiran itu membuat hatinya… sakit.

Di matanya, Sakura selalu menjadi nomor satu.

Tapi mengapa Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang berharga di mata Sakura?

Apakah cinta memang melelahkan dan menyakitkan seperti ini?

Naruto mendengar suara hujan yang mengguyur Konoha. Sederas apapun hujan, pasti ada saatnya hujan itu akan berhenti.

Begitu pula dengan perasaan dan kesabaran.

Perasaan bisa luntur…

Kesabaran juga bisa habis…

"Haruskah aku menyerah saja?" Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas berat. "Aku merasa lelah karena terus menerus mengejar perempuan yang tidak bisa berhenti mengejar mantan kekasihnya."

.

.

Hinata meletakkan gelas minumannya yang kini telah kosong ke atas meja dapur.

"Hujan…" Gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju jendela dan menyingkap tirainya. Diluar sana hujan turun dengan deras. Untunglah tidak ada petir.

"Dua hari lagi Hanabi akan bertunangan…" Hinata lalu menutup tirai sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran mengenai keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti turut campur dengan Hyuuga. Jika Hanabi memang mau bertunangan dengan duda tua maka silahkan saja!

Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan menghampirinya. Mengapa si Uchiha ini membuntutinya?! Menyebalkan. Si Uchiha ini mirip seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya kemanapun.

"Hujan huh." Ujar Sasuke sambil berhenti di depannya.

Hinata malas berkomentar. Ini memang hujan! Memangnya ini tanah longsor?!

"Seperti sebuah musik." Kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hinata.

Apa maksudnya ini?

"Kau mau minta apa?" Hinata mundur selangkah.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Pintanya dengan sopan.

"Tidak mau." Hinata menolaknya mentah-mentah sambil berjalan mundur satu langkah untuk menciptakan jarak diantara mereka.

"Mengapa tidak?" Tangan Sasuke masih terulur.

"Karena… pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Hanya sebentar saja."

Hinata menghela nafas. "Oke!" Ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang 'istri'. Jika Hinata tidak menurutinya, mungkin saja si bos akan memotong gajinya.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung diraih oleh Sasuke. Tangan kiri pria itu lalu meraih pinggangnya dan membuat tubuh mereka berdua saling menempel.

Hinata terkesiap sedangkan si brengsek itu hanya tersenyum.

Kini mereka berdua berdansa layaknya di sebuah pesta dansa dengan suara hujan sebagai musik pengiring mereka. Pada akhirnya Hinata meletakkan tangannya di pundak pria itu sedangkan tangannya yang lain digenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

Hinata tidak menyadari pelukan Sasuke di pinggangnya semakin bertambah erat.

Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata berdansa seperti sang Cinderella di pesta dansa. Ia memang agak kikuk dan gerakannya terlihat kaku, meski begitu Sasuke bisa memimpin dansa ini dengan baik sehingga Hinata tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Berdansa seperti ini… tidak buruk juga.

Mereka melangkah ke kiri, kanan, depan, belakang…

Suara hujan masih setia menjadi pengiring dansa mereka.

Tanpa sengaja Hinata bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata hitam Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan intens yang tidak mampu Hinata jelaskan. Yang jelas tatapan itu membuat hatinya bergetar dan sebuah perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya.

Pria itu tersenyum sambil tetap melanjutkan dansa mereka.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke membuat Hinata berputar…

Dan Hinata berputar… rambut panjangnya seakan turut menari bersamanya.

Dansa mereka berakhir ketika Sasuke menangkap tubuh Hinata dan membuatnya kembali jatuh ke pelukan pria itu.

Meski dansa itu telah selesai, Sasuke masih enggan melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya.

Dan entah mengapa Hinata enggan meloloskan diri dari pelukan pria itu. Ia justru menempelkan sisi wajahnya ke dada Sasuke dan mendengarkan detak jantung pria itu yang berdebar tidak beraturan.

Sama seperti debaran jantung Hinata yang menjadi kacau saat ini.

"Aku…" Hinata berkata lirih. "Aku lelah jika harus bertengkar dan berdebat setiap hari denganmu…"

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menempelkan pipinya di kepala Hinata.

"Tidak bisakah kita berdua menjalani hidup yang damai dan tenang?" Hinata memejamkan matanya. "Aku ingin kita berdua mampu berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi tanpa perlu saling berdebat dan mencemooh. Aku tahu selama ini aku tidak bersikap baik padamu. Apa kau tahu… aku selalu takut. Aku takut ketika aku benar-benar bersikap baik dan tulus padamu, kau justru akan menyakitiku. Aku tahu kau saat ini bersikap baik padaku, namun aku tidak bisa menghentikan pemikiran _sikap baik Sasuke tidak akan berlangsung lama, ia akan kembali membuatmu menangis."_

Hujan masih belum berhenti.

"Ne Sasuke… aku harus bagaimana? Aku takut mempercayaimu."

Sasuke tetap bungkam meskipun hatinya terasa sakit. Ia benar-benar melukai Hinata dengan begitu dalam hingga membuat Hinata merasa takut mempercayainya. Ia adalah suami paling brengsek di dunia ini.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sedih ketika Sasuke tidak memberikan responnya.

"Sasuke… bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku?" Tanya Hinata untuk mencairkan kebekuan diantara mereka.

"Lagu apa?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Um… te-terserah padamu." Sejujurnya Hinata mengira Sasuke akan langsung menolak permintaannya.

Pria itu lalu bersenandung lirih dan merdu, membuat Hinata merasa terhipnotis untuk sejenak. Karena Hinata masih meletakkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, ia tidak bisa menyaksikan sepasang mata pria itu yang berubah menjadi hangat.

 _Settle down with me… and I'll be your safety… You'll be my lady_

 _I was made to keep your body warm… But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

Hinata tersenyum tipis sambil melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Sasuke. Siapa yang bisa menyangka jika seorang Sasuke Uchiha mahir menyanyikan lagu tentang cinta.

 _My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck…  
_ _ **I'm falling for your eyes**_ _, but they don't know me yet…  
And with this feeling I'll forget, __**I'm in love now**_ _…_

Senyum Hinata perlahan luntur.

Meski begitu jantungnya berdegub semakin kencang dan warna merah menjalari pipinya.

Mengapa Sasuke memilih lagu ini?!

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved…  
You wanna be loved…  
You wanna be loved…  
This feels like falling in love…  
Falling in love…  
We're falling in love…_

Hinata ingin melepaskan pelukannya, namun entah mengapa Sasuke justru mendekapnya erat.

Kini mereka berdua sedikit berayun-ayun perlahan… seperti setangkai mawar yang tertiup angin.

 _Yeah I've been feeling everything_ _ **  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
**_ _I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up_

"Sasuke…." Jari-jari Hinata yang sedikit gemetaran mencengkeram erat baju Sasuke.

Mengapa lagu itu seolah-olah menggambarkan tentang… mereka?

 _So kiss me like you wanna be loved…  
You wanna be loved…  
You wanna be loved…  
This feels like falling in love…  
Falling in love…  
We're falling in love…_

Rintik hujan perlahan-lahan mereda.

Kini mereka berdua hanya berdiri sambil tenggelam dalam perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Hinata…"

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Ya?"

"I'm falling in love with you…"

.

 **Jangan lupa review^^**

 **Lagu** Kiss me **milik** Ed Sheeran **adalah salah satu favorit saya.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan membaca dan menikmati tulisan saya, tapi please jangan melakukan plagiat. Jika para reader mengetahui ada yang menjiplak atau mencuri karya saya, mohon diberitahukan pada saya.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 23**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata…"

"Ya?"

"I'm falling in love with you…"

HUH?!

Apakah Hinata memiliki masalah pendengaran?! Mengapa ia mendengar kata-kata yang mustahil diucapkan oleh Uchiha brengsek ini? Sasuke Uchiha tidak mungkin mengucapkan kata _cinta_ dan sejenisnya, apalagi pada Hinata. Itu benar-benar mustahil! Hati pria ini terbuat dari batu kerikil dan bongkahan es!

Hinata menggaruk-garuk cuping telinganya. "Barusan kau mengatakan… apa?" Ia ingin memastikan jika apa yang ia dengar itu adalah sesuatu yang nyata dan bukan bagian dari imajinasinya belaka.

Sasuke kembali mengulangi perkataannya. "I'm falling in love with you…"

Hinata lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Sasuke. "Huh… aneh… tidak panas sama sekali."

"Kau pikir aku bercanda dengan pernyataanku tadi?!" Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata. Ia merasa jengkel karena Hinata menganggap pernyataan cintanya sebagai sebuah lelucon.

 **Plak!**

"Hey?!" Sasuke memegangi pipinya. "Mengapa kau menamparku?!" Teriaknya dengan perasaan tidak terima.

"Kupikir kau sedang tidak fit saat ini lalu meracau." Hinata kemudian mengacungkan tiga jarinya. "Sasuke, ini berapa?"

"Kau mengacungkan tiga jari." Ujung mata Sasuke berkedut. "Aku 100% sehat, aku tidak mabuk, aku tidak mengalami gangguan kejiwaan dan sejenisnya. Aku juga tidak kesurupan ataupun berada di bawah pengaruh hipnotis. Ah, aku juga tidak berada di bawah ancaman."

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya. Sasuke sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang hendak ia lontarkan.

Ini artinya…

"K-kau se-se-serius de-dengan u-ucapanmu?!" Pipi Hinata merona merah dan jantungnya berdegub dengan sangat kencang.

"Ya." Sepasang mata Sasuke melukiskan keseriusannya.

Hinata mengusap-usap wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan selanjutnya?!

"Sasuke… aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu-"

"Aku tahu." Potong pria itu sambil tetap menatap Hinata.

"Aku masih membenci semua-"

"Aku tahu."

Hinata menghela nafas. Mengapa pria ini masih saja arogan dan percaya diri meski cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?!

Sesaat kemudian Hinata tersenyum jahil.

"Kau harus menari balet dengan mengenakan tutu-"

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya dengan nada dingin. "Kutukanmu sangat manjur." Gumam Sasuke perlahan.

Alis Hinata berkedut.

"Aku akan membuatmu memakai tutu yang penuh kerlap-kerlip! Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu berhenti sebelum kau menangis di kakiku dan memohon untuk berhenti-"

"Aku tahu."

Melihat sikap Sasuke yang dingin dan tenang seperti biasa membuat Hinata merasa tidak puas! Mengapa pria ini tidak merasa malu dan terhina?! Mengapa Sasuke tetap saja memasang wajah datar yang menjadi andalannya?!

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku tahu pernyataan cintaku ini mungkin terdengar… mustahil dan… tergesa-gesa. Percayalah, aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan perasaan ini. Tapi apa nyatanya?! Aku benar-benar kalah oleh kutukanmu!"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Um… jadi perkataannya dulu benar-benar manjur huh…

Ah, sebut saja semua ini adalah karma.

"Ne Sasuke… bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintaiku? Aku bukanlah tipe idealmu, aku bukanlah wanita yang mencintaimu. Setiap kali kita bertemu, kita pasti akan berdebat. Aku membencimu, tapi mengapa kau justru jatuh cinta padaku? ini semua benar-benar…"

"Tidak masuk akal, aku tahu itu." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan Hinata. "Sejujurnya sampai saat ini aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Sebut saja semua ini adalah keajaiban."

Hinata lalu mengerutkan kening sambil meletakkan tangan di dadanya.

Mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa sakit?

Menyadari Hinata terlihat kesakitan dengan wajahnya yang pucat, Sasuke menjadi panik. "Hey… kau kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil menghampiri Hinata. Dengan sigap ia menangkap tubuh Hinata yang sedikit terhuyung. "Hinata! Ayo ke rumah sakit."

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku tidak apa-apa." Rasa sakit yang ia alami perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Jangan keras kepala."

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

Keduanya lalu berdebat. Sasuke pada akhirnya harus mengalah karena ia tidak mampu mengalahkan Hinata yang keras kepala.

"Kau benar-benar…" Sasuke menghela nafas. "Jika kau kembali sakit, kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit secepatnya."

"Oke." Hinata berusaha tersenyum meski hatinya terasa campur aduk.

Ia kembali mengingat perkataan pemilik tubuh ini. _Kumohon buat dia mencintaiku…_

Sasuke sudah mengatakan jika dia mencintai Hinata, tapi mengapa…

Pemikirannya terhenti karena pipinya dicubit oleh si pria brengsek. "Aw! Sakit! Lepaskan!"

Sasuke melepaskan cubitannya. "Kau sepertinya memang tidak apa-apa. Kau masih bisa menjerit dan berteriak seperti biasa."

"Aku benci padamu." Hinata mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah. "Aku tidak sudi tidur sekamar denganmu malam ini!"

Ujung mata Sasuke berkedut. Ah sial, ia kehilangan momen kebersamaan bersama Hinata malam ini.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat, ada seorang wanita yang menangis dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

Apakah keinginannya… memang telah terpenuhi?

.

.

"Maaf karena akhir-akhir ini aku mengabaikanmu. Ada beberapa hal yang menyita perhatianku dan membuatku sibuk." Ujar Sakura dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Naruto tidak mengucapkan apapun, ia hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Sekujur tubuh Sakura membeku. Mengapa Naruto… terlihat berbeda? Mengapa Naruto tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya? Mengapa senyumnya ini terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Hey Naruto, kau tidak sedang demam kan?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela. Restoran yang ia pilih ini cukup berkelas. Tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang sehingga ia dan Sakura bisa bebas berbincang-bincang.

Sakura terlihat khawatir saat melihat Naruto yang berubah menjadi sangat pendiam. Selama ini Naruto selalu ceria ketika berada di hadapannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Hey Naruto, aku-"

"Mari kita akhiri hubungan ini." Potong Naruto dengan singkat dan tajam. Sepasang mata birunya kini menatap Sakura dengan penuh keseriusan.

Sakura terlihat bingung untuk sesaat. "Kau ingin menghentikan hubungan palsu ini? Kupikir kita akan mengakhirinya dua bulan lagi. Apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat? Publik akan bertanya-tanya jika kita mengakhiri hubungan ini sekarang karena gosip masih belum reda."

"Bukan, bukan hanya hubungan palsu… aku ingin kita…" Tenggorokan Naruto terasa tercekat. "…saling menjauhi satu sama lain."

Sepasang mata Sakura membulat. Apa… yang barusan ia dengar ini?

"Hey Naruto, jangan bercanda. Leluconmu ini sangat tidak lucu." Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Akan tetapi senyum itu langsung luntur ketika ia melihat keseriusan di mata Naruto. "Kau… bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Mengapa? Apa alasanmu melakukan ini padaku?" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Sekelebat rasa takut dan cemas merayapi hatinya.

"Aku sudah lelah menanti dan berharap."

"Naruto…"

"Selama ini aku selalu berada di sisimu. Aku selalu mendukung semua keputusanmu. Tapi apakah kau tahu jika berada di dekatmu membuat hatiku tersiksa… orang yang kucintai tidak mampu melupakan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah beristri… daripada aku terus menerus hidup dalam kepahitan karena mengharapkan seseorang yang tidak mampu berpaling, maka akan lebih baik jika aku berhenti berada di sisimu. Mungkin dengan begitu aku mampu menghilangkan perasaan cinta ini."

"Haruskah… haruskah kau menjauhiku?" Hati Sakura terasa perih ketika membayangkan seseorang yang selalu ada di sisinya pergi menjauhinya. "Jika ini tentang pernyataan cintamu dulu maka aku-"

"Sakura." Naruto kembali memotong perkataannya. "Aku berharap kau bisa menghormati keputusanku ini. Aku benar-benar ingin menjauh darimu."

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini! "Tidak bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan? Aku tidak ingin hubungan yang kita jalin selama bertahun-tahun hancur dalam sekejap."

"Ini adalah yang terbaik. Sakura, jika kau memang peduli padaku maka kau harus mengikhlaskan aku. Aku juga ingin bahagia. Aku berharap bisa membuka hatiku pada seseorang dan bukannya terus menerus terikat padamu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa membalas perasaanku, aku memaklumi hal itu. Jika kita terus menerus bersama… aku benar-benar tidak sanggup. Perasaan dan kesabaranku telah mencapai batasnya. Aku tidak bisa menyiksa hatiku lebih dalam lagi."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia dan Naruto sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Mereka berdua telah melalui banyak hal bersama dan banyak memori indah yang mereka miliki. Naruto telah menjadi bagian penting di hidupnya. Naruto telah menjadi bagian yang tidak terpisahkan dari hati Sakura.

Jika Naruto pergi meninggalkannya… apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sakura?

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Sakura. Jangan bekerja hingga larut dan jangan lupa makan, terutama sarapan. Jangan lupa memasang alarm sebelum tidur dan kurangilah minum kopi. Jangan lupa minum vitamin dan jangan paksakan dirimu memakai hak tinggi saat kakimu pegal..." Naruto bangkit berdiri meski ada banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Sakura. "Selamat tinggal."

Sakura tidak mampu mencegah kepergian Naruto.

.

.

Sejujurnya, Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam bidang percintaan. Ia tidak pernah berpacaran, bahkan ia tidak memiliki sahabat dekat dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki. Ilmu yang ia miliki saat ini didapatkannya melalui layar TV berkat drama yang selalu ia tonton.

Oleh karena itu, saat ini ia dilanda kebingungan mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Pria brengsek yang berstatus sebagai suaminya tadi malam mengutarakan cinta padanya.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Saat ini mereka berdua sudah menikah dan tinggal serumah. Hubungan mereka berdua tidak dekat namun juga tidak renggang. Haruskah Hinata menjaga jarak? Atau haruskah ia mendekat? Sejujurnya ia masih belum bisa 100% nyaman dengan Sasuke. Jika ia memaksakan diri untuk mendekat, ia justru akan semakin tidak nyaman. Jika ia menjauh bukankah ini berarti Hinata akan semakin memperkeruh keadaan?

Ia benar-benar bingung.

Ia tidak memiliki teman curhat.

Tadi pagi hubungan mereka berdua terlihat sama seolah-olah pernyataan cinta tadi malam hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka. Sasuke memasak sarapan seperti biasa, pria brengsek itu juga bertingkah dingin dan arogan seperti biasa. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyinggung mengenai pernyataan cintanya.

Dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu, Hinata harus bagaimana? Haruskah ia bersikap seolah-olah pernyataan cinta Sasuke hanyalah angin lalu?

Um…. Sasuke tidak mengatakan hal-hal spesial. Pria itu tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Hinata dan juga tidak menuntut apapun.

Astaga! Apakah Sasuke diam-diam merasa menyesal karena telah mengungkapkan perasaannya?! Akibat ucapannya itu, Sasuke harus memakai tutu dan menari balet. Jadi bisa dipastikan jika Sasuke merasa marah dan kesal karena keceplosan mengatakan 'cinta'.

Mungkin saat ini Sasuke diam-diam sedang memikirkan cara untuk menarik kembali perkataannya itu.

Uh… bukankah ini artinya pernyataan cintanya tadi malam itu bukanlah suatu hal yang perlu ditanggapi dengan serius?

Oke! Hinata akan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Netral itu yang terbaik!

.

.

Sasuke memandangi boneka singa yang ada di meja kantornya.

Sebagai seorang pria, ia telah bersikap tegas. Sasuke telah jujur pada perasaannya dan mengutarakannya pada Hinata. Ia telah berusaha mengambil langkah maju untuk semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Sasuke berharap Hinata bisa memahami keseriusannya untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke tingkat yang lebih lanjut lagi.

Kini tinggal bagaimana Hinata akan menyikapinya.

Ia tahu Hinata memang tidak mencintainya, ia juga tahu Hinata masih membencinya. Tapi sejujurnya ia berharap mereka berdua bisa memulai segalanya dari awal. Perasaannya pada Hinata benar-benar tulus, ia tidak akan memaksa Hinata untuk menerimanya, justru ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Hinata melihat keseriusannya dan percaya padanya. Oleh karena itu ia tidak menuntut Hinata harus berubah hanya karena pernyataan cintanya itu. Biarlah Hinata mencoba menerimanya sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia ingin hubungan mereka berdua berjalan dengan natural. Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata merasa terbebani dan terdesak.

Jika ia memang harus menari balet dengan… ugh… tutu berwarna _pink,_ maka ia akan melakukannya. Toh, itu adalah resiko yang harus ia tanggung karena telah jatuh hati pada wanita penyihir yang telah mengutuknya.

Sasuke berharap semoga suatu saat nanti mereka berdua bisa saling mencintai dan menyayangi dengan tulus dan jujur.

Dan semoga saat itu tiba dengan _sangat cepat_.

.

.

Suara pesan masuk membuat Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV yang sedang ia tonton. Dengan sigap ia menyambar ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan dari Hanabi.

Eh… mengapa Hanabi mengiriminya pesan setelah sekian lama mengabaikannya?

 _Namanya Konohamaru, aku mencintainya. Aku tidak akan pergi lama. –Hanabi_

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Apa maksud Hanabi sebenarnya?

 _Hanabi? Ada apa? –Hinata_

Akan tetapi Hanabi tidak membalas pesannya.

Setelah bimbang untuk sesaat, Hinata memutuskan untuk menghubungi Hanabi. Akan tetapi ponsel Hanabi justru tidak aktif.

Huh… ada apa dengan Hanabi?

Hinata lalu melirik ke arah jam di ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 22.19

Sasuke pulang terlambat malam ini.

Biasanya Hinata akan mengabaikan Sasuke yang pulang lembur atau bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah. Tapi entah kenapa malam ini Hinata menanti kepulangan Sasuke dan merasa cemas ketika malam telah larut namun si brengsek itu belum pulang.

Situasi ini sangat… aneh.

Mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini?

Apakah ini adalah salah satu pertanda jika ia mulai menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang 'istri' dengan baik? Menurut drama yang ia tonton, seorang istri yang baik selalu menanti kepulangan suaminya dan ketika suaminya datang maka harus disambut dengan penuh kehangatan.

Tapi Hinata sudah mengantuk! Apakah ini bisa disebut _pekerjaan lembur_? Semoga saja Sasuke mau memberinya tambahan uang bulanan.

Setelah lima belas menit menunggu, akhirnya Hinata menyerah. Ia akan berhenti menanti kepulangan si brengsek itu!

Ia lalu mematikan TV-nya dan pergi ke kamar. Untuk apa capek-capek menanti? Hinata lebih memilih langsung tidur di ranjang yang empuk, hangat dan nyaman sambil memakai selimut super lembutnya.

Yup, itu lebih baik!

Dan ketika Hinata benar-benar terlelap, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kepulangan Sasuke ataupun kecupan yang diberikan oleh pria itu padanya.

"Aku pulang…" Bisik Sasuke perlahan.

.

.

Suara dering ponsel membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya. Dengan setengah mengantuk ia berusaha bangkit dan meraih ponselnya. Samar-samar ia melihat Sasuke yang tidur di sampingnya menggeliat dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Hinata tidak tahu saat ini jam berapa. Matahari belum terbit dan ia masih mengantuk. Siapa yang iseng menelponnya saat jam seperti ini?!

Namun rasa kantuknya langsung buyar ketika ia melihat panggilan masuk dari Neji.

Ada apa ini? Mengapa Neji menghubunginya?

Hinata lalu mengangkat panggilan itu. Sebelum Hinata sempat membuka mulutnya, suara Neji yang terdengar panik langsung menyambutnya.

" _Hinata?! Oh astaga, apakah kau tahu dimana keberadaan Hanabi saat ini?"_

"Huh?" Butuh waktu sesaat bagi Hinata untuk mencerna perkataan Neji. "Aku tidak tahu." Berbagai skenario buruk menghampiri benak Hinata. "Ada apa dengan Hanabi?!"

Hanabi akan bertunangan siang nanti, apakah ada hal buruk yang menimpa Hanabi?

Gawat, Hinata turut merasa panik.

 _"Hanabi kabur dari rumah!"_

EEHH?!

.

.

 **Jangan lupa review^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 24**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika pagi tiba, Neji Hyuuga mendatangi rumahnya dengan ekspresi kacau. Rambut Neji yang biasanya lurus dan rapi kini sedikit terlihat acak-acakan.

"Terima kasih karena telah membangunkanku yang sedang tidur dan bertamu saat hari masih pagi." Sindir Hinata sambil mempersilahkan Neji untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Dimana suamimu?" Tanya Neji sambil sedikit berbasa-basi. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit kikuk menghadapi Hinata yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Tidur. Seperti yang seharusnya kulakukan saat ini."

"Mengapa kau masih ingin tidur ketika mengetahui Hanabi kabur?!" Neji menaikkan suaranya.

Ugh, mengapa Hinata harus menghadapi drama sepagi ini?! Ia bahkan belum sarapan!

"Wajar saja jika Hanabi kabur! Jika aku menjadi Hanabi, aku tidak sudi menjadi tunangan duda tua! Mengapa kalian memutuskan menikahkan Hanabi dengannya?! Apakah tidak ada pria lain yang lebih pantas untuk Hanabi?!"

"Pernikahan ini demi menyelamatkan Hyuuga! Kau tidak tahu apapun jadi sebaiknya kau jangan menghakimi!"

"Ah… kau benar." Hinata tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja aku tidak tahu apapun, saat ini aku bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga." Hinata masih belum melupakan sakit hati yang ia terima dulu.

Neji menutup matanya sekilas sambil berusaha bersikap tenang. Saat ini ia hendak bertanya dimana keberadaan Hanabi, bertengkar dengan Hinata justru akan membuat keadaan semakin bertambah rumit.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Hanabi saat ini?" Tanya Neji perlahan.

"Sama seperti yang kukatakan di telepon tadi 'aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu'. Jadi berhentilah bertanya karena aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Hanabi mengatakan padaku jika ia tidak akan pergi lama." Sepertinya Hinata bisa menebak jika saat ini Hanabi kawin lari dengan seseorang bernama Konohamaru itu.

Hinata bisa saja menjawab 'aku tidak tahu apapun' dan terbebas dari Neji. Namun Hinata ingin sedikit mempermainkan keluarga Hyuuga sebagai bentuk balas dendam atas sakit hatinya dulu. Melihat Neji yang kebingungan dan kelabakan entah kenapa Hinata merasa puas. Huh, seperti apa ya ekspresi Hiashi saat ini?

"Berhenti bermain-main, Hinata! Ini adalah hal yang serius!" Kesabaran Neji mulai menipis. Sejak tadi malam ia kurang tidur dan dilanda stress akibat masalah ini. Kepalanya pening membayangkan masalah yang akan muncul akibat kaburnya Hanabi dari pertunangannya siang nanti.

"Hanabi kabur karena ia tidak ingin bertunangan! Ia tidak berpamitan dan memilih kabur karena ingin terbebas dari keluarga Hyuuga! Aku tidak mungkin membocorkan keberadaan Hanabi karena Hanabi tidak ingin ditemukan! Percayalah, ketika keluarga Hyuuga benar-benar membatalkan pertunangan ini Hanabi akan kembali pulang."

Tentu saja Neji mengetahui itu. Ia sangat tahu jika Hanabi diam-diam tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, Neji harus berusaha membawa Hanabi kembali karena ini adalah perintah langsung dari pamannya.

"Kumohon padamu, Hinata… katakanlah dimana Hanabi saat ini… ini demi kebaikan semua orang."

"Kebaikan semua orang? Hah!" Hinata tertawa mencemooh. "Jangan bercanda! Kalian mengorbankan Hanabi demi keuntungan yang akan didapatkan perusahaan bukan?"

Neji terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia tahu betul pamannya sangat sedih karena harus menjodohkan Hanabi dengan Makoto Yamamura demi kerjasama yang akan didapatkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi…

Paman Hiashi tidak ingin terus menerus menerima bantuan yang diberikan oleh Uchiha. Neji tahu jika pamannya merasa harga dirinya koyak ketika menerima bantuan Uchiha brengsek yang selalu menyakiti Hinata.

Bantuan yang diberikan si brengsek itu memang sangat berharga, namun itu juga membebani perasaan pamannya. Kebencian pamannya pada Sasuke tidak hilang, namun pamannya itu terpaksa harus mengubur dalam-dalam semua gengsi dan harga dirinya ketika berhadapan dengan si menantu brengsek yang jauh lebih kuat dan berkuasa darinya. Pamannya juga tidak mampu bersikap sebagai seorang ayah dan hanya mampu diam dan membiarkan Hinata tetap dalam cengkeraman Uchiha brengsek itu. Setiap hari perasaan bersalah menggerogoti hati pamannya saat membayangkan penderitaan yang diterima Hinata selama berada di sisi Uchiha brengsek.

Pada awalnya keluarga Hyuuga mengira Hanabi suka rela dan setuju dengan perjodohan ini, tapi siapa sangka…

Neji mengepalkan tangannya. "Mengapa saat ini kau menjadi berubah?! Apakah kau sudah melupakan semua kebaikan yang diberikan oleh Hyuuga padamu?!"

"Apa kau juga sudah lupa? Ayahku dengan jelas mengatakan jika aku bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga. Oleh karena itu aku akan bersikap seperti itu." Hinata bangkit berdiri. "Neji Hyuuga, kumohon keluar dari rumahku saat ini juga."

Mendengar itu, hati Neji terasa perih. Entah mengapa ia merasa Hinata telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat asing baginya. Hinata tidak lagi memanggilnya 'Neji nii-san' seperti dulu.

"Paman tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya dulu. Beliau mengatakan itu karena ingin agar kau berhenti terlibat dalam konflik internal keluarga Hyuuga. Apakah kau tahu, paman berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan para tetua Hyuuga yang ingin memanfaatkan statusmu sebagai seorang Uchiha. Dengan membuatmu menjauh, para tetua itu akan berhenti berusaha menguras habis dirimu."

Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Neji. Bagaimanapun juga, ia bukanlah Hinata yang asli. Ia memang memiliki memori tentang keluarga Hyuuga, meski begitu perasaannya tidaklah dalam. Mereka hanyalah seseorang yang asing baginya. Mereka bukanlah keluarga aslinya.

Tapi mengapa hatinya merasa nyeri saat melihat Neji berjalan menjauh?.

.

.

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Setelah kepergian Neji, perasaan Hinata menjadi campur aduk. Benaknya dipenuhi oleh berbagai bayangan dan pemikiran mengenai keluarga Hyuuga.

Ia memang bukanlah Hinata yang asli, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya adalah darah Hyuuga. Selama ia hidup di tubuh ini, ia tetaplah menjadi bagian dari Hyuuga.

Hinata menghela nafas sambil menyalakan TV. Perutnya lapar namun ia akan menunggu Sasuke bangun dan memasak. Sasuke harus menepati perkataannya yang akan memasak sarapan untuk Hinata.

Acara TV saat pagi tidak begitu menarik. Hinata tidak menyukai acara berita, oleh karena itu ia sibuk mencari-cari channel yang menayangkan infotainment. Ia tidak boleh ketinggalan gosip terpanas selebriti saat ini!

"Eh? Apa-apaan ini?" Gumam Hinata sambil menatap layar TVnya tanpa berkedip.

Saat ini ia tengah menonton acara infotainment yang mengabarkan berita putusnya model cantik Sakura Haruno dengan pengusaha muda Naruto Namikaze. Hinata hanya bisa melongo ketika menyaksikan cuplikan video yang menjadi 'bukti' jika pasangan itu telah putus. Dalam video yang direkam secara amatir tersebut, nampak sosok Sakura dan Naruto sedang berbincang-bincang di sebuah restoran. Sesaat kemudian mereka nampak berdebat, pada akhirnya Naruto pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

 _What the hell?!_

Menurut gosip itu, Naruto-lah yang memutuskan Sakura. Alasan mereka putus belum diketahui secara pasti namun banyak yang menduga jika alasan putusnya hubungan mereka karena Sasuke Uchiha!

Hinata mematikan TVnya dengan perasaan jengkel. Mengapa pagi ini sangat menyebalkan?!

Hinata tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan masalah Naruto dan Sakura. Jika mereka ingin pacaran, putus, atau bahkan menikah maka terserah saja, Hinata hanya akan diam dan menjadi penonton. Tapi awas saja jika kejadian ini sampai menyeret namanya!

Ugh, perutnya berbunyi nyaring. Hinata ingin makan sesuatu yang enak pagi ini. Masakan Sasuke memang bisa dimakan, tapi Hinata membutuhkan sesuatu yang luar biasa lezat untuk mengusir mood buruknya.

Haruskah mereka pergi makan di luar? Ataukah Hinata yang harus memasak?

Aii… sayang sekali kulkas hampir kosong saat Hinata mengeceknya.

Yep! Makan di luar!

Ketika Hinata pergi ke kamar, Sasuke masih tertidur lelap. Humph! Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu tadi Neji datang kemari.

"Hey Sasuke…" Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke. "Hey… bangun…"

"Mmh?" Sepasang mata hitam itu terbuka sedikit. Terlihat jelas jika pria itu masih mengantuk.

"Ayo pergi makan di luar."

Sasuke luar biasa terkejut hingga membuatnya terduduk. Rasa kantuknya langsung menghilang dalam sekejap. Apakah Hinata mengajaknya pergi _berkencan?!_ Apakah ini artinya hubungannya dengan Hinata memiliki kemajuan?! Sasuke berdehem-dehem sambil berusaha bersikap _cool_ dan keren. "Oke." Dalam hatinya, Sasuke bertekad akan membuat Hinata terpesona dengan penampilannya yang keren dan tampan! Urusan pekerjaan ia buang jauh-jauh, ia akan pergi berkencan hari ini!

Mana mungkin Hinata tahu jika Sasuke menganggap ajakannya itu sebagai bentuk kencan. Oleh karena itu Hinata merasa heran melihat penampilan Sasuke yang luar biasa keren dan rapi dari pucuk rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Ah, tadi Sasuke juga menghabiskan waktu yang saaaangat lama di kamar mandi. Ini hanya sarapan biasa, mengapa Sasuke berpenampilan seperti ini?

"Kau memakai itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata mengenakan pakaian yang… terlalu sederhana. Mengapa Hinata tidak memakai sesuatu yang cantik dan istimewa untuk kencan mereka? Hinata bahkan tidak memakai make-up!

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Jawab Hinata dengan cuek. Mereka hanya makan lalu kembali pulang, pakaian sederhana sudah cukup baginya.

"Lupakan perkataanku, ayo pergi." Sasuke khawatir jika Hinata membatalkan kencan ini hanya gara-gara merasa kesal dengan kritikan yang ia berikan.

Dan pasangan suami istri yang saling salah paham ini kemudian meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

Sasuke merasa gugup. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia gugup. Ini bukan kali pertamanya pergi berduaan dengan seorang wanita, bahkan ini bukan kali pertamanya berkencan. Meski begitu, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kegugupan di hatinya. Ini benar-benar memalukan!

Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat kencan mereka hari ini menjadi sangat berkesan. Tapi bagaimana bisa berkesan?! Ia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara panjang lebar dengan Hinata! Otaknya terasa buntu karena tidak mampu menemukan topik pembicaraan yang menarik. Ugh, padahal ia ingin sekali membuat Hinata terpesona padanya.

Hinata menyantap makanannya dengan riang. Makanan yang dipesan Sasuke benar-benar enak! Dan mahal! Tidak sia-sia perjuangan Hinata dalam bertahan di sisi pria brengsek ini. Jika Hinata bisa makan enak setiap hari, ia rela bertahan menjadi nyonya Uchiha.

Melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam tanpa suara, Hinata hanya cuek. Toh pria itu memang dingin dan pendiam. Sikapnya ini tidak aneh lagi.

"Jadi, um," Sasuke berdehem-dehem. "Bagaimana kabar Hanabi? Dia tidak gugup kan?" Ia dan Hinata akan menghadiri acara pertunangan Hanabi siang nanti.

"Ah… kau belum mendengarnya ya… sepertinya pertunangan Hanabi akan dibatalkan karena Hanabi um… kabur."

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tahu?! Itu adalah hal yang masih dirahasiakan!

Sambil melanjutkan makan, Hinata bercerita panjang lebar mengenai peristiwa kaburnya Hanabi dan interogasi yang dilakukan oleh Neji. Hinata sengaja tidak bercerita mengenai pesan yang dikirimkan Hanabi.

"Aku tidak tahu Neji tadi datang."

"Kau kan sedang tidur."

Hinata lalu terdiam untuk sesaat. Apakah Sasuke sudah tahu kabar mengenai Naruto dan Sakura?

"Hey Sasuke…"

"Mm?"

Hinata meletakkan sumpitnya. "Tadi aku menonton TV yang menayangkan tentang… uh… Sakura dan Naruto. Apakah mereka benar-benar putus?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aah…" Hinata meraih minumannya. "Ternyata kau tidak tahu apapun."

Ujung alis Sasuke berkedut. Ini sangat mengesalkan! Padahal niat hatinya ingin membuat Hinata terpesona tapi apa nyatanya? Ia seperti pria kuper yang bodoh dan ketinggalan informasi! Mengapa Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun padanya?! Sasuke benar-benar dikalahkan TV! Menyedihkan…

Ketika mereka sudah selesai makan, Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Setelah ini kau ingin pergi kemana?" Kencan mereka harus berlanjut!

"Huh?" Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke ini. "Tentu saja pulang." Mereka sudah selesai sarapan, memangnya mau kemana lagi?

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Apakah Hinata tidak ingin melanjutkan kencan gara-gara sikap Sasuke yang membosankan ini? Ah… Sasuke telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas.

Saat Hinata melangkah keluar restoran, ia terkejut karena disambut oleh gerombolan wartawan yang mengerumuninya sambil mengacungkan kamera dan melemparkan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Hinata-san, bagaimana tanggapan anda mengenai kabar putusnya Sakura Haruno dengan Naruto Namikaze?" Teriak salah satu wartawan. "Apakah Sasuke Uchiha memang menjadi pihak ketiga dalam hubungan mereka?" Tanya wartawan lainnya. "Apakah anda tahu penyebab putusnya hubungan mereka?" "Bagaimana tanggapan anda mengenai video yang beredar itu?" "Apakah Sakura Haruno benar-benar putus?" "Apakah benar jika Naruto Namikaze berpaling pada wanita lain?" "Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar pernikahan mereka?"

Hinata hanya mampu berdiri mematung. Rasa terkejut yang ia alami membuatnya tubuhnya kaku tidak bergerak karena tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Kilatan cahaya kamera semakin menambah shock dirinya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke meraih pundaknya dan membawa kepalanya dalam dekapan pria itu. Ketika Hinata menghirup wangi yang mulai familiar baginya, hatinya terasa sedikit tenang.

 _Benar… saat ini Hinata tidak sendirian lagi…_

Hinata lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke dan membiarkan pria itu melindunginya dari kerumunan wartawan yang semakin menggila. Tangan Sasuke yang merangkul pundaknya terasa hangat… seolah memberikan pesan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Berusaha lolos dari kerumunan wartawan yang meneriakkan nama mereka berdua tidaklah mudah. Untunglah mereka dibantu oleh petugas keamanan restoran itu yang menolong mereka berdua sampai ke mobil.

Dari balik kaca jendela mobil, Hinata masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara teriakan para wartawan itu. Pengalamannya dikerumuni wartawan benar-benar menakutkan, situasi ini sangat berbeda jauh dengan konferensi pers dulu. Apakah Sakura juga merasa takut saat ia dulu dikerumuni oleh para wartawan seperti ini?

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu." Suara Sasuke terdengar jelas diantara teriakan para wartawan.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Hinata berusaha memasang sabuk pengaman. Nampaknya Sasuke menyadari ketakutan Hinata karena pria itu meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Ibu jari Sasuke membelai lembut punggung tangan Hinata. "Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Melihat perhatian dan kesungguhan Sasuke membuat dirinya… _luluh._

Dan ketika pria itu mengecup keningnya dengan lembut, Hinata merasa ada bagian dari dirinya yang _runtuh_.

.

.

 _Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya_

 _Perasaanmu perlahan-lahan luluh_

 _Dinding di hatimu perlahan-lahan runtuh_

 _Seperti bunga yang perlahan-lahan mekar hingga akhirnya perlahan-lahan layu dan terjatuh ke tanah_

 _Kau juga seperti itu…_

 _Seperti bunga yang tidak mampu melawan takdir…_

 _Kau juga tidak mampu lari dari takdir_

 _Sejak awal kau telah ditakdirkan untuk mencintainya. Itu sudah ditetapkan. Itu sudah digariskan._

 _Meski hatimu berubah… meski jiwamu berubah…_

 _Cintamu tidak akan berubah_

 ** _Apakah ini memang takdir…_**

 ** _…atau sebuah kutukan?_**

 _Semoga saja kisah ini tidak berakhir dalam tragedi…_

.

.

 **Tbc…**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya^^ terima kasih untuk semua dukungan kalian. Love u all *kiss kiss***

 **Mungkin saja Sasuke benar, ini memang kutukan hahaha…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 25**

 **.**

 **.**

Permasalahan yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sakura berlalu dengan begitu _mudah._ Hanya beberapa wawancara lalu sedikit konferensi pers dan _TADA!_ Selesai! _Finish!_ Berakhir!

Hinata hanya bisa melongo ketika permasalahan Naruto dan Sakura langsung menghilang dari media hanya dalam waktu satu minggu saja.

Hinata memang senang karena tidak ada wartawan yang menginap di depan gerbangnya atau mendengar namanya disebut-sebut dalam pemberitaan. Tapi jika selesai dengan sangat cepat seperti ini Hinata merasa ada yang _kurang._ Benar-benar tidak seru! Tidak menghibur!

Ugh, sepertinya Hinata butuh hobi atau kesibukan baru daripada harus terus menerus menonton infontainment demi menanti berita Sakura dan Naruto.

Dan ketika Hinata berharap mendapatkan 'kesibukan baru' itu bukan berarti dia berharap agar dihadapkan pada permasalahan yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Seperti sekarang ini…

Hinata memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa nyeri sambil menatap Hanabi yang menggenggam tangan _suami barunya._

Yep, itu memang benar. Setelah beberapa minggu kabur dari rumah, Hanabi kembali pulang sambil membawa _suami barunya._ Hinata luar biasa kaget saat mengetahui Hanabi dan _suami barunya_ datang berkunjung ke rumah Uchiha untuk mengabarkan pernikahan mereka.

"Nee-chan, mohon berikan restu untuk pernikahan kami." Ucap Hanabi dengan penuh keseriusan. Tidak ada lagi sosok Hanabi yang centil dan nakal. Hanabi yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah seorang perempuan yang telah bersuami. Dia terlihat lebih matang dan dewasa.

"Mohon berikan restu anda, Hinata-sama." Kata Konohamaru Sarutobi, suami baru Hanabi.

Pening di kepala Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. "Ugh, jangan memanggilku _–sama._ Panggil saja nee-chan, bagaimanapun juga kau adalah adik iparku."

Wajah Hanabi dan Konohamaru dipenuhi kelegaan. Senyum kebahagiaan menghiasi bibir Konohamaru. "Terima kasih karena telah menerima saya, Hinata nee-chan."

Memangnya Hinata bisa apa selain menerima pernikahan ini?!

Setidaknya Hinata bisa bernafas lega karena Hanabi tidak menikahi preman atau berandalan yang bertato dan memakai tindik. Konohamaru sepertinya pemuda yang baik. Dia tidak arogan, dingin, sombong, pemarah, dan kasar. Mungkin pilihan Hanabi tidak salah.

"Aku tidak menjamin otou-san, Neji nii-san, dan keluarga Hyuuga menerima pernikahan kalian." Hinata bisa melihat wajah dua orang itu berubah pucat.

"Kami tahu konsekuensi yang harus kami hadapi saat memutuskan untuk menikah tanpa adanya persetujuan." Konohamaru menggenggam erat tangan Hanabi. "Kami siap menghadapi badai yang menghadang."

"Nee-chan, aku tahu otou-san dan Neji nii-san akan sulit menerima keputusanku ini. Tapi aku yakin mereka perlahan-lahan akan mampu menerimanya."

Hinata kembali memijat keningnya. Ugh, cinta masa muda yang penuh gelora. Mereka yang sedang dimabuk asmara akan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Mereka tidak bisa memikirkan seperti apa masa depan yang menanti mereka. Apakah mereka sudah memikirkan rencana setelah mereka menikah?

Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Ia adalah orang yang tertua diantara mereka bertiga. Ia harus bisa membawa kedua orang ini ke jalur yang tepat. "Bisakah aku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan untuk kalian? Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan…"

Dan dimulailah sesi tanya jawab. Hinata menanyakan segala hal yang menyangkut kehidupan Hanabi dan Konohamaru kelak. Hinata bertanya dimana mereka tinggal, apakah mereka tinggal di tempat yang layak? Apa pekerjaan Konohamaru? Berapakah gajinya? Apakah itu cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari? Bagaimanakah reaksi keluarga Sarutobi? Apakah mereka berencana untuk memiliki anak dalam jangka waktu dekat? Apakah mereka memiliki tabungan yang cukup untuk merencanakan masa depan?

Mendengar jawaban yang dirasa cukup memuaskan, Hinata bisa berhenti khawatir. Konohamaru memiliki bisnis yang bisa dibilang sukses. Dia juga memiliki rumah dan mobil yang bisa dibilang bagus. Meskipun dia tidak sekaya Hyuuga, Konohamaru bisa menjamin Hanabi hidup dengan nyaman. Keluarga Sarutobi yang terdiri dari kakek, nenek, paman, dan bibi juga menerima Hanabi dengan tangan terbuka. Ah… ternyata Konohamaru yatim piatu. Lalu untuk urusan anak, mereka berencana menundanya dulu.

Cinta memang bisa membawa kebahagiaan dalam hidup. Meski begitu, cinta tidak bisa mengatasi perut yang kelaparan. Cinta juga tidak bisa membayar biaya rumah sakit atau melunasi uang sekolah anak. Memilih untuk bersama seseorang karena alasan cinta adalah sesuatu yang sah-sah saja. Tapi jangan lupa satu fakta penting: _Di dunia ini, hal yang paling berkuasa adalah uang._

 _Cinta?_ Itu berada di urutan nomor sekian!

Itulah mengapa tiga kebutuhan primer manusia adalah sandang, pangan, dan papan. Bagaimana tiga kebutuhan itu bisa dipenuhi? Jawabannya adalah _karena uang._ Bukan karena cinta.

.

.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." Bisik Hinata sambil menatap sekotak bento yang ada di tangannya. "Mengapa aku melakukan ini?"

Demi mengalihkan pikirannya dari Hanabi dan Konohamaru, Hinata memutuskan untuk memasak. Pada akhirnya sekotak bento berukuran besar yang berisi nasi dan aneka macam lauk berhasil dibuat oleh Hinata. Entah Hinata sedang kerasukan apa, yang jelas ia langsung memutuskan untuk mengirimkan bento ini pada Sasuke.

Dan disinilah ia saat ini: berada di dalam taksi yang berhenti di depan gedung kantor Uchiha yang menjulang tinggi.

Si supir taksi berdehem-dehem ketika sepuluh menit telah berlalu dan Hinata tidak kunjung turun. "Nona, kita sudah sampai."

"Pak, bisakah anda mengantarkan saya pergi dari sini… um… uh…" Hinata tiba-tiba merasa ragu. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap bento yang ia bawa.

Ia kembali teringat saat-saat dimana ia dan Sasuke menari sambil ditemani suara rintik hujan.

 _I'm falling in love with you… Sejujurnya sampai saat ini aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Sebut saja semua ini adalah keajaiban._ Itu adalah hal yang pernah dikatakan Sasuke padanya dulu. Ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu, Hinata sempat meragukan kesungguhannya.

Tapi Sasuke memang bersungguh-sungguh. Hinata tahu itu. Setiap pagi Sasuke akan memasak sarapan untuknya. Meskipun Sasuke mengantuk saat harus bangun pagi karena pulang lembur, ia tetap memasak untuk Hinata. Sasuke kini lebih ramah padanya, ia tidak lagi sedingin dulu. Dan juga tatapannya… setiap kali Hinata menatap sepasang mata Sasuke yang melembut, Hinata merasa menjadi perempuan paling istimewa di bumi ini.

"Nona?" Suara si supir taksi membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

Jika Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Sasuke… tidak apa-apa kan?

.

.

Kakashi menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke. "Kau adalah bos yang kejam."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil terus membaca dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

"Tega sekali kau menyiksa anak buahmu seperti ini!"

Sasuke hanya bertopang dagu sambil memasang ekspresi malas. "Kau mengatakan itu karena aku menyita novel porno kesayanganmu."

"Itu bukan novel porno biasa! Berapa kali harus kujelaskan padamu?! _Icha-icha_ adalah sebuah mahakarya di bidang sastra!"

Sasuke mengelus boneka singa yang senantiasa menemaninya. "Jika kau bisa berhenti membaca novel porno saat bekerja maka aku tidak akan menyitanya."

"Aku hanya membacanya saat sedang istirahat!" Kakashi berusaha membela diri.

"Kakashi… kau membaca buku itu saat sedang diadakan rapat penting. Kau bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat laporan penurunan penjualan di salah satu daerah pemasaran kita ditampilkan."

Ugh, sepertinya kali ini dosa Kakashi terlalu besar.

"Sasuke, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi." Kakashi berusaha membujuk Sasuke. "Tolong kembalikan buku itu padaku. Aku berjanji akan bekerja lebih giat lagi."

Sasuke kembali membaca dokumen yang ada di mejanya. "Aku akan mengembalikannya minggu depan. Jika kau terus menerus merengek maka aku akan membakarnya."

Kekesalan Kakashi memucak.

"Aku akan mogok kerja hingga kau mengembalikan buku itu padaku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke.

Ketika Kakashi menunggu pintu lift, ia memikirkan berbagai cara untuk balas dendam pada Sasuke. Tidak ada yang boleh mengusik buku _Icha-icha_ miliknya! Sasuke harus diberikan pelajaran yang setimpal!

Kakashi nampak terkejut ketika melihat pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Hinata yang membawa… bento?

"Selamat siang, Kakashi-san." Sapa Hinata dengan ramah.

Kakashi tersenyum licik. Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menarik saat Hinata masuk ke ruangan kerja Sasuke tanpa ada pemberitahuan lebih dulu.

 _Sayang sekali Kakashi tidak memikirkan konsekuensi dari tindakannya ini._

.

.

Sasuke mendengar suara pintu kembali dibuka dan langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat. Meski begitu, Sasuke tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Ia masih sibuk dengan dokumennnya.

"Ada apa Kakashi? Melupakan sesuatu?" Tanyanya dengan cuek. "Apa kau sudah berhenti mogok kerja?"

"Um… a-aku bukan Kakashi."

Sasuke langsung mendongakkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Hinata?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Sasuke tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat melihat sosok istrinya berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Apakah aku mengganggu? Um… Kakashi-san mengatakan jika kau belum makan siang. A-aku membawa bento untukmu." Ujar Hinata sambil menunjukkan bento yang ia bawa. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena aku langsung masuk."

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Sasuke berusaha menahan senyumnya sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata. Urusan pekerjaan ia singkirkan jauh-jauh. Ia akan menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya bersama istri tercintanya sambil menikmati bento yang disiapkan untuknya. Jika Hinata bisa terus seperti ini maka Sasuke akan bahagia.

"Kuharap kau menyukai masakanku… eh?! Bukankah itu boneka singa milikku?!"

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke membeku. Oh sial! Hinata melihat boneka singa yang berada di meja kerjanya.

Hinata menghampiri boneka itu. Bento yang ia bawa diletakkan begitu saja ke atas tumpukan dokumen. "Sasuke… mengapa kau menyembunyikan bonekaku?! Dan jangan coba-coba berbohong! Ini adalah bonekaku, aku memberikan coretan _H_ pada labelnya."

Gawat. Sasuke harus menjawab apa?!

"Sasuke! Dulu kau mengatakan jika boneka ini telah kau buang. Saat aku bertanya padamu, mengapa kau tidak mau menjawabnya dengan jujur?!" Boneka yang ada di tangan Hinata terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hinata… hey… tenanglah. Aku memang salah, aku minta maaf. Itu hanya boneka saja…" Sasuke berusaha membujuk Hinata. Ketika ia meletakkan tangannya di lengan Hinata, perempuan itu justru menolak sentuhannya.

"Ini bukan tentang boneka!" Hinata bisa merasakan matanya yang basah. "Ini tentang kebohonganmu! Kau… kau… bohong padaku! Selain boneka ini, kebohongan apalagi yang kau katakan padaku?! apakah kau juga berbohong tentang cintamu padaku?!"

Hati Sasuke terasa nyeri ketika melihat Hinata mulai menangis. Sasuke sedikit bisa memahami perasaan Hinata. Istrinya ini telah berulang kali ia kecewakan… hati Hinata telah berulang kali ia sakiti… Hinata sampai saat ini masih belum bisa mempercayai perasaan Sasuke karena luka yang dialaminya dulu…

"Hinata…" Ingin sekali Sasuke menunjukkan pada Hinata jika ia benar-benar serius dengan perasaannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Hinata berusaha menghindari tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

Bisakah Sasuke mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kehancuran yang ia perbuat? Bisakah Sasuke membuat Hinata mempercayainya lagi?

"Aku memang bukan pria yang baik. Kesalahanku padamu sangat besar…" Sasuke tersenyum sedih. "Aku menyakitimu, aku mengkhianatimu, aku membuatmu menangis. Meski begitu, aku tidak pernah berbohong mengenai perasaan cintaku padamu. Aku berani bersumpah, Hinata. Perasaan cintaku bukanlah sesuatu yang palsu." Sasuke kembali mencoba menyentuh Hinata. Kali ini, Hinata tidak menolaknya. Meski begitu, Hinata masih terisak-isak.

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan padamu jika kutukanmu itu sangat manjur…" Sasuke membawa Hinata ke pelukannya dan membelai pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut. "Dan itu memang benar… kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

"K-kau terkena karma."

"Mm."

"K-kau be-belum memakai tutu. A-aku sudah membelinya untukmu. Kau harus memakainya." Tangisan Hinata mulai mereda.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke jengkel setengah mati. Tapi di sisi lain ia merasa tunduk pada semua keinginan istrinya. Asalkan Hinata bahagia, ia rela melakukan hal konyol itu.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Hinata… selama kau bahagia maka aku akan melakukan apapun… percayalah padaku…"

Hinata memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "A-aku akan me-mencoba mempercayaimu. Oleh karena itu Sasuke… aku mohon padamu… jangan kau hancurkan kepercayaanku itu."

"Aku berjanji."

.

.

 **Tbc…**

 **Maaf untuk update yang telat ini. Saya sungguh minta maaf T^T**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 26**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakashi…"

Wajah Kakashi berubah pucat. "Kumohon padamu Sasuke… jangan melakukan ini…"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil memainkan gunting di tangannya.

"Sasuke… jangan berbuat nekat… letakkan gunting itu ke atas meja dengan hati-hati agar tidak melukai siapapun." Suara Kakashi terdengar penuh ketakutan.

Sasuke mengamati gunting itu dengan serius. "Ini sangat tajam."

Kakashi semakin pucat saat melihat gunting itu yang berkilat-kilat akibat diterpa sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat jendela. "Sasuke… letakkan gunting itu… aku mengakui kesalahanku… tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan Hinata masuk begitu saja ke ruanganmu…"

Kakashi berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan dengan gunting itu.

"Apa kau tahu…" Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat gelap. "Hinata menangis. Dia menangis dan meragukan perasaanku akibat melihat boneka singa sialan itu. Hubunganku dengan Hinata hampir tidak bisa diselamatkan." Sasuke menggenggam erat gunting yang ada ditangannya. "Kau harus membayar akibat dari perbuatanmu itu."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi berteriak penuh kengerian.

Sasuke tersenyum sadis. "Kakashi Hatake… Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada buku kesayanganmu."

Jantung Kakashi seakan terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke mulai menggunting cover buku _Icha-icha_ kesayangannya.

"TIDAAAK…!"

.

.

"Sasu-hime! Kyaaa!" Hinata berteriak histeris ketika melihat Sasuke mengenakan tutu berwarna pelangi. "Imut sekali! AAAHHH! Sasu-hime!"

Pipi Sasuke bersemu merah. Ini benar-benar momen paling memalukan dalam sejarah hidupnya! Cinta benar-benar membuatnya rela melakukan hal yang gila. Tutu berwarna pelangi! Darimana Hinata membeli barang terkutuk seperti ini?!

"Dan jangan lupa mahkotanya." Ujar Hinata sambil menunjukkan sebuah mahkota kecil. Dengan wajah berseri-seri Hinata mulai memasangkan mahkota itu ke kepala Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar seorang hime!"

Sasuke bisa merasakan harga dirinya jatuh ke tanah dan hancur berantakan. "Aku sudah memakai ini. Aku akan melepasnya sekarang."

"EEEHH?! Ini belum selesai!"

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan hah?!" Sampai kapan Hinata akan menginjak-injak harga dirinya?!

"Angkat kedua tanganmu dan berputar."

 _What?!_

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Aku. Tidak. Mau."

"Ayolah Sasuke…" Hinata kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya diatas kepala sambil berputar layaknya seperti seorang ballerina sejati. "Lakukan seperti ini."

Ketika Sasuke menuruti perintah itu _dengan sangat terpaksa_ , Hinata bersiul sambil bertepuk tangan. Rona kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di wajah Hinata. "Sasu-hime! Kyaaa~"

Sasuke berharap ia bisa secepatnya keluar dari penderitaan ini.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Sekarang melompatlah!"

Ujung mata Sasuke berkedut. Mengapa Hinata memperlakukannya seolah-olah Sasuke adalah hewan piaraan?!

"Setelah aku melompat, ini semua harus berakhir."

Hinata memasang wajah tidak rela. "Awh…"

"Aku sudah menuruti perkataanmu, Hinata."

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke berkeringat dingin saat Hinata hendak menyentuh ponsel miliknya. "Jangan menyentuh ponselmu!" Teriaknya dengan penuh kengerian.

Tangan Hinata yang hendak menyentuh ponselnya membeku. "Satu foto saja…"

"Aku tidak main-main Hinata. Jangan sentuh ponselmu. Aku memang setuju mengenakan _ini,_ tapi aku tidak setuju jika kau mendokumentasikannya." Akan sangat gawat jika sampai fotonya tersebar. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya nanti?!

"Sasuke…"

"Jika fotoku sampai tersebar aku akan menyewa sepuluh pengacara dan menuntutmu membayar ganti rugi sebesar milyaran Ryo!"

Wajah Hinata memucat. "A-aku a-akan membatalkan n-niatku."

 _Baguslah._

Hinata berdehem-dehem dan berusaha kembali ceria. "Nah, sekarang melompatlah."

"Satu lompatan. Lalu selesai." Sasuke berusaha bernegosiasi.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lima kali lompatan."

"Tiga."

"Empat?"

"Tiga." Sasuke masih bersikukuh dengan penawarannya.

"Oke! Tapi kau harus melompat dengan _tinggi._ "

Sasuke melompat. Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berhenti menertawakanku." Ujar Sasuke dengan penuh kekesalan.

Sayang sekali tawa Hinata justru semakin kencang. Perempuan itu tertawa sangat keras hingga wajahnya memerah dan air matanya mengalir. "Kau benar-benar _imuuut~_ "

Semua rasa jengkel dan kesal di hati Sasuke lenyap saat melihat Hinata yang tertawa bahagia.

 _Hinata, bisakah kita berdua hidup dalam kebahagiaan selamanya?_

 _Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu, bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku dan belajar menerima diriku apa adanya?_

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke berdiri di halaman belakang rumah sambil tertawa puas ketika menyaksikan kobaran api yang melahap habis tutu berwarna pelangi.

Selamat tinggal barang terkutuk… aku tidak akan merindukanmu.

Mencuri tutu itu dari Hinata sangatlah mudah. Ia hanya perlu mengobrak-abrik sebentar dan menemukan tutu terkutuk itu diantara tumpukan baju Hinata. Mungkin Hinata akan marah padanya, tapi itu tidak masalah.

Sasuke hanya ingin tutu itu lenyap dari muka bumi!

"SASUKE!" Hinata berteriak histeris sambil berlari menghampirinya. "Mengapa kau membakarnya?!

"Sudah jelas kan alasannya…"

Hinata memukuli lengan Sasuke. "T-tapi itu milikku! Kau tidak berhak membakarnya. A-aku sudah membeli tutu itu dengan harga mahal!"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. "Maaf…. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur melakukannya. Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai kompensasi? Tas? Sepatu? Berlian? Mobil?"

Sepasang mata Hinata terbuka lebar. "H-huh?"

"Jika kau ingin rumah, aku juga bisa membelikannya untukmu. Tapi itu perlu waktu."

"A-apa y-yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Kompensasi." Ucap Sasuke dengan serius. "Atau kau lebih suka jika aku memberimu saham?"

"Sasuke! Jangan bercanda!"

"Hinata, aku tidak bercanda."

Ketika Hinata sadar jika Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya, entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening.

"A-aku tidak menginginkan semua itu!" Oke, Hinata memang agak matre. Tapi dia bukan lintah penghisap! Hinata memang mencintai uang, tapi dia tidak ingin menjadi perempuan serakah yang memuja barang-barang mewah!

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum. "Apakah ini artinya kau tidak lagi marah?"

"Darimana kau mengambil keputusan seperti itu?!"

"Kau tidak ingin meminta kompensasi, itu artinya kau sudah memaafkan tindakanku."

"A-aku belum memaafkanmu!"

Tapi si brengsek itu justru melenggang pergi sambil bersiul-siul.

"Sasuke! Aku belum memaafkan tindakanmu! SASUKE!"

.

.

Akan tetapi pada akhirnya Hinata memaafkan tindakan Sasuke.

Ketika malam telah tiba dan mereka berbaring dalam selimut yang sama, Hinata kalah dengan perasaannya sendiri. _Ada bagian dari dirinya yang mendambakan Sasuke. Ada bagian dari hatinya yang menginginkan Sasuke._

Setiap kali Hinata hendak tenggelam pada perasaan yang tidak mampu ia beri nama, Hinata berusaha keras mengendalikan hatinya. _Ia tidak boleh tenggelam… ia tidak boleh kalah…_ jika Hinata sampai tenggelam, Hinata tahu ia tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi.

Selangkah demi selangkah ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Tapi apakah Hinata sanggup berhenti berjalan?

 _Tidak._

 _Ia tidak bisa berhenti._

Semakin lama perasaannya pada Sasuke semakin dalam. Hinata tidak bisa mencegahnya…. Hinata tidak bisa menolaknya…. Hinata tidak bisa menghentikannya….

Apakah perasaannya ini bisa disebut cinta?

Hinata tidak tahu.

Jika ini memang cinta… apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Hinata memandangi Sasuke yang tertidur lelap. Wajah yang biasanya dingin dan kaku kini terlihat rileks. Hinata membetulkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke dan tanpa sadar memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening pria itu.

Dulu Hinata menganggap seorang yang kejam dan egois seperti Sasuke tidak akan bisa mencintai orang lain. Hati Sasuke terlalu sempit, dia tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun tinggal di hatinya. Hati Sasuke terlalu dingin, tidak ada yang mampu melelehkan kebekuan itu.

Dan kini…

Mungkin Sasuke memang kejam dan egois, tapi itu dikarenakan dia tidak pernah melakukan segala hal dengan setengah-setengah. Ya artinya ya, tidak artinya tidak. Ketika Sasuke menolak sesuatu, dia akan mengatakan penolakannya dengan kejam. Ketika Sasuke menyukai sesuatu, dia akan berusaha meraihnya dengan cara apapun dan tidak akan melepaskannya.

Termasuk dalam hal perasaan.

Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang mencintai dengan seluruh hati atau tidak sama sekali.

Sasuke tidak mencintai Hinata Hyuuga yang asli, itulah mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah peduli padanya, Sasuke selalu saja mengkhianatinya, menginjak-injak perasaannya… Sasuke juga tidak mencintai Sakura, itulah mengapa Sasuke selalu saja mengombang-ambingkan perasaan Sakura dan berulang kali menyakiti serta mengecewakannya…

Tapi ketika dia sudah mencintai seseorang… dia akan memberikan segenap jiwa raganya untuk orang itu…. Hatinya akan melembut dan sikapnya akan menghangat.

Hinata turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Lantai kamar yang dingin langsung menyambut setiap langkah kakinya. Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka tirai dan membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk dan menerangi kamar dengan sinarnya yang lembut.

Sudah berapa lama Hinata berada disini?

Entahlah. Hinata tidak menghitungnya…

Mana realita… mana fantasi… apakah suatu saat nanti Hinata tidak bisa membedakannya?

Siapakah Hinata sebenarnya? Milik siapakah perasaan di dalam dirinya ini? Apakah ini memang perasaan yang dimilikinya? Ataukah perasaan ini dikendalikan oleh Hinata yang lain?

Semuanya kacau…

Semuanya perlahan-lahan berusaha melebur menjadi satu…

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sepasang tangan kekar melingkari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Hangat nafas Sasuke menerpa telinganya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…." Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Sasuke.

"Kembalilah tidur. Ranjang terasa dingin ketika kau tidak ada."

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke yang terlihat merajuk padanya. "Dulu kau terbiasa tidur sendirian."

"Kini tidak lagi."

Hinata mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Sasuke.

"Kau… menciumku." Ujar Sasuke dengan raut tidak percaya. "Mengapa?"

"Entahlah…" Bisik Hinata.

"Tidak bisa menolak pesonaku huh?" Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ketika melihat Hinata kini hanya diam saja, ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Mengapa kau tidak menciumku lagi?"

Hinata kembali memberikan sebuah kecupan. Namun kali ini ia mendaratkannya di pipi Sasuke. Ia langsung tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke tidak mengira Hinata akan menuruti perkataannya?

"Dasar perempuan penggoda." Ujar Sasuke perlahan sambil membelai bibir Hinata dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Hinata lalu menggigit perlahan ibu jari Sasuke yang membelai bibirnya. Bukan untuk melukainya, tapi untuk menggodanya. Lidahnya dengan lembut menyapu ujung jari pria itu.

Ketika Hinata beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata hitam dihadapannya, darahnya langsung berdesir dan perasaannya bergejolak.

Tatapan Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapan itu sangat… _gelap dan penuh hasrat._

 _Seolah-olah ingin memangsanya._

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Mungkin Sasuke yang menarik dagunya… atau mungkin Hinata yang mendekatkan bibirnya…

Yang jelas mereka berdua saat ini tengah berciuman.

 _Dan tidak mampu berhenti._

Pakaian yang berceceran di lantai…

Ranjang yang berantakan…

Tubuh yang bersatu karena terbakar nafsu…

Apakah semua erangan dan desahan itu memang keluar dari bibir Hinata?

Mengapa ia tidak bisa berhenti meneriakkan nama Sasuke?

Mengapa ia dengan senang hati membiarkan setiap jengkal tubuhnya disentuh secara liar?

 _Kegilaan…_

 _Ini semua adalah kegilaan yang nyata…_

Sudah berapa lama kegilaan ini berlangsung? Lima belas menit? Satu jam? Dua jam?

Hinata tidak tahu.

"Sasuke…" Ucap Hinata di sela-sela desahannya. "Berhentilah mencintaiku."

Sasuke mengubur wajahnya di leher Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa." Bibirnya lalu menciumi tanda kemerahan yang ia ciptakan. "Aku tidak bisa."

Hinata memeluk punggung Sasuke dengan erat. "Cinta bisa mendatangkan tragedi."

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain terus menerus mencintaimu."

 _Tidak mempunyai pilihan?_

Hinata kembali mendesah.

Ia sudah lelah…

Tapi Sasuke masih belum mau berhenti.

Sasuke sangat egois… Sasuke selalu ingin menang sendiri…

Ketika kesadaran Hinata perlahan-lahan menghilang, pria itu masih belum berhenti menjamah tubuhnya.

.

.

Ketika Hinata menatap sinar matahari yang mulai menerangi kamar, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah semua yang telah terjadi adalah sebuah kesalahan.

 _Ya?_

 _Tidak?_

Siapa yang bisa memberikan sebuah jawaban pasti padanya?

Ia berbaring di atas sprei penuh noda dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Siapa yang bisa menghakimi tindakannya ini?

Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri dan sakit… tangan dan kakinya lemas… kepalanya pusing… tenggorokannya kering… bibirnya lecet…

Apakah tindakannya ini bisa disebut sebuah dosa?

Ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan telapak tangan yang hangat membelai pahanya dengan penuh hasrat.

"Ini sudah pagi."

"Aku masih menginginkanmu."

"Sasuke… berhenti… tubuhku sakit…"

Mengapa permintaannya tidak didengarkan?

 _Cinta dan nafsu berbanding lurus…_

Siapakah yang bisa berhenti ketika hasrat sudah sepenuhnya mengambil alih?

 _Kegilaan ini perlahan-lahan menggerogoti kewarasannya._

Ia tidak bisa menolak.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti.

Ia tidak bisa menghindar.

 _Sampai kapankah kegilaan ini akan berakhir?_

Sampai tubuhnya hancur?

Sampai jiwanya remuk?

Sampai hatinya rusak?

Sepasang mata Hinata terpejam rapat. Meski begitu setitik air mata berhasil lolos…

.

.

TBC…

.

 **OH MY GOD!**

 **Apa yang baru saja saya tulis ini?! Rencananya ingin membuat komedi, tapi mengapa…?!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 27**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sangat cantik."

Hinata meloloskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke sambil bergumam perlahan. "Berhenti merayuku."

"Itu bukan rayuan. Aku baru saja mengatakan sebuah fakta."

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Sikap Sasuke dari hari ke hari semakin aneh saja. Hinata mengambil sisir sambil mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin. Hari ini Hanabi mengundang ia dan Sasuke untuk menghadiri acara makan siang bersama keluarga Sarutobi dan Hyuuga. Hinata rasa gaun dengan warna biru tua ini cocok untuk dikenakan hari ini. Hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan make-up di wajahnya, Hinata merasa penampilannya sudah cukup.

"Uchiha..." Hinata menyisiri rambut panjangnya. "Kau sudah berhasil meniduriku kapanpun kau mau, kau tidak perlu merayuku lagi."

Terkadang Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya termasuk dalam kategori wanita gampangan. Dia selalu menurut setiap kali Sasuke mengajaknya ke ranjang dan bercinta. Seharusnya Hinata menolak ajakan Sasuke dan menghindarinya. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata…

Kini giliran Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya. "Kau benar-benar tidak romantis. Apakah itu adalah respon yang biasanya diberikan oleh wanita saat ada pria yang berkata manis? Sejujurnya, kau itu termasuk dalam spesies yang sulit didekati."

Hinata mendelik marah. "Spesies?! Aku bukan binatang!" Ia kemudian melemparkan sisir di tangannya pada Sasuke. Sayang sekali si brengsek itu berhasil menghindar.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah. "Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu padamu."

"Lalu apa maksud dari _sulit didekati?"_ Hinata memicingkan matanya. Awas saja jika Sasuke mengatakan hal yang buruk.

"Hinata, kau itu membuatku bingung dan frustasi! Ketika aku memujimu, kau justru menganggap pujian itu adalah bentuk cemoohan. Ketika aku berkata manis, kau justru melemparkan tatapan curiga padaku. Ketika aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, kau justru memasang sikap waspada. Lihat… itu yang kumaksud dengan _sulit didekati._ "

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Benarkah ia melakukan semua itu?

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Ia hanya bersikap seperti biasa.

"Kupikir semua kelakuanmu itu dikarenakan kau sudah tidak waras."

Sasuke nampak tersinggung akibat mendengar perkataan itu. "Kau melukai perasaanku, Hinata."

"Berhenti melucu." Hinata kembali bercermin. Harus ia apakan rambutnya hari ini? Mengikatnya? Membiarkannya terurai seperti biasa? "Kau bukan komedian. Kau juga tidak memiliki bakat dalam hal merayu."

"Asal kau tahu." Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku _berbakat_ dalam hal merayu wanita."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kau? Berbakat? Aku tidak percaya itu."

Sasuke mengerang. "Oke, aku memang tidak berbakat. Tapi itu dikarenakan aku tidak pernah merayu wanita. Selama ini wanita yang selalu mendekati dan merayuku."

Tawa Hinata semakin kencang.

Namun tawa itu menghilang ketika Sasuke menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

 _"Aku ingin menjadi lagu favoritmu…_

 _Lagu yang kau senandungkan kala sepi menghantuimu…_

 _Aku ingin menjadi lagu favoritmu…_

 _Nada-nadaku menjadi pengiring ketika kau tertidur…"_

Suara Sasuke yang lembut membuat Hinata terpaku. Hinata tahu Sasuke bukanlah pria yang romantis. Tetapi saat Sasuke berubah lembut, hati Hinata selalu berhasil luluh.

 _"Aku ingin menjadi lagu favoritmu…_

 _Lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan ketika kau bahagia…"_

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat hati Hinata goyah dan pertahanannya perlahan-lahan runtuh. Sasuke yang seperti ini… berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke yang pertama kali ia kenal dulu.

 _"Saat kegelapan datang dan menyelimuti hatimu…_

 _Tak perlu takut…_

 _Aku akan menemanimu hingga cahaya kembali datang…_

 _Teman datang dan pergi… masalah hadir silih berganti…_

 _Tapi aku…_

 _Aku akan selalu ada dalam hatimu…"_

"Aku mencintaimu…" Sasuke lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan menempelkannya di dada, tepat di jantungnya yang berdegub kencang. "Kau membuatku kacau, Hinata." Bisiknya perlahan. "Hatiku adalah milikmu."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak menginginkan hatimu?" Hinata berusaha meloloskan tangannya namun Sasuke mempertahankannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Maka aku akan menantimu dengan sabar hingga kau mau menerimanya."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya saat Sasuke hendak menciumnya. "Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? Aku belum selesai berdandan." Hinata sadar jika nada kalimatnya ini terdengar dingin, tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke menjauh… ia tidak ingin Sasuke membuat hatinya yang kacau menjadi semakin bertambah kacau…

Sasuke pada akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar sambil memasang wajah penuh kekecewaan. Suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar begitu jelas di rumah yang sunyi itu.

Hinata menghela nafas sambil mengacak-acak poninya. Situasi diantara mereka berdua semakin gila. Ia lalu menatap jarinya yang polos tanpa ada cincin pernikahan yang menghiasinya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata membuka laci meja dan mengambil sebuah kotak beludru hitam.

Di dalam kotak beludru, tersimpan cincin pernikahan yang telah ia lepaskan dulu.

.

.

Hinata berpura-pura tidak menyadari sepasang mata Sasuke yang terbelalak lebar ketika melihat Hinata dengan sukarela memakai cincin pernikahan di jarinya.

Hinata juga berpura-pura tidak melihat senyuman bahagia yang terukir di bibir Sasuke.

.

.

Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah langit dan membiarkan gerimis membasahi wajahnya. Sepuluh detik kemudian ia mengakhiri aksinya karena Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membawanya berteduh ke dalam restoran.

"Kenapa tidak langsung berteduh? Rambutmu jadi basah." Sasuke perlahan-lahan mengelap poni Hinata dengan menggunakan sapu tangannya. Huh… orang seperti Sasuke ternyata masih membawa sapu tangan di kantongnya.

"Hanya sedikit."

"Kita tidak perlu hadir disini."

"Kita _harus_ hadir." Tenggorokan Hinata terasa tercekat saat Sasuke menempelkan telapak tangannya yang hangat ke pipi Hinata yang dingin. "Demi Hanabi."

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas. "Oke."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan senyum yang hendak muncul.

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa hebat.

Cinta bisa mengubah perasaan benci menjadi penuh kasih… cinta bisa membuat orang yang dulunya disakiti berubah menjadi orang yang paling dipuja… cinta bisa membuat orang yang tadinya dingin berubah menjadi hangat dan lembut…

Tapi apakah perasaan Hinata pada Sasuke bisa disebut cinta?

.

.

Aksi kawin lari yang dilakukan oleh Hanabi dan Konohamaru membuat keluarga Hyuuga dan Sarutobi berselisih. Dua keluarga itu saling menyalahkan satu sama lain dan enggan berdamai meskipun Hanabi dan Konohamaru saling mencintai.

Hinata tahu keluarga Sarutobi menerima Hanabi dengan tangan terbuka dikarenakan Hanabi adalah perempuan yang telah dipilih oleh Konohamaru, terlebih lagi mereka berpikir jika menolak Hanabi justru akan membuat Konohamaru menderita. Tapi sialnya keluarga Hyuuga justru menolak Konohamaru dengan mentah-mentah! Hyuuga dengan terang-terangan membenci Konohamaru dan memusuhinya. Penolakan itu membuat Sarutobi marah dan akhirnya perang dingin tercipta.

Demi membuat dua keluarga berdamai, Hanabi dan Konohamaru mengundang Hiashi, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke dan keluarga Sarutobi yang terdiri dari Hiruzen, Asuma, serta Kurenai untuk makan bersama di sebuah restoran. Hanabi dan Konohamaru sangat ingin Hyuuga dan Sarutobi bisa saling mengenal karena bagaimanapun juga keduanya telah berbesan. Hinata dan Sasuke juga turut diundang karena Hinata merupakan kakak kandung Hanabi sehingga tidak boleh dilupakan.

Sayang sekali semua tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan.

Suasana di meja itu terasa kaku dan mencekam. Hiashi dan Hiruzen memasang ekspresi dingin, terlihat jelas keduanya tidak saling menyukai. Neji lebih memilih mengikuti sikap pamannya dan tidak bertegur sapa dengan siapapun. Asuma dan Kurenai hanya diam saja karena mereka merasa tidak dihargai oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Sedangkan Sasuke… si brengsek itu juga diam saja, seolah-olah dia tidak ingin ikut campur dengan semua ini.

Hanabi dan Konohamaru berusaha _sangat keras_ untuk mencairkan kebekuan ini. Mereka berdua selalu memasang sikap ceria dan ramah agar bisa membuat tamu yang hadir mulai berinteraksi meski hanya sedikit saja. Hinata berusaha membantu, tapi usahanya itu masih belum cukup. Hinata tidak mahir berinteraksi dengan orang asing! Hinata tidak tahu topik apa yang harus ia perbincangkan dengan Hiruzen yang merupakan mantan walikota Konoha. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengurus perusahaan sehingga ia tidak bisa berbicang dengan Asuma ataupun Neji dan Hiashi.

Hati Hinata terasa sakit ketika melihat senyuman Hanabi dan Konohamaru yang perlahan-lahan meredup.

Mungkin Hanabi dan Konohamaru memang bersalah karena diam-diam menikah tanpa restu keluarga. Meski begitu, Hinata juga ingin melihat mereka berdua bahagia.

Hinata menyikut Sasuke. Ia ingin agar Sasuke turut membantu, bukan hanya menjadi penonton saja. Jika kebekuan ini berlanjut terus menerus, maka Hyuuga dan Sarutobi akan sulit berdamai.

Hinata mengumpat dalam hati saat Sasuke hanya diam saja dan tidak mengeluarkan respon apapun. Apakah Sasuke tidak sadar jika Hinata meminta bantuannya?! Setelah disikut beberapa kali Sasuke masih saja mematung!

Kini Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat. Taplak meja restoran yang berwarna putih menutupi genggaman tangan mereka sehingga orang lain tidak bisa menyaksikan.

Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan Hinata.

Hinata melemparkan tatapan memelas sambil berbisik perlahan. "Kumohon…"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, mengakui kekalahannya. Ia bisa mengabaikan semua orang, namun ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Hinata. Ia bisa menolak permintaan orang lain tapi ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Hinata.

Mungkin ini yang disebut menjadi budak cinta.

Sasuke berdehem-dehem dan membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya. Dengan senyum professional di bibirnya, Sasuke mulai berbicara "Hiruzen-san, saya sangat mengagumi berbagai gagasan yang anda kemukakan dulu ketika menjadi walikota Konoha. Terutama dalam bidang pemberdayaan anak dari latar belakang kurang mampu."

Hiruzen Sarutobi tersenyum ramah. "Saya hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya saya lakukan. Setiap anak berhak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengembangkan bakat dan talenta mereka tanpa perlu terhalang oleh kondisi perekonomian."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Sasuke terlihat… berbeda. _Seperti sedang memakai topeng._

Sasuke dengan mahirnya memuji Hiruzen… lalu memuji Asuma… tak ketinggalan pula melibatkan Hyuuga dalam pembicaraan ini… Sasuke yang biasanya sombong dan arogan merendahkan dirinya sendiri, dengan begitu ia bisa dengan mudah mengambil hati Asuma serta Hiruzen dan Kurenai… bahkan Hiashi dan Neji turut terpikat…

Asuma tertawa. "Uchiha-san tidak perlu merendah seperti itu. Saya dengar anda juga turut memberikan berbagai beasiswa pendidikan dan terlibat dalam berbagai kegiatan sosial."

"Saya hanya ingin mengikuti jejak Hiruzen-san untuk membuat Konoha menjadi lebih baik." Lihat! Sasuke berpura-pura mengidolakan Hiruzen meskipun kenyataan yang sesungguhnya sangat berbeda! Dan jangan lupa dengan senyumnya yang penuh kelicikan itu!

Suasana di meja makan yang tadinya kaku dan dingin perlahan-lahan mulai menghangat.

Hinata berpura-pura menikmati makanannya agar tidak menyaksikan berbagai muslihat yang diperlihatkan Sasuke. Hari ini ia baru sadar betapa liciknya Sasuke si muka dua!

Tapi untuk hari ini saja Hinata tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Tubuh Hinata berubah kaku saat Sasuke dengan santainya meletakkan telapak tangannya di paha Hinata dan menggerayanginya.

Apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan?

Tentu saja menginjak kakinya dengan _sedikit_ menyakitkan.

Untung saja hari ini Hinata memakai sepatu hak tinggi.

.

.

Ketika Hinata dan Sasuke meninggalkan restoran, langit Konoha masih mendung meski tidak hujan.

"Ne Sasuke…" Hinata meraih lengan Sasuke yang hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sibuk?"

"Mengapa?"

Entah mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "A-aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Selama ini kita tidak pernah pergi berjalan-jalan bersama." Hinata tidak mau interaksi mereka berdua hanya terjadi di rumah saja.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak poni Hinata.

Wajah Hinata berubah merah. "Berjalan menyusuri Konoha bersamamu."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sambil menyeringai. "Apakah kau mengajakku _berkencan?"_

Hinata berjalan mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke dengan perlahan. "Tuan Uchiha… kau adalah laki-laki yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Kau menikahiku… tidur denganku… _mencintaiku_ … tapi kau tidak pernah mengajakku berkencan. Laki-laki macam apa kau ini?"

Ujung telinga Sasuke memerah. "Hey!"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Tak masalah jika kau tidak mau pergi denganku. Lebih baik kita pulang saja."

Sasuke mengetuk kening Hinata berkali-kali. "Kapan aku menolak ajakanmu huh?"

Langit yang mendung sangat kontras dengan suasana hati mereka berdua.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan, mengobrol, bercanda, mencicipi _street food,_ tertawa…

Hinata merasa _bahagia._

Sayang sekali kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama akibat kakinya yang pegal karena terlalu lama memakai sepatu hak tinggi.

"Pegal?"

Hinata memijat betisnya yang pegal ketika mereka berdua beristirahat di bangku taman yang terletak di tengah kota. "Mm. Aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan untuk berjalan-jalan bersamamu setelah selesai makan siang bersama Hanabi. Itulah mengapa aku memakai sepatu hak tinggi hari ini." Hinata memukul tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"Ouch!" Sasuke berpura-pura kesakitan. "Kasar sekali. Padahal aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Jaga tanganmu, Uchiha."

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata.

Rambut hitam Sasuke menggelitik pipi dan leher Hinata. "Menyingkir dariku. Kau itu berat."

Sasuke tidak ingin beralih. "Mengapa kau selalu banyak bicara?"

"Aku memang seperti ini."

Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat. Hari ini ia mempelajari banyak hal mengenai pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata baru sadar jika dibalik sosok Sasuke yang selalu terlihat kuat dan percaya diri, dia juga bisa merasa penat. Beban yang dipikul Sasuke tidaklah ringan. Menjadi satu-satunya Uchiha dan mengurus banyak hal bisa membuatnya jenuh dan lelah.

"Hey Sasuke…"

"Hm?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap Hinata.

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang mustahil."

"Apa?"

"Jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke nampak tertegun.

Hinata tersenyum. "Beri aku waktu untuk membuka hatiku sepenuhnya padamu."

.

.

TBC…


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 28**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sedang masak apa?"

"Kari." Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya. "Dan tolong menjauh dariku. Aku sedang memegang pisau. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu dengan sengaja."

"Dengan sengaja huh… istri macam apa kau ini."

Hinata mengabaikan Sasuke dan kembali melanjutkan memotong-motong kentang serta wortel. Si menyebalkan yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya ini berkali-kali menerornya untuk memasakkan sarapan. Nampaknya Sasuke ingin mendapatkan jatah libur memasak sarapan. Setelah berkali-kali merengek akhirnya Hinata menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

"Kau menggunakan bumbu kari instan?"

"Mm. Lebih praktis."

"Tambah lagi wortelnya. Aku suka wortel."

"Wortel di kulkas sudah habis. Tinggal ini."

Meskipun Hinata berkali-kali meminta agar Sasuke menjauh, si menyebalkan itu tetap saja menempel padanya seperti permen karet.

"Aku suka ini." Sasuke menempelkan dagunya di pundak Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Hinata mengaduk-aduk kuah karinya dan menunggunya mengental. "Apa? Kari?"

"Bukan kari. Lebih tepatnya kebersamaan ini."

Hinata terdiam.

Sasuke menghela nafas saat melihat Hinata hanya bungkam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Demi mendapatkan hati Hinata, ia harus banyak bersabar. Sasuke kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya. "Naruto mengundang kita untuk menghadiri pesta di rumahnya malam ini."

"Pesta? Pesta apa?"

"Entahlah. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Mm."

.

.

Saat Hinata membayangkan _pesta,_ ia membayangkan Naruto sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun atau perayaan lainnya. Ia membayangkan Naruto akan mendekorasi rumahnya dengan hiasan yang meriah namun tetap elegan dan berkelas.

Hinata tidak menyangka Naruto berhasil mengubah rumahnya yang berlantai dua itu menjadi tiruan klub malam lengkap dengan musik yang memekakkan telinga, lampu sorot, minuman warna-warni yang disajikan, hingga para tamu wanita yang berpakaian minim dan ketat. Hinata merasa dress hitam selutut yang ia kenakan teramat sangat tertutup dan juga ekstra sopan.

"Uh…" Hinata merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. "Sebenarnya ini pesta apa?" Ia merasa risih dan sedikit tidak nyaman ketika melihat banyak wanita seksi melemparkan tatapan menggoda pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke juga terlihat bingung. "Si _dobe_ tidak mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Oi! _Teme!_ Aku senang kau datang!" Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata dengan segelas minuman di tangannya. Suaranya terdengar jelas diantara dentuman musik. "Bagaimana pestaku ini? Hebat kan?" Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. "Selamat datang di kediamanku ini, nyonya Uchiha."

"Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami, Naruto." Hinata berusaha tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sambutlah aku…" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan menggunakan jempolnya. "Naruto-sama Sang Kaisar Cinta! Masa-masa menjadi budak cinta kini sudah berakhir. Saat ini aku adalah Kaisar Cinta! Aku akan menguasai hati setiap wanita! Aku akan membuat mereka semua tunduk padaku dan memujaku! Sakura Haruno tidak lagi memiliki tempat di hatiku! Aku sudah membuang namanya jauh-jauh!"

Apakah ini hanya perasaan Hinata saja ataukah Naruto memang terlihat sedikit tidak waras? Jika Naruto memang sudah membuang nama Sakura jauh-jauh lalu mengapa dia masih mengungkit-ungkit Sakura?

Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke leher Naruto. "Ada noda lipstick."

Mendengar itu, Naruto justru tertawa. "Menjadi pria lajang tanpa memiliki ikatan adalah hal yang hebat! Aku bisa mendekati wanita manapun dan bersenang-senang tanpa perlu memikirkan perasaan orang lain! Tidak ada lagi Sakura Haruno yang menghalangiku! Aku adalah pria bebas!"

Sasuke dan Hinata hanya bisa berdiri membisu.

Lihat! Naruto masih mengungkit-ungkit Sakura!

"Nikmati pestaku ini! Kalian tidak boleh pulang sebelum pesta ini usai!" Naruto kemudian berjalan ke tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menari. "Wahai dunia! Sambutlah Naruto-sama yang telah terlahir kembali!" Suara sorakan terdengar menggema ke seisi ruangan.

"…Dia benar-benar patah hati karena Sakura." Ujar Hinata dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Apakah semua tindakan Naruto hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan?

"…Kau benar."

"…Sampai kapan dia akan bertingkah sinting seperti itu?"

Mereka berdua mengamati Naruto yang menari bersama seorang wanita berpakaian minim dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya. "…Sampai dia jenuh."

Hinata mengamati sekelilingnya. "Lalu… apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?"

"Apa kau mau menari bersamaku?"

.

.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke dan menikmati pelukan pria itu. Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di kepala Hinata dan membuatnya tersenyum.

Meskipun semua orang menari dengan erotis dan liar, mereka berdua tetap berpelukan sambil bergoyang perlahan. Musik berdentum-dentum memekakkan telinga tidak lagi mereka pedulikan. Mereka berdua telah tenggelam dalam dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Sikap Sasuke yang penuh kelembutan seperti itulah yang membuat Hinata perlahan-lahan mulai luluh. Setiap hari mereka berdua berada di bawah atap yang sama, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, makan bersama, mengobrol dan bercanda, mereka bahkan tidur di ranjang yang sama.

Hati Hinata tidak terbuat dari batu. Bukan hal yang mustahil jika hatinya menjadi luluh karena setiap hari diberikan kasih sayang dan perhatian.

Sasuke meraih pipi Hinata lalu mendekatkan bibir mereka berdua. Sepasang mata Hinata terpejam saat Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut. Hinata tidak peduli meski saat ini ia sedang berdiri diantara puluhan orang. Ia lebih memilih mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Ciuman mereka baru berakhir ketika nafas mereka berdua telah habis.

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke sambil berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya. _Jantung Sasuke berdebar sangat kencang… jantungku juga seperti itu…_ batin Hinata.

"Mau kuambilkan minum?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Sambil menunggu Sasuke mengambilkannya minum, Hinata duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan. Malam sudah semakin larut namun pestanya justru semakin meriah. Hinata adalah orang yang tidak begitu menyukai kebisingan, ia tidak bisa memahami mengapa semua orang-orang yang hadir bisa begitu menikmati suasana ini.

"Yo."

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang turut duduk bersamanya. "Hey…"

Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Aku melihat kalian berciuman."

"Oh…" Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto melihat itu.

"Biar kukatakan satu hal penting padamu." Ucap Naruto dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Sepasang mata birunya penuh keseriusan. "Jangan pernah jatuh cinta. Ketika kau sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, kau akan kehilangan jati dirimu, kau akan kehilangan harga dirimu, kau akan kehilangan kewarasanmu, bahkan kau juga bisa kehilangan uangmu. Jatuh cinta itu mengerikan."

"Apakah kau mengatakan semua ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadimu dengan Sakura?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya."

"Saran tidak akan berguna kecuali jika kau mempraktekkannya."

"Naruto-sama Sang Kaisar Cinta… Apakah mulai saat ini aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Itu terlalu panjang. Sebut saja aku Naruto-sama."

"Entahlah… sepertinya aku tidak akan menyebut namamu seperti itu."

Cahaya lampu yang berwarna-warni menerpa rambut Naruto. "Mengapa kau masih mau memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke? Dia pernah mengkhianatimu. Apakah kau tidak merasa takut seandainya dia mengkhianatimu untu kedua kalinya?"

Hinata merasa ada yang ganjil dari nada bicara Naruto. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Apa kau sudah yakin jika keputusanmu untuk tetap disisinya adalah sebuah keputusan yang tepat?"

Hinata menegakkan postur tubuhnya. "Hubunganku dengan Sasuke, itu bukan urusanmu." Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Pria sangat mudah tergoda. Seseorang seperti Sasuke yang selalu dikelilingi oleh wanita cantik setiap harinya… mudah sekali bagi dia untuk kembali berpaling." Naruto mengangkat bahunya dengan sikap cuek. "Aku hanya mengkhawatikanmu."

"Benarkah?" Hinata tersenyum getir. "Kupikir kau mengatakan itu karena ingin agar kami bertengkar lalu berpisah. Kau terlihat menderita karena Sakura, apa kau ingin agar Sasuke juga menderita karena diriku sehingga kau bisa memiliki teman yang sama terlukanya sepertimu?"

Naruto hanya diam sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak mengiyakan ataupun membantah tuduhan Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Sasuke menghampiri Hinata lalu memeluk pundaknya dengan posesif. Ia kemudian menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk pada Hinata. "Ini minumanmu."

Hinata meraih gelas yang disodorkan Sasuke. "Terima kasih. Kami hanya berbicara tentang–"

"Tentang kebiasaan burukmu." Naruto terkekeh. "Kau itu sangat mudah bosan. Ketika SMA dulu kau selalu membeli sepatu baru setiap sebulan sekali."

"Apa salahnya? Aku memiliki uang."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto kembali terkekeh. "Kau benar. Kau memiliki uang… jabatan… wajah… itu paduan sempurna yang disukai banyak orang." Ia melemparkan tatapan penuh makna pada Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan pandangannya, berpura-pura tidak memahami perkataan Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Naruto bangkit berdiri. "Nikmati pestanya. Aku masih harus menghibur tamu-tamuku."

Hinata meneguk jus jerus hingga tandas. Naruto tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga Hinata dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang duduk di samping Hinata kini mengelus helaian rambut indigo yang terurai bebas. "Apa kau masih haus? Mau kuambilkan lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku… um… Sasuke, bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan kebisingan ini."

"Oke."

Mereka berdua kemudian beranjak pergi. Sasuke hendak berpamitan pada Naruto, akan tetapi Hinata menghentikannya dengan berbagai alasan.

"BERHENTI!" Suara teriakan yang menggelegar membuat semua orang terdiam, bahkan alunan musik juga turut dihentikan. Hinata dan Sasuke yang hendak pergi harus menunda rencana mereka.

Dari arah pintu depan, nampak seorang wanita berambut merah yang terlihat murka. Aura negatif yang dipancarkan wanita itu membuat seisi ruangan terasa dingin. Hinata begidik ngeri ketika melihat sepasang mata wanita itu seolah-olah menyala sedangkan rambut merahnya menari-nari bagaikan ular yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Si-si-siapa d-dia?" Secara refleks Hinata langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke. Instingnya mengatakan jika wanita itu sangat berbahaya dan mematikan. Tidak hanya Hinata, para tamu yang hadir juga merasa takut ketika melihat Kushina. Ruangan yang tadinya hingar bingar kini menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Ibu Naruto. Namanya Kushina." Sasuke terlihat tenang, nampaknya dia telah terbiasa melihat Kushina yang sedang mengeluarkan aura mematikan.

Kushina mengacungkan tinjunya sambil berbicara dengan nada penuh ancaman. "Kuberi waktu satu menit untuk meninggalkan rumahku. Jika tidak…" Kushina menjentikkan jarinya lalu sepuluh orang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dan memakai setelan hitam tiba-tiba muncul. "Para bawahanku yang _kejam dan haus darah_ ini akan menendang kalian…" Kushina tersenyum jahat. " _Dengan menyakitkan._ "

Semua orang langsung berlari pergi untuk menyelamatkan diri. Hanya dalam waktu satu menit, ruangan yang tadinya penuh sesak kini hanya tinggal Naruto, Kushina, anak buah Kushina, Sasuke, dan Hinata yang gemetar ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak takut?! Kushina bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah bos mafia yang berbahaya!

"Eh? Sasu-kun juga disini?" Ekspresi Kushina berubah ramah dan riang. Aura mematikannya langsung menghilang dalam sekejap.

Sasuke tersenyum sopan. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Kushina-san."

Kushina menatap Hinata yang bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sasuke. "Ah? Apakah dia istrimu?"

Hinata lalu memberanikan diri keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Se-selamat malam, Kushina-san. Na-nama saya Hinata."

Kushina menubruk Hinata dan memeluknya erat. "Astaga… kau manis sekali!"

Hinata merasa pelukan Kushina terlalu mencekiknya. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke, berusaha meminta pertolongan.

"Kushina-san, saya kira anda tidak berada di Konoha." Sasuke berusaha mencari topik yang bisa membuat perhatian Kushina menjadi teralihkan.

Kushina langsung melepaskan Hinata. Amarahnya yang telah mereda kini kembali muncul. "Dimana anak nakal itu?! Aku hanya pergi selama dua hari namun dia berani membuat kekacauan!"

Hinata kembali bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke. Kushina benar-benar… _amazing!_ Hinata tidak ingin kembali menjadi korban pelukan wanita itu.

Naruto mendekati ibunya dengan penuh ketakutan. "Um… kaa-san… aku… a-aku…"

Hinata hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan horror pada Naruto yang terkapar tidak berdaya akibat dijitak oleh Kushina.

Benar-benar mengerikan! Hanya dalam satu jitakan Naruto langsung K.O di lantai seperti itu!

"A-a-apakah Naruto baik-baik saja?"

"Mm. Naruto sudah biasa mengalami ini."

Jawaban Sasuke justru membuat Hinata tercengang. _Sudah biasa?!_

"Sasuke… a-ayo kita pulang…"

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya.

Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak.

Ponselnya menunjukkan saat ini pukul setengah dua malam. Suasana diluar sangat sunyi dan senyap.

"Sasuke…" Hinata mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke yang berbaring disampingnya. "Bangun…"

Sasuke enggan bangun. Dia justru beralih memunggungi Hinata. Selimut yang tadinya melorot kembali ia naikkan untuk menutupi punggung telanjangnya dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan tidur.

Hinata menghela nafas sambil turun dari ranjang. Udara dingin menerpa kulitnya dan membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Ia kemudian memungut gaun tidur yang tadi dilemparkan ke atas lantai dan mulai memakainya. Meski kini ia telah memakai gaun tidur, tubuhnya masih saja merasa dingin.

Perasaan tidak enak di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan perlahan-lahan Hinata berjalan menuju jendela. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu, yang jelas ia begitu ingin berjalan mendekati jendela. Jarak antara ranjang dengan jendela lumayan jauh, itu karena Sasuke tidak ingin sinar matahari pagi langsung menerpa wajahnya.

Hinata hendak membuka tirai. Setelah tirai mulai terbuka sedikit, Hinata buru-buru menutupnya kembali.

Ada sebuah mobil berwarna silver yang terparkir di depan pagar rumahnya. Di bawah sinar lampu yang menerangi jalan, mobil itu terlihat begitu jelas dan nampak berkilat-kilat.

Jantung Hinata mulai berdegub kencang. Kenapa ada mobil berwarna silver disana? Milik siapakah mobil itu?

Hinata kemudian mengintip melalui celah tirai. Ia tidak mengenali mobil itu. Ketakutan mulai merayapi hatinya saat ia melihat jendela mobil yang gelap mulai diturunkan perlahan-lahan. Melalui jendela kamarnya, Hinata tidak bisa melihat bagian dalam mobil itu ataupun siapa yang berada di dalamnya.

Haruskah Hinata menelpon polisi? Mobil itu terlihat sangat mencurigakan…

Ketika Hinata tengah bimbang, jendela mobil yang tadi diturunkan kini kembali dinaikkan. Sesaat kemudian mobil itu dinyalakan lalu melaju pergi.

Mobil itu telah pergi namun Hinata masih merasa takut.

Hinata kembali ke ranjang dan mulai memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Apakah itu semua hanyalah kebetulan belaka? Apakah si pengemudi mobil tanpa sengaja melintas di depan rumahnya lalu berhenti karena sesuatu? Ataukah si pengemudi itu memang sengaja?

"Sasuke!" Hinata mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar. "Bangun!"

"Hinata… aku masih mengantuk…" Sasuke meraih tubuh Hinata dan mendekapnya erat. "Ayo kembali tidur…" Suaranya terdengar serak dan berat karena kantuk.

"Sasuke! Bangun!" Kini Hinata beralih mencubit pinggang pria pemalas itu.

"Aduh! Mengapa kau mencubitku?" Sasuke masih enggan melepaskan dekapannya. "Mengapa kau memakai baju? Aku lebih suka jika kau tidak memakainya."

Hinata berusaha meloloskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke. "Ini bukan saatnya kau bersikap mesum! Ini serius! Sasuke, a-aku takut…"

Sasuke kini benar-benar terbangun saat mengetahui Hinata tidak sedang berbuat usil.

"Sasuke, ha-haruskah aku me-menelpon polisi?"

"Hey… tenanglah… ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

Sambil kembali mengenakan pakaiannya, Sasuke menyimak cerita Hinata dengan seksama. Mobil berwarna silver… kaca jendela yang diturunkan lalu kembali dinaikkan… mobil yang kemudian pergi… setelah mendengarkan cerita Hinata, Sasuke juga merasa curiga dengan mobil itu. Apalagi saat ini masih dini hari… ini adalah saatnya orang-orang beristirahat.

"Sasuke… b-bagaimana jika itu adalah orang jahat?" Suara Hinata terdengar gemetar sementara wajahnya berubah pucat pasi.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menenangkan Hinata, suara tembakan dan kaca jendela yang pecah memecah kesunyian malam.

Hinata langsung menjerit.

Sasuke meraih tubuh Hinata dan kini mereka berdua tiarap di atas lantai. Suara tembakan terdengar susul menyusul. Sasuke berusaha melindungi Hinata dengan menindih tubuhnya dan mencoba menutupinya dengan sebisa mungkin. Sasuke bersyukur karena ranjangnya tidak langsung menghadap ke arah jendela. Setelah berkali-kali menembaki kamar tidur, si pelaku kini mulai menembaki lantai satu. Suara kaca pecah terdengar nyaring.

Setelah suara tembakan berhenti, mereka berdua masih tiarap di atas lantai. Ketika keadaan dirasa cukup aman, Sasuke berusaha bangkit namun tangan Hinata mencengkeram pundaknya dengan erat.

"Aku ingin mengambil ponselku untuk menelpon polisi." Sasuke terdengar tenang seperti biasa. Namun saat Hinata melihat bibir dan wajahnya yang pucat, pasti Sasuke juga merasa takut dan terguncang.

Sekujur tubuh Hinata gemetar. "Sasuke… se-seandainya si pelaku me-menembak saat a-aku sedang membuka tirai tadi…"

Setelah mendengar itu, Sasuke turut gemetar. _Seandainya itu terjadi… Hinata pasti akan…_

.

.

 **TBC…**

 **Maaf untuk update yang super telat ini T-T**

 **Saya terlalu asyik dengan** Momiji **sehingga mengabaikan cerita ini.**

 **Yah… beginilah resiko jika memiliki cerita yang terlalu banyak.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 29**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu telah berlalu namun kasus penembakan itu tidak kunjung menemui titik terang.

Rumah yang selama ini ia tempati untuk sementara harus disegel demi kepentingan penyelidikan. Hinata masih ngeri setiap kali membayangkan kaca-kaca rumah yang hancur dan furniture yang rusak akibat terkena tembakan.

Kini ia tinggal di rumah lain yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari rumah sebelumnya. Sasuke mengatakan rumah ini dulunya milik mendiang kakaknya. Itachi-san sengaja membangun rumah ini sebagai persiapan jika dia sudah menikah nanti. Tapi siapa sangka Itachi-san justru meninggal dunia…

Rumah yang Hinata tempati saat ini berlantai dua dan lumayan luas. Pagarnya cukup tinggi dan rapat sehingga setiap orang yang lewat tidak mampu menengok ke dalam. Jika dulu Hinata hanya tinggal bersama Sasuke, kini Hinata tinggal bersama beberapa _maid_ dan juga belasan _bodyguard_. Bagi Hinata itu agak sedikit berlebihan, namun Sasuke mengatakan semua itu memang perlu.

Insiden itu membuat Hinata trauma. Ia tidak berani berada di depan jendela terlalu lama dan membuka tirai lebar-lebar.

Selama seminggu ini Hinata dikunjungi banyak orang. Keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga Sarutobi, Hanabi dan Konohamaru, bahkan Kushina dan suaminya juga datang.

Selama seminggu ini pula Sasuke juga luar biasa sibuk sedangkan Hinata hanya berdiam diri di rumah tanpa diperbolehkan pergi sebelum keadaan menjadi benar-benar aman.

Ugh, itu membuat Hinata bosan.

Biasanya setiap hari Hinata akan keluar rumah untuk pergi berbelanja, mengunjungi toko buku, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman untuk memberi makan burung merpati.

"Ini tidak adil." Keluh Hinata sambil memeluk bantal.

"Apanya?" Sasuke yang sedang merapikan kemejanya menatap Hinata melalui kaca cermin. Piyama ungu bermotif kelinci yang dikenakan Hinata terlalu kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"Setiap hari kau pergi namun aku hanya berada di rumah."

"Mau bagaimana lagi."

"Kau juga selalu pergi pagi lalu pulang larut." Bantal yang tadi dipeluknya kini dibanting ke lantai.

Sasuke menyeringai sambil menghampiri Hinata yang masih berada di ranjang. "Kau rindu padaku?"

Hinata cemberut. Ia memang… agak _sedikit_ merindukan Sasuke. Hanya _sedikiiit._ Dulu mereka selalu bersantai saat sore dengan menonton TV atau memasak makan malam bersama. Kini Sasuke tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk bersantai bersamanya.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. "Bersabarlah. Setelah semua ini selesai aku akan mengajakmu berlibur."

"Kemana?"

"Kemanapun kau mau."

"Janji?"

"Tentu saja."

Hinata memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Aku harap semua ini lekas selesai…"

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

"Apa pagi ini kau juga harus lekas pergi?"

"Mm." Sasuke tersenyum saat Hinata mulai membuka kancing kemeja kerjanya dengan tidak sabaran. "Ah… ternyata kau benar-benar _merindukanku._ "

Untuk hari ini sepertinya tidak masalah jika Sasuke telat berangkat bekerja. Menuruti keinginan istri adalah kewajiban seorang suami bukan?

.

.

Hinata terkejut saat melihat Sakura Haruno berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat sore." Ujar perempuan berambut pink itu seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Sasuke belum pulang." Itu adalah jawaban otomatis yang langsung diucapkan oleh Hinata.

"Aku kemari karena ingin mengunjungimu." Senyum Sakura masih melekat di bibirnya. "Aku ingin mengetahui kabarmu."

"Um…" Hinata melihat para _bodyguard_ yang berjaga di rumahnya melemparkan tatapan waspada pada Sakura. "Silahkan masuk…"

Sakura duduk di sofa berwarna cokelat. "Aku mendapatkan alamat barumu ini dari Kakashi-san. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena aku berkunjung kemari tanpa bertanya padamu."

"Uh, tidak masalah."

"Aku mendengar insiden yang terjadi di rumahmu melalui berita di TV. Kuharap kalian berdua baik-baik saja."

"Kami baik-baik saja."

Sakura tersenyum sedih. "Kedatanganku kemari hanya ingin melihat kabarmu, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud lain."

Hinata tersenyum canggung saat mengetahui Sakura bisa membaca kecuriaan dalam dirinya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena berpikir begitu. Bagaimanapun juga hubungan kita dulu… tidaklah baik." Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Aku… minta maaf, Hinata. Untuk semua kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat padamu."

Hinata langsung melongo sambil membelalakkan mata.

Apa yang baru saja ia dengar ini?

Sakura… meminta maaf?!

"Berhenti melongo ke arahku." Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Uh… um… aku hanya… tidak percaya kau mengatakan… itu."

"Aku memang bodoh." Senyum Sakura begitu pahit dan getir. "Perasaanku pada Sasuke membuatku bodoh… aku baru menyadari kebodohanku ini setelah kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Sasuke menganggapku orang asing… Naruto benar-benar menjauhiku…"

Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Aku sudah melepaskan Sasuke-kun. Aku berani bersumpah. Mungkin perasaanku padanya belum sirna sepenuhnya namun aku sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi."

"Sakura… jika boleh aku bertanya… mengapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku?"

"Mungkin karena aku ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahanku sedikit demi sedikit." Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Aku ingin membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupku… aku ingin berhenti menjadi si bodoh yang selalu menyakiti perasaan orang lain."

"Sakura…" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya saat ada salah seorang _maid_ yang mendekatinya sambil mengatakan ada tamu yang datang berkunjung.

Sambil berusaha menerka-nerka, Hinata berjalan ke pintu depan dan melihat siapakah tamu itu.

Ternyata dia adalah Naruto.

Gawat… Sakura ada disini…

"Hey." Naruto tersenyum riang seperti biasa. "Apakah si _teme_ ada? Uh… mengapa kau menatapkau seperti itu?"

"Ah…." Haruskah Hinata membiarkan Naruto masuk?

Naruto mendorong pundak Hinata lalu berjalan masuk seenaknya. "Tidak masalah jika si _teme_ belum pulang, aku akan menunggunya. Ugh, selama seminggu ini si _teme_ susah sekali dihubungi…." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya saat mengetahui Sakura Haruno sedang duduk di sofa. "… _Haruno,_ apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hinata dan Sakura merasa terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto yang begitu tajam dan sengit.

Perasaan Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak.

.

.

Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok sambil menyaksikan Sasuke yang terus menerus menembaki target sasaran dengan tepat dan akurat.

Dulu Sasuke pernah belajar menembak. Seminggu sekali pasti Sasuke datang ke arena berlatih dan belajar menembaki sasaran dengan pistol di tangannya. Semenjak Sasuke menikah, hobi menembak telah dia tinggalkan. Namun kini…

Setelah Sasuke selesai, Kakashi berjalan menghampirinya. "Tembakanmu selalu saja akurat. Meskipun sudah lama kau tidak melakukannya, kemampuanmu masih belum berkarat."

"Mm." Sasuke melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Bagaimana pesananku?"

"Ada di mobil." Kakashi terkekeh saat melihat tanda kemerahan di leher pria berambut hitam itu. "Malam yang panas eh~"

"Bukan malam. Pagi."

Kakashi cekikikan. "Mau menceritakannya padaku? Aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik." Siapa tahu cerita Sasuke lebih menarik daripada buku _Icha-icha_ yang selalu dibacanya. "Aku juga bisa memberi komentar dan saran."

"Dasar mesum. Aku tidak akan membeberkan kehidupan pribadiku padamu." Sasuke melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh pada Kakashi yang masih saja cekikikan. "Cepat tunjukkan barangnya. Aku ingin lekas pulang."

Ketika mereka berdua duduk di jok belakang mobil milik Kakashi, pria berambut silver itu memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke langsung membuka kotak itu yang ternyata berisi sebuah pistol berwarna hitam mengkilat.

"Glock 20." Suara Kakashi terdengar sangat serius. "Kaliber 10 mm Auto, Magasin 15 butir, berat kosong 785 gram, panjang 193 mm sedangkan lebarnya 139 mm. Jarak tembak efektif 50 meter. Sangat akurat dan aman. Pistol ini sangat ringan karena berbahan dasar polymer."

Sasuke mengamati pistol yang ada di tangannya dengan ekspresi serius. "Aku cukup puas dengan pilihanmu ini."

"Sasuke… memiliki senjata api illegal…" Kini Kakashi nampak ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku memilikinya?" Sasuke terlihat tenang seperti biasa. "Ada seseorang yang telah berani mengusikku. Kau pikir aku hanya akan diam saja? Jika dia memiliki senjata api, maka aku juga akan memilikinya. Dia telah mencoba melukai istriku dan juga aku. Bukan hal yang berlebihan jika aku berniat mengirimnya ke liang kubur."

Kakashi begidik ngeri saat melihat sepasang mata Sasuke yang dingin dan kejam. "Jangan bertindak nekad, Sasuke. Kau harus memikirkan Hinata. Pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika sampai kau bertindak nekad dan melakukan kesalahan fatal."

Ketika mendengar nama Hinata, ekspresi Sasuke sedikit melunak. "Kau benar, aku tidak boleh bertindak nekad. Aku bisa menggunakan jasa orang lain sehingga tanganku tidak akan kotor."

Kakashi menggigit lidahnya. Bukan itu yang dia maksudkan! Kakashi tadi mencoba mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk tidak bertindak nekad. Sasuke seharusnya menyerahkan semuanya pada polisi dan hukum yang berlaku!

"Ketahuilah, Kakashi. Hukum bisa dibeli dengan uang. Selama Uchiha belum runtuh maka aku tidak akan bisa dipenjara."

"Kau terdengar sangat yakin dan percaya diri."

Sasuke meletakkan pistolnya ke kotak. "Konoha penuh dengan pejabat dan aparat yang korup. Mereka akan bungkam pada ketidakadilan selama mulut mereka disumpal uang."

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Kau sudah memikirkan semuanya."

"Mm. Kekayaan dan koneksi yang kumiliki bukan hanya pajangan saja. Kau tahu betul aku bukanlah pria yang baik. Aku beberapa kali melakukan hal illegal dan transaksi gelap demi memajukan bisnisku. Uchiha tidaklah bersih, Kakashi. Uchiha terlihat bersih karena aku selalu menutupi semua kotornya."

Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tahu betul semua itu. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi asisten pribadi Sasuke, ia tahu semua taktik kotor yang telah dilakukan pria Uchiha itu. Apakah Hinata mengetahui jika suaminya itu seorang pria yang berbahaya?

Sepertinya tidak. Jika iya, pasti dia akan langsung melarikan diri setelah mengetahui semua kekejaman yang telah dilakukan Sasuke.

Mungkin Hinata tidak tahu, alasan mengapa keluarga Hyuuga menjaga jarak dari Hinata dikarenakan Sasuke. Kakashi tidak mengetahui detailnya, yang jelas Sasuke memiliki andil dalam semua kekacauan dan drama keluarga Hyuuga. Dan tentang Kaguya, Otsutsuki, Ko Hyuuga, kehancuran dan kebangkitan kembali perusahaan Hyuuga… Sasuke juga memiliki peran dalam semua itu.

Kakashi adalah orang terdekat Sasuke. Meski begitu, Kakashi tidak mengetahui semua hal tentang Sasuke Uchiha.

Suara dering ponsel Sasuke membuat Kakashi menoleh. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Kakashi menyaksikan Sasuke tersenyum lebar saat mengangkat panggilan.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Kakashi tersenyum maklum. Ah, pantas saja Sasuke bertingkah seperti remaja kasmaran. Ternyata itu panggilan dari Hinata.

 _"Sasuke, kau ada dimana? Apa kau bisa pulang sekarang?"_ Senyum Sasuke menghilang ketika mendengar kepanikan dalam suara Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada masalah?"

 _"A-ano… aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas… AAAH!"_

Suara kaca pecah dan teriakan Hinata membuat Sasuke panik. "Hinata! Ada apa?!" Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara perdebatan.

 _"Sakura dan Naruto bertengkar di ruang tamu kita!"_

"….huh?" Apakah Sasuke salah dengar…

 _"Kini mereka saling melempar gelas… AAAAH! Dan vas!"_

Sasuke memijat keningnya. Ah… dua orang itu… "Ada belasan _bodyguard_ yang berjaga di rumah kita. Suruh saja salah seorang dari mereka untuk menendang bokong Naruto dan menjewer telinga Sakura."

Hinata terkesiap. _"Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh mereka melakukan hal kejam seperti itu! Sakura dan Naruto adalah tamu!"_

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tunggu aku. Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai di rumah."

.

.

Ketika Sasuke turun dari mobil, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah Hinata yang meringkuk di teras dengan wajah pucat. Samar-samar Sasuke masih mendengar suara teriakan dan perdebatan Sakura dengan Naruto dari ruang tamunya.

"Hinata."

Perempuan berambut panjang itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke. "Mereka berdua tidak bisa dihentikan." Bisiknya dengan takut.

Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui kenapa Hinata begitu ketakutan. Ketika suara kaca pecah kembali terdengar, wajah Hinata semakin pucat dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

 _Hinata trauma._ Suara kaca pecah membuatnya teringat insiden penembakan dulu.

Mengapa semua _bodyguard_ yang berdiri disini hanya sebagai hiasan saja! Seharusnya mereka menghentikan tindakan brutal Sakura dan Naruto! Jika mereka tidak melakukan apapun, lalu untuk apa mereka digaji?! Setelah ini Sasuke akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka semua.

"Kau tunggu disini." Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata yang dingin. "Aku akan melerai mereka." _Dan mengusir mereka secepatnya._ Seenaknya saja mereka berbuat onar di rumah ini!

Hinata mengangguk patuh.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Ketika pintu kayu itu dibuka, ia disuguhi pemandangan kaca pecah yang menghiasi lantai. Ah, Sasuke jadi teringat pada pertengkarannya dengan Sakura dulu. Ketika benar-benar emosi, Sakura akan dengan seenaknya menghancurkan apapun. Kekuatan Sakura yang melampaui wanita normal membuatnya dengan mudah mengangkat barang berat dan membantingnya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR EGOIS!" Teriak Sakura dengan wajah penuh air mata

Naruto balas berteriak. "AKU? EGOIS? HAH! JIKA AKU EGOIS MAKA KAU LEBIH EGOIS LAGI!"

Gelas, teko dan cangkir pecah memenuhi lantai. Genangan teh belum juga mengering. Toples kaca dan beberapa piring juga pecah. Makanan dan cemilan kesukaan Hinata berceceran di lantai. Vas kristal kesayangan Hinata juga turut hancur. Bunga mawar merah yang Sasuke beli untuk Hinata kemarin tergeletak di atas lantai dan rusak karena diinjak-injak. Sofa dan meja tamu juga menjadi berantakan, bantal-bantal yang biasanya berada di atas sofa kini berserakan dimanapun.

"HARUSKAH KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI?!"

"SEPERTI APA HUH?! KATAKAN! AKU MEMPERLAKUKANMU SEPERTI APA?!"

Ugh, kepala Sasuke langsung berdenyut nyeri mendengar teriakan mereka. "BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI!"

Naruto dan Sakura menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini berjalan menghampiri mereka. Rasa terkejut menghiasi wajah keduanya. Sudah lama mereka tidak mendengar Sasuke berteriak kencang seperti itu.

"Jika kalian ingin bertengkar dan berkelahi…" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah pintu "Lakukan diluar rumahku."

Seolah sadar dengan perbuatannya, Naruto langsung melihat kekacauan yang ia lakukan kemudian nampak malu dengan kesalahannya.

Sakura berdiri sambil terus menerus mengelapi air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sasuke tidak mampu menutupi kekesalannya.

Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Beberapa saat telah berlalu namun mereka berdua masih bungkam.

Sasuke mendekati mereka berdua dan berucap lirih. "Setelah penembakan itu Hinata merasa trauma setiap kali mendengar suara bervolume keras dan kaca pecah. Tapi kalian berdua…"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak berniat… seperti itu." Ekspresinya menunjukkan dengan jelas jika ia sangat menyesal.

Sakura kembali menangis. "Astaga… apa yang telah kulakukan…"

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada. "Apa kalian masih ingin kembali berdebat? Jika tidak, aku harap kalian segera pulang. Jika iya, lakukan diluar rumahku."

Apapun yang terjadi, kedua orang ini harus pergi.

" _Teme…"_

"Kesabaranku semakin menipis." Sasuke kembali menunjuk ke arah pintu. "Pulang. Ataukah aku harus menendangmu?"

Naruto mengusap-usap wajahnya yang berkulit tan. "Oh astaga, terkadang aku lupa jika kau itu sangat galak." Mata birunya kemudian melirik ke arah Sakura. "Oi _Haruno,_ apa kau juga akan pulang?"

"JANGAN BICARA PADAKU!" Sakura langsung pergi sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya dengan kasar.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto "Siapa yang memulai pertengkaran barusan?"

Naruto hanya terkekeh sambil melenggang pergi.

"Oi _dobe!"_

"Apa?" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku mau pulang. Bukankah barusan kau mengusirku?"

"Aku akan menghitung semua kerusakan ini dan membuatmu membayar ganti rugi lima kali lipat."

"… _teme_ sialan."

.

.

 **TBC…**

 **Mungkin cerita ini tinggal 3 chapter lagi**


End file.
